EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SUEÑOS
by Hinaru16241
Summary: El príncipe Naruto, lamenta no poseer un don especial para conquistar a una dama, Hinata una dama ante los ojos de su familia con una pasión incomprendida hacia los animales. ¿Lograra darle un cambio en el corazón de hielo de Naruto?. Olvidar el pasado, dolor y sufrimiento para darle paso a...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa…

Bueno aquí les presento un muy buen libro adaptado al NaruHina…

Por que subo esta historia… lo ago celebrando el hecho de que ya es una pareja cannon kyaaa me hace tan feliz…

Bueno no esta demás pero lo pindre de cualquier manera…

Los personajes de naruto no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto(lo amodoro)-sama y… también la historia no es mia es de Lisa Kleypass solo la subo por que me encanto y sin fines de lucro

**p.d. antes de leer:los personajes no tendrán los mismos apellidos del anime/manga solo los nombres (bueno ya si no les gusta díganme y lo edito para que tengan los mismos…)**

**ahora si… en sus marcas listos leean!**

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 1**

-¿Estas esperando a alguien?-dijo una voz de hombre rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el parque.

Tenía un ligero acento ruso que a Hinata le parecía encantador y melodioso. Se volvió con fingida indiferencia y vio al príncipe Naruto surgiendo de las sombras.

Con su piel bronceada, su espeso y rubio cabello y su imprevisible carácter, Naruto parecía más un tigre que un aristócrata. Hinata nunca había conocido una mezcla tan perfecta de belleza y ferocidad. Conociendo su reputación sabía que debía temerle. Pero también sabía dominar a los animales salvajes. Frente a una fiera lo último que había que hacer era demostrar que se tenía miedo.

Así pues, se relajó y se sentó mas cómodamente en el banco de piedra que estaba en un aislado rincón de la enorme propiedad.

-En cualquier caso no es a ti-contestó secamente-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía ganas de dar un paseo-declaró el con una ancha sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes brillantes.

-Preferiría que te pasearas en otra parte. Tengo una cita.

-¿Con quien?-preguntó el príncipe deslizando las manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

-Vete Naruto. -Contéstame. -¡Vete! -¿Con que derecho me das órdenes? Esta es mi casa, querida niña.

Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, era muy alto y uno de los pocos hombres a los cuales Hinata no sobrepasaba en altura. Sus manos eran grandes y sus hombros anchos, una sombra escondía su rostro dejando solo a la vista el brillo dorado de sus ojos.

-No soy una niña, soy una mujer. -Ya lo veo-dijo suavemente Naruto.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo de la joven mirando con detalle las curvas escondidas bajo un sencillo vestido blanco. Como de costumbre no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Su cabello, de un magnífico tono rojizo con reflejos de bronce y canela, estaban recogidos hacia arriba en un moño pero algunos mechones rebeldes le acariciaban la cara y el cuello.

-Estas encantadora esta noche-dijo el.

-¡Ahórrame tus piropos!-contestó Hinata riendo-Como mucho soy bonita y lo sé muy bien. No vale la pena hacerme daño en la cabeza con horquillas y comprimirme las costillas con un corsé hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Me gustaría mas poder pasear todos los días con botas y pantalones como los hombres. Cuando no se puede ser hermosa es mejor no insistir.

Naruto no la contradijo pero tenía una opinión completamente distinta en eso. El encanto único de Hinata siempre le había fascinado. Era una mujer decidida, llena de energía, con unos pómulos altos, una boca sensual y una nariz llena de pecas. Era delgada y tan alta que Naruto solo la sobrepasaba por unos centímetros.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta. Pero Naruto por su parte lo sabía desde hacia años, desde que se vieron por primera vez. Hinata era entonces una niña alocada con una cabellera azabache. A los veinte años se había convertido en una joven cuya franqueza le llegaba al alma. Le recordaba a las mujeres que había conocido en Rusia, mujeres de carácter que se parecían muy poco a las insípidas europeas que frecuentaba desde hacía siete años.

Consciente de su insistente mirada Hinata le hizo una mueca un poco infantil.

-Me da igual ser vulgar-afirmó ella-He tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que la belleza puede convertirse en un terrible inconveniente. Ahora, de verdad, es preciso que te vayas Naruto. Estando tu cerca ningún hombre se atreverá a cercarse a mí.

-Sea quien sea el que esperas, no se quedara más tiempo que los otros. -Este si-lanzó ella con desafío.

-Nunca se quedan-insistió el con desenvoltura-Los rechazas a todos a medida que se presentan ¿Por qué lo haces?

Hinata enrojeció violentamente y apretó los labios. La flecha había dado en el blanco. Hacia ya tres temporadas que había sido presentada en sociedad, si no se comprometía pronto sería rápidamente considerada con un caso desesperado y acabaría siendo una solterona.

-No sé porque necesito un marido-replicó-No me gusta la idea de pertenecer a alguien. Debes pensar que soy muy poco femenina ¿no es así?

-Me pareces muy femenina.

-¿Es un cumplido o te estás burlando de mi?-preguntó ella arqueando sus doradas cejas-Contigo siempre es difícil saberlo.

-Nunca me río de ti Hinata. De los demás si, pero de ti nunca. Ella emitió un suspiro de perplejidad. Naruto se acercó a ella, poniéndose bajo la luz.

-Ahora vas a volver dentro conmigo y te reunirás con los otros invitados. Además de ser el anfitrión soy primo lejano tuyo, no puedo dejarte ahí fuera sin acompañante.

-No intentes alegar un parentesco lejano entre nosotros, solo eres un pariente de mi madrastra, nosotros no tenemos ningún vínculo de sangre.

-Somos primos por alianza-insistió el. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Como miembros de la misma familia podían hablar sin fingimientos, llamarse por sus nombres y charlar sin necesidad de un chaperón.

-Como deseéis, Vuestra Alteza.

-Quizá quieras ver mi colección de cuadros-sugirió Naruto-Tengo algunos iconos que pueden interesarte. La mayoría de ellos son del siglo XIII y vienen de Novgorod.

-No me interesan las artes y desde luego no quiero ver tus siniestros iconos-respondió Hinata con una mueca desdeñosa-¿Por qué los coleccionas? Eres la última persona que me hubiera imaginado que le gustaban las obras de arte religiosas.

-Los iconos expresan el alma de los rusos. -Ignoraba que tuvieras un alma-lanzó Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa. -Quizá no me hayas mirado lo bastante cerca.

Dio un paso hacia delante y luego otro hasta rozar el bajo del vestido de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Hinata. -Levántate.

Al principio no se movió, Naruto nunca le había hablado en ese tono. Parecía relajado y seguro de si mismo. Esta seguridad le recordaba a la de un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Hinata obedeció de mala gana, se enderezó hasta que casi estuvieron nariz con nariz.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-Quiero saber más sobre tu misterioso amigo. ¿Te coge en sus brazos? ¿Te susurra palabras de amor en el oído? ¿Te besa? Los dedos de el se posaron sobre su antebrazo, ella sintió la calidez de las palmas de sus manos a través del fino tejido del vestido.

Nerviosa, reprimió un gemido. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a sentir las manos de Naruto Angelovsky sobre ella. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus pechos rozaban el torso de el. Quiso retroceder pero el la cogió con mas fuerza.

-Si has terminado de divertirte, Naruto, haz el favor de quitar tus reales patas de mis brazos, no me gusta demasiado tu sentido del humor.

-No estoy bromeando lyuboviyu -contestó el abrazándola para mantenerla prisionera- lyuboviyu(cariño)quiere decir… bueno… algún día te lo dire-explicó el a su mirada interrogadora.

-No soy lo que sea que me hayas dicho-protestó ella redoblando los esfuerzos para liberarse. El la inmovilizó sin esfuerzo. Aunque fueran casi de la misma altura, el pesaba el doble. Continuó hablando en voz baja haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

-Podrías pasar fácilmente por una eslava ¿sabes? Con tu pelo azabache y tu pálida piel. Tus ojos son del color de la luna, la luna mas hermosa que jamás he visto.

Hinata tuvo ganas de pedir ayuda. ¿Por qué se comportaba el así? ¿Qué deseaba exactamente? Recordó los rumores que circulaban sobre Naruto, sobre su pasado jalonado de traiciones y asesinatos. Había sido desterrado de Rusia por haber cometido varios crímenes contra el gobierno imperial. Muchas mujeres estaban fascinadas por el halo de misterio y peligro que flotaba a su alrededor, pero Hinata no era una de ellas.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó jadeante-No me gustan nada tus jueguecitos. -Pero podrían llegar a gustarte.

El la dominaba sin dificultad como si fuera una muñeca o un gatito. Parecía gustarle el poder que tenía sobre ella, parecía querer que notara que el era mas fuerte. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El no iba a tardar en apoderarse de sus labios.

Conteniendo el aliento esperó, y esperó... El la soltó de pronto y le puso una mano en el cuello acariciándola suavemente. Su pulgar rozó una vena que latía con fuerza, la suavidad inesperada de esa caricia la hizo estremecer. Abrió los ojos y le miró, sus caras casi se tocaban.

-Algún día te besaré-afirmó el con un susurro-Pero no esta noche. Furiosa y ofendida, Hinata se soltó bruscamente y retrocedió varios metros cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -Deberías volver con tus invitados-dijo con tono cortante-Estoy segura de que un gran número de mujeres estarían dispuestas a hace cualquier cosa con tal de estar en mi lugar en este momento.

Naruto permaneció unos instantes bajo la luz con su pelo brillando con una luminosidad dorada y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. A pesar de su enfado, Hinata no pudo evitar notar lo apuesto que era.

-Muy bien prima. Diviértete en los brazos de tu...amigo. -Esa es mi intención.

Hinata no se movió hasta que estuvo segura de que el se había ido. Entonces volvió a sentarse en el banco y estiró sus largas piernas. Naruto la había incomodado y al mismo tiempo también la había decepcionado de alguna manera.

_Algún día te besaré_...Pero a el, por supuesto, ella le daba igual. Ella no era de esas que hacia que los hombres perdieran la cabeza. Recordó la época en que los chicos se reían de ella porque era tan alta. La noche de su presentación en sociedad todos los solteros la ignoraron dirigiendo sus atenciones a las otras jóvenes frágiles y pequeñas. A los diecisiete años se encontró sentada, sin bailar, a pesar del atractivo que representaba la fortuna de su familia.

Pero ahora había encontrado un caballero para ella sola. Estaba enamorada de lord Toneri Milbank quien la estaba cortejando en secreto desde el inicio de la temporada. Al pensar en el sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Por qué se retrasaba tanto Toneri?

El enorme jardín del príncipe Angelovsky estaba dividido en parterres rodeados de setos, flores o árboles. Naruto rodeó el pequeño claro donde se encontraba Hinata y se escondió detrás de un inmenso tejo. Desde ese puesto de observación esperó la llegada de su rival.

Creyéndose sola, Hinata se removió en su asiento, nerviosa. Se dio unos golpecitos en los bucles e intentó cruzar las piernas para que parecieran mas cortas. Luego, diciéndose que sus esfuerzos serían en vano, dejó de intentarlo resignada. Naruto sonrió, enternecido por su ansiedad.

Hinata se levantó, se sacudió el polvo del vestido y se estiró. El príncipe admiro la longitud de su cuerpo y la redondez de su pecho. Ella dio una vuelta alrededor del banco y rompió nerviosa una ramita.

-¿Estás ahí querida?-dijo de repente una voz rompiendo el silencio del jardín.

La joven se giró con rapidez. -Llegas tarde-le regañó precipitándose hacia el recién llegado.

Se colgó de su cuello y le cubrió de besos. -Tuve que salir discretamente-respondió el-Sabes bien que nada podría impedir que me reuniera contigo. -Cada vez que te veo en la otra punta del salón deseo lanzarme a tus brazos. -Pronto estaremos juntos. -¿Cuándo?-preguntó ella impaciente.

-Muy pronto. Ahora deja de moverte para que pueda besarte. Le cogió con cariño la cabeza y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Desde su escondite, Naruto observaba a la pareja con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada penetrante. El desconocido estaba de espaldas a el. El príncipe se desplazó ligeramente y apartó una rama del tejo.

El otro hombre retrocedió un poco y la luz ilumino su rostro. De inmediato reconoció a lord Toneri Milbank.

-Perfecto-murmuró. Ahora entendía porque Hinata insistía en guardar esa relación en secreto.

Milbank era un vizconde arruinado, un cazador de dotes reconocido. El padre de Hinata nunca permitiría a su única hija casarse con un hombre sin escrúpulos como ese. Sin duda Hiashi le había prohibido verle.

Naruto se reunió con sus invitados en el salón de baile, lleno de júbilo por dentro. Le resultaría muy fácil deshacerse de lord Toneri Milbank. Y después nada le impediría conquistar a Hinata.

Hinata deslizó un brazo por la nuca de su amor. Al oler su familiar perfume apretó el envés de su chaqueta entre sus dedos saboreando el contacto con ese hombre joven y atractivo.

-Cada día estoy un poco mas enamorada de ti-declaró ahogándose en su mirada de terciopelo-No dejo de pensar en ti.

Toneri le acarició la mejilla. -Me has embrujado Hinata Stokehurst.

La besó apasionadamente apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos, luego levantó la cabeza e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Hay que volver al baile-anunció el-Cada uno por un lado, por supuesto. No tenemos que despertar sospechas. Y no te enfurruñes, sabes bien que es necesario.

-Me da la impresión de que vamos a tener que escondernos toda la vida. Encuentros apresurados, diez minutos robados de vez en cuando...no es suficiente para mi. Ahora que estamos los dos seguros de nuestros sentimientos deberíamos enfrentarnos juntos a mi padre. Si no accede a nuestro matrimonio, nos fugaremos.

-Schh, querida-dijo Toneri en voz baja mientras una sombra de inquietud oscurecía su rostro-No quiero volverte a oír hablando de fugas. Sé muy bien lo importante que es tu familia para ti y no quiero ser el causante de una pelea con tu padre.

-¡Pero papá nunca nos dará su consentimiento!

-Algún día cederá-aseguró Toneri besándola en la frente-Puedo ser muy paciente ¿sabes?

-Yo no-respondió Hinata con una risita-La paciencia es sin duda una de tus virtudes pero no forma parte de las mías.

-Intenta hablar con tu madrastra-sugirió el-Si consigues su apoyo quizá intente ablandar a tu padre.

-Quizá-dijo Hinata. Siempre había considerado a Ayshane, su madrastra, como una hermana mayor comprensiva, una cómplice que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus problemas.-Creo que es la única persona que puede influir en la decisión de mi padre. Pero si no funciona...

-Tiene que funcionar Hinata, debes entender que el consentimiento de tu padre es indispensable. Si no, no podremos casarnos nunca.

-¿Nunca?-repitió ella retrocediendo-¿pero porque? -No tendríamos dinero. -¡Pero lo mas importante es que estemos juntos! -Esa actitud te honra, querida, pero estas acostumbrada a vivir con lujos, no tienes ni idea de lo que es la pobreza. Y no olvides que sin dote tendrías que renunciar a tus animales y venderlos a algún zoo o a otras personas.

-¡No!-exclamó Hinata horrorizada-Mis animales serían maltratados, no puedo correr un riesgo así.

Desde hacía muchos años, cuidaba algunos animales en la propiedad de sus padres, recogía animales perdidos o heridos: caballos, osos, lobos, perros, monos e incluso un tigre de Asia.

-Me necesitan, no podrían sobrevivir sin mis cuidados. -Entonces, podrás entender la necesidad del consentimiento de tu padre. -Si-admitió Hinata de mala gana.

Le hubiera gustado convencer a Toneri para que se enfrentara a su padre. Si solo pudiera enfrentarse a el y exigiera la autorización para casarse con ella...Pero no lo haría nunca, el pobre Toneri tenía miedo.

Eso era perfectamente comprensible ya que todo el mundo temía a lord Stokehurst. Bajo su punto de vista ningún pretendiente era digno de su hija. De ese modo, unos meses antes, le había prohibido terminantemente a Toneri que la cortejara. El joven no se había atrevido a protestar. Ahora la situación parecía no tener salida.

-Hablaré con mi madrastra-prometió Hinata un poco triste-Encontraré la manera de hacerle comprender que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Después ella se encargará de convencer a mi padre para que acepte nuestra unión.

-Por fin te muestras razonable-dijo Toneri besándola-Ahora vuelve al baile. Yo esperaré aquí unos minutos más.

Ella dudó un momento mientras le miraba. -¿Me amas Toneri?

El atrajo hacia si su firme cuerpo casi cortándole el aliento. -Te adoro, eres lo más importante para mí. No tengas miedo, nada podrá separarnos.

Hinata se reunió con su madrastra en la sala de baile, un lujoso salón lleno de espejos y dorados. Ayshane daba pequeños sorbos de una copa de champán mientras hablaba alegremente con algunos otros invitados. Parecía mucho mas joven de lo que era y tenía el mismo aspecto misterioso y fascinante que su primo Naruto Angelovsky. Los dos eran auténticos rusos blancos a los que unas dramáticas circunstancias habían obligado a emigrar a Inglaterra.

-"Belle maman"-dijo Hinata arrastrando a Ayshane a un aparte-Necesito hablar contigo. Es muy importante.

Ayshane la miró pensativa, pocas cosas se le escapaban, tenía el don de leer el pensamiento.

-De lord Milbank ¿no? -¿Quién te lo ha dicho? -Nadie. Pero salta a la vista desde hace meses. Cada vez que desapareces en una fiesta, Sora Milbank desaparece también. Incluso esta noche os habéis reunido en secreto. No me gusta que actúes a espaldas de tu padre.

-No tengo otra elección-respondió Hinata con expresión culpable-Papá es demasiado injusto, no me deja ver a Toneri.

-Tu padre no quiere que se aprovechen de ti. Intenta apartarte de los cazadores de dotes.

-¡Toneri no es un cazador de dotes!

-Sin embargo lo parece. Recuerda ese lamentable asunto con lady Ino Enderly el año pasado y...

-Me lo explicó todo-replicó Hinata. Se estremeció al pensar que antes de cortejarla a ella Sora había sido sorprendido a punto de huir con una rica heredera rica e ingenua. Escandalizada, la familia de Ino había amenazado a Toneri con denunciarle a la justicia antes de casar a Ino rápidamente con un viejo barón con dinero.

-Solo fue un error. Un terrible malentendido.

-Hinata, tu padre y yo queremos verte casada con un hombre que te respete y que sea digno de ti.

-Y sobretodo lo bastante rico-cortó Hinata-Esa es la realidad. A ti y a papá no os gusta Toneri porque no tiene una fortuna familiar.

-¿Y si tu no tuvieras un penique-preguntó Ayshane con suavidad-crees que Toneri querría casarse contigo? Por supuesto, el dinero no es lo único que le motiva pero no puedes negar que es un factor importante.

Hinata frunció el ceño, molesta. -¿Por qué nadie cree que un hombre pueda amarme por mi misma? A el da igual mi fortuna, lo único que desea es hacerme feliz.

-Sé que estas enamorada de el –dijo Ayshane con una sonrisa llena de comprensión-Y crees que el siente lo mismo por ti. Pero tu padre respetaría mucho mas a Toneri si el tuviera el valor de ir a verle para pedirle que se volviera atrás en su decisión, demostrándole que te ama y te respeta. Pero no, Toneri prefiere jugar al escondite.

-No puedes reprocharle que tenga miedo de papá-exclamó Hinata exaltada- La mayor parte de la gente le considera un tirano.

Ayshane empezó a reír buscando a su marido con la mirada. -Yo también lo creía-dijo-pero ya no lo creo.

Como si notara los ojos de Ayshane posados en el, Hiashi Stokehurst se dio la vuelta. Era más distinguido que atractivo, con sus duros rasgos y sus ojos pálidos y vivaces. La gente a menudo se quedaba atónita al ver el gancho que tenía en el lugar donde debería haber estado la mano izquierda, que había perdido al salvar a Hinata y a su madre del incendio que destruyó su casa. Hinata había sobrevivido pero no Himeko Stokehurst. A veces la joven se preguntaba como habría sido su vida si hubiera crecido con el cariño de una madre. En lugar de eso había vivido con un padre a veces autoritario y demasiado protector.

Al ver a su mujer y a su hija, Hashi fue hacia ellas. -Te mereces un hombre como tu padre-murmuró Ayshane mientras le veía acercarse-Daría cualquier cosa por las personas que ama, incluso su vida. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No existe ningún otro hombre como el. Si lo que necesito es un pretendiente que esté a su altura, nunca encontraré ninguno.

-Encontrarás un marido digno de ti, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Querrás decir que tardaré una eternidad. Sin duda has notado que los buenos partidos no se arrojan a mis pies.

-Si les dejaras ver la personalidad que conoce tu familia, estarían todos a tus pies. Eres cariñosa y encantadora, pero en cuanto un hombre se acerca a ti, te quedas paralizada como una estatua.

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo Hinata con un profundo suspiro-Pero con Toneri soy diferente. Me hace sentir...especial. Incluso hermosa. Por favor intenta entenderlo. Necesito que hables en mi favor con papá. Tiene que invitar a Toneri a venir a casa.

Sin saber que decir, Ayshane le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. -Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no seas demasiado optimista, a Hiashi no le va a gustar nada. El aludido se reunió con ellas mostrando una ancha sonrisa, luego miró a Ayshane. Cuando estaban juntos parecía que estuvieran solos en el universo, era muy raro ver una pareja tan unida. Después de la muerte de su primera mujer, Hiashi no soñó que se casaría de nuevo, pero en cuanto Ayshane entró en su vida le hechizó. Desde su boda ella le había dado dos hijos de pelo oscuro, Neji y Kiba. A veces Hinata se sentía un poco excluida de ese circulo familiar tan cerrado a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacían para integrarla en el.

-¿Os divertís?-preguntó Hiashi mirando a su mujer a los ojos.

-Si-contestó ella acariciando la parte interior de su chaqueta-Pero todavía no has sacado a tu hija a bailar.

-Prefiero estar sentada a que mi padre sea mi único acompañante de la noche-protestó la joven-Y no quiero que me busques a nadie papá. A nadie le gusta bailar obligado.

-Voy a presentarte al joven lord Uchiha-declaró Hiashi-Es muy inteligente y...

-Ya lo he conocido-replicó Hinata secamente-Odia a los perros. -Esa no es razón para condenar a un hombre ¿sabes? -Dado que siempre tengo la ropa llena de pelos de animales, no creo que podamos llegar a entendernos. No intentes colocarme, papá, me das miedo. Hiashi sonrió y acarició uno de los rizos negruzcos.

-De acuerdo-dijo antes de volverse hacia Ayshane -¿Me haría usted el honor de este baile milady?

Hiashi cogió a su mujer y la hizo dar vueltas con la música de un vals. Al fin pudieron hablar en privado.

-¿Por qué a Hinata no le cae bien nadie?-preguntó Hiashi-Parece muy reservada esta noche.

-Solo le interesa un hombre. El frunció el ceño.

-¿Todavía Toneri Milbank? Creí haber solucionado ese problema.

-Querido, el que les hayas prohibido verle no significa que sus sentimientos hayan desaparecido-contestó Ayshane con una sonrisa.

-La casaría con cualquiera antes que con ese cazador de dotes. ¡Con cualquiera!

-No digas esas cosas-murmuró Ayshane mirándole con preocupación-Eso puede traer mala suerte.

-Tu y tus supersticiones. ¡Eres muy astuta!-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero mantengo lo que he dicho. ¿Puedes imaginarte un yerno peor que Toneri Milbank?

Cuando la dejaron sola, Hinata se apoyó en una pared de la sala de baile soltando un suspiró melancólico. ¡Si tan solo pudiera pasearse sola por la mansión del príncipe Angelovsky! El tenía muchos tesoros de la antigua Rusia, magnificas obras de arte, muebles esculpidos... Naruto se lo había traído todo con el al igual que el ejército de sirvientes.

La casa de Naruto era un verdadero museo, todo era de una belleza y de una opulencia que cortaba el aliento. También resultaba un poco intimidante. El gran salón estaba rodeado de columnas de oro, incluso había tenido que añadir una gracias a una superstición rusa que decía que los números pares daban mala suerte. Una gran escalera con pasamanos azul y oro llevaba a la planta superior. Las paredes eran de color gris claro con unas cristaleras que empezaban en el suelo de mármol negro y gris.

La mansión estaba al oeste de Londres, en el centro de un inmenso parque que se extendía a ambos lados del Támesis. Naruto había comprado la propiedad tres años antes y lo había decorado con gusto. Era algo magnífico, digno de un príncipe, pero modesto en comparación con los palacios que había tenido en Rusia. Cuando le desterraron obtuvo el derecho de llevarse la décima parte de su fortuna. Naruto era uno de los hombres mas ricos de Europa, y ciertamente el mejor partido. Lo tenía todo para ser feliz pero Hinata se decía que rara vez había visto un hombre con una expresión tan triste. ¿Acaso tenía un sueño secreto que no podía convertir en realidad?

Una voz seca interrumpió sus cavilaciones. -Mira Sakura, es nuestra amiga Hinata. Como de costumbre nadie baila con ella. Deberían poner una placa para señalar el lugar donde lady Hinata Stokehurst esperó durante horas a que un caballero la sacara a bailar.

Eran lady Sakura Cotterly y su amiga Karin Bradford. Sakura era la joven más popular de la temporada, con sus magníficos cabellos rosáceos y una familia muy rica y respetada. Tenía dificultades para elegir entre todos sus pretendientes.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa forzada con la sensación de ser muy alta comparada con las otras dos. Se encorvó ligeramente y se pegó a la pared.

-Buenas noches Karin.

-Sé porque parece sentirse tan a disgusto-continuó Karin dirigiéndose a Sakura-Nuestra Hinata está mas a gusto en una granja que en un baile ¿no es cierto Hinata?

A esta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le lanzó a Toneri, que estaba hablando con unos amigos, una mirada de desesperación. Al verle recuperó algo de su valor y dijo que Toneri la amaba y que no debía dar importancia a las puyas de Karin. Sin embargo le dolían.

-Realmente eres una chica muy simple y natural-susurró Karin removiendo el cuchillo en la herida-No entiendo como es posible que los hombres no caigan rendidos a tus pies.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, vio con sorpresa que Naruto Angelovsky se había unido a ellas.

-Creo que es el baile que me habías prometido, prima-declaró. Hinata se quedó sin voz al igual que las otras dos. Naruto estaba magnífico con su traje de etiqueta, la luz jugaba con sus duros rasgos realzando el ángulo de su mandíbula y haciendo mas clara su azulada mirada. Sus pestañas eran tan largas y sedosas que parecían estar enredadas. Karin enseguida se dio cuenta de que Naruto había oído sus burlas.

-Príncipe Naruto-dijo dijo incómoda-es una maravillosa velada y vos sois un maravilloso anfitrión. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, todo está perfecto: la música, las flores...

-Nos estamos felices de que le guste-la cortó el fríamente. Hinata luchó por contener la risa. Nunca había oído a Naruto decir "nos" al referirse a si mismo.

-¿Habeis llamado "prima" a Hinata?-preguntó Karin-No sabía que fueran parientes.

-Primos lejanos por matrimonio-explicó Hinata.

En los labios de Naruto se dibujó una sonrisa. -¿Bailas?-preguntó alargando el brazo.

-Pero, Vuestra Alteza-protestó Karin-nosotros solo hemos bailado juntos una vez, en el baile de los Senju. Es una experiencia que hay que repetir ¿no le parece?

La mirada penetrante de Naruto vagó por el cuerpo de la joven, -Creo que una sola vez fue suficiente-contestó llevandose a Hinata hacia la pista de baile. Karin se quedó sin voz, paralizada por esa contestación. Hinata hizo una reverencia y posó su mano en la de Naruto. Le miró con agradecimiento. -Gracias-dijo-Es la primera vez que veo que alguien pone a Karin en su sitio. Te lo agradezco. -Entonces vamos a considerar que me debes una.

Deslizó un brazo por su cintura empezaron a bailar un vals. A Hinata no le costó seguirle, sus largas piernas se compenetraban a la perfección con las de el. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, nunca había conocido a un hombre que bailara tan bien, le parecía que volaba, como si no tuviera ningún control sobre sus pasos. Notaba los ojos de los demás posados en ellos, algunas parejas se apartaron para admirarles. Hinata, que odiaba llamar la atención, se ruborizó.

-Relájate-murmuró Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba apretando la mano con desesperación.

-Lo siento-dijo aflojando su presa-Naruto ¿Por qué nunca me habías invitado a bailar antes?

-¿Habrías aceptado? -Probablemente no. -Por eso nunca te lo pedí.

Hinata le miró con curiosidad. Era imposible saber si lo decía en serio o no ya que su rostro no traicionaba ninguna emoción. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho sólo de músculos y se movía con la gracia de un felino.

Vio que en el cuello tenía una cicatriz. Apartó los ojos al recordar que el había llegado a Inglaterra debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, estuvo en la cabecera de su cama junto con su madrastra. Nunca podría olvidar ese día. Ni sus cicatrices...su pecho y sus muñecas estaban llenos de cicatrices. Nunca había visto unas marcas así. El había conseguido incorporarse en la cama y cogerle un mechón de pelo.

-Conozco una leyenda rusa-había susurrado-La historia de una niña que salva la vida de un príncipe trayéndole una pluma mágica, cogida de la cola de un pájaro de fuego. Esas plumas son de un color dorado azulado, como tu pelo...

Hinata había retrocedido pero el había conseguido despertar su curiosidad. Mas tarde le preguntó a Ayshane lo que le había ocurrido a Naruto.

-Le torturaron-explicó-Y luego le desterraron acusado de traición. -¿Va a morir por culpa de las heridas? -Por las heridas físicas no, pero me temo que las heridas de su mente son todavía peores. Al pasar al lado de Toneri Milbank, Hinata volvió de golpe a la realidad.

La estaba mirando con asombro desde un rincón. Se preguntó que podía estar pensando.

-Tu amigo nos está mirando-dijo Naruto. -Si-respondió Hinata sorprendida por su perspicacia. -Un poco de celos nunca vienen mal. -Tú debes saberlo, sin duda. Creo que conoces muchas mujeres. -¿Alguna vez te muerdes la lengua? -¿Te he ofendido? -No. -Algunas veces intento ser educada y reservada, pero me dura alrededor de media hora, después vuelvo a lo mismo. Miró a los músicos con lo cual Naruto estuvo a punto de dar un paso en falso. -Este vals no se acaba nunca. -¿No te diviertes?-preguntó Naruto recuperando el ritmo rápidamente. -No, con toda esa gente mirándonos. Quizá tu estés acostumbrado pero yo no. Me ponen nerviosa. -Entonces voy a poner fin a tu sufrimiento.

La llevó a una esquina del salón y la soltó llevándose la mano de ella a los labios.

-Gracias por el baile prima. Eres una pareja encantadora. Te deseo buena suerte con tu amigo.

-No la necesito-contestó ella segura de si misma. -Nunca se sabe.

Naruto se alejó pensando que toda la suerte del mundo no iba a cambiar la situación de ella. Nunca pertenecería a otro hombre, siempre había sabido que estaba hecha para el. Pronto sería suya.

Los Milbank pertenecían a ese tipo de aristocracia europea que Naruto detestaba por encima de todo. Vivian de sus fortunas que disminuían de año en año pero eran demasiado vagos o demasiado orgullosos para trabajar. La única solución que les quedaba era casar a sus hijos con ricos herederos.

En la puerta de la residencia londinense de los Milbank, Naruto sostuvo la mirada de un mayordomo un poco extrañado que abrió la puerta.

-Vengo a ver a lord Milbank-anunció dándole su tarjeta de visita.

-Por supuesto, Vuestra Alteza-dijo el mayordomo recuperándose rápidamente-Voy a ver si lord Milbank está. Por favor pasad.

Naruto asintió, su mirada inexpresiva recorrió el vestíbulo con sus alfombras tan desgastadas que se veía la trama y sus muebles llenos de polvo. Se respiraba la suciedad y el abandono.

El mayordomo volvió a aparecer poco después sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

-Lo siento Vuestra Alteza, lord Milbank no se encuentra en casa.

-Ya veo-murmuró Naruto mirándole con intensidad-Escuche, los dos sabemos que está aquí, de modo que dé media vuelta y dígale que quiero hablar de negocios. No le voy a entretener mucho tiempo.

-Bien Vuestra Alteza. El mayordomo desapareció de nuevo.

-¡Príncipe Naruto!-dijo Toneri Milbank unos minutos después con una sonrisa preocupada-¿A que debo el honor de vuestra visita? ¿Negocios?

-Un negocio personal. Los dos hombres se miraron unos instantes. Milbank retrocedió un paso de forma involuntaria al percibir la antipatía que Naruto escondía tras su expresión reservada.

-¿Y si tomáramos un refresco en el salón?-propuso Milbank titubeante- ¿Un té y unas galletas?

Naruto pensó que ese era un ofrecimiento muy británico. En su país la tradición obligaba a ofrecer tanto a los amigos como a los enemigos, golosinas, caviar y ensaladas, todo ello regado con vodka. Reprimió un suspiró. Decididamente nunca se acostumbraría a ese país.

-No gracias-contestó-No le entretendré mucho tiempo. He venido a hablarle de los Stokehurst...en particular de Sora.

Hizo una pausa y vio como se tensaba la expresión de Milbank. -Quiero que deje de verla. -Yo...No entiendo-barbotó Milbank abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-¿Ha sido el duque quien os ha pedido que me apartéis de su hija?

-No sea estúpido. Stokehurst es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin recurrir a nadie.

-¿Entonces sois vos quien lo desea?-preguntó Toneri moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad-¿Por qué?

-Eso no le importa.

-Anoche les vi bailar juntos. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estaréis interesado en ella?

-¿Y porque no? - contesto de manera brusca

-Hinata no tiene nada que pueda gustaros. En cualquier caso no necesitáis su dote.

Naruto arqueó las cejas. -¿Usted cree que lo único que Hinata tiene que ofrecer es su dote?

-No he dicho eso-se apresuró a decir Toneri.

El rostro de Naruto no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción pero el tono de su voz estaba cargado de desprecio.

-La temporada terminará pronto. Como de costumbre habrá algunas herederas que no habrán conseguido encontrar marido. Estarán encantadas de concederle su mano. Ya que lo que le interesa es el dinero, consiga una de ellas, pero manténgase lejos de Hinata Stokehurst.

-¡No contéis con ello!-lanzó Toneri-Tengo intenciones de probar suerte con Hinata, resulta que la amo. Y ahora salid de aquí y no volváis nunca.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa divertida. No se dejó engañar por la actuación de su rival.

-Me parece que no lo entiende-murmuró. -Si creéis que me asustáis... -No le voy a dar ni la más mínima oportunidad con Hinata. Se acabaron las cartas y las citas clandestinas. Y, si a pesar de mis advertencias intenta verla, lo lamentará.

-¿Me estáis amenazando? Todo indicio de diversión había desaparecido en Naruto.

-Le juro que le haré la vida tan imposible que maldecirá el día que su madre lo trajo al mundo-dijo muy serio.

Luego esperó en un pesado silencio, saboreando la evidente desesperación de Milbank, su lucha interior entre el atractivo del dinero y el miedo.

-He oído hablar de todas las vidas que habéis destruido-dijo Toneri-De vuestra brutalidad y de vuestra crueldad. Si os atrevéis a hacerle daño a Hinata os mataré.

-Nadie sufrirá ningún daño siempre que me obedezca. Milbank movió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones respecto a Hinata? Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a acercarse a Hinata o a hablar de ella. Naruto hizo una reverencia antes de irse, dejando a Toneri Milbank loco de ira.

Hinata entró en la residencia londinense de los Stokehurst silbando alegremente. En esa mañana de junio todavía hacia fresco, volvía de un vigorizante paseo a caballo por Hyde Park, le había costado dominar al fantástico semental de dos años. Con las mejillas rojas de cansancio, se desabrochó la chaqueta del traje de montar.

-Señorita Hinata-dijo el mayordomo entregándole una carta en una bandejita de plata-Acaban de traer esto para usted.

-Gracias Ko, me pregunto quien... Se calló bruscamente al reconocer la escritura de Toneri. Su corazón empezó a latir enloquecido. -¿Mis padres lo saben? -No-confesó el mayordomo. -Entonces no hay razón para decírselo ¿no es así?-dijo ella con una sonrisa desarmante.

-Señorita Hinata, si me está pidiendo que le engañe...

-¡Por el amor de Dios Ko! No le estoy pidiendo que mienta, solo le pido que no diga nada a menos que le pregunten. El soltó un suspiro.

-Bien señorita.

-Es usted un encanto-dijo ella antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Ella cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama sin tener cuidado de no ensuciar la colcha bordada. Rompió el sello y abrió la carta. Acarició el papel con cariño.

_Mi queridísima Hinata_

_Me gustaría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirte lo mucho que te amo._

Hinata interrumpió la lectura y apretó la carta contra sus labios. -Toneri...-murmuró mientras lágrimas de felicidad asomaban a sus ojos.

Luego continuó leyendo. Pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y se puso pálida.

_Desde que te conozco y he descubierto la felicidad de tenerte en mis brazos, la vida me parece más hermosa. Con el más profundo dolor, con la mayor desesperación, me he dado cuenta de que cualquier relación entre nosotros es imposible. Tu padre nunca aceptará que me case contigo. Prefiero renunciar a mi felicidad que arrastrarte a una vida de pobreza. Mi honor me obliga a dejarte en libertad. Voy a dejar Inglaterra por un tiempo y no sé cuando volveré. No me esperes. Espero de todo corazón que otro hombre pueda ofrecerte la vida que te mereces. No te estoy diciendo hasta luego sino adiós._

_Tuyo Toneri_

Por un momento Hinata fue incapaz de pensar, la invadió un profundo dolor que la devoraba poco a poco.

-No, no es posible. ¡Dios mío! Rodó a un costado apretando la carta en la mano.

-Toneri...¿Por qué me abandonas así? Me habías prometido que esperarías. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Loca de dolor se preguntó si sobreviviría a la impresión.

Apoyado en el diván, Hiashi miraba el fuego de la chimenea, la cabeza de Ayshane reposaba sobre su pecho. Estaban compartiendo una copa de coñac, besándose de vez en cuando entre trago y trago. Toda la habitación estaba bañada con la cálida luz dorada.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-preguntó Hiashi. Ayshane hizo girar el coñac en la copa y se la dio a su marido sonriendo.

-Están jugando en la guardería, pronto será la hora de su baño. Tal vez debería ir a ver.

-No, espera. Puso la mano en el brazo de Ayshane.

-Es el mejor momento del día. Por fin estamos solos. Ayshane empezó a reír alegremente y escondió la cara en el cuello de su marido. -Realmente debo ir a ayudar a la niñera, de lo contrario los niños van a mojar toda la habitación. Además quiero ver lo que está haciendo Hinata, lleva todo el día encerrada en su dormitorio. La cocinera le ha mandado la comida pero no sé si la ha tocado siquiera.

-Probablemente esta llorando por su querido Milbank-dijo Hiashi frunciendo el ceño.

-Probablemente

-Creía que a estas alturas ya lo habría superado ¿No podemos hacer nada para ayudarla?

-Es evidente que tu nunca has conocido el dolor que puede provocar el amor-murmuró Ayshane.

-Contigo si.

-¿Cómo? Decidiste que estabas locamente enamorado de mí y dos días después ya estabas en mi cama.

-Fueron los dos días más largos de mi vida.- Ayshane se rió de buena gana, luego dejó la copa de coñac y le abrazó.

-Y desde entonces hemos pasado casi todas las noches juntos. -Exceptuando la intervención de Naruto Angelovsky-dijo Hiashi sombrío. -¡Schh!-dijo Ayshane posando sus labios en los de el-Decidimos perdonarle y olvidarlo todo. Ya han pasado más de siete años. -Pero yo no he olvidado nada.

-Y parece que tampoco has perdonado. Ayshane sumergió su mirada en los ojos perlados de su esposo moviendo la cabeza. -Querido, eres la persona más cabezota que conozco...aparte de tu hija, por supuesto. -Los Stokehurst lo llevamos en la sangre. No es culpa nuestra que seamos tan testarudos.

-Siempre te justificas con la sangre de los Stokehurst-protestó ella debatiéndose para escapar a sus besos. El se tumbó encima de ella cuan largo era.

-Soy cabezota y apasionado. Espera un poco y te demostraré...

-¡Ya he tenido suficientes pruebas!

Pero sus juegos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Ayshane giró la cabeza y vio a su hijastra. Se levantó rápidamente.

-Hinata, querida... Enmudeció al ver la palidez de la joven que parecía estar en trance.

-Papá, "belle maman", siento mucho molestaros-dijo con frialdad.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ayshane preocupada-Pareces alterada.

-Lo estoy.- Arrojó la carta arrugada a los pies de su padre. -Espero que esto te proporcione algún placer, papá.

Sin dejar de mirar a su hija, Hiashi recogió la hoja de papel. -Léela-continuó secamente Hinata-Es una carta de Toneri. Ha abandonado cualquier esperanza de casarse conmigo, incluso abandona el país. Por tu culpa nunca encontraré a nadie. Nunca te lo perdonaré, me has privado de la única oportunidad que tenía de que me amaran. Por un momento Hiashi Stokehurst pareció turbado pero luego se rehizo.

-Toneri Milbank no te amaba-dijo tranquilamente. La boca de Hinata se deformó en una horrible mueca.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ti mismo? Mi padre, tan noble, tan sensato...tan perfecto que incluso es capaz de leer en la mente y el corazón de un hombre. ¡Debe ser maravilloso ser tan infalible!

Hiashi no respondió. -No quieres que me case-continuó Hinata vehementemente-a menos que sea con un pelele a quien puedas manipular a tu antojo.

-¡Ya basta!-cortó Ayshane. Hinata se volvió hacia ella. -No te preocupes, no le he hecho daño. Es necesario querer a alguien para que sus palabras te hieran, y yo no tengo el honor de ser una de las personas a las que el quiere.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-protestó Hiashi-Yo te quiero, Hinata.

-¿De verdad? Yo creía que querer a alguien significaba desear su felicidad. Bueno, pues puedes guardarte tu supuesto cariño.

-Hinata...

-¡Te odio!-lanzó ella con un estremecimiento.

En medió de un pesado silencio, giró los talones y se fue.

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

me dejas un Reviews por favor… por favor… por favooor…


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa...

adivinen quien trae nuevo caputulooo ejejeje si ya se que un monton de autores como iseki-chan y etc etc etc...

me encanto que les encantara el fic

en especial les agradesco a (eres mi primer RR y te lo agradesco muchisimo... y espero tener mas RR´s tuyos) **Dataria**(gracias por leer y por comentar y tmbn por soportar el hecho de mis lloriqueos con las palabras ya sabras en este cap. lo que hice) **trigo-sama13 **(pues te habia comentado hace mucho que queria hacer una adaptacion y aqui esta perdon por no decirte pero queria que lo vieran por su propia cuanta y no por mis locas promociones ejejeje) I**seki Higuatari** (gracias por la bienvenida es muy bien recibida espero que este capitulo te guste igual o aun mas que el otro) **Ako Nya **(espero que este capitulo te guste)... tambien los que pasaron a leer y no comentaron tmbn

bueno ya agradeci... ahora aqui tienen el capitulo numero 2 espero que lo disfruten

**ohhh si es cierto se me olvidaba los personajes y la historia no me perteneces esos son de Masahi Kishimoto-sama y Lisa Kleypas yo solo lo adapto sin fines de lucro y por festejar que el naruhina es cannon! Yujuuu**

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando Hinata se fue, Ayshane fue la primera en reaccionar. Cogiendo la carta de las manos de su marido, la leyó en silencio.

-¡Que sarta de estupideces!-dijo tirando la misiva despectivamente-Toneri los describe como una pareja de enamorados incomprendidos y te hace quedar como un mal padre. ¡Te acusa de haberlos separado y se atreve a hablar de honor!

Hiashi levantó la cabeza, pálido y con los labios apretados. -Es culpa mía. -Tu has hecho lo mejor para tu hija.

El apoyo de su mujer fue como un bálsamo para su corazón pero negó con la cabeza, abatido.

-Hinata tiene razón. Tendría que haber admitido que quizá Milbank estaba realmente enamorado de ella pero...Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que solo es un parásito.

-Me temo que eso es evidente para todo el mundo excepto para Hinata.

-¿Debería haber dejado que la cortejara aún sabiendo que posiblemente la hiciera sufrir? ¡Maldición, ella es demasiado inteligente para el! Yo no quería que se aprovechara de ella y de nuestra fortuna.

-Por supuesto-respondió Ayshane suavemente-La quieres demasiado. Y Himeko no hubiera deseado que su hija se casara con un hombre como el.

Al oír el nombre de su primera mujer, Hiashi se dio bruscamente la vuelta y no pudo contener un gemido de dolor.

-Hinata se sintió muy sola después de la muerte de Himeko. Tendría que haberme vuelto a casar enseguida aunque solo hubiera sido por ella. Necesitaba la presencia de una mujer. Fui muy egoísta.

-No fue culpa tuya-insistió Ayshane -Y no temas, por mucho que ella diga lo contrario, no te odia.

-Sin embargo lo parece.

-Esta furiosa y herida porque Toneri la ha dejado y tu eres un blanco perfecto. Voy a hablar con ella para intentar tranquilizarla.

Ayshane le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla. -Y sin duda tienes razón cuando dices que a Hinata le hizo falta una madre cuando era pequeña-continuó-Pero me alegro de que no te casaras de inmediato. Yo también soy egoísta y me siento muy feliz de que me esperaras.

Hiasi apoyó la cara en el hombro de su mujer. -Y yo también-dijo con voz ahogada.

Ayshane sonrió acariciándole el pelo negro veteado de gris. A los ojos de todo el mundo Hiasi era un hombre poderoso y reservado. Ayshane era la única persona a la cual mostraba sus dudas, sus emociones y los secretos de su corazón.

-Te amo-murmuró ella en el oído de el. Hiashi buscó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias a Dios, tu estás aquí-dijo abrazándola.

La temporada había terminado en Londres y los Stokehurst se fueron junto con los criados y los animales a su residencia de verano. Edificada sobre una colina que dominaba un bonito pueblo, Southgate Hall, era una romántica mansión construida sobre las ruinas de un castillo. Con sus torres y su fachada de ladrillo y cristal, parecía un palacio de cuento de hadas. Allí se instaló toda la familia para pasar los meses del verano lejos de la asfixiante atmósfera de Londres.

Hinata pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo montando a caballo, sola por la verde campiña, o trabajando en el zoo situado a poca distancia de la casa. Sus numerosas ocupaciones le impedían pensar en Toneri. Durante el día trabajaba hasta el agotamiento y, de ese modo, al llegar la noche, completamente extenuada, conseguía dormir. Pero la tristeza de su amor perdido no la abandonaba.

El peor momento del día era la cena. Hinata comía deprisa y abandonaba la mesa tan pronto como le era posible ya que era incapaz de enfrentarse a su familia. Nunca había odiado tanto a su padre. El había intentado hacerse perdonar pero ella se comportaba fríamente con el, llena de rencor; se decía a si misma que nunca volverían a tener la complicidad de antaño, ya que algo se había roto para siempre entre ellos.

Le daba igual si Toneri era un cazador de dotes. Ella le amaba, y hubieran podido ser felices juntos. Nunca podría casarse con otro hombre.

Se sentía inútil y rechazada. ¡Había tantas mujeres más jóvenes y hermosas que ella! ¿Se daban cuenta sus padres de que Hinata había sido su única oportunidad para casarse?

-¿Hinata los animales se casan?-le preguntó un día Neji, su hermano de seis años mirándola como limpiaba la jaula del chimpancé.

El anciano simio dio unas palmaditas en el pelo negro del niño lanzando estridentes gritos.

Hinata interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyó en el mango del rastrillo sonriendo.

-No. En todo caso no lo hacen como las personas. Pero algunos eligen una pareja para toda la vida como por ejemplo los lobos o los cisnes.

-¿Y los burros?-preguntó su hermano apartando la pata del chimpancé que gruñó como protesta.

-No. -¿Y los tigres? -Los tigres tampoco. -Pero las personas mayores se casan para toda la vida. -La mayoría si-admitió ella-Al menos lo hacen cuando pueden. -Y si no se quedan solteronas, como tú y Cleo.

Cleo era el nombre de la chimpancé. -¡Parecido!-dijo Hinata con una carcajada.

De repente les una voz se metió en la conversación. -Tu hermana es demasiado bonita para ser una solterona.

Hinata y Neji se volvieron y vieron a Naruto Angelovsky en el quicio de la puerta.

-Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Cleo-añadió con una mirada llena de malicia.

El pequeño Neji se lanzó hacia el encantado. Hinata se dijo que, decididamente, nadie era indiferente al misterioso encanto de Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó el niño-¡ Dobry den!(¡Buenas Tardes!)

-Dobry denNeji-respondió Naruto agachándose para estar a su altura- Tienes muy buen acento, hay que tener sangre rusa para hablar tan bien.

-Si, pero también tengo sangre Stokehurst-dijo el niño con orgullo.

-Una buena mezcla ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto levantando la mirada hacia Hinata.

Ella le dirigió una mirada helada. A veces el príncipe visitaba a Ayshane, los dos primos se entretenían bebiendo té mientras hablaban en ruso, pero nunca había ido hasta el zoo, ese era el territorio de Hinata y nadie se atrevía a aventurarse sin haber sido invitado.

-¿Qué deseas?-preguntó.

-Nunca he tenido el honor de ver tus animales-respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Tengo trabajo-contestó Hinata secamente-Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo mas interesante que hacer que ver como doy de comer a las fieras.

-No estoy seguro. -Muy bien; quédate si te apetece-dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Sustituyó el heno de Cleo y le ordenó que entrara en la jaula. El chimpancé sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza dando agudos gritos.

-Sé buena-insistió-Mas tarde jugaré contigo. El simio cogió una muñeca de trapo y luego obedeció con resignación, se subió de un salto a la escalera de cuerda que llevaba a su jaula y les observó frunciendo el ceño.

-Neji-dijo Hinata cerrando la jaula-ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa. -¿Puedo quedarme con Cleo?-imploró el niño. -Ya conoces las reglas, no puedes quedarte solo con los animales. Vendremos a verla después. -De acuerdo.

Se alejó a regañadientes y Hinata dirigió su atención a Naruto. Este llevaba un traje de equitación negro y una camisa blanca que ponía de relieve su bronceado. Le brillaba ligeramente la frente a causa del sudor haciendo que pareciera una estatua hecha con algún metal precioso.

Por primera vez desde que Toneri se fuera, Hinata fue capaz de sentir algo mas aparte de ira o dolor. Era algo entre la turbación y el nerviosismo, que la hizo apartar rapidamente la mirada. Luego se dirigió a la fuente para llenar el cubo.

-Déjame ayudarte-le propuso Naruto estirando la mano para accionar la bomba.

-No-dijo ella rapidamente-Puedo hacerlo sola. Naruto se encogió de hombros y se observó sus esfuerzos. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban bajo el fino tejido de su camisa. Unos pantalones de hombre moldeaban la curva de sus caderas y de sus piernas. La volvió a ver mentalmente con el vestido blanco que llevaba la noche del baile, pero le gustaba mas así. Era maravillosa. Nunca había visto a una aristócrata trabajar como si fuera una campesina.

-No he tenido muchas oportunidades de ver a una mujer llevando pantalones-dijo-De hecho creo que es la primera vez.

-¿Te sorprende?-respondió ella enderezándose.

-Hace falta algo mas que eso para sorprenderme-aseguró el dejando vagar su mirada por el cuerpo de ella-Me recuerdas un verso de un poeta ruso: "Una belleza como la brisa de primavera".

Convencida de que se estaba burlando de ella, Hinata le fusiló con la mirada y volvió a la fuente. -No me gusta la poesía. -¿Entonces que lees? -Libros de veterinaria y periódicos.

Levantó el cubo con esfuerzo. -Permíteme... -Estoy acostumbrada-replicó ella secamente-Suelta.

Naruto levantó los brazos como pidiendo excusas. -Como desees.

Hinata frunció el ceño y señaló otro cubo. -Si deseas ayudarme coge ese otro. Naruto lo hizo después de subirse las mangas de la camisa. El cubo en cuestión contenía varios kilos de carne cruda; al notar el olor de la sangre fresca tuvo un momento de indecisión.

-¿Te da asco?-se burló Hinata-Este tipo de trabajo no es digno de un príncipe ¿verdad?

Naruto no respondió, pero ella tenía razón. Nunca había hecho algo así, los hombres de su nivel social practicaban más bien la equitación, la caza, la esgrima y el boxeo.

A pesar de todo levantó el cubo y el olor de la sangre se hizo mas intenso.

**Flashback**

_Imágenes oscuras y repulsivas desfilaron ante sus ojos. Intentó apartarlas de su mente pero era imposible._

_La sangre resbalaba en un reguero escarlata por su pecho, su espalda estaba sanguinolenta por los latigazos y tenia las muñecas entumecidas a causa de las cuerdas. Ibiki Petrovich Rouvim, quien llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio en nombre del emperador, le acarició el rostro, secando una gota de sudor que tenía en el borde del ojo. Aunque era un maestro en el arte de la tortura, Rouvim no parecía encontrar demasiado placer en ella._

_-¿No has tenido bastante?-le preguntó-¿No vas a confesar? -No he hecho nada-gruñó Naruto._

_Era mentira y todos lo sabían. Naruto era un asesino, había matado a Danzo Shurikovsky, el consejero favorito del zar. Al no poder demostrarlo, Naruto fue acusado de traición. En esa época de incertidumbre, el zar veía peligros en todas partes, no hacia falta tener pruebas para detener a un hombre, bastaba con que se sospechara de el._

_Durante una semana, Naruto soportó los interrogatorios de Ibiki y de los otros oficiales del gobierno. Incluso estuvieron a punto de matarle. Ya no era nada más que un cuerpo amoratado y sanguinolento pero continuaba estando firmemente decidido a llevarse el secreto a la tumba._

_-¡Traedme el látigo!-ordenó Ibiki. -¡No!-dijo Naruto con un estremecimiento de terror._

_No se veía con fuerzas para soportar el más mínimo golpe. Las correas de cuero parecían llegarle hasta el hueso...junto con las mismas preguntas insidiosas que le hacían sin cesar. El colmo del absurdo era que a el nunca le había interesado la política, solo vivía para su país y su familia._

_Ibiki cogió un hierro al rojo vivo y lo acercó al rostro de Naruto. _

_End Flashback_

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Hinata observando sus brazos desnudos con expresión preocupada-¡Oh...!

Naruto se quedó inmóvil. Procuraba tener siempre las mangas bajadas, extrañamente había olvidado esconder sus muñecas llenas de cicatrices en presencia de ella. Pero Hinata no estaba realmente sorprendida ya que las había visto antes.

El suspiró profundamente y se obligó a relajarse. -Parece que hoy estás nerviosa-declaró con un tono falsamente divertido-

¿Te he ofendido prima? Hinata se alejó de la fuente.

-Últimamente me da la sensación de que todos los hombres me ofenden- replicó.

-¿Es porque lord Milbank te abandonó? -El no me abandonó, se vio obligado a partir y...

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente salpicando el suelo de agua. -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Dios mío entonces es que es la comidilla de Londres!

¿Has oído algo? -Circulan algunos rumores, en efecto. -¡Oh no!-dijo Hinata poniéndose colorada-Bueno, me da igual lo que diga la gente. No fue culpa de Toneri ¿sabes? El responsable fue mi padre que no le dejo otra salida.

-Toneri es un hombre demasiado débil para ti. -¿Y tu que sabes? -Si yo hubiera deseado conquistarte hubiera luchado con todas mis fuerzas por ti. -Toneri es demasiado civilizado para hacer eso-contestó Hinata a la defensiva. -¿Civilizado?-repitió Naruto sosteniendo su mirada-¿Y ese es el tipo de hombre que te gusta? Un brillo de diversión iluminó de pronto los ojos de la joven que bajó la mirada hacia su ropa llena de barro. -Yo soy tan poco civilizada, que necesito a alguien que lo sea para mantener un equilibrio. ¿No te parece? -No-dijo el en voz baja-Necesitas a alguien que te permita hacer lo que desees. Hinata sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Eso sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. No creo que lo encuentre. -¿Quién sabe?-replicó Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un zorro rojo paseaba nervioso dentro de una jaula, el animal parecía estar sano pero cojeaba, Naruto se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una pata.

-Se llama Kurama-dijo Hinata-porque es más listo que 9 personas. -No lo bastante para conservar sus cuatro patas.

El zorro fue a beber en el recipiente que Hinata acababa de llenar de agua. Luego sus oscuros e inteligentes ojos observó como ella sacaba un huevo del bolsillo.

-Quedó atrapado en una trampa-explicó mientras el animal cogía la golosina-Estaba desangrándose porque se había mordido la pata para liberarse. Si no lo hubiera encontrado cuando lo hice, ahora su piel se estaría paseando en los hombros de una hermosa y elegante mujer.

-Te lo ruego-cortó Naruto-guarda tus discursos para tu asociación de defensa de los animales.

-¿Te refieres a la Real Sociedad de protección de los animales? -Exactamente.

Hinata le sorprendió cuando volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa tan brillante como un rayo de sol.

-Si quieres visitar mi zoo, Naru, tendrás que escuchar mis discursos-dijo. Naruto se sobresaltó al oír el diminutivo ruso de su nombre. Solo los amigos de la infancia le llamaban así, en la boca de Hinata sonaba raro. De repente tuvo deseos de huir de esa luminosa sonrisa y de esa mirada inocente, pero se dominó, decidido a terminar lo que había comenzado. -No veo que interés pueden tener-dijo-a menos que encuentres algo que sustituya las cosas que proporcionan los animales incluyendo la carne que comes. -Soy vegetariana-declaró ella.

Al ver que esa palabra no producía ningún efecto en su interlocutor, explicó:

-Eso quiere decir que no como carne (se rió al ver su expresión intrigada). Pareces sorprendido. ¿En Rusia no hay vegetarianos?

-La comida de los rusos se basa en tres elementos fundamentales: la carne para ser fuertes, pan negro para llenar el estómago y vodka para divertirse. Dale a un ruso un plato de verdura y se las dará a su vaca.

-Yo me comería de buena gana la hierba-replicó Hinata quien no parecía demasiado impresionada.

-Creo que llevas tus convicciones al extremo lyuboviyu(cariño)_. _¿Cuándo decidiste no comer carne?

-Hacia los trece años creo, quizá un poco más. Una noche, en mitad de la cena, estaba oyendo la conversación de los adultos mientras miraba un faisán asado. Me pareció que todos estaban despedazando al pobre animal. Al ver los huesos y la carne desperdigada por mi plato (hizo una mueca de asco) Me disculpé y subí asqueada a mi habitación.

-Decididamente eres una mujer extraña-murmuró Naruto sonriendo.

-Eso dicen-contestó ella haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera-¿Cuál es la palabra rusa que has dicho antes?

-lyuboviyu-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Puede que algún día te lo diga. Ella frunció el ceño.-Se lo preguntaré a mi madrastra esta noche. -No creo que sea una buena idea. -¿Por qué? ¿Es un insulto?

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera responder, entraron en otro edificio. Un fuerte olor a fiera salvaje asaltó a Naruto. Entonces vio un enorme tigre, un felino con un magnífico y espeso pelo.

-¿Te acuerdas? Cuando me lo trajiste era muy pequeño. -Desde luego-contestó suavemente Naruto.

Era el único regalo que le había dado a Hinata. Entonces ella tenía doce años, había encontrado al pobre animal en una feria y lo compró para salvarle de una muerte segura. Después de eso no había vuelto a verle.

Hinata se inclinó hacia el tigre hablándole como si fuera un niño. -Manchú, este es el príncipe Naruto.

El tigre le dedicó una mirada adormilada, acababa de meterse en una charca y tenía las patas y el vientre empapados y llenos de barro.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?-dijo Hinata con un orgullo maternal-Mira el tamaño de sus patas, los tigres son los felinos mas peligrosos ¿sabes? Son totalmente imprevisibles.

-Encantador-ironizó Naruto. Contuvo el aliento al ver que ella estiraba la mano para acariciar a Matatabi. -En Asia el tigre es el símbolo de la reencarnación-continuó ella-De hecho me parece que los dos os parecéis. ¿Es posible que Vuestra Alteza haya sido un tigre en una vida anterior?

-Me extrañaría-contestó Naruto con una calma que la dejó intrigada. Siguió acariciando al felino.

-Como has comprobado ya no tiene garras. Su primer propietario se las arrancó de modo que Matatabi no podrá nunca vivir en libertad.

Miró al animal con una compasión llena de cariño, y entonces el empezó a ronronear como un gatito. Naruto se tensó, impresionado.

-No te preocupes-dijo Hinata sacando el brazo de la jaula-Matatabi me considera una amiga.

-O una golosina muy apetitosa-contestó el cogiendo el cubo lleno de carne-Supongo que esto es para el.

El tigre se puso de pie rápidamente y miro la carne cruda con avidez.

Hinata recuperó el cubo antes de arrojar los pedazos de carne en la jaula. -Buen provecho Matatabi-dijo con una mueca de asco-Decididamente estoy rodeada de carnívoros. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones y sonrió a Natuto.

-¿Qué se siente al tener las manos sucias Vuestra Alteza? Es una experiencia nueva para ti ¿no?

-Creo que estas intentando provocarme-dijo cogiéndola por la muñeca. La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció. Retrocedió molesta, tenía las manos enrojecidas y con callos, sus dedos eran largos y finos pero terminaban en una uñas muy cortas. Su piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas marcas de mordiscos y arañazos. Debía ser una visión horrible para un hombre acostumbrado a relacionarse con mujeres cuyas manos estaban perfectamente arregladas. -No es una mano demasiado femenina, lo sé-declaró ella.

El acarició con el pulgar las pequeñas venas que atravesaban su muñeca. -Es la mano de una mujer. -¿Qué quieres en realidad?-preguntó ella intentando soltarse-¿Por qué has venido? -Me gusta tu compañía-contestó el sin aflojar la presión. -Eso es imposible. -¿Por qué? Eres inteligente y muy hermosa. -Y tú eres un arrogante. ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! -Se diría que no te gusto. Y debes saber que no me burlo de ti.

Haciendo caso omiso de su enfado le cogió la otra muñeca. -cariño-murmuró el-en ruso esa palabra se usa tanto para la familia como para una bella dama. -¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo ella luchando por soltarse. -Dije que un día te besaría, y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Hinata se tensó. -Si no me sueltas inmediatamente te voy a pegar, y ten cuidado porque soy casi tan alta como tu. Naruto la empujó sin esfuerzo contra la pared.

-No tanto-murmuró el apoyando las manos en la madera-Y no olvides que yo soy dos veces mas fuerte.

-Se...se lo diré a mi padre. En el pasado esas palabras tenían un efecto mágico.

-¿Si?-dijo Naruto con los ojos brillando de malicia-Me gustaría verlo. Hinata apartó la cara consciente de haber cometido un error. Tenía que haber sido despectiva, haberse burlado de el y decirle que era ridículo. En lugar de eso se había enfadado. El soltó sus manos y se acercó mas a ella hasta que su cuerpo se apoyó en el suyo, luego le acarició la boca con los labios, ella notó su respiración suave y regular y empezó a temblar.

-Date prisa-dijo ella con voz ronca-Terminemos con esto, tengo trabajo que hacer.

De pronto los labios del príncipe se posaron en los suyos, exigentes, pero se apartaron de inmediato. Levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, vio que ese beso brutal y furtivo la había perturbado. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios descubriendo un sabor dulce.

-Ahora déjame en paz-le ordenó. Los pómulos de Naruto parecían mas marcados, tenia un aspecto extraño, casi oriental. -No he terminado.

Hinata se debatió pero los brazos de Naruto la mantuvieron prisionera. El se apoyaba en ella con todo su peso, se inclinó de nuevo y la besó con una pasión que destruyó cualquier recuerdo de cualquier beso anterior que hubiera recibido.

Hinata se sintió desfallecer. El príncipe había cambiado de repente. Ya no era esa sombra inquietante que planeaba sobre su vida, ahora era real y podía sentir la evidencia de su deseo presionando contra su vientre.

Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por su espalda y se entretuvieron en las caderas. Bajo el corpiño solo llevaba una camisa ligera de algodón, no llevaba corsé, nada se interponía entre las manos de el y la piel de ella. Se vio asaltada al mismo tiempo por un sentimiento de vergüenza y un deseo que la obligó a ir hacia el. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarle mas fuerte y meter los dedos entre su espesa cabellera. El mas mínimo contacto de sus manos la mareaba: en sus pechos, en sus piernas, en su vientre...Ella deseaba sus caricias con todo su ser.

Cuando los labios de Naruto se separaron por fin de los suyos, ella emitió un pequeño gemido de protesta. Sus dedos se aferraron de modo febril a su camisa. El murmuró algo en ruso contra su pelo.

Suavemente la fue soltando. Al abrir los ojos, Hinata vio que el tigre les estaba mirando con sus dorados ojos. Se apartó rápidamente y se colocó la ropa.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró sin mostrar la más mínima emoción. -Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Quiero ser amigo tuyo Hinata.

-Estoy segura de que tienes suficientes amigas. El alisó con su pulgar las arrugas de la frente de ella.

-No son como tu. -Los amigos no se besan de este modo.-El le acarició la mejilla. -No te comportes como una niña Hinata.

A ella le dolió esa observación. -¿Qué ganaríamos con una amistad así?-contestó ella con altivez.

Al notar que los dedos de Naruto le acariciaban el cuello, se estremeció de placer.

-Quizá podamos descubrirlo, lyuboviyu(cariño)-respondió el contra sus labios. Luego retrocedió unos pasos mientras ella permanecía jadeante, con los ojos semicerrados, apoyada contra la pared viendo como el príncipe se alejaba.

En la semana siguiente, Hinata no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en la visita de Naruto, intentando encontrar una razón que explicara su comportamiento. ¿Qué deseaba el de ella? No podía querer tener una relación con la excéntrica hija de un duque inglés habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas deseando atraerle a su lecho. Por otra parte no era tan tonta como para creer que solo buscara su amistad. El se relacionaba con muchos nobles, intelectuales, artistas y políticos que estaba dispuestos ha hacerle cualquier favor.

Se había convencido a si misma de que el incidente solo había sido un juego para el, cuando se presentó otra vez en la residencia de los Stokehurst.

Hinata estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de poesía, al oir ruido de pasos, Akamaru, su perro, levantó las orejas.

Ayshane llamó suavemente a la puerta. -Hinata-dijo con un tono un poco extraño-Acaba de llegar el príncipe Naruto. Ella estuvo dejó caer el libro y levantó los ojos mirando a su madrastra con sorpresa. -Quiere saber si aceptarías dar un paseo a caballo con el.

A Hinata la invadieron un montón de sentimientos encontrados. -No lo sé-contestó mirando por la ventana, nerviosa ante la idea de encontrarse de nuevo a solas con Naruto. ¿Qué podía querer? ¿Intentaría besarla de nuevo como la última vez?

-No creo que tu padre lo aprobara-previno Ayshane.

-¡Estoy segura! Papá quiere que me quede aquí encerrada el resto de mi vida. Me da igual que se enfade cuando vuelva de Londres, haré lo que me de la gana. Dile a Naruto que enseguida voy.

-Eres injusta con tu padre. -¿Y el no lo ha sido conmigo? -Hinata abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda para coger los guantes. -Necesitas un acompañante. -¿Por qué?-preguntó la joven-Naruto es mi primo ¿no? -No realmente. Pero podemos hacer una excepción porque es tu primo

político. -Nadie en su sano juicio podría creer que Naruto Angelovsky esté interesado en una solterona de pelo azul. -Tú no eres una solterona. -Tampoco soy la mujer mas deseada de Londres.

Mientras hablaba seguía dándole la espalda a Ayshane y buscando en el cajón.

-Hinata, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de odiar a toda la familia?-preguntó Ayshane con un suspiro.

-El día que dejéis de meteros en mis asuntos. Tengo la sensación de estar en una jaula como si fuera un animal. -Hinata continuó dándole la espalda hasta que oyó los pasos de Ayshane que se alejaban. Miró con desafió a su perro que parecía estar confuso.

-No me mires así-masculló-Se ha puesto de parte de papá, como siempre. El perro la seguía mirando mientras movía las orejas. Hinata sintió que su cólera se desvanecía y empezó a reír. -¡Idiota!-dijo acariciando el grueso y sedoso pelo del perro-Akamaru...¡te he confiado tantos secretos! Eres mi mejor amigo, me gustaría poder conservar siempre la sangre fría como Ayshane, ella controla muy bien sus emociones, pero yo no puedo evitar explotar. Karin Cotterly tiene razón, estoy mas a gusto en una granja que en un salón de baile. Gracias a Dios, con los animales no tengo que fingir ser sofisticada y perspicaz. Mi amor por Toneri quizá hubiera terminado por desaparecer con el tiempo, nunca seré una buena esposa. El amor no es suficiente, una mujer está obligada a ser obediente y abnegada, y también hermosa. Tiene que ser un apoyo para su marido. Y yo solo soy una mujer del montón, salvaje y ...

Se miró la ropa e hizo una mueca al ver los pantalones, las botas y la camisa blanca. Prefería montar a horcajadas como los hombres, era mucho más cómodo. Pero ese día, sin saber realmente porque, esa no era la imagen que quería que viera Naruto.

Abrió el armario y sacó su taje de montar violeta. El elegante traje era del tono mas oscuro que sus ojos. También cogió un velo azul claro que se pondría con el sombrero de seda negra.

Se giro hacia el perro. -El príncipe Naruto me esta esperando. ¿Qué piensas tu Akamaru? ¿Y si le sorprendiera vistiéndome como una mujer?

Al verla, Naruto no expresó ni sorpresa ni satisfacción. La estaba esperando en el salón apoyado con descuido en una mesita de mármol. Tenía en la mano una fusta con la que daba golpecitos en las botas de cuero. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar la luz en sus rizos cobrizos. Miró a Hinata con descaro como si compartieran algún secreto. Entonces recordó que así era. Naruto sabía que ella no diría nada a nadie sobre el apasionado beso que habían compartido.

Había pensado hacerlo más de una vez, desde luego, pero ¿para que? Su padre la hubiera regañado y eso hubiera sido demasiado humillante.

-Estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado verme, prima. -Me estaba aburriendo. Pensé que esto me distraería. -Es una suerte que no hayas tenido una oferta mas interesante-dijo el con ligereza, casi divertido. Parecía estar feliz ante la perspectiva del paseo.

-¿Qué deseas Naru?-preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Distraerte-respondió el tendiéndole el brazo. Ella ignoró el gesto.

-No necesito que me escolten hasta mis propios establos, y si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima te doy un golpe.

Naruto sonrió mientras la seguía con paso rápido. -Me doy por advertido, prima.

Hinata escogió un caballo joven y nervioso que se acoplaba perfectamente al purasangre negro de Naruto. Cabalgaron en perfecta armonía. El príncipe se mostraba paciente con la fogosa montura demostrando su autoridad cuando era necesario para tranquilizarla, pero Hinata podía notar la lucha entre el hombre y el animal. Los hombres tenían muchas veces ese tipo de comportamiento, como si necesitaran demostrar su superioridad. Para ella en cambio, un caballo era un compañero y tenía una manera de comunicarse con ellos que le permitían obtener todo lo que deseaba.

Bajaron la colina de los Stokehurst hasta llegar al pueblo. Era un soleado día, refrescado por una fresca brisa. Atravesaron un arroyo y luego un bosque de abetos antes de lanzarse al galope por ola pradera. El pura sangre no tuvo problemas para sobrepasar al caballo de Hinata y ella aminoró el paso riendo a carcajadas, reconociendo la derrota.

-Si montara a horcajadas podría competir contigo en igualdad de condiciones-declaró.

-Nunca he visto a una mujer montar tan bien Hinalia-contestó el con una ancha sonrisa-Me recuerdas el vuelo de un pájaro.

-¿Hinalia? ¿Así se dice mi nombre en ruso?

-No solo que una de mis antepasadas se llamaba así-explicó el asintiendo con la cabeza-Te pega el nombre. ¿Andamos un poco?

-De acuerdo-respondió ella bajándose rápidamente del caballo sin esperar a que Naruto la ayudara.

-Eres increíblemente independiente, lyuboviyu(cariño)_. _No es un crimen aceptar la ayuda de un hombre de vez en cuando para ayudarte a subir una escalera o bajar de un caballo.

-No necesito ayuda. No quiero depender de nadie. -¿Por qué? -Porque puedo llegar a acostumbrarme. -¿Y eso sería tan terrible?

Ella se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. -Me las arreglo mejor yo sola, siempre ha sido así.

Dejaron los caballos a la sombra de un roble centenario y se pasearon por la verde pradera. Las altas hierbas bullían de abejas que de vez en cuando se posaban en las flores del campo. Hinata miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto que se movía con la gracia de un felino. Nunca había conocido a un hombre mas imprevisible. Cuando le vio por primera vez, había conseguido llenar de inquietud a la familia. Todos le odiaban, pero con el paso de los años entró poco a poco en sus vidas. Aunque en casa de los Stokehurst no le acogían con los brazos abiertos, al menos le toleraban.

-Nunca pensé que podríamos pasearnos así-dijo ella. -¿Por qué no? -Para empezar a mi padre no le caes bien, mi familia no confía en ti. Todos dicen que eres un hombre peligroso. -No soy peligroso-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa. -Eso no es lo que dicen. Parece ser que eres un bribón, un traidor, un seductor de mujeres casadas, incluso dicen que eres capaz de matar a un hombre a sangre fría.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego respondió en voz baja. -Todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto, incluso en lo que se refiera a matar. Tuve que abandonar Rusia porque había asesinado a un hombre. Pero no fue a sangre fría. Hinata estuvo a punto de tropezar, consiguió conservar el equilibrio y le miró fijamente. El tenía una expresión sombría que no dejaba entrever nada. Sus doradas pestañas ocultaban su mirada. ¿Por qué le había confesado una cosa así a ella? El corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Le siguió con incertidumbre hasta que llegaron a un camino rodeado por una empalizada.

Naruto se detuvo en medio del sendero con el cuerpo en tensión. Había corrido un riesgo al hablar de ese modo, pero ella hubiera acabado por saberlo detonas formas, de modo que era mejor que lo supiera por el. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. -¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-preguntó.

-Creo que si-murmuró ella con una cautela que no conseguía disimular su curiosidad.

-El hombre al que maté se llamaba Danzo Shurikovsky. Enmudeció con un nudo en la garganta. Cinco torturadores imperiales y una semana de interrogatorios no habían conseguido arrancarle las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. Le pareció que todas sus cicatrices le dolían de nuevo. Continuó con dificultad frotándose inconscientemente las muñecas llenas de cicatrices. -Shurikovsky era el gobernador de San Petersburgo y uno de los consejeros favoritos del zar. Su hermana, a la cual adoraba, mantenía una relación con mi hermano Menma, pero cuando Menma rompió con ella, Shurikovsky se volvió loco de rabia y le apuñaló.

-¡Oh!-dijo Hinata asombrada por la frialdad de Naruto. Nunca en su vida había escuchado una historia como esa.

-Menma lo era todo para mi-añadió Naruto-Yo era responsable de el, cuando le mataron yo...

Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. -No descansé hasta que encontré a su asesino.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto olvidó que estaba hablando, los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria de golpe. -Al principio creí que había sido Ayshane quien le había apuñalado. Como sabes, entonces la seguí hasta Inglaterra para hacer que pagara por su crimen. Luego supe que había sido Danzo el responsable de su muerte. Entonces comprendí que tenía que vengar a mi hermano yo mismo.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que se ocupara la policía?

-En Rusia la política es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Danzo era el compañero favorito del zar. Yo sabía que nunca sería perseguido por asesinato, tenía demasiados contactos en el entorno del zar.

-De modo que te vengaste-dijo Hinata con calma.

-Tuve mucho cuidado de no dejar ninguna prueba pero de todos modos sospecharon de mí y me detuvieron.

De pronto se vio incapaz de continuar. Había demasiadas cosas que no podía contarle, las pesadillas no le dejaban dormir. Pero consiguió recobrarse.

-El gobierno intentó obligarme a contestar, sino el asesinato, al menos la traición. Me negué a hablar y entonces me desterraron.

Se calló, mirando el verde campo, una ligera brisa acariciaba sus cabellos haciendo que estos le cayeran sobre la frente. El exilio había sido peor que la tortura para el, le había arrancado de sus raíces. El peor de los criminales despertaba la compasión de los demás cuando le echaban de su país. Se llamaba a los desterrados "los desafortunados". Al dejar San Petersburgo, Naruto había perdido una parte de si mismo. Algunas veces soñaba que estaba todavía allí y se le encogía el corazón.

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?-preguntó Hinata interrumpiendo su meditación-Nunca haces nada sin una buena razón, de modo que ¿Por qué quieres que lo sepa?

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa irónica. -¿Los amigos no se hacen confidencias? -¿Cómo sabes que voy a guardar el secreto? -He decidido confiar en ti lyuboviyu_._

-¿Te arrepientes de haber matado a ese hombre?-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

El negó con la cabeza. -No creo en los arrepentimientos, no pueden cambiar el pasado. -Careces de sentido de la moral, no debería fiarme de ti, pero me fio. -Eres muy temeraria-dijo el con tono burlón. -Incluso creo que en tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, sintió su mano en la muñeca. Se tensó de inmediato. El rostro de Hinata no evidenciaba ninguna compasión, sino, al contrario, daba muestras de una cierta aprobación, como si el fuera una criatura salvaje a la cual no se podía reprochar que actuara según su naturaleza.

-No tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte-añadió-Pero comprendo porque lo hiciste. Te guardaré el secreto, Naru-le aseguró apretándole la mano.

Naruto no se movió. Ignoraba porque sus palabras y su contacto tenían tanto poder sobre el, lo único que sabía era que tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla, poseerla y besarla. Deseaba poder clavarla al suelo, soltarle el pelo y poseerla salvajemente en medio del campo como si fuera una campesina. En vez de hacerlo, retrocedió y apartó su mano de la de ella.

-Te creo Hinalia -afirmó en voz baja. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a andar de nuevo. Su falda barría la hierba que había en el borde del polvoriento camino. Naruto andaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. El no había esperado que ella reaccionara de ese modo, había aceptado la historia con demasiada facilidad, sus padres la mantenían muy protegida.

-¿Puedo volver a verte mañana?-preguntó. Hinata dudó mordiéndose el labio.

-No-contestó al fin-Voy a pasar el resto de la semana en Londres. -¿De visita? -La verdad es que voy a una reunión de la Real Sociedad de protección a los animales. Tengo que pronunciar unas palabras referentes a las últimas leyes que han salido.

-¿Te acompañará tu familia?

-No-dijo ella secamente-No les interesan ese tipo de cosas. Pero aunque así fuera, preferiría que no vinieran.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía no te has reconciliado con tu padre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre echó al amor de mi vida, si a ti te hicieran lo mismo te costaría mucho perdonar.

-Puede que no. Pero yo no necesito a nadie, en cambio tú has perdido a tu amor y a tu familia al mismo tiempo.

Naruto esperó su reacción pero ella consiguió disimular sus sentimientos. El hizo otro comentario, con voz suave y escogiendo bien las palabras: -No es fácil estar sola ¿no es cierto? Todo ese vacío, ese silencio, el aburrimiento...Todo junto puede convertir un palacio en una prisión.

Hinata le miró con escepticismo, entrecerrando sus ojos azules y sin prestar atención al camino. Tropezó con una raíz pero Naruto evitó que se cayera cogiéndola rápidamente de la muñeca. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, deslizó su brazo por debajo del suyo y miró el ruborizado rostro de ella sonriéndole con despreocupación.

-Hay que saber aceptar la ayuda de los demás cuando la ofrecen, prima.

La Real Sociedad de protección de los animales celebraba su reunión anual en un gran local de Londres, no lejos de Covent Garden, en el barrio de los editores y de los impresores. Hinata miró a los asistentes sintiendo que simpatizaba con todos ellos, la mayoría eran hombres, sin embargo también había algunas mujeres, las más jóvenes debían doblar la edad de Hinata.

Sabía que no todos tenían los mismos motivos para estar allí. Algunos amaban realmente a los animales, otros estaban motivados por razones políticas, pero no importaba el motivo ya que se trataba de una noble causa.

Notó que alguien la miraba fijamente y volvió la cabeza hacia la fila de la derecha, vio a una joven de rostro demacrado y ojos oscuros y brillantes; intercambiaron una discreta sonrisa. Hinata no recordaba muy bien su nombre, quizá fuera Kira Dowling o Kiba; habían hablado una o dos veces. Por lo que podía recordar trabajaba en una editorial pero su verdadera pasión eran los collies y era uno de los mejores adiestradores de esa raza de perros. Hinata sonrió y luego apartó los ojos, pero seguía notando su mirada sobre ella y a pesar suyo se ruborizó.

Hablaron varios oradores y muchos espectadores tomaron notas y expusieron sus propias ideas, las sillas de madera crujían con cada movimiento, a veces alguien hacia una pregunta. Hinata fue la quinta en hablar, había preparado un informe sobre las últimas leyes relativas a la protección de los animales pues se la había pedido el presidente de la asociación, lord Crowles.

De repente la sala quedó en silencio, Hinata sujetaba sus hojas contra su pecho como si fueran un escudo. Miró a la audiencia con el estómago hecho un nudo y los hombros ligeramente encorvados. Para su propia sorpresa la voz le salió alta y clara.

-Señoras y señores, les he traído la versión corregida del manual sobre la protección de los animales. La han revisado varios miembros de la asociación, si lo aceptan ustedes se imprimirá y lo distribuiremos entre la gente.

-Lady Stokehurst ¿podría decirnos de que tratan esas correcciones?- preguntó un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba sentado en la primera fila.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se relajó un poco. -Con mucho gusto. Se trata de delimitar los cargos por el maltrato a los animales. Hay que reunir ciertas pruebas para llevar a buen fin el castigo. Todos ustedes saben que hay animales que son maltratados en la calle, todos nosotros hemos visto como pegaban a los caballos con un látigo, el ganado maltratado yendo de camino al mercado y perros y gatos vagabundos martirizados. Muchos no saben que hacer en esos casos; el manual les indicará los pasos a seguir para poner una denuncia.

El señor Dowling preguntó a su vez: -¿Y que hay de los experimentos con animales lady Stokehurst? ¿Hay alguna mención a la vivisección en el manual?

Hinata movió negativamente la cabeza. -Los científicos alegan que la vivisección es necesaria para que la ciencia avance, pero no pueden demostrar que esté dando resultados. No he podido hacer ninguna referencia al tema en el manual ya que, por el momento, no tenemos manera de saber hasta que punto la vivisección hace que la ciencia avance. Quizá hubiera que crear una comisión para profundizar en el asunto.

Se interrumpió ya que su mirada acababa de ser atraída hacia el fondo de la sala. Un familiar reflejo dorado llamaba la atención sobre un hombre vestido de oscuro. Incluso a esa distancia, los ojos y los cabellos color ámbar de Naruto Angelovsky eran perfectamente reconocibles. Apenas oyó la aprobación de lord Crowles a su idea. Consiguió de todos modos apartar los ojos de Naruto y entregar el manuscrito al secretario de la asociación; luego volvió a su lugar en la sala.

La reunión se prolongó una hora más. Hinata mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia delante pero era incapaz de concentrarse, consiguió sin embargo no ceder a la tentación de volverse hacia Naruto. La única explicación para que estuviera allí era que debía estar maquinando algo. Naruto era un hombre atractivo y poderoso. Muchas mujeres hubieran hecho cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención...Y sin embargo la estaba esperando a ella.

Por fin lord Crowles cerró la sesión y los asistentotes se levantaron. Al final de su fila, Hinata se encontró con Kiba Dowling quien le sonrió calurosamente.

-Lady Stokehurst le voy a pedir a lord Crowles que mencione su nombre en el manual como reconocimiento a su trabajo.

-¡Oh no!-respondió ella muy seria-Gracias pero no he hecho nada especial, no busco agradecimiento, solo quiero ayudar a los animales.

-Si me permite que se lo diga, es usted tan modesta como encantadora, lady Stokehurst.

Hinata bajó los ojos, turbada y halagada a la vez. -Me preguntaba si aceptaría usted...-continuó el señor Dowling. -¡Prima!-intervino una voz con acento ruso-¡Que placer encontrarte aquí!

Pero parece que has perdido a tu acompañante, tengo que acompañarte a tu casa.

Hinata levantó rápidamente los ojos y le fusiló a Naruto con la mirada. El sabía muy bien que ella no llevaba acompañante. Enfadada, se cruzó de brazos e hizo las presentaciones.

-Príncipe Naruto le presento a Kiba Dowling. Los dos hombres intercambiaron un apretón de manos y luego Naruto le volvió la espalda a Kiba, dándole a entender que la conversación había terminado.

-Estás muy hermosa hoy Hinalia. Kiba Dowling permaneció inmóvil buscando los ojos de Hinata. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa. -Buenos días lady Stokehurst-dijo indeciso-Salude de mi parte a

su...familia. Miró a Naruto como preguntándose si el ruso entraba en esa categoría y luego desapareció entre la multitud. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Hinata enfadada.

Naruto esbozó una inocente sonrisa. -Estoy interesado en la protección de los animales. -¡Un cuerno! Esta era una reunión privada ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? -Me hice socio. -Eso es imposible. Primero hay que rellenar un formulario, luego hay que pasar varias entrevistas y por último está el comité...-se interrumpió bruscamente-Sobornarte a alguien para entrar ¿no es así?

-Hice una donación-precisó el.

-De modo que puedes comprarlo todo-exclamó Hinata exasperada-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tengo intenciones de acompañarte a casa, prima. -Gracias pero tengo un coche esperándome. -Me tomé la libertad de despedirlo.

Ella suspiró. -Eres terriblemente presuntuoso-dijo cogiéndole del brazo-¿Las cosas siempre suceden como tu deseas? -Casi siempre-respondió el arrastrándola sin tener en cuenta las miradas asombradas de los demás-Me gusta oírte hablar, Hinalia. Admiro a las mujeres que no intentan disimular su inteligencia.

-¿Por eso me has seguido hasta Londres? ¿Por qué me admiras?

-Confieso que me interesas-le contestó sonriente-¿Me vas a condenar por eso?

-Condenarte no, pero no me fío. Creo que debes tener algún motivo oculto, Naru.

El soltó una alegre carcajada y la llevó hasta un lujoso carruaje negro que les estaba esperando. Tiraban de el cuatro magníficos caballos de pelo color azabache y lo custodiaban dos lacayos con librea.

Hinata se subió al coche y se sentó en el asiento de terciopelo color burdeos. El interior tenía dibujos de marquetería de maderas preciosas, los marcos de las ventanas eran de oro y las lámparas tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Ella nunca había visto una calesa tan lujosa. Naruto se sentó enfrente y el carruaje empezó a andar por las calles de Londres.

Hinata pensó en el tipo de vida que llevaba Naruto en Rusia y en todo lo que se vio obligado a abandonar.

-Naru-le preguntó repentinamente-¿Nunca ves a nadie de tu familia? ¿No vienen a verte?

El no mostró ninguna reacción pero ella notó que se sentía incomodo por la pregunta.

-No. Rompí cualquier contacto con mi país.

-Pero no con los lazos familiares. Creo que tienes hermanas. Ayshane me dijo que tenías cuatro o cinco.

-Cinco-precisó el secamente. -¿No las hechas de menos? -No. Apenas nos conocemos. Menma y yo fuimos educados lejos de mi hermanas. -¿Por qué? -Porque mi padre lo decidió así-puso una expresión amarga y divertida a la vez-Cuando éramos pequeños, éramos algo así como los animales de tu zoo. Unos prisioneros en manos de nuestro padre.

-¿No le querías?

-Era un hombre temible y que carecía de corazón. A decir verdad era una basura. Cuando murió hace diez años nadie lloró su muerte.

-¿Y tu madre? -Prefiero no hablar de mi familia-contestó el sacudiendo la cabeza. -Entiendo-murmuró ella. -No, no entiendes. Los Angelovsky son una pandilla de canallas, cada nueva generación es todavía peor que la anterior. Al principio, en Kiev, éramos una familia con sangre real, luego nuestra sangre se mezcló con la de campesinos, y a esta mezcla se añadió la de un guerrero mongol, un hombre sediento de sangre. Desde entonces la familia empezó a degenerar. Yo soy un buen ejemplo ¿no te parece?

-¿Estás intentando atemorizarme?

-Te estoy avisando, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, Hinata. Solo un árbol sano puede dar buenos frutos. No lo olvides nunca.

Ella empezó a reír. -Me parece estar oyendo a Ayshane cuando cita la Biblia. No pensaba que fueras religioso. -La religión forma parte de la vida de un ruso. -¿Vas a misa? -Desde que era niño, no. En esa época mi hermano y yo estábamos convencidos de que los ángeles vivían en las cúpulas de las iglesias y que recogían nuestras oraciones para llevarlas al cielo.

-¿Vuestras oraciones fueron oídas?

-Nunca-contestó el encogiéndose de hombros. Pero teníamos mucha constancia. Ese es el don que Dios les dio a los rusos.

El carruaje atravesó una plaza en la que había un mercado. Tuvo que ralentizar la marcha a causa de un tumulto que había en mitad de la calzada. Unos extraños sonidos se mezclaban en una cacofonía de voces y gritos de animales.

El cochero detuvo la calesa. -Sucede algo un poco mas allá-dijo la joven mirando por la ventana-

Posiblemente una pelea entre vendedores. Naruto se bajó del coche y ordenando al cochero que esperara se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la pelea. Hinata esperó unos minutos pacientemente con el corazón encogido mientras oía los gritos desesperados de un caballo o quizá un burro. Gritos de dolor y de miedo. Incapaz de soportarlo mas decidió ir a ver por si misma lo que sucedía, cuando el príncipe volvió con la cara muy seria.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con ansiedad. -Nada. Problemas. Vuelve a subir, pronto podremos pasar.

Repentinamente loca de preocupación, ella le miró directamente a los ojos y luego se fue corriendo.

-¡Hinata vuelve! Sin prestarle atención, Hinata se abrió paso entre la multitud.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

eiii que les parecio?! ya vieron la historia de naruto! que les parecio?! pues creo que hinata se va a meter en problemas pero eso sera el proximo capi

espero que comenten y les doy las siguientes opciones

a)les gusto...

b)no les gusto...

c)borra la historia

d) sigue participando

cual sigue!? a si e)me abstengo de comentar

bueno la ultima no le tomen mucha importancia si comenten... dejen reviews... aganme feliz!

sayo0o0o0o0o

=^w^=


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa si ya se me van a regañar y bien merecido me lo tengo pero paso unos asuntos familiares que en la semana no tuve tiempo de hacer nada... asi que gomene! y creo que este capitulo lo compensa todo...

Por cierto naruto en esta capi habla en ruso asi que de aquí en adelante lo que se diga en ruso estará subrayado

emmm haber que otra cosa se me escapa... ahhh si gracias a quienes estan leyendo el fic me encantasn sus comentarios especialmente les agradesco a **Dataria Iseki y a Kawaiisoul **gracias chicas me encantan sus comentarios... tmbn a quienes lo leen pero no dejan RR pero que aun asi siguen la historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos encerio que bueno que les gusto

ahora si creo que ya me extendi mucho con todo este rollo

**la historia ni los personajes son mios ellos les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Lisa Kleypass respectivamente...**

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 3 **

En medio de un cruce de calles, una carreta cargada de ladrillos bloqueaba la circulación. Un viejo y flaco asno intentaba subir la cuesta mientras su propietario, un hombre bajito y regordete, le golpeaba violentamente con una cadena. La pobre bestia estaba cubierta de sangre y echaba los ojos hacia atrás dando alaridos de dolor.

Hinata conocía el procedimiento a seguir. Tenía que averiguar el nombre del culpable y de los testigos, apuntar el tipo de delito y hacer una descripción de los malos tratos. Pero los terribles rebuznos del asno la obligaron a intervenir. Loca de rabia se abrió paso entre la gente.

-¡Deténgase! ¡Deténgase inmediatamente o le mato! Asombrados por el tono autoritario de Hinata, varias personas se apartaron para dejarla pasar. El torturador dejó de golpear al animal y la miró fusilándola con los ojos.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos asquerosa ramera! Ignorando el insulto, Hinata se acercó al animal aterrorizada. Le acarició la cabeza para calmarle. Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¡Apártese de mi asno!-lanzó el dueño que no estaba demasiado impresionado-Llegará al final de la cuesta aunque tenga que matarle.

-¡Voy a denunciarle!-gritó Hinata sin soltar el cuello del animal-Esta carreta es demasiado pesada para el, pedazo de idiota.

-¡Lárguese! La cadena describió un arco en el aire y golpeó el suelo justo a los pies de la joven. -¡Lárguese o probará mi látigo!

Hinata instintivamente apretó su abrazo alrededor del asno. Podía ver que el hombre estaba loco de furia y que la amenaza iba en serio. Pero tenía que hacerle frente. Nunca se lo perdonaría si dejaba que un pobre animal inocente muriera a golpes.

-Escuche señor...-empezó a decir con un tono que esperaba que fuera apaciguador.

Pero su adversario escupió una ristra de insultos antes de volver a golpear el suelo con la cadena.

Entonces ocurrió todo muy rápido. Surgiendo de ninguna parte apareció Naruto y la protegió con su cuerpo mientras la cadena restallaba de nuevo. Hinata le sintió tensarse con la violencia del golpe.

El impacto del metal hizo que Naruto sintiera un intenso dolor que no esperaba. Sin aliento, perdió la conciencia de donde estaba, volvió a revivir las torturas que había sufrido en Rusia, y sus manos apretaron el cuello del hombre quien le miro a los ojos.

-¡No!-gimió el patán debatiéndose mientras sus pequeñas manos agarraban las muñecas de Naruto.

Naruto le redujo al silencio, casi estrangulándole, en un arrebato de locura asesina. Solo oía un sonido, la voz de una mujer, firme y suave, que le fascinaba.

-¡Naru! ¡Naru! ¡Suéltale! Le recorrió un escalofrío y volvió en si. Hinata estaba a su lado.

-Suéldale-repitió ella. Su ira desapareció de golpe y retrocedió unos pasos lentamente. El hombre, enloquecido, corrió entre la gente gritando:

-¡Es el diablo! ¡Mirad sus ojos! Os digo que es el diablo en persona. Los curiosos se dispersaron, algunos de ellos exigieron que dejaran el cruce libre para poder pasar y otros ayudaron a apartar la carreta a un lado. Naruto movió sus entumecidos dedos, dándose apenas cuenta de que Hinata estaba desenganchando al burro ordenando a uno de los lacayos que lo ataran a la calesa. -Nos lo vamos a llevar a mi casa-explicó-Sobrevivirá con la condición de que no vayamos demasiado deprisa. Naruto se sentó enfrente de ella en el coche, notó que estaba pálida y que se retorcía nerviosamente los dedos.

-Veo escenas como esta muy a menudo-dijo ella con voz débil-Nunca podré acostumbrarme. ¿Cómo puede ser la gente tan cruel?

Naruto no contestó pero cerró las cortinas con un violento gesto. -Te debió doler mucho cuando la cadena te golpeó-continuó ella-¿Te encuentras bien? El hizo un gesto con la cabeza, todavía inmerso en sus sombríos recuerdos. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de si mismo de esa manera?

-Gracias por haberme rescatado-dijo Hinata pasándose una mano por los rojizos rizos-De nuevo estoy en deuda contigo.

El se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. -¿Quieres un pañuelo?-le preguntó.

Hinata negó enérgicamente con la cabeza pero el le entregó de todas formas su pañuelo.

-Yo no lloro-aseguró ella-Nunca lloro. Llorar no soluciona los problemas. Sin embargo cogió el cuadrado de lino y se sonó ruidosamente. Naruto notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco, las otras mujeres utilizaban las lágrimas como un medio de seducción o para enternecerle, pero el no experimentaba la menor compasión. En cuanto a Hinata, ella intentaba esconder su debilidad y eso sí que le conmovía.

Se acercó a ella y, ignorando su movimiento de rechazo, la cogió en sus brazos. Ella acabó por relajarse contra el con sus pechos apoyados en su torso. El pelo le olía como el bosque en verano, olisqueó el aroma y tuvo que luchar para dominar el deseo que le dominaba para no estropear sus planes. Se esforzó en dejara las manos tranquilamente en su espalda aunque se moría por acariciarla.

-Solo eres una pequeña testaruda e impulsiva-murmuró en ruso sabiendo que ella no le entendía-Hace muchas noches que te espero. Incluso cuando estoy en los brazos de otras mujeres pienso en ti. Pronto te darás cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pronto vendrás a mí.

Hinata movió la cabeza, inquieta por el tono extraño y melodioso de el. -¿Qué estás diciendo?

Subyugado por el brillo de su mirada, Naruto le rozó la mejilla con los labios y luego hizo lo mismo en los párpados. Su voluntad estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero dominó sus emociones e intentó adoptar un tono natural y divertido.

-He dicho que no tenías que llorar, lyuboviyu(cariño)_. _No hay que ser tan sensible.

-No lo puedo evitar-respondió ella-Siempre he sido...distinta. Me gustaría ser como los demás. Mi única esperanza era casarme con lord Toneri.

Naruto sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. -El día que seas como todo el mundo, abandonaré definitivamente este país. Tú y yo no estamos hechos para vivir como los demás. Si crees que Milbank te hubiera hecho feliz te equivocas. Conozco bien a los hombres como el.

-No te permito que insultes a Toneri.

-¿Le mostraste ese aspecto de tu carácter? ¿Te atreviste alguna vez a pelearte con el? _Niet(no)_. Te pusiste una máscara solo para gustarle, porque te gustaba su físico y su encanto inalcanzable. Pensabas que no querría tener nada que ver contigo si llegaba a averiguar que eres inteligente y con un fuerte carácter. Y tenías razón: no es un hombre al que le gusten esas cualidades.

-No puede decirse que un fuerte carácter sea una cualidad muy apreciada en una mujer-masculló Hinata apartándose.

-En Rusia serías la más deseable de las mujeres.

-Pero no estamos en Rusia a Dios gracias. Y deja de halagarme, sabes que me molesta.

Naruto la cogió de la barbilla con sus largos dedos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Hinata se estremeció, consciente de la fuerza irresistible que les atraía como un imán.

El carruaje se metió en un bache, sacudiendo a los pasajeros. Naruto aflojó el abrazo y se sentó enfrente de ella sin dejar de mirarla. Pero ella mantenía los ojos mirando al suelo. No volvieron a intercambiar palabra hasta que llegaron a la residencia de los Stokehurst.

-Te agradezco la ayuda, Naruto, pero...me gustaría que no intentaras verme de nuevo. No creo que podamos ser amigos, eso no saldría bien.

Ella esperaba que el protestara o discutiera con ella, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Como quieras-respondió.

Se despidió de Naurto con un cierto alivio, con la ayuda del mozo de cuadras llevó al asno a los establos y le curó las heridas. Descubrió que tenía un casco infectado y estaba desnutrido, pero pronto se pondría bien. Tranquilizada por el aspecto de su protegido, entró en la casa.

Esta era de estilo italiano decorada con columnas de mármol y enormes chimeneas. Decidió tomar un baño caliente y reconfortante. Mientras paseaba por la sala de baños, acariciando descuidadamente un azulejo de loza, volvió a pensar en Naruto.

Cada nuevo encuentro con el la inquietaba mas, el era encantador y atemorizante a la vez, circulaban muchos rumores sobre sus mujeres, relaciones sin futuro. Parecía tener debilidad por las mujeres casadas de la nobleza y no entendía porque se interesaba en ella.

Pero ya se había terminado. Naruto había salido de su vida igual que Toneri. Mirando sus largas piernas se preguntó si a Toneri le había asustado su estatura. Dio un profundo suspiro. Si hubiera sido mas hermosa Toneri no habría dejado que nada les separara.

-¡Si tan solo fuera como Tasia!-dijo para si misma en voz alta. Frágil y delicada, su madrastra siempre había fascinado a los hombres.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo. Ella nunca se casaría, nunca encontraría la felicidad en los brazos de un hombre. Podía coger un amante, pero esa idea la ponía triste. ¿De que servirían unos encuentros furtivos y secretos desprovistos de todo sentimiento?

-¿Lady Hinata?-dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Katie, su doncella, estaba en la puerta con un montón de toallas calientes y una bata blanca. -¿Ha terminado? -Creo que si-respondió Hinata levantándose antes de enrollarse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. -¿Desea que le diga a la cocinera que le prepare algo de comer?-propuso

Katie ayudándola a ponerse la bata. -Esta noche no tengo demasiada hambre. -¡Oh! Pero hay que comer algo, milady. -De acuerdo-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-Tomaré un té y unas tostadas en mi habitación. También me gustaría leer algo. Tráeme el _Times_. -Muy bien, milady.

Hinata se sentó ante el tocador, se deshizo el peinado y se masajeó las sienes, luego se cepilló su largo cabello y por último estudió su reflejo en un espejo de marco dorado.

Vio en el un rostro vulgar, pálido y sembrado de pecas, una nariz recta, y una barbilla voluntariosa, lo único que le gustaba de si misma era el color de sus ojos, del mismo color perla que los de su padre y sus largas pestañas color azabache.

Naruto Angelovski la encontraba atractiva, incluso hermosa, no recordaba que Toneri le hubiera dicho nunca algo así. Frunciendo el ceño se acostó en la cama perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí esta-dijo Katie que llevaba una bandeja. -Gracias-contestó apoyándose en las almohadas. -¿Sucede algo?-se preocupó la doncella-Parece preocupada esta noche. -No es nada. Ha sido un día agotador.

Hinata consiguió esbozar una educada sonrisa mientras cogía una rebanada de pan tostado. Tranquilizada, la doncella salió de la habitación.

La joven se sirvió una taza de té y dio un sorbo, luego se dedicó a hojear el periódico.

De repente un pequeño artículo llamó su atención. Estaba al pie de la página y apenas era visible, escondido como estaba entre otros muchos. Al principio las letras negras parecieron bailar ante sus ojos, luego poco a poco entendió el significado. No pudo contener un grito. Empezaron a temblarle las manos. Era imposible, era una broma cruel.

_Durante su viaje al extranjero, el vizconde Toneri Milbank, se ha comprometido con la señorita Shion Brixton, heredera de una rica familia americana..._

-No ha podido hacerme esto-murmuró Hinata-Solo hace unas semanas que se fue, no ha podido olvidarme tan deprisa. No puede haberme traicionado así.

Pero las palabras estaban claramente impresas en el periódico. Un opresivo dolor le oprimió el corazón. Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara, un amigo, una voz tranquilizadora que impidiera que se volviera loca. Era insoportable. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se levantó secándose la cara y se vistió rápidamente. Luego abandono su dormitorio.

Katie se cruzó con ella en el pasillo. -Lady Hinata-dijo estupefacta. -Voy a salir-declaró la joven con voz ronca escondiendo el rostro-No sé cuando volveré. ¡Y si le dices algo a quien sea te despido! -Bien milady-asintió Katie apurada.

Hinata se secó los ojos con la maga. -Todo se arreglará Katie-masculló-Pero no le digas nada a nadie.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata se precipitó a los establos con cuidado para que no la viera nadie. Ensilló ella misma su caballo despidiendo secamente al criado medio dormido que iba a ayudarla.

-Puedo hacerlo sola. Vuelve a tu habitación. -¿Va usted a rescatar a otro animal lady Hinata?

Ella ignoró la pregunta y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo con manos temblorosas.

-Vete-le dijo al mozo que la miraba con curiosidad. -¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? -Limítate a dejarme en paz.

El obedeció de mala gana, visiblemente preocupado.

Hinata azuzó al caballo y dejó la mansión. Estaba convencida de que solo tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir. Casi inconscientemente puso a su montura al galope en dirección a la casa de Naruto Angelovsky. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Al llegar a la fachada con columnas de mármol, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó con a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Le abrió un mayordomo de cabello blanco y rasgos eslavos.

-Ocúpese de que atiendan a mi caballo-ordenó-Y anuncie al príncipe Naruto que estoy aquí.

-Tendrá que volver mañana, señor, me temo-respondió el mayordomo con un fuerte acento ruso. Si quiere por favor dejar su tarjeta de visita...

-¡No soy un señor!-exclamó Hinata quitándose la capa y dejando que su sedoso cabello azabache cayera en cascada por su espalda-Quiero ver a mi primo. Dígale...-se interrumpió dando un gemido-No es nada importante. No tendría que haber venido. No sé que me ha pasado...

-¡Lady Stokehurst!-dijo el anciano mayordomo conmovido-Entre por favor. Voy a ver si el príncipe Naruto puede recibirla.

-No, no creo que... -Se lo ruego-insistió el con un gesto de invitación.

Hinata obedeció y se quedó sola en el enorme vestíbulo mirando las estanterías de madera. Entonces oyó la tranquila voz de Naruto.

-Hinata... Vio primero un par de brillantes botas, luego Naruto deslizó una mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a sostener su mirada. Con el pulgar le acarició las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. De todo el emanaba una sensación de tranquilidad reconfortante.

-Sígueme, lyuboviyu(cariño). La cogió del brazo.

-¿Tienes visitas?-preguntó ella tensándose-No pensé en preguntarlo... -No, estoy solo.

Le murmuró una orden en ruso al mayordomo el cual asintió con la cabeza, y luego la acompañó hasta el piso superior. Su brazo era firme y seguro y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

Fueron hasta el ala oeste de la casa que era donde estaban las habitaciones de Naruto. Al ver la antecámara, Hinata entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba decorado con tonos vivos con molduras azules y doradas. La lámpara de cristal la iluminaba con una extraña claridad.

Naruto cerró la puerta tapizada de azul y luego la miró. El solo elevaba una camisa color marfil cuyo cuello abierto dejaba ver una cicatriz.

-Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido-dijo. Hinata sacó un trozo de papel arrugado de sus pantalones y se lo entregó sin decir nada. Ella la miró con sus ojos perlas y después alisó el papel sobre la mesa.

-¡Ah!-dijo simplemente después de leer el artículo.

-No pareces sorprendido-dijo Hinata con voz dubitativa-Supongo que soy la única que lo está. Creía que Toneri me amaba, pero solo estaba fingiendo. Realmente soy la mayor de las tontas.

-El tonto es el-respondió con calma Naruto-No tu. Ella escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-¡Dios mío! no creía que fuera posible sufrir tanto.

-Siéntate-murmuró Naruto llevándola hasta un pequeño sillón de cuero marrón.

Ella se sentó doblando sus largas piernas y agachó la cabeza. Luego oyó el tintineo de un cristal. Naruto le ofreció una copa y ella bebió un trago de un líquido muy fuerte con gusto a limón que dejó un rastro de fuego en su garganta.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó sin aliento. -Vodka con zumo de limón. -Es la primera vez que lo bebo.

Dio otro sorbo y luego otro, reconfortada por el calor que le daba el alcohol. Luego tosiendo, le tendió el vaso al príncipe.

Naruto, divertido, le puso más. -No te lo bebas demasiado rápido, es bastante más fuerte que el vino. -¿Las mujeres rusas beben vodka? -Todos lo beben. Está mucho mejor con caviar ¿quieres un poco?

Hinata se estremeció de asco solo con pensar en comer algo. -No, soy incapaz de comer nada.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y le entregó una toalla con la que ella se secó la frente.

-No consigo dejar de llorar-confesó con voz ahogada-Tengo roto el corazón.

-No-dijo el apartando un rizo rebelde que tenía en la frente-No tienes el corazón roto, es tu orgullo el que sufre, Hinata.

Ella retrocedió enfadada. -Debería haber sabido que me tratarías como si fuera una niña. -No me gusta Milbank-dijo el simplemente. -¡A mi si! ¡Y siempre le amaré! -¿Si?-¿Y que te ha dado ese gran amor? Algunas sonrisas, algunos halagos y de vez en cuando un beso robado. Solo era un juego de seducción. Cuando tengas mas experiencia te darás cuenta de que es así.

-¡Era amor!-insistió ella antes de vaciar el vaso de un trago. Tosió, recuperó el aliento y se secó los ojos.

-Tu no lo entiendes porque eres un cínico-continuó. Naruto dejó su vaso en un velador.

-Si, soy un cínico, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Milbank no era digno de ti. Si tienes que entregarle tu corazón a un canalla, mejor es elegir a alguno que te dé la libertad y el lujo al que estás acostumbrada y que sepa satisfacerte en la cama. Ese hombre te resultará más útil que Milbank.

Si ella hubiera estado sobria se habría ofendido con esas palabras tan crudas. Un caballero no podía permitirse la libertad de hablar así a una mujer soltera, pero su cerebro estaba embotado por el alcohol.

-¿En quien estas pensando exactamente?-preguntó. El pasó un brozo alrededor de sus hombros y luego deslizo la mano por encima de su pecho. Hinata se puso rígida y se le cortó el aliento. Le miró directamente a los ojos. La araña de cristal del techo ponía una luz dorada en su piel. En el corazón de ella se vio inundado de emociones: nerviosismo, ira, rechazo...Cuando el levantó la mano hasta su mejilla, vio que le temblaban los labios. Los acarició con un dedo.

-No he venido para esto-dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible. -Entonces ¿para que has venido? -No lo sé. Quería...consuelo. Quería sentirme mejor. -Has hecho bien, lyuboviyu_._

Ella quiso levantarse pero Naruto se lo impidió poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Naru…-murmuró ella con un tono casi suplicante. El se inclinó suavemente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Yo puedo darte más incluso que tu familia. Puedo ayudarte, puedo ocuparme de ti y darte un placer mayor que el que nunca hayas experimentado antes.

-Quiero irme-dijo ella desesperada. Alrededor de ella todo parecía dar vueltas, la sensación de mareo que le proporcionaba el vodka era nueva para ella. El cuerpo de Naruto parecía flotar en medio de una niebla dorada.

-Quédate Hinata. Solo haré lo que tú quieras que haga. La punta de su legua le rozó los labios para luego entretenerse más, lego devoró su boca con varios besos rápidos y exigentes, besando de vez en cuando sus sienes, sus cejas y sus mejillas. Le apartó con suavidad los mechones rojizos de la pálida frente.

Unas desconocidas sensaciones hicieron que Hinata se estremeciera. Los labios de Naruto jugueteaban en su nuca provocándole un delicioso calor en la piel. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, nunca había estado tan cerca del cuerpo de un hombre. No debería haberse quedado ni haber aceptado sus besos y sus caricias, pero por fin se estaba vengando de su padre, de Toneri, su amor perdido, y de todos los que se habían burlado de ella. ¿Por qué no hacer el amor con Naruto? Su virginidad solo le pertenecía a ella y era libre de entregársela a quien quisiera. Además ya no tenía importancia después de haber perdido al único hombre que había amado. Puede que fuera pecado pero por lo que podía ver era un pecado delicioso.

Deslizó los dedos por los sedoso cabello de Naruto. Con un profundo suspiro el la atrajo hacia si y Hinata le dejó hacer mientras buscaba el contacto de su cuerpo firme y vigoroso. Sus besos se hicieron más profundos y exigentes.

Sin emitir una sola palabra de protesta le dejó desabrochar su corpiño. El metió la mano y le acarició el pecho. Ella nunca hubiera creído que la mano de un hombre pudiera ser tan delicada y suave. Al sentir el calor de la palma de su mano en su seno, se le endureció el pezón. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que el la estaba observando con intensidad.

La sorprendió la ausencia de emociones en sus ojos azules de tigre. Incluso ene se momento de intimidad su corazón y su alma permanecían cerrados. Quiso acariciarle y hacerle vulnerable, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con dedos temblorosos y apartó el fino tejido de sus hombros. Luego miró su torso cubierto de cicatrices y de quemaduras.

Ella estaba preparada para eso pero las señales de las torturas que el había soportado se hicieron mas reales. Naruto debía tener una resistencia superior a lo normal para haber soportado tanto sufrimiento. Inmóvil, el príncipe, aguardó su reacción sin vergüenza ni complacencia. Hinata no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar su compasión de modo que inclinó la cabeza y depositó un beso en la cicatriz del cuello.

A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algunas mujeres se habían sentido asqueadas por sus marcas, otras se habían excitado, pero ninguna de ellas había tenido un gesto de cariño. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Tenía ganas de apartarla y de abrazarla a la vez. Nunca en su vida le había temido a nada, ni a la muerte ni al sufrimiento, pero en ese momento estaba sintiendo terror.

-Detente, no seas tan cariñosa conmigo-le ordenó con voz ronca. Ella le miró con sus brillantes ojos. -No estoy siendo cariñosa-respondió ella bajando de nuevo la cabeza hacia su cuello.

Naruto retrocedió y rápido como el rayo se puso de pie. Hinata pensó que iba a dejar la habitación pero el le tendió una mano y ella dudó un poco antes de aceptarla.

-No pasa nada-murmuró el suavemente. Como si ella ya no fuera dueña de sus movimientos, enredó sus dedos con los de el. Naruto la condujo al dormitorio con muebles de madera oscura torneados. En la pared estaba colgado un icono de vivos colores. La cama estaba cubierta de seda blanca y una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana.

En un juego de luces y sombras, bajo la luna llena, Naruto la llevó hasta la cama. Sentada en el borde le dejó que le quitara los zapatos, los músculos en tensión y la respiración entrecortada delataban el temor de Hinata. Le permitió desnudarla sin decir nada hasta que su cuerpo apareció completamente desnudo ante el mostrando toda su belleza.

Hinata se tumbó de lado. -Naru, me gustaría tomar otro poco de vodka-murmuró temblando. -Ya has bebido bastante-contestó el con una sonrisa antes de quitarse su propia ropa. Cuando se reunió con ella en la cama, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

El le deslizó una mano por la espalda intentando calmarla. -No tengas miedo, voy a demostrarte hasta que punto me pareces deseable.

¿No me dijiste que necesitabas consuelo?

Ella emitió una risita nerviosa. -Me siento mejor cuando estoy totalmente vestida-confesó. -Abrázame. -Nunca lo he hecho. -Lo sé. Tendré cuidado, _lyuboviyu(cariño)_

La besó en el hombro y hinata respondió tímidamente trazando un dibujo con el dedo en el cuello de el.

El recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de ella acariciándole desde los tobillos hasta los hombros. Mas tranquila, Hinata le paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura deslizándose a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Naruto cogió con delicadeza un pezón entre sus labios arrancándole un gemido. Entonces el se atrevió a aventurarse en lo mas profundo de su intimidad notando como se incrementaba el deseo de ella.

Al sentir el contacto de los dedos de el, ella se envaró un poco. -¿Te estoy haciendo daño?-murmuró el.

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza, jadeando.

Naruto la besó suavemente en los labios y luego se enderezó para mirarla. Ella se arqueó buscando su mano y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada con los ojos cerrados, dominada por una oleada de placer hasta que llegó al éxtasis.

Después del último espasmo de placer, el cogió el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Hinata, se que todavía eres virgen ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? -No-dijo ella con voz temblorosa-Sigue...

Naruto se tumbó encima de ella abriéndole con cuidado las piernas. A su pesar Hinata lanzó un grito de dolor y luego abandonó toda resistencia.

El enterró la cara en su cuello mientras murmuraba su nombre. -¡Hace tanto tiempo que te deseo!

Ella buscó su boca y le besó, el estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando empezó a moverse. Cuando Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos para acercarle más a ella, no pudo contenerse. Con un último espasmo de placer se dejó caer sobre ella con un gemido sordo. Hinata le apretó mas fuerte acariciándole la espalda. Luego Naruto rodó a un lado mientras recobraban el aliento.

Hinata no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, se despertó con una mano sobre la espalda de Naruto, se sentía débil si sin defensas pero extrañamente tranquila. Se enderezó intentando comprender lo que había sucedido, creía que se sentiría destrozada por haberse entregado a Naruto Angelovsky pero no era así, no experimentaba ni vergüenza ni arrepentimiento.

Durante el sueño Naruto había subido las sábanas,Hinata se volvió hacia el y repentinamente los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente. Tenía que encontrar sus ropas y volver a su casa...Pero ante todo tenía que asegurarse de que el no le contaría a nadie lo que acababa de suceder.

-Naru-dijo con tono dubitativo. El le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Tienes que pensar en algo, _lyuboviyu(cariño)_ No te pido que me respondas de inmediato, tienes que tomarte tiempo para reflexionar. Pero por el momento escúchame.

-De acuerdo-murmuró ella prudente. -No tienes ningún prometido a la vista ¿verdad? -No, y nunca lo tendré-replicó ella con una carcajada amarga. -Entonces ¿piensas pasarte el resto de tu vida con tu padre y Tasia? -No tengo mucha elección.

El acarició la frente de ella. -¿Y si te casaras conmigo Hinata? -¿Cómo?-exclamó ella como si no le hubiera oído bien. -Si te convirtieras en mi esposa se te abrirían todas las puertas. Serías mucho más rica e influyente de lo que eres ahora. Yo te prestaría todo mi apoyo en tus actividades, pasarías todo el tiempo que quisieras ocupándote de tus animales. Te ofrezco una vida sin reglas y sin límites. Tendrás todo lo que desees. Piénsalo, Hinata.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir con fuerza, le miró como hipnotizada y le costó un tiempo encontrar el uso de la palabra.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó al fin-Podrías tener a cualquier mujer. La mano de Naruto se deslizó por sus desnudos pechos.

-Me recuerdas a las mujeres que conocí en Rusia. Decidida, directa, sin el más mínimo artificio. Respeto tu honestidad y aprecio tu belleza. ¿Por qué no casarnos?

-¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esta locura? Naruto cogió un mechón pelinegro y se lo enrolló en el dedo.

-Cuando tenías trece años-dijo con desenvoltura. -¡Dios mío! -Nunca conocí una niña como tu. Eras maravillosa, y vi como te convertías en una encantadora mujer. Eres la única que nunca me aburre. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

-¿Tu mujer?-repitió ella todavía incrédula. -Mi mujer en todos los sentidos-confirmó el mirándola a los ojos. -¿Y si me niego? ¿Intentarás castigarme? ¿Me amenazarás con contarlo todo? Señaló con la mano la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mi?-preguntó el divertido.

-Si-dijo ella de inmediato haciéndole reír-Pero aunque quisiera casarme contigo no podría. Mi padre no lo aceptaría nunca.

Naruto no pareció preocupado. -Sé como hay que tratar a tu padre. Todo depende de ti, si aceptas casarte conmigo, nada impedirá que nos casemos.

Ella frunció el ceño con escepticismo. -Nunca nadie ha conseguido manipular a mi padre. -¿Entonces vas a pensarlo? -De acuerdo pero no creo... -Después-cortó el besándola-Me contestarás después. -Pero...

El le comió la cara a besos ignorando sus débiles protestas. Hinata se estremeció y el le hizo el amor de nuevo con una infinita dulzura. A ella le daba la impresión de que su vida ya no le pertenecía, se entregó a el en cuerpo y alma. Nada importaba, solo esas exquisitas sensaciones, esas caricias y esa pasión.

Totalmente satisfecho, Naruto se tumbó sobre el vientre y se durmió con la cara escondida en la almohada. Hinata solo podía ver un párpado cerrado y una parte de su frente. Estiró la mano para acariciar, sin despertarle, su pelo dorado que se erizaba en la nuca.

Se dijo a sí misma que todas las mujeres que se enamoraban de el se exponían a sufrir, un hombre tan atractivo e inaccesible solo podía romperles el corazón. Eso por no hablar de su poder, de su misterio y de su soledad. Hinata odió a Tineri por haberla hecho reaccionar así, ahora Naruto la deseaba. ¿Tan terrible sería ser su esposa? En su ambiente los matrimonios de conveniencia estaban a la orden del día.

Se esforzó en imaginar cuales podrían ser sus puntos en común. El era un hombre incapaz de dar amor.

-No eres el marido ideal-murmuró ella mirando su rostro relajado-Pero yo tampoco soy la esposa ideal.

En sueños, Naruto movió los dedos. A ella nunca le había parecido tan vulnerable. Naruto Angelovsky solo era un hombre con sus cualidades y sus debilidades. De pronto la decisión le pareció muy fácil.

Le acarició la mejilla. -Naruto-murmuró-Despierta. Tengo que volver a mi casa antes de que amanezca. El se enderezó apoyándose en los codos.

-Te acompañaré en mi coche. -No, volveré a caballo. -No es prudente. Te acompaño.

Hinata no insistió. Después de un silencio dijo: -¿Sabes? No necesito más tiempo para pensar en tu proposición. Voy a contestarte ahora. Acepto. Naruto no expresó ni sorpresa ni satisfacción, pero de todas formas ella notó su intensa alegría. La cogió la mano y se la besó con delicadeza.

-Lo sabía-confesó con tanta seguridad que Hinata estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-Creo que será mejor que sea yo quien se lo diga a mi familia primero. Mi padre va a desear asesinarte.

Hinata no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al pensar en la reacción de Hiashi Stokehurst. Sin duda removería cielo y tierra para impedir ese matrimonio. Incluso era capaz de desheredarla.

-Ya me he enfrentado a tu padre antes-aseguró Naruto con una punta de ironía-No supondrá ningún problema.

Hinata no dijo nada. En cuanto estuvieran casados nadie podría dictar su conducta.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**que les parecio?! A que no se lo esperaban verdad?! **

**bueno ahora si el viernes subo el siguiente capi...**

**sayo0o0o0o0o**

**=^w^=**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLO! Ejejejeje siempre quise decir eso ejejejeje si ya se otra vez me atrase pero adivinen que ! (que…) YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA! YUJUUU bueno no tan yuju pero me encanta mi carrera ejejeje asi que me encanta mas o menos y ni una clase y ya me dejaron el monton de tareas además de que fanfiction me odio y no que queria dejar subirlo hasta ahorita

Asi que ya esta el capi ejejeje

Ohhh por cierto este capi esta dedicado a los que vpy a balconear y si quieren saber que es preguuuntenme con un RR **NaruHinaRyu Seebuc ****Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan XkanakoX draco lightning trigo-sama13**

Ustedes ya saben que adoro sus RR **Iseki-chii Kawaiisoul** **Datariakioya Ako Nya**

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto(infinitamente agradecida de que aya hecho el naruhina cannon) y lisa Kleypass(hermosas todas las historias que ha hecho…)…

Bueno creo que ya dije odo lo que tenia que decir asi que ahora a leer…

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 4**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Hinata se despertó en su cama un poco atontada. La intensa luz que entraba por las ventanas abiertas le hizo guiñar los ojos. De pronto lo recordó todo.

-¡Dios mío!-murmuró aterrada, notando que su corazón latía velozmente. No podía ser cierto que se hubiera comportado así con Naruto, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Pero recordaba demasiados detalles de la noche pasada, su huída desesperada hasta la casa del príncipe, el mareo provocado por el vodka, su encuentro apasionado, la petición de matrimonio de Naruto...

Ella había aceptado convertirse en su esposa. ¿Cómo podría ahora salir de esa situación? Le diría a Naruto que había bebido demasiado, que no era responsable de sus actos ni de lo que decía, estaba dispuesta a suplicarle que guardara en secreto su encuentro. Al perder la inocencia le había dado a él el poder de destrozarle la vida.

-¿Lady Hinata? Katie llamó discretamente a la puerta y luego entró. En cuanto vio su cara de desesperación la miró como si se tratara de una desconocida. -¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Hinata frotándose los ojos. -Son las ocho, milady. -Voy a dormir un poco más.

-Pero milady...Su Alteza el príncipe Naruto la está esperando abajo. Lleva aquí un cuarto de hora y me ha pedido que la despierte.

Hinata se incorporó de un salto.

-Dile que se vaya. ¡Mejor no! Dile que le recibiré, que me espere en el salón.

Katie asintió y abandonó la habitación. Hinata se levantó tambaleándose, se frotó con furia y se puso la ropa interior haciendo una mueca de dolor, con una jaqueca terrible. La doncella volvió para ayudarla a vestirse con una falda azul claro y un corpiño blanco con un lazo azul oscuro. Hinata estudió su reflejo en el espejo y se arregló el pelo.

Se estremeció al pensar que Naruto podía querer anular su oferta. Pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a el.

Se encaminó rígida hasta el salón, en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta, dudó un momento y le dijo a Katie:

-Puedes marcharte. La doncella abrió la boca para protestar pero, al ver la mirada de determinación de su señora, agachó la cabeza con resignación. Hinata cogió aire, abrió la puerta y se enfrentó al príncipe. Este se levantó y la miró a los ojos, parecía más atractivo e inaccesible que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios y de pronto Hinata se quedó sin palabras. Después de haber compartido su cama era muy difícil verle en esas condiciones. Se limitó a esperar en silencio, conteniendo el aliento y completamente ruborizada. Naruto se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

-Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión-le dijo en voz baja. -Pensé que quizá querrías...anular la proposición-barbotó ella. -Nada de eso-aseguró el príncipe con un brillo divertido en la mirada-Hace demasiado tiempo que estoy esperando ese momento. Ella movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo es posible? Todavía si yo fuera hermosa lo entendería pero no lo soy.

Naruto la atrajo hacia el, su beso fue a la vez profundo y cálido, despertando de nuevo la pasión abrasadora de la noche anterior. Luego levantó la cabeza y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

-Es a ti a quien deseo y a quien siempre desearé incluso si decides rechazar mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Su mano se deslizó por la espalda de ella deteniéndose en la cadera. -Piénsalo Hinata, la gente se casa por varios motivos, amor, soledad, interés, necesidad... Y algunas veces, como en nuestro caso, por amistad.

Eso no es tan malo ¿no te parece? Esas palabras provocaron en ella una extraña sensación de alivio, se sintió incapaz de rechazar su ayuda y su apoyo. -Si-contestó-O sea, quiero decir que acepto casarme contigo. -Mejor-murmuró el besándola otra vez mientras la abrazaba.

Hinata notó la intensidad de su deseo, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le ofreció los labios. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre, le gustaba tanto por su físico como por su carácter. Ni siquiera le daba miedo, quería enfrentar el desafío de conocerle y conquistarle del mismo modo que el lo hacia con ella.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y le sonrió como si estuviera leyendo su mente. -¿Y si fuéramos a Southgate Hall para darle la noticia a tu familia? -No van a darnos sus bendiciones-previno ella.

El príncipe se echó a reír. -No pienso pedírselas, cariño.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras recorrían el camino hasta la residencia de verano de los Stokehurst. Hinata iba sumida en sus pensamientos en tanto que Naruto saboreaba tranquilamente su triunfo. De vez en cuando observaba el perfil decidido de ella que estaba mirando el paisaje. El sol le daba un brillo luminoso y el pensó en la suavidad de ese pelo, Hinata le había proporcionado un placer desconocido y sentía una serenidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Al pensar en la reacción de Hiashi Stokehurst no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Los dos hombres nunca se habían caído bien, al padre de Hinata no le gustaban demasiado el fatalismo y el misticismo rusos. Amaba a Ayshane, su mujer, pero no a su país y Naruto se lo recordaba. El colmo de la ironía era que su única hija estaba a punto de casarse también con un ruso.

-No me gusta tu expresión-dijo Hinata-Pareces un gato que acaba de atrapar un ratón.

-En cualquier caso no se trata de ti-respondió el con una ancha sonrisa.

-Esa es sin embargo la sensación que tengo cuando pienso en la reacción de mi padre.

El frunció el ceño. -¿Tienes miedo? -No-afirmó ella encogiendo ligeramente los hombros-pero no va a resultar fácil. -Si lo será. No habrá ningún enfrentamiento, si eso es lo que temes. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Conoces a mi familia. -No te preocupes, soy un hombre muy persuasivo.

Con un brillo burlón en los ojos añadió: -Tú deberías saberlo.

Hinata le fusiló con la mirada pero el se limitó a sonreír.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Stokehurst un lacayo les ayudó a bajar del carruaje mientras otro se encargaba de anunciar su visita. Hinataa cogió a Naruto del brazo apretando los dedos en la manga de su chaqueta, luego subieron las escaleras de la entrada.

Ella le dirigió al mayordomo una tensa sonrisa. Como de costumbre este esgrimía un rostro impasible, pero ella creyó descubrir en su expresión una cierta curiosidad.

-Ko ¿Dónde están mis padres? -En la biblioteca milady. -¿Tienen invitados? -No, milady.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la biblioteca Hinata pensó en lo que iba a decir, era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Además no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Era culpa de su padre si ella se casaba sin amor.

Instalado en su escritorio, Hiashi Stokehurst estaba leyendo una carta. Ayshane estaba sentada con un libro en las rodillas. Al ver entrar a Hinata los dos levantaron la vista sorprendidos.

-Hinata-dijo Ayshane sonriendo y dejando el libro-¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto de Londres? ¿Qué...

Entonces descubrió la presencia de Naruto y pareció perder la facultad de hablar. El silencio que siguió pareció durar una eternidad. Ayshane les miró con sus penetrantes ojos adivinando que algo había sucedido.

-Papá, Ayshane -empezó Hinata con voz tensa-Tenemos algo que deciros. El rostro de Hiashi se quedó rígido, luego sacudió la cabeza negándose a oír nada más. Incómoda, ella continuó: -Naruto y yo...hemos decidido...

Se interrumpió al notar la mano tranquilizadora de Naruto en su brazo. -Permíteme-dijo antes de mirar a Hiashi a los ojos-Últimamente mi amistad por Hinata se ha transformado en algo mas...profundo. Le he preguntado a su hija si quería ser mi esposa y ella me ha hecho el honor de aceptar. -¡No!-exclamó Hiashi con un tono que no admitía réplica.

No miró a su hija, pero su rostro estaba lívido. -No sé lo que ha pasado y no quiero saberlo. ¡Salga de mi casa

Angelovsky! ¡Deje que yo me ocupe de mi hija! -¡No! Tu no vas a ocuparte de mi-intervino Hinata furiosa-Ya soy adulta, sé lo que quiero y si Naruto se va de aquí yo me iré con el. Esta vez no vas a ganar.

-Hinalia-murmuró Naruto con tono tranquilizador-No sirve de nada pelearse. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Ayshane? Quiero hablar de hombre a hombre con tu padre.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?-le susurró ella en el oído con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Dile lo que quieras, cariño_,_-contestó el con una sonrisa. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su madrastra. Esta estaba frunciendo el ceño, con su elegancia habitual abandonó la biblioteca seguida de Hinata que andaba con paso vacilante. En cuanto los dos hombres se quedaron solos, Hiashi explotó.

-¿Por qué mi hija?-gritó-Eres un canalla, Debería haberte roto el cuello cuando empezaste a merodear alrededor de mi casa y de mi familia.

Agitaba furiosamente el gancho que sustituía su mano, el metal brillaba al sol como si fueran rayos. Cualquiera se hubiera asustado al verle así. Incluso Naruto perdió un poco de su seguridad en si mismo.

-No te la daré-continuó Hiashi.

-Me temo que no tienes elección, si lo haces perderás a tu hija. Cuando digo que esta boda se va a celebrar, puedes estar seguro de que será así. De modo que es mejor que des tu consentimiento.

-¿Mi consentimiento?-repitió Stokehurst antes de estallar en una risa desagradable.

-No tienes que temer por Hinata, te juro que jamás le levantaré la mano. Tendrá todo el dinero que desee. No me inmiscuiré en sus actividades. Será libre. Como sabes lo que necesita más que cualquier otra cosa es libertad.

-Lo que necesita es un marido que la ame, y eso tú no puedes dárselo. -Sí que puedo-respondió Naruto suavemente. -Has escogido el momento en el que ella era más vulnerable para entrar en su vida.- Hiashi se interrumpió unos instantes ya que una idea acababa de abrirse paso en su mente haciendo que se cólera se incrementara. -Angelovsky ¿Te has atrevido a tocarla? Si lo has hecho te mataré.

Naruto permaneció impasible. -Hinata vino a verme porque era desgraciada. La vida que le ofreces en Southgate Hall ya no es suficiente para ella. Ahora es una mujer y no una niña, y ya es hora de que se case.

-¡Pero no contigo! -No aceptará a nadie más. -Encontraré la manera de impedir esta boda-lanzó Hiashi apretando las mandíbulas. -Cuanto más te opongas a ella antes la perderás.

Naruto observó a su interlocutor. De todos los golpes que Hiashi había recibido este era el peor. El príncipe casi sintió compasión por el.

-Te lo repito, no tienes elección.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Stokehurst-¿Vas a utilizar a Hinata para vengarte de mi?

Naruto empezó a reír abriendo los brazos en un gesto fatalista. -Lo hago por una razón muy sencilla. La quiero. Dile a tu hija que pasaré a verla dentro de unos días. Sin decir nada más se despidió, satisfecho de haber ganado.

Hinata y Ayshane estaban sentadas en un canapé de terciopelo rosa en la salita. Ayshane había conseguido conservar la calma pero Hinata se daba cuenta de que su madrastra estaba preocupada. Lamentaba causarle tantos problemas aunque estaba convencida de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Se que Naruto puede parecer un hombre muy romántico-declaró Ayshane - Conoce bien a las mujeres, tiene la habilidad de hacerles creer que son atractivas y ellas depositan en el una confianza ciega, pero no hay que fiarse de las apariencias, Hinata. Naruto es un hombre peligroso, no sabes nada de las cosas horribles que hizo en Rusia ni de lo que es capaz.

-No insistas-cortó Hinata-Es inútil, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo que ha sucedido.

Ayshane palideció. -Lo que ha sucedido...hinata ¡no me digas que le has dejado... -Eso carece de importancia-respondió la joven bajando la vista y no la levantó al oír el suspiro resignado de su madrastra. -La verdad es que quiero casarme con Naruto-continuó-Quiero vivir mi vida y lo que el puede darme es mejor que lo que tengo ahora. -No estés tan segura. Estas acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de personas que te quieren. Pero tienes razón, no importa si te has entregado a el. No se lo diremos a nadie. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es protegerte y llevarte lejos de aquí. -No iré a ninguna parte. -¡Déjame hablar!-ordenó Ayshane con un tono firme que no era habitual en ella-Naruto es diferente a los demás hombres que has conocido. Te va a traicionar continuamente. Solo actúa por su propio placer-cogió la mano de Hinata-Naruto no fue desterrado de Rusia por traición, mató a un hombre a sangre fría. Cuando le interrogaron y le torturaron perdió una parte de su alma. No se puede hacer nada por el, su vida está acabada.

-Ya sé que mató a un hombre-contestó Hinata un poco incómoda-Pero me da igual su pasado. Me voy a casar con el.

-Te lo ruego, no lo hagas-suplicó Ayshane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-No arriesgues tus oportunidades de ser feliz. Eres demasiado joven,

Hinata apartó su mano con violencia. -No quiero discutir contigo. Ya he tomado la decisión.

La mirada de Ayshane era tan intensa que Hinata retrocedió inconscientemente.

-Lo estas haciendo para castigar a tu padre ¿no es cierto? Quieres castigarle por haberte separado de Toneri. Pero eres tu la que mas va a sufrir. Tienes que aprender el significado de la palabra "perdón" ¿Puedes afirmar que tu nunca has herido o traicionado a nadie?

-Nunca he impedido que mi padre se enamorara de nadie. Nunca le obligué a prescindir de la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerle feliz.

-Desapareciendo de su vida es exactamente lo que vas a hacer. Si no sabes hasta que punto tu eres responsable de su felicidad, entonces es que le conoces muy poco.

-Papá solo necesita a una persona, y esa eres tu Ayshane. Eso salta a la vista.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó su madrastra profundamente sorprendida- ¿Qué te sucede Hinata?

Hinata no dijo nada y Ayshane movió la cabeza dando un suspiro. -Hablaremos después cuando nos hayamos tranquilizado. -No voy a cambiar de opinión-lanzó Hinata con desafío mientras Ayshane abandonaba la salita.

Ayshane volvió a la biblioteca descubriendo que Naruto se había marchado. Su marido estaba en la ventana.

-Me ha dicho que si impedía que la boda se llevara a cabo la perdería- declaró al sentir la presencia de su mujer detrás de el-Tiene razón, si me niego huirán los dos juntos.

-¿Y si mandaras a Hinata de viaje por un tiempo?-sugirió Ayshane -Podría quedarse en casa de tu hermana en Escocia.

-Naruto la seguirá donde quiera que vaya. La única solución sería matarle o encerrar a mi hija en su habitación para el resto de su vida.

-Voy a volver a hablar con ella de nuevo. Quizá pueda llegara a hacerle entender el tipo de hombre que es Naruto.

-Puedes intentarlo-respondió Hiashi sin convicción-Pero no creo que sirva de nada.

-Hiashi... Se acercó a el y quiso ponerle un brazo alrededor de la cintura pero el se puso rígido. -Necesito estar solo-dijo dándose la vuelta-Tengo que pensar.

Sacudió la cabeza con un gemido de dolor. -¡Dios mío! Me da la sensación de haber traicionado a la madre de Hinata.

¡Cuando pienso en todo lo que Himeko hubiera querido para su hija! Y estos son los resultados...

-Tu no has traicionado a nadie. Eres el mas cariñoso y generoso de los padres. No es culpa tuya-aseguró Ayshane acariciándole la espalda-Hinata tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Es cabezota y voluntariosa, pero tiene un corazón de oro y sus errores le servirán de lección.

Hiashi se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Esta vez no-dijo con voz ronca-Este error va a acabar con ella. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

De vuelta en su casa, Naruto pasó el resto del día estudiando los informes de sus administradores sobre sus asuntos económicos. Luego se preparó para pasar la noche y cogió una botella de vodka. Se puso un batín de seda, se sentó cómodamente en un sillón de cuero color beige y leyó un poco de poesía.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. -Vuestra Alteza-dijo la voz ahogada de Kart, su lacayo-Lady Stokehurst ha venido a veros. -¿Lady Hinata?-preguntó Naruto un poco sorprendido. -No, Vuestra Alteza-respondió Kart asomando la cabeza por la puerta-Se trata de su madrastra, la duquesa. La sorpresa de Naruto dejó paso al asombro, enarcó las cejas intrigado.

Ayshane no le había visitado desde que llegó a Inglaterra siete años antes, cuando le curó las heridas.

-Esto promete ser interesante-dijo-Hazla pasar. Ayshane apareció en la puerta con el rostro pálido como la porcelana. Como siempre parecía completamente tranquila. El azul lavanda de su vestido era igual que el de sus ojos.

-Llevas el color del luto-lanzó Naruto con un tono cargado de ironía mientras se levantaba-Sin embargo me parece que hay algo que celebrar. ¿Vodka? ¿Zakouski*?

Ayshane negó con la cabeza mirando las diferentes golosinas rusas dispuestas en una bandeja de plata.

-Al menos siéntate.

-Tienes una deuda conmigo-declaró su prima quedándose de pie-Hace tiempo me dijiste que esa deuda perduraría hasta los hijos de tus hijos. Creíste que yo había matado a tu hermano Menma y entre todas las voces que se levantaron para acusarme, la tuya era la mas fuerte. Cuando huí de Rusia me seguiste hasta Inglaterra, me secuestraste y me volviste a llevar a San Petersburgo. Querías que muriera por un crimen que no había cometido.

-Me equivoqué-admitió Naruto empezando a perder la paciencia-Cuando descubrí mi error hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para remediarlo.

-Mas tarde-continuó Ayshane sin molestarse-cuando te desterraron y legaste aquí debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte, te cuidé hasta que te curaste. Sin mi, habrías muerto.

-Es cierto. -Nunca te he pedido nada a cambio...hasta ahora. -¿Y que me pides, prima?-murmuró Naruto aunque conocía la respuesta. -Deja a Hinata en paz. Abandona Inglaterra y no intentes verla nunca más. -¿Y que pensará cuando se vea abandonada por segunda vez? -Es joven y más fuerte de lo que crees, se recuperará rápidamente.

El esbozó una sonrisa despectiva. -No digas tonterías. Si la abandono se sentirá destrozada. Como mínimo dejará de confiar en los hombres, os odiará a ti y a tu marido. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

El rostro de Ayshane se contrajo y sus mejillas enrojecieron de cólera. -Quizá sea mejor para ella eso en vez de ver como la destruyes poco a poco, día tras día. -¡Seré el mejor marido que pueda llegar a tener! -¡Serás un buen marido!-admitió Ayshane con tono ácido-Un marido que hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho ha sido seducirla y manipularla. Me preguntó que es lo que la espera. Quizá estés lleno de buenas intenciones, Naruto, sin duda estás convencido de ser el marido perfecto pero, al final, la que sufrirá va a ser Hinata. No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Has conocido tanto sufrimiento y fealdad que estas marcado para toda la vida. Muchas veces el culpable no eras tú, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Sé porque deseas tanto a Hinata, ella representa la bondad, la inocencia y la ternura que nunca tuviste. Quieres hacerla tuya y conservarla aquí, en medio de todos tus planes. Ahora te pido que me devuelvas la deuda que tienes conmigo. Es necesario que salgas de la vida de Hinata.

Naruto tuvo que darse la vuelta por lo intensa y penetrante que era la mirada de su prima. Reconocía lo justo de su demanda, además el siempre había pagado sus deudas, era una cuestión de honor. Pero renunciar a Hinata...esa era la única cosa que se sentía incapaz de hacer.

-Es imposible-dijo rompiendo el silencio. Ayshane le dedicó una helada sonrisa como si el acabara de confirmar sus

temores. -Eres una basura egoísta-murmuró antes de abandonar la estancia.

A Hinata le extrañó que su familia no opusiera apenas resistencia a su compromiso con Naruto Angelovsky. Por supuesto sus padres intentaron hacerle cambiar de idea varias veces, pero ella les respondía con el silencio. Su cabezonería hacía maravillas. Se dijo que las cosas se calmarían con el tiempo, cuando ella estuviera viviendo con Naruto. Entonces podrían comprobar su felicidad y entenderían que se habían equivocado.

La boda estaba prevista para seis emanas después. Circularon muchos rumores por esa decisión tan precipitada. Hinata experimentaba una gran satisfacción al ver esas reacciones, sobre todo ante la envidia a penas disimulada de todas las mujeres que visitaban a los Stokehurst. Esas damas no intentaban esconder su asombro al saber que la joven se iba a casar con una de los mejores partidos de Europa.

-Querida ¿va a contarme su secreto?-preguntó un día lady Seaford cuya hija estaba comprometida con un simple barón-El príncipe nunca ha dedicado una sola mirada a mi Sakura y sin embargo era la mas hermosa de la temporada. ¿Su interés por usted es por el parentesco con su madrastra?

-Me dijo que le recordaba a las mujeres rusas-contestó Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.

Intrigada, lady Seaford la miró por encima de su taza de té. -Nunca hubiera pensado que las rusas fueran de constitución tan...fuerte. Mí querida Sakura entonces no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, ya que es muy frágil y delicada. Al ver que a Hinata no le hacía mucha gracia esta observación, Ayshane creyó oportuno intervenir. -Las rusas son famosas por su energía y su fuerte carácter. Es posible que el príncipe haya visto esas cualidades en Hinata y no en su querida Sakura.

-¡Vaya!-dijo lady Seaford frunciendo los labios. Hinata le dedicó a su madrastra una sonrisa de agradecimiento; aunque continuara oponiéndose a su boda, en público apoyaba a su hijastra. Incluso la llevó a su sastre favorito para que le hiciera un vestido de novia de seda color marfil adornado con un encaje antiguo. Las dos habían organizado la ceremonia, que tendría lugar en la capilla de Southgate Hall, y la fastuosa recepción que se daría en el salón de baile.

Hinata pasaba los días acompañada del arquitecto y del paisajista contratados por Naruto. En las tierras del príncipe construyeron unos establos y lugares para los animales de Hinata. Incluso Ayshane se vio obligada a admitir que Naruto estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para complacer a su prometida. Había hecho que decoraran de nuevo unas habitaciones para ella; después de que le enviaran las muestras Hinata eligió un azul pálido para las paredes y azul oscuro para las cortinas y el dosel.

Los días que Naruto no iba a visitarla le enviaba flores y otros regalos. Una vez le llevó un collar con veinte diamantes; Hinata tenía veinte años; Tasia frunció el ceño al ver un regalo tan costoso pero no le dijo a Hinata que lo devolviera.

Hinata estaba asombrada por las atenciones de Naruto. El la respetaba y mantenía las distancias cuando se veían en el salón o la miraba mientras ella se ocupaba de los animales. Le hablaba con tono a la vez amistoso y juguetón pero a veces sus azules ojos brillaban de deseo lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Bajo esa apariencia cortés era un hombre apasionado e imprevisible. Seguía sin entender lo que el había visto en ella pero, en el fondo, entendía esa atracción. No le amaba pero estaba fascinada por el.

La mañana de la boda, Hinata se levantó nerviosa y asustada. Su padre fue a verla a su habitación y ella se apartó del espejo vestida con el traje de novia y le dirigió una sonrisa titubeante.

Se la veía alta y delgada con el vestido de novia y el pelo peinado en un moño alto y con una corona de rosas blancas. En una mano sostenía la Biblia de su madre y un pañuelo de encaje que le había prestado Ayshane. Llevaba un magnífico collar de perlas que Naruto le había regalado esa misma mañana. Su padre parecía estar muy orgulloso de ella.

-Eres muy hermosa, hija-dijo con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. -Gracias, papá-murmuró ella. -Me gustaría que tu madre pudiera verte.

Hinata se preguntó si su madre habría aprobado ese matrimonio. Era demasiado joven cuando Himeko murió, demasiado joven como para conservar algún recuerdo de ella aparte de la vaga impresión de una voz suave y melodiosa y una cabellera tan azabache como la suya. Su padre siempre decía que habían sido una pareja muy unida.

-Hinata-dijo Hiashi-Si te arrepiente...si algún día piensas que te has equivocado...siempre podrás volver con nosotros. Te acogeremos con los brazos abiertos.

-Esperas que me arrepienta ¿verdad? El no contestó pero la forma en que apartó la mirada fue lo bastante elocuente. -Mi matrimonio será un éxito-afirmó ella con frialdad-No es un gran amor como el que tenéis Ayshane y tu pero es suficiente para mi. -Eso espero. -¿De verdad?-se extrañó ella-No estoy segura de eso papá.

Se enderezó con orgullo diciéndose que nada en el mundo le iba a impedir casarse con Naruto Angelovski.

Mas tarde, mientras recorría el pasillo central de la capilla, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Encerrada en un doloroso mutismo, Hinata no fue capaz de recordar gran cosa de la ceremonia aparte de que había sido algo frío y carente de alegría. Naruto estaba tan atractivo y serio como siempre, para el este matrimonio solo era un formalismo, algo que era necesario hacer. A Hinata la impresionó la lectura de un pasaje de la Biblia; esas palabras de amor y devoción mutuas le pareció que cerraban una pesada puerta detrás de ella.

Hasta más tarde, con la alegría un poco forzada de la recepción, no se sintió un poco mejor. Se brindó por los recién casados, se bailó y se cantó. Luego le llegó el turno a la tarta, adornada con querubines de azúcar.

Enseguida fue el momento de que los recién casados se retiraran, se precipitaron riendo al carruaje bajo una lluvia de arroz. Una vez dentro del coche, Hinata se relajó y estalló en carcajadas mientras se sacudía los granos de arroz del vestido. Naruto le pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Dicen que cuando se recibe mucho arroz, se tienen muchos hijos-declaró Hinata.

-No lo he dudado nunca, cariño_. _ La recién casada se ruborizó. -¿Cuántos hijos quieres?-le preguntó bajando la cabeza. -Todos los que Dios quiera darnos.

Hinata jugueteó con la alianza de rubíes y diamantes. -Gracias-dijo en voz baja-Es muy hermosa. -¿Te gusta? Me pareció notar que estabas turbada cuando la viste. -Si, es cierto que me sorprendí, nunca me habían regalado una joya tan magnífica. Naruto sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

-Tendrás otras mejores, tus manos están hechas para llevar maravillosas joyas.

-Si las necesito para disimular los arañazos-dijo ella retirando la mano. Naruto se inclinó y le cogió los pies poniéndoselos en las rodillas.

-Naru-protestó ella-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Te coloco en una posición más cómoda hasta que lleguemos a casa- respondió el acariciándole suavemente los tobillos.

-No, yo... Se estremeció al sentir la palma de su mano en el arco de su pie y luego se dejó caer sobre los cojines de terciopelo. -Son demasiado grandes-murmuró ella con tristeza. -Son fantásticos-aseguró Naruto.

Su intimidad se vio interrumpida cuando llegaron a la mansión. Naruto volvió a ponerle los zapatos. Hinata se dio cuenta, maravillada, de que esa casa de ensueño era ahora su hogar, la gran sala circular rodeada de columnas y espejos, los salones decorados con oro y piedras preciosas, las numerosas habitaciones, todo era suyo y podía pasearse por allí a su antojo.

-Princesa Hinata-dijo Naruto como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento- ¿Te va a cortar mucho acostumbrarte al título?

-Es posible que no me acostumbre jamás-respondió ella haciendo una mueca.

El vehículo se detuvo delante de una majestuosa escalera, los criados, vestidos con librea se apresuraron a darles la bienvenida. Los lacayos abrieron la puerta, el mayordomo se situó en la entrada. Las doncellas estaban esperándoles en el vestíbulo.

Naruto acompañó a su esposa hasta la entrada y le presentó al mayordomo.

-Creo que ya conoces a Stanislas. Hinata se ruborizó al recordar su última visita cuando pasó la noche con Naruto. El sirviente por su parte conservó su expresión digna e impasible.

-Vuestra Alteza, el personal le desea que sea muy feliz. Esperamos poder servirle lo mejor posible.

-Gracias Stanislas-contestó ella. Entonces Naruto la levantó en brazos. -¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella extrañada. -Voy a franquear la puerta de nuestra casa ¿Es la tradición no? -Solo cuando la novia es mas pequeña que el novio. Yo peso demasiado.

Vuelve a dejarme en el suelo. -Deja de moverte o te caerás. Hinata emitió un gemido de vergüenza mientras Naruto entraba con ella en el vestíbulo y pasaba por delante de los criados quienes, entre murmullos y risas ahogadas, les miraron mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

-¿No me los presentas?-se extrañó Hinata señalándolos. -Mañana. Esta noche quiero estar a solas contigo. -Ahora ya puedo andar sola, te vas a hacer daño en la espalda. -Esto no es nada. A veces he llevado en los hombros ciervos que pesaban el doble que tu. -¡Eso es muy halagador!-lanzó Hinata con ironía antes de parapetarse tras un silencio ofendido. Naruto la llevó hasta las habitaciones que había hecho decorar de nuevo para ella y la dejó en medio del dormitorio. -¡Oh!-dijo ella al mirar a su alrededor. -Si no te gusta haré que lo cambien de nuevo. -¿Cambiarlo?-repitió anonadada-¡Nada de eso!

Las habitaciones constaban de varios salones, un dormitorio y un baño, y cada estancia era más lujosa que la anterior. Eran realmente unos apartamentos dignos de un príncipe y decorados en azul. Las paredes estaban llenas de obras de arte y la cama era enorme y tenía un dosel azul marino y cojines de seda.

Hinata abrió la puerta de un armario de caoba, dentro se encontraba su ajuar.

-¿Dónde esta tu ropa?-preguntó. -Mis apartamentos están en el otro extremo de este ala. -¿No vamos a compartir la misma habitación?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Molesta, notó que enrojecía. Su padre y Ayshane dormían juntos y abrazados. Hinata se había imaginado que su marido querría hacer lo mismo. Durmiendo separados no conocerían esa intimidad que hace más sólidos los lazos del matrimonio. Aparentemente Naruto no lo deseaba, y quizá fuera mejor así...

Se acercó a una mesa de caoba sobre la que había una colección de figuritas, con una sonrisa en los labios cogió un diminuto cisne de coral con el pico dorado y cuyos ojos eran zafiros. Había varios animales hechos con metales preciosos, pero el que mas llamó su atención fue un tigre cuyos ojos eran dos diamantes y los colmillos de nácar.

-Esta colección perteneció a mi antepasada Hinalia. Pensé que te gustaría.

-Gracias-contestó Hinata volviéndose hacia el con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Creo que el tigre era su pieza preferida.

-Gracias-repitió ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-Eres muy bueno conmigo, Naru.

Naruto la miró fijamente con la mejilla ardiéndole todavía por el beso. Se apoderó de el un extraño sentimiento que le dejó paralizado. La mirada de Hinata, el sonido de su voz, el modo en que sostenía la figura entre sus dedos...Tenía una sensación de _dejá vu. _Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, de repente sintió mucho calor y una imagen se formó en su mente...

Ella cogió el tigre y lo miró desde todos los ángulos. -Mira Naru ¿no es precioso? -Maravilloso-admitió el con los ojos fijos en su radiante rostro antes de volverse hacia el joyero-Nos los quedamos todos. Ella se rió a carcajadas y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo-murmuró ella en su oído-Acabaré por amarte demasiado.

-Nunca podrías amarme demasiado-respondió el acariciando su mejilla con los labios.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata preocupada. La visión se desvaneció y Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada. Acabo de tener una extraña sensación. Retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirarla. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi le dolía. Se secó la frente que de repente estaba húmeda. -¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-insistió Hinata. -Pídele a la doncella que te ayude a desnudarte-dijo el con brusquedad girando los talones-Ahora vuelvo. Hinata frunció el ceño y dejó la figurita con cuidado. Naruto la había mirado de un modo extraño, como si tuviera miedo,

Hinata había visto antes esa expresión, era la misma que ponía Ayshane cuando tenía una de sus premoniciones. Le explicó un día que los rusos eran muy supersticiosos, sus vidas estaban llenas de sueños y de misterios y creían firmemente en los augurios y las señales. ¿Qué había visto Naruto?

Intrigada, llamó a su doncella y de inmediato se presentó una que debía tener aproximadamente su edad y el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos eran grises e inteligentes. Se llamaba Rachel Fedorovna Todorov.

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Rachel-dijo Hinata mientras la doncella empezaba a desabrocharle el vestido de novia.

-Gracias, Vuestra Alteza. Mi madre nos puso a todos nombres de la Biblia. Tengo dos hermanos Matthew y Adam, y una hermana, Marinka.

-¿Maria en ruso? -Myriam-corrigió la criada ayudándola a quitarse el vestido.

Recogió el amasijo de seda que había en el suelo y lo depositó encima de una silla.

-¿Tus hermanos siguen en Rusia?-preguntó Hinata mientras la doncella le desabrochaba el corsé.

-No Vuestra Alteza. Están aquí trabajando para el príncipe Naruto. Vinimos con el cuando...cuando...

Enmudeció mientras buscaba las palabras. -Cuando fue desterrado-completó Hinata.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa. -Es muy agradable que hable con tanta sinceridad, Vuestra Alteza. A los rusos nos gusta la franqueza. ¿Puedo deshacerle el peinado? -Por favor.

Se sentó delante del tocador vestida solo con la ropa interior de lino. La doncella le quitó cuidadosamente las rosas blancas del pelo y liberó el cabello azabache con la ayuda de un cepillo con el mango de plata.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

* zakouski son blinis de caviar (pequeños panqueques acompañados de crema árida con anchoas sobre tajadas de huevo duro)

y?!... que les parecio el capitulo?!

espero saber sus opiniones... y que les aya gustado el capitulo...

creo que en vez de los viernes seran los sabados por el margen de error que pueda haber

sayo0o0o0o

=^w^=


	5. Chapter 5

304

feliz dia del amor, la amistad y el forever alone!

Ohhh por cierto este capi esta dedicado a los que vpy a balconear de nuevo...los sigo esperandoooo (RR) **NaruHinaRyu Seebuc ****Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan XkanakoX trigo-sama13**

Ustedes ya saben que adoro sus RR **Iseki-chii Kawaiisoul** **Datariakioya Ako Nya **bienvenid s**:... eiiuska20 draco lightning**(yujuuu por fin te animaste a dejar un RR gracias!)

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto(infinitamente agradecida de que aya hecho el naruhina cannon) y lisa Kleypass(hermosas todas las historias que ha hecho…)…

Bueno creo que ya dije odo lo que tenia que decir asi que ahora a leer…

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Fuiste tu quien decidió seguir a Naruto hasta Inglaterra?-preguntó Hinata-¿O no tuviste elección?

-¡Oh si! Mi familia quería venir. Pertenecemos a los Angelovski. No legalmente, desde luego, porque la esclavitud esta abolida desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero mi familia lleva sirviendo a los Angelovski más de cien años. Para nosotros seguir al príncipe Naruto era un deber.

-Estoy segura de que el aprecia vuestra lealtad-afirmó Hinata aunque sospechaba que a un hombre tan arrogante como su marido debía parecerle algo normal.

-Siempre estaremos con el. El príncipe Naruto es un buen señor. -Eso es tranquilizador-masculló Hinata.

Rachel interrumpió el cepillado y dio un profundo suspiro. -A veces hecho de menos Rusia. El príncipe no lo demuestra pero estoy segura de que le pasa lo mismo. ¡Menuda vida llevaba allí! Era más rico que el zar. Tenía veintisiete palacios y muchas tierras. Un día le regaló a su hermano Menma una montaña por su cumpleaños. -¿Una montaña? -Si, en Crimen-explicó Rachel-No puede imaginarse la vida que llevábamos en Rusia, Vuestra Alteza. A veces hecho de menos todo aquello. Pero como decimos en mi país, no importa donde se viva mientras no se pase hambre.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Hinata riendo-Estoy muy contenta de que seas mi doncella, Rachel.

El cabello de Hinata caía ahora como una cascada sobre sus hombros, Rachel la ayudó a ponerse el camisón de lino bordado y un salto de cama a juego.

-Parece una rusa, Vuestra Alteza. Adivinando que era un cumplido, Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa llena de gratitud. -Sin embargo soy inglesa. -Mi gente tiene buen corazón. Los rusos se ríen mucho, creo que en fondo usted debe ser rusa. Hinata estaba a punto de contestar cuando su estómago empezó a hacer ruido lo cual la hizo ruborizarse. Se puso una mano en la tripa. -No he comido nada en todo el día-confesó-Estaba tan nerviosa con la boda... -¿Quiere sopa y zakouski? -¿Qué es zakouski? -Son pequeños canapés de todas clases, le gustaran mucho, Vuestra Alteza.

La doncella se retiró y cuando se quedó sola, Hinata empezó a andar por sus habitaciones maravillándose al descubrir el baño de mármol blanco.

Se preguntó si su madrastra había vivido con el mismo lujo cuando era pequeña en Rusia. Ayshane parecía guardar muchos secretos en fondo de su alma.

Rachel llamó suavemente a la puerta trayendo una gran bandeja llena de olorosos platos y una sopera humeante. Hinata la siguió entusiasmada hasta el saloncito y se sentó en un taburete de terciopelo. La doncella le indicó la composición de los distintos canapés y luego se retiró.

Lo probó todo, bebiendo también unos sorbos de vino tinto. Se sentía mimada.

-Podría acostumbrarme a todo esto-murmuró apoyándose cómodamente con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Eso espero-dijo la voz de Naruto desde la puerta. Llevaba un batín de seda dorada de un tono un poco más oscuro que su pelo. Sus piernas estaban desnudas. Con un súbito acceso de pánico, Hinata se preguntó si llevaría algo debajo del batín. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo sonriéndole y levantando su vaso de vino.

-¿Quieres unirte a mi Naru? -Con la condición de que no sigas sonriéndome de ese modo. -¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con una mirada llena de aprensión. -Porque me pone nervioso-murmuró el deslizando una mano por su nuca.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios posándose en los suyos. Luego se sentó a su lado. Ella cogió un canapé y se lo ofreció.

-¿Quieres un pirochok? -_Pirojki*_-corrigió Nicolas mientras cogía el canapé entre los labios.

Hinata se echó a reír. -Es la primera vez que un hombre como de mi mano.

Esperó un poco antes de ofrecerle un segundo canapé. Naruto aprovechó para mordisquearle las yemas de los dedos. Indecisa pero llena de curiosidad, Hinata levantó después el vaso de vino hasta los labios de su marido. El bebió mientras la miraba con intensidad, luego cogió el vaso, lo depositó sobre la mesa y mojó el dedo en el líquido escarlata. Extendió la mano para dejar caer una gotita de color rubí en el labio inferior de Hinata. Luego se inclino y puso su boca encima de la de ella, apartándole los labios con un beso exigente y sensual. Hinata se estremeció y tendió sus brazos hacia el. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el batín de seda, Naruto la abrazó y la apretó contra el.

Hinata se relajó, mareada por el deseo mientras saboreaba su beso. Hacía ya seis semanas que el no la besaba así y había olvidado hasta que punto era emocionante. Sintió un loco deseo por sentir esa magia que se desprendía de el.

Naruto le cogió la mano y la guió entre sus cuerpos. Ella le dejó hacer y sus dedos encontraron el miembro hinchado de el. Con un gemido de impaciencia se apretó contra el.

Naruto escondió el rostro entre su pelo, preguntándose como era posible que estuviera tan hechizado por ella habiendo conocido a tantas mujeres.

La hizo levantarse lentamente. -Naru-murmuró ella besándole-¿Vendrás a mi cama esta noche? -¿Es una invitación? -¿Deseas una confirmación por escrito?-pregunto ella bromeando. -No será necesario.

El príncipe le quitó el salto de cama y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego deslizó una mano por su escote sintiendo la calida y vibrante piel de Hinata.

-Hinalia...mi mujer... -Incapaz de decir más, la besó con pasión. Ella le siguió hasta el dormitorio donde el se desnudó antes de sentarse, completamente desnudo, en la cama. Abriendo las rodillas atrajo a Hinata hacia si, ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros mientras el le subía el camisón hasta las caderas. Sus manos clientes le acariciaron los muslos, sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus nalgas firmes y carnosas. Posando los labios en el hueco entre sus pechos, la besó a través de la tela. Sintió como se endurecían sus pezones con el contacto de su boca. Hinata gimió de deseo y, cogiendo el rostro de el entre sus manos, dirigió la boca de Naruto hacia su pecho con una caricia que le dejó sin aliento.

Cuando ella ya no podía soportar más el deseo, la tumbó en la cama y le quitó el camisón. Ella se aferró a su musculosa espalda. Al notar las cicatrices las acarició cariñosamente como si quisiera borrarlas. El dibujó con su boca un reguero ardiente de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, explorando con la lengua al pasar, todos los rincones escondidos de su cuerpo.

Bajando mas todavía, rozó su intimidad con su calido aliento, Hinata no sabía si debía aceptar una caricia así aunque lo deseaba con todo su ser. Paso sus temblorosos dedos por el pelo de Naruto, y pronto no sintió otra cosa que no fuera esa experta boca. No existía nada más. Se arqueó emitiendo un gemido sensual con cada respiración.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y se tumbó encima de ella apartándole las piernas. Cuando la tomó ella no pudo reprimir un sobresalto.

-Despacio-le dijo. Atento a todas sus reacciones, el esperó a que ella se relajara. Después el ritmo de sus movimientos se hizo lánguido. La cabeza de Hinata cayó hacia atrás ofreciéndole su garganta y el la besó murmurando en ruso una palabras que ella no entendió.

Sus cuerpos estaban enlazados, aferrados el uno al otro buscando juntos la liberación. El éxtasis se apoderó de los dos al mismo tiempo y se estremecieron con una última convulsión. Naruto permaneció profundamente enterrado en ella mientras ella se estremecía por última vez.

Saciado, rodó sobre un costado y Hinata le siguió apoyando la cabeza en su torso húmedo. Se sentía como si estuviera en una nube.

Naruto puso una mano en sus desordenados cabellos con los ojos muy abiertos en la penumbra. Abrumado por un montón de sentimientos contradictorios, tenía a la vez ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y de apartarla de si bruscamente. Era incapaz de aceptar el cariño que ella le ofrecía. Si se mostraba vulnerable aunque solo fuera por un momento, todas sus defensas se derrumbarían. Todos los sufrimientos que había conseguido contener hasta entonces se apoderarían de el de inmediato.

Se soltó despacio y abandonó la cama. -¿Naruto?-murmuró Hinata adormilada.

El no contestó y se puso el batín. Luego abandonó el dormitorio para volver a sus habitaciones oscuras y vacías en el otro extremo del ala.

Ella se incorporó desconcertada preguntándose porque se había ido y que es lo que ella había hecho mal. Se dominó para no llorar diciéndose a si misma que ya no era una niña.-"Fuiste tu misma quien se metió en esto, pensó con tristeza, ahora debes aprovecharlo lo mejor que puedas"-.

Tardó una eternidad en tranquilizarse y luego por fin, se durmió, sola en medio de la enorme cama.

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe Naruto estaba sentado tres su escritorio cuando atrajeron su atención unos agudos gritos que venían del exterior de la casa. Se precipitó a la puerta-ventana y los dos banqueros que estaban hablando con el levantaron la vista intrigados. Naruto miró hacia el jardín que ya estaba cubierto con los colores cálidos del otoño.

-¿Vuestra Alteza?-dijo el hombre llamado Meadows con tono vacilante- ¿Hay alguien herido?

-No, se trata de mi mujer-explicó Naruto moviendo la cabeza-Está haciendo sus ejercicios diarios.

La observó con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, botas y pantalones y jugueteaba en el césped con su perro Akamaru. Cualquiera que no conociera a la princesa hubiera sugerido que debían encerrarla en un manicomio. Hinata corría alegremente alrededor de los macizos de flores con el pelo al viento.

Después de un mes, el personal de la mansión Angelovski ya se había acostumbrado a la ausencia total de inhibiciones de la joven. Los criados ya no se extrañaban al verla pasear por el parque vestida de hombre o de verla deambular por la casa con su chimpancé.

Naruto no hacía el menor comentario sobre el excéntrico comportamiento de Hinata porque le divertía, sobretodo cuando los otros mostraban su sorpresa. Le gustaba el espíritu inconformista de su esposa y su sencillez. Tenía la energía de una niña pero podía trabajar hasta el agotamiento. Entonces se relajaba cabalgando a través del campo.

Naruto saboreaba cada instante que pasaba en su compañía excepto cuando ella se volvía dulce y cariñosa y le buscaba para acurrucarse junto a el apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. En esos momentos, el retrocedía por temor a ceder al pánico. Hinata no sospechaba hasta que punto le ponía a prueba. No podía amarla, no podía...Pero tenía que admitir que la necesitaba. Sus encuentros solo eran de hecho una mezcla de atracción irresistible y de rechazo.

Naruto estaba a punto de volver al trabajo cuando Akamaru se lanzó repentinamente sobre Hinata empujándola con sus enormes patas. Hinata se cayó de bruces y se quedó en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

Naruto se sintió empujado por una fuerza desconocida, sin decir una sola palabra olvidó a los dos banqueros paralizados y abrió la puerta-ventana corriendo hacia el césped.

-¡Hinata!-gritaba mientras corría. -Se arrodilló a su lado.

A Hinata le costaba respirar, el la giró y palideció al ver que se ahogaba. -Hinalia...

Le soltó rápidamente los primeros botones de la camisa. -Estoy...bien-barbotó ella-Me he...caído.

Quiso ponerse de pie pero el se lo impidió -Tranquilízate ¿Te duele algo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras el buscaba en su cuerpo alguna herida.

El perro se acercó a olisquear el pelo de su dueña con aspecto triste, Naruto lo apartó con violencia.

-¿Vuestra Alteza?-dijo el mayordomo acercándose-¿Llamo al médico?

-Todavía no-respondió Naruto mirando la cara pálida de su esposa-Vamos a esperar un poco. Puede volver a la casa Stanislas.

-Bien, Vuestra Alteza. Para su sorpresa Hinata empezó a reír.

-Akamaru y yo estábamos jugando simplemente-explicó ella-Me caí y eso es todo.

-Si, ya lo vi-contestó Naruto incorporándola poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Apartando los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro, escuchó con calma su respiración, luego le pasó un dedo por la mejilla que había recobrado los colores. Sabía que les estaban observando pero no podía dejar de acariciarla.

-¿Puedes estar sentada?-le preguntó por fin. -Creo que si. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Si-murmuró ella.

Sus ojos eran dulces, llenos de emoción. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron. Naruto hubiera querido regañarla y decirle que fuera más cuidadosa pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Naru?-murmuró ella con la mano en el torso de su marido notando como le latía con fuerza el corazón.

Entonces el se inclinó y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Hinata se sintió desfallecer entre sus poderosos brazos, le acarició la nuca y el pelo.

Naruto se endureció de inmediato, se apretó contra el vientre de ella con un solo deseo en la mente: tomarla allí, sobre la hierba, hacer que se estremeciera de placer mientras ella le arrancaba la camisa buscando el contacto de su piel. Notando que estaba a punto de ceder, retrocedió rápidamente.

Hinata le miró estupefacta.

-Ya has hecho bastantes tonterías por hoy-dijo el secamente-Tengo trabajo, si piensas pasar toda la tarde con ese saco de pulgas te aconsejo que después tomes un baño. En este momento los dos desprendéis el mismo olor nauseabundo.

-Akamaru no tiene pulgas-replicó ella ofendida. Naruto miró al perro que se estaba rascando frenéticamente y luego giró los talones alejándose con un gruñido de desdén. Hinata se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Akamaru fusilando a su marido con la mirada. -¡Que hombre mas odioso!-dijo-No le hagas caso Akamaru, no importa lo que diga. Se preguntó que le había sucedido a Naruto, la besó apasionadamente para luego rechazarla con violencia. Después de tres meses de matrimonio seguía teniendo la sensación de que vivía con un desconocido. El príncipe raras veces explicaba sus actos y decisiones y desde luego no expresaba sus sentimientos. Pero a pesar de su exasperación, Hinata seguía estando fascinada por el.

Podía ser muy divertido cuando le contaba anécdotas de su pasado, sabía escucharla cuando ella le leía las cartas de Ayshane, y tranquilizarla cuando ella se preocupaba por las tensas relaciones que mantenía con su familia. Pero Naruto también podía comportarse con un gran frialdad sin que hubiera una razón aparente. Ella atribuía esos cambios de humor a que el bebía un poco mas de la cuenta, pero nunca le había visto borracho.

La gente de la alta sociedad consideraba al príncipe como uno de los suyos, un aristócrata que solo pensaba en divertirse y para el cual los negocios solo eran un pasatiempo. Hinata comprendió rápidamente que eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Naruto era el hombre mas ocupado que hubiera conocido y llevaba sus negocios con seriedad vigilándolos de cerca.

Las recepciones y fiestas no fueron la pesadilla que ella se imaginó. En efecto, ella no tenía gran cosa en que ocupar su tiempo, los criados eran muy eficientes, se encargaban de organizarlo todo y estaban atentos a las necesidades de todos los invitados. Naruto mantenía su promesa: Hinata podía pasar tanto tiempo como deseara ocupándose de sus animales.

Los Angelovski tenían invitados a menudo, sus cenas tenían siempre varios invitados extranjeros, tanto europeos como americanos e incluso rusos. Después los hombres hablaban de sus negocios. Algunas veces Hinata intentaba escucharles en silencio. El respeto y el temor que inspiraba su marido en los demás siempre la divertían. Todos deseaban ser sus amigos, pero todos le temían.

Naruto se mostraba distante con los que le halagaban. No parecía buscar la amistad de nadie, lo que, por extraño que pareciera, le hacia ser mas fascinante.

Por su parte Hinata, había aprendido a reprimir sus demostraciones de afecto. Sus besos parecían molestar a Naruto. El era un amante considerado y experto pero nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo entre sus brazos. Una noche ella tuvo la desgracia de poner una mano sobre la de el y el se había apartado irritado. Las caricias solo eran admisibles cuando salían de el. Hinata acabó por aceptar ese distanciamiento convenciéndose incluso de que era mejor así. Era más feliz sin amor y sin el dolor que este implicaba.

Hinata, Rachel y su hermana Marinka sacaron una vieja maleta llena de polvo. Hinata había descubierto varios trasteros bajo los tejados de la casa y le preguntó a Naruto que era lo que guardaban.

-Viejos recuerdos de familia-le explicó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia-Cosas que traje de San Petersburgo, como vajilla, nada de importancia. Puedes mirar si lo deseas.

Entonces ella se dispuso a hacerlo acompañada de Rachel y Marinka. Las dos hermanas se parecían como dos gotas de agua con su expresiva sonrisa y su temperamento pragmático. Empezaron a abrir las maletas forzando las cadenas oxidadas con la ayuda de herramientas improvisadas. Hinata descubrió maravillada un fragmento del glorioso pasado de los Angelovski: una piel de oso cosida con hilo de oro, un conjunto de tocador de plata y un pequeño baúl de madera esculpida.

-¡Es magnífico!-exclamó desdoblando uno de los pañuelos de seda. Me pregunto para que sirve.

Las dos hermanas dieron gritos de alegría. -Son unos velos que sirven para cubrir los cabellos de las damas, Vuestra Alteza-explicó Rachel-Espere, voy a mostrárselo. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y permaneció sentada en el suelo mientras

Rachel le ponía la tela con perlas incrustadas en la cabeza, luego le colocó una diadema de rubíes en la frente.

-Las mujeres casadas no deben mostrarse nunca con la cabeza descubierta delante de los extraños-declaró la doncella.

Le entregó a Hinata un pequeño espejo. -Pero una joven soltera se pone el velo de manera que la parte superior de la cabeza quede al descubierto-añadió. -Me parece estar viendo a una extraña-comentó Hinata observando su reflejo en el espejo. -Le sienta muy bien-afirmó Rachel. -Parece rusa, Vuestra Alteza-añadió Marinka. -Vamos a ver que contiene esa otra maleta-dijo Hinata quitándose la diadema y el velo. Descubrieron unos hermosos chales de lana, antiguos encajes, peines de marfil, zapatos de seda usados y bolsos cubiertos de piedras preciosas.

-Mirad-dijo sacando un estuche de joyas. La seda rosa estaba bordada con una inicial en alfabeto cirílico que se parecía mucho a una H. -Debió pertenecer a la esposa del primer príncipe Naruto. Se llamaba Hinalia-dijo Rachel mirándola de cerca. -¿De verdad? Naruto me ha hablado de ella, creo que era la madre de su tatarabuela. -Si. Era una campesina de una aldea cercana a San Petersburgo. ¿Le gustaría conocer la historia de Naruto y Hinalia, Vuestra Alteza? -¡Si! Me gustaría mucho-dijo Hinata cruzando las piernas para estar mas cómoda. Había notado que el personal ruso no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de contar anécdotas que siempre empezaban diciendo "érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo".

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

*:son una especie de pequeños pasteles del tamaño de un bocado, original ruso al horno o frito que puede servir como aperitivo o guarnición. Pueden rellenarse con carne picada (carne de vaca) y queso o verduras (papas) finamente picados.

y hasta aqui... que tal que les parecio... siii ya se lo deje en la historia de una familiar de los angelowsky peeero valdra la pena que lo vean el proximo capi...

bueno espero el saber que opinan de este capi...

sayo0o0o0o0o

=^w^=


	6. Chapter 6

**043**

Ok no los voy a entretener asi que pónganse a leer

Acuérdense ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen es de Masashi kishimoto-sama y Lisa Kleypas respectivamente

Vamos lean este capi se pone muy interesante…

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**0/w/****Hi****nata**﷽﷽﷽﷽–**{ache****0**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 6**

Los ojos de la doncella brillaban entusiasmados. -Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, vivía un príncipe con una voluntad de hierro llamado Naruto. Era fuerte y valiente y tan hermoso que oscurecía al mismísimo sol. Pero Naruto nunca había sabido lo que era el amor. Con el paso de los años su corazón se hizo duro como una piedra. Cuando llegó el momento de casarse, hizo que vinieran de Moscú y sus alrededores, todas las jóvenes casaderas para escoger entre ellas a su esposa. Se presentaron cinco hermosas mujeres, cada una de ellas con la esperanza de ser la elegida. El las examinó una tras otra y las fue despidiendo dándoles una moneda de oro.

"A punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar una que le gustara, descubrió a Hinalia, una bonita campesina. El sol jugaba entre sus cabellos rojizos que llameaban como las plumas del pájaro de fuego. En cuanto la vio, Naruto sintió que su corazón de piedra se derretía y decidió que ella sería su esposa. La cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a su palacio. Las desdichadas candidatas fueron enviadas de vuelta a sus casas. El príncipe Naruto se casó con Hinalia en medio de la alegría general. Compartieron un gran amor y concibieron un hijo...Y fue entonces cuando las cosas se estropearon.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hinata intrigada-¿Qué sucedió?

-Poco después de la boda. El príncipe Naruto perdió la confianza del zar. Muchos cortesanos celosos se volvieron entonces contra el. A Naruto le metieron en la cárcel donde enfermó y después murió. La princesa Hinalia estuvo a punto de morir de pena. Se refugió en un convento para escapar de sus enemigos y dio a luz un niño. La criatura se convirtió en un hombre noble y fuerte como su padre y uno de los hombres más poderosos de Rusia, amante de la emperatriz Isabel.

-¿Es una historia real?-preguntó Hinata con escepticismo. -Si, Vuestra Alteza.

Hinata miró el estuche bordado jugueteando con las perlas.

-Solo un Angelovski podía ser lo bastante arrogante como para examinar a las campesinas como si fueran ganado. Yo le hubiera escupido a la cara.

-Es posible-respondió Rachel con un brillo extraño en la mirada-Pero dicen que el príncipe Naruto era un hombre muy apuesto. Eso da derecho a una cierta arrogancia ¿no?

-A mi no me importa la belleza, todo ese asunto me parece digno de bárbaros.

-Era una tradición familiar. En esa época las cosas ocurrían de ese modo. Ahora los rusos han adoptado las costumbres occidentales.

-Eso es un avance-dijo Hinata. Se inclinó sobre un cuadro envuelto en una tela. Las doncellas la ayudaron a desenvolverlo, descubriendo un cuadro que representaba un paisaje y cuya pintura estaba resquebrajada y sucia. Evidentemente se trataba de la obra de un aficionado.

-¿Por qué conservaron esta pintura que no tiene ningún valor?-preguntó haciendo una mueca-Su único valor debe ser sentimental.

Rachel y Marinka se colocaron detrás de ella para mirar el cuadro. Era una escena de caza en la que unos perros perseguían a un lobo. En un segundo plano se podía ver un palacio ruso bajo un cielo azul lavanda.

-Mire-dijo Marinka señalando una esquina de la tela donde la pintura estaba desgastada-Hay algo debajo.

Hinata examinó el lienzo y raspó un poco la pintura con la uña. Se desprendió un trozo entero revelando un pedazo de cabello dorado.

-Creo que tienes razón-declaró-Hay otra pintura debajo de esta. Me pregunto de qué se trata.

Puso el cuadro en el montón de cosas que iban a llevarse y siguió buscando en el interior de la maleta. Dos horas después estaba cubierta de polvo; sonrió a Rachel y a Marinka que parecían estar tan agotadas como ella.

-¿Y si lo dejáramos por hoy?-les propuso. Las dos hermanas se mostraron inmediatamente de acuerdo con ella.

Hinata recogió una parte de las cosas que había encontrado y las llevó a sus habitaciones.

En cuanto dejó el cuadro en el canapé de terciopelo naranja, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Era Naruto.

-Vengo a ver si estas lista para la cena. Viene un grupo de fabricantes americanos y tú...

Se interrumpió al ver a su mujer cubierta de suciedad y con el vestido arrugado. Al principio pareció molesto pero luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Has estando hurgando en el trastero? -Es una verdadera cueva de los tesoros ¿sabes? -Tienes que arreglarte deprisa-continuó el mirando con escepticismo el montón de "tesoros". Los americanos...

-Ven a ver este cuadro-insistió Hinata-¿Te recuerda algo? -Nada en absoluto. -Mira en esa esquina ha saltado la pintura y hay otro cuadro debajo. -Es posible-dijo el con indiferencia-Con respecto a la cena... -¿Podríamos mandarlo a restaurar? Quizá haya una obra de arte escondida debajo. -Si eso te complace, me encargaré de que lo hagan, pero dudo de que valga la pena. Hinata, tienes que cambiarte y bajar lo más rápido posible. -¿Y de que puedo yo hablar con un grupo de fabricantes americanos? -Limítate a quedarte sentada y a sonreír. Y por favor, nada de discursos sobre los pobres animales oprimidos cuando traigan el faisán. -¿De lo contrario?-dijo ella con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Se sentó delante del tocador y se puso el velo ruso en la cabeza como le había enseñado Rachel.

-¿Si ofendiera a tus invitados me pegarías?-preguntó volviéndose hacia su marido-¿Cómo castiga un príncipe ruso a su esposa?

Al ver el cambio de expresión de Naruto se calló. El había palidecido y sus ojos expresaban una emoción cercana al terror. Sorprendida, se quitó el velo. -¿Algo va mal?

Naruto no contestó. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a ella esa sensación que le oprimía, ese sentimiento de estar siendo transportado a otro lugar? Por un momento le pareció que había viajado en el tiempo. Tuvo una visión de Hinata deshecha en llanto con la cara enrojecida y el pelo enredado...

-Por favor castígame-suplicaba ella. -Pequeña tonta-dijo el con dureza.

La atrajo hacia si para consolarla y le acarició la espalda con ternura. -¿Cómo has podido pensar ni por un segundo que podría golpearte? ¿Cómo podría hacer que sufrieras con mis propias manos? Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. -¿Por qué soy tu mujer?-preguntó ella temblando. -Porque eres mia. Eres la única que siempre he deseado y desearé aunque provoques mi desgracia...

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia volviendo en si. No entendía la rozón de la angustia que le oprimía la garganta.

Hinata seguía esperando a que el dijera algo. La miró súbitamente enfadado.-Naru...-dijo ella.

Pero el ya le había dado la espalda saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación. Una fuerza desconocida le empujaba a alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de su mujer.

Hinata recibió a sus invitados con una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos favoritos de seda color amarillo y marfil con un profundo escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos. El pelo lo tenía recogido hacia arriba con unos rizos cayéndole sobre la nuca. Se la veía radiante lo cual le proporcionaba la seguridad en si misma que le fallaba un poco.

El príncipe Naruto se mostraba indiferente con ella pero hacía gala de una arrogancia que la molestaba. Sabía que no podía reprocharle nada, no entendía las razones de sus cambios de humor; es posible que bebiera demasiado. Decidió ir a ver a Ayshane para comentárselo. Su madrastra siempre le había dicho que los rusos eran gente extraña.

Los diez invitados estaban sentados a la mesa y Hinata y Naruto presidían cada uno sentado en un extremo. Los criados empezaron a traer las bandejas. Hinata se giró hacia su izquierda y le sonrió a un joven llamado Sora Brixton. No era demasiado atractivo con su cara ordinaria, y el pelo pegado a la cabeza, pero le pareció bastante simpático.

-¿Es su primera visita a Inglaterra señor Brixton?-le preguntó.

-Si. Nunca había viajado antes al extranjero. Primero estuvimos en Francia y después en Italia. Inglaterra parece tan estirada como me temía.

-¿Mas que Nueva York?-preguntó Hinata encantada con su franqueza.

-Un poco menos, lo cual me sorprende ya que los americanos todavía tienen muchas cosas que demostrar. La alta sociedad es muy ostentosa, espera que así se olvidaran sus orígenes.

-No parece que tenga nada que ver con usted-declaró Hinata antes de llevarse la cuchara a los labios.

-Es un placer oirselo decir, Vuestra Alteza-contestó Brixton con una sonrisa probando el también la sopa de trufas-Me voy a ver obligado a venir a menudo a Inglaterra.

-¿Por negocios?

-Si, pero también para visitar a mi hermana Shion. Se va a casar con un inglés, un hombre encantador que conocimos en Francia hace unos meses.

Hinata dejó la cuchara y le miró fijamente. Brixton...¿Dónde había oído ella ese nombre? No, no podía ser...

En el otro extremo de la mesa, intrigado por la expresión de su esposa, Naruto dejó de prestar atención a su vecina para mirarla atentamente a ella. Tomando la expresión de su anfitriona por curiosidad, Brixton se apresuró a explicar: -Dentro de una semana mi hermana se convertirá en lady Milbank. ¿Le conoce usted por casualidad, Vuestra Alteza?

Paralizada por el asombro, Hinata asintió con la cabeza. -En efecto, la princesa le conoce-lanzó Naruto-Antes de que nos casáramos, Hinata se fijó en lord Milbank, pero como el se mostraba muy esquivo tuvo que conformarse conmigo.

Intercambió una mirada con Hinata. Ella vio en sus ojos un destello de malicia. Se preguntó si el había previsto ese incidente. Se sintió a la vez nerviosa y escandalizada; volvió a coger la cuchara esforzándose en disimular el temblor de sus manos.

Una hermosa mujer sentada a la derecha de Naruto intervino en la conversación mirándole ardientemente y diciendo con voz melosa:

-Vuestra Alteza "conformarse" es una palabra muy poco apropiada. Un hombre tan rico y atractivo como usted tiene que ser la primera elección.

-Mi única elección-corrigió Hinata con voz excesivamente suave. Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa levantando su copa.

-Digamos que lord Milbank y yo tuvimos los dos suerte, el por haber conseguido la mano de la señorita Shion y yo por haber ganado la de la encantadora Hinalia.

Durante unos minutos, Hinata comió por inercia mientras escuchaba educadamente el parloteo de Brixton. La noticia le había sentado como una bofetada, gracias a su nueva vida casi se había olvidado de Toneri Milbank, pero ahora tenía la prueba de que había otra mujer en la vida de Toneri y que en una semana...Se esforzó por contener las lágrimas.

Cada vez que miraba en dirección a Naruto se cruzaba con su mirada inquisitiva, atenta a la menor de sus reacciones. ¿Qué esperaba el de ella exactamente?

-Es usted la persona mas amable que me he encontrado desde que llegué- declaró Brixton-Es usted amistosa y abierta, al contrario que el resto de sus compatriotas.

-Admito que los ingleses tenemos fama de ser muy reservados-contestó Hinata prestándole atención.

-Entones ¿Por qué usted no lo es? -Lo ignoro-replicó ella con una sonrisa encantadora-Debo ser la excepción. -Es posible, Vuestra Alteza, pero eso es bueno.

Hinata enrojeció y miró a Naruto que seguía mirándola fijamente, impasible. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de el.

Aunque el pequeño intercambio entre Hinata y Naruto no tuvo nada de afectuoso, consiguieron salvar las apariencias ante los invitados. La velada fue una verdadera pesadilla. Hinata notó los pesados silencios que se producían de vez en cuando, Naruto no dejaba de lanzarle pullas y ella deseaba poder decirle que no había hecho nada para merecer un trato semejante. Se preguntó si es que había adivinado que la presencia de Sora Brixton la estaba afectando y si estaría molesto al comprobar que todavía sentía algo por Toneri.

¿Estaría celoso? No, Naruto nunca había demostrado que sintiera nada por ella, debía tratarse de su orgullo, eso era todo.

Hinata padeció un calvario durante el resto de la velada. Por fin, a medianoche, vio con alivio que los invitados se despedían. Sin decirle una sola palabra a Naruto subió a sus habitaciones y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tanto esfuerzo para guardar la compostura la había agotado. Llamó a Rachel para que la ayudara a desnudarse y mientras la esperaba empezó a andar de un lado a otro del dormitorio, nerviosa. Consciente del humor de su señora, la doncella se mostró discreta y eficaz desabrochando el vestido.

-Terminaré yo misma-dijo Hinata un poco secamente-Gracias, Rachel. -Buenas noches, Vuestra Alteza-contestó la doncella antes de desaparecer.

Hinata se puso un camisón de lino y se deslizó entre las sábanas, quitándose antes las horquillas del pelo. Luego sacudió su rojiza cabellera. Tumbada en la oscuridad intentó recordar el rostro de Sora Brixton preguntándose si Shion se parecería a su hermano y si tendría las mismas mejillas rellenas y el pelo fino y liso. "Espero que su fortuna sea lo bastante grande como para satisfacerte Toneri" pensó con tristeza. Revivió su última conversación, en el baile de los Angelovski...su cálida mirada, su sonrisa, el contacto de sus labios en los de ella, su voz cuando dijo "te adoro"...Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y escondió la cara en la almohada.

Estaba quedándose por fin dormida, acurrucada bajo las sábanas cuando notó un movimiento en la penumbra, rodó sobre la espalda emitiendo un gemido somnoliento. De repente un cuerpo musculoso se abatió sobre ella. Medio dormida creyó que Matatabi, su tigre, la estaba atacando. Enseguida sintió la respiración de un hombre en su oído y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su marido.

-¿Naruto? El la clavó en el colchón con todo su peso, aunque todavía estaba completamente vestido, ella podía notar la intensidad de su deseo en el muslo. Se debatió sorprendida, mientras el olor a alcohol le llegaba a la nariz.

-Me perteneces ¿lo entiendes?-dijo el príncipe arrastrando la voz-Poseo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, sé muy bien a donde querías llegar esta noche. He visto el modo en que coqueteabas con Brixton mientras el miraba tu escote. Querías ponerme celoso, pequeña zorra, pero no ha funcinado. Nunca estaré celoso de ti.

Hinata se repuso de su asombro y le dio un violento golpe en las costillas. -¡Déjame! ¡Estás borracho!

Pero Naruto le apartó a la fuerza las piernas. Jadeaba de rabia o de pasión, o quizá fueran ambas cosas. -Quieres apoderarte de mi alma-masculló-pero nunca me haras sentir ninguna emoción. Nunca te amaré.

-No te he pedido nada-contestó secamente Hinata. Entonces el se quedó inmóvil como si saliera de un trance. Ella sabía que el tenía miedo, que luchaba contra sus propios impulsos, tendió una mano temblorosa hacia el acariciando los rizos de sus sienes.

-Naru... -¡No me llames así!-gritó el retrocediendo. -Cobarde-dijo ella con voz suave pero firme-¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que me acerque a ti?- Hinata notó que se estremecía de rabia mientras se acuclillaba en sus caderas con los músculos en tensión. Luego emitió un gruñido que expresaba su derrota y se inclinó sobre ella. Su boca buscó sus labios con glotonería y pasión y sus manos desgarraron el fino tejido de su camisón. Ella le ayudó quitándose ella misma la ropa y empezó a desnudarle a su vez. Le arrancó la blanca camisa y tiró de sus pantalones con tanta fuerza que los botones saltaron.

En cuanto estuvieron desnudos, Naruto la apretó contra el devorando su delicado cuello con ávidos besos y trazando un reguero ardiente hacia sus senos. Con un gemido de deseo, Hinata abrió las piernas y le guió hasta su intimidad, el la poseyó con un estremecimiento de placer, ella se arqueó intentando introducirle mas profundamente en su interior. Repentinamente, el rodó a un lado y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido de frustración. Siguiendo su movimiento, se acuclilló encima de el, buscando su placer.

Naruto la atrajo contra su pecho y la mantuvo abrazada mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Aferrada al enorme cuerpo de su marido, Hinata sintió una oleada de sensaciones que la devoraban hasta llegar a la explosión final. Luego se dejó caer entre sus brazos, jadeante. Casi de inmediato, Naruto se unió a ella con una última convulsión.

Sabiendo que a el no le gustaban demasiado las muestras de cariño que se alargaban mas de lo necesario, intentó apartarse, pero el la retuvo cogiéndola por las caderas en un gesto instintivo. Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, relajados, mientras una fresa brisa entraba por la ventana abierta acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella. Se sintió invadida por una nueva sensación, una especie de serenidad que nunca había experimentado. Podía notar el regular latido del corazón de su marido bajo su oído mientras el le acariciaba perezosamente las caderas. El tibio aliento de Naruto hacia que el pelo de ella se moviera en sus sienes. Suavemente el acarició su mejilla con los labios. Nunca se había mostrado tan cariñoso.

Hinata se quedó dormida enseguida, estaba muy, muy cansada. No protestó cuando el se fue en medio de la noche.

La primera cosa que vio Hinata cuando abrió los ojos fue la almohada que tenía al lado. Tumbada entre las sábanas arrugadas, se sentía extrañamente ligera. Naruto se había comportado de un modo muy apasionado y algo brutal, pero luego habían compartido un momento de ternura como si hubieran traspasado los límites celosamente guardados por su marido.

Se ruborizó al preguntarse que le diría hoy.

Tomó un baño caliente y se perfumó, luego se recogió el largo pelo con una cinta de color melocotón. Rachel la ayudó a ponerse un corpiño blanco y una falda con un gran bolsillo a juego con su cinta y adornada con un lazo de seda. Satisfecha de su aspecto bajó a desayunar.

Por suerte Naruto estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico. Al entrar ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantar los ojos sino que volvió la página profundamente concentrado.

-¡Buenos días!-lanzó Hinata alegremente. El bajó el periódico un poco para mostrar un rostro inexpresivo. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo y estaba recién afeitado. Hinata se preguntó si, al igual que ella, el habría prestado especial atención a su aspecto esa mañana. -No es frecuente que desayunemos juntos-dijo ella sentándose a su lado- Normalmente a estas horas yo ya estoy con mis animales. -¿Y hoy porque no? -Bueno...Pueden encargarse los criados.

Por primera vez que ella recordara, le apetecía hacer algo diferente. Al pensar que su marido posiblemente la invitara a pasar el día con el, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Podrían montar a caballo y echar alguna carrera.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy, Naru? -Tengo cosas que hacer en Londres. -Podría acompañarte-propuso ella con desenvoltura. -¿Por qué? -Para pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.

Naruto dejó el periódico y levantó las cejas con ironía. -¿Y a que debo tal honor? -Solo pensaba...-empezó Hinata antes de parapetarse tras el silencio.

Leyendo la decepción en su rostro, Naruto clavó mas hondo el puñal. -Espero que no empieces a creer que hay algo mas entre nosotros que una simple amistad. No juguemos a ese juego Hinata, es una tontería complicar las cosas. ¿No serás tan ingenua como para hacerte ilusiones románticas conmigo no? Una ira inmensa se apodero de la joven que estaba siendo herida en su orgullo. -¡Eres la última persona con la que me haría ilusiones!-ladró.

-Mejor. No te pongas sentimental, no hay manera más rápida de aburrir a un hombre.

-Por nada del mundo desearía aburrirte-replicó ella tratando de imitar su tono divertido.

La conversación estaba a punto de degenerar en pelea cuando apareció Stanislas en la puerta del comedor. Aunque su expresión era tan impasible como siempre, se adivinaba en su actitud tensa que sucedía algo.

-Vuestra Alteza, hay dos personas que preguntan por usted en la puerta de entrada. Una campesina y un niño. La mujer desea verle.

-Dígale que se dirija a mis administradores-respondió secamente Naruto.

-Vuestra Alteza, es posible... -el mayordomo vaciló- ...Es posible que deba usted escuchar lo que la mujer tiene que decirle.

Era una observación muy atrevida en la boca del mayordomo, solo podía tratarse de un caso excepcional. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada cargada de sentido. Luego, sin decir nada, Naruto se levantó y abandonó la estancia. Hinata le siguió con curiosidad. Bajaron las escaleras de la entras al pie de las cuales estaban esperando dos frágiles cuerpos.

La campesina llevaba un sencillo vestido y un chal que había sido azul, podría haber sido hermosa si su rostro no hubiera estado marcado por el sufrimiento y el cansancio. A su lado estaba un niño escuálido de unos cinco o seis años, limpio y cuidado, pero con sus ropas muy usadas. Su abrigo de terciopelo tenia las mangas muy cortas. Su rostro bronceado era hosco y su pelo era oscuro.

-Este es Jacob -declaró la mujer revelando una boca desdentada-Su madre murió la semana pasada de fiebres. Su última voluntad fue que le trajera a su hijo. De todas formas nadie en el pueblo le quiere, yo fui la única que se tomó la molestia de cuidarle.

Tendió la mano esperando una recompensa.

Naruto estaba pálido. Le hizo una seña al mayordomo que le entregó unas monedas a la mujer. Ella se guardó el dinero y se alejó sin despedirse del niño y sin mirarle siquiera.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata asombrada-¿Quién es este niño?

-No es cosa tuya. Entra en casa-respondió Naruto antes de mirar a Stanislas-Encuentra a alguien que se ocupe de el. Solo por unos días hasta que me organice.

Hinata miró al niño que se mantenía quieto como una estatua con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Se acercó a el como si se tratara de un animal en apuros.

-Buenos días Jacob-dijo ella agachándose para estar a la altura del niño. Este la miró sin decir nada.

-¿Es es tu nombre?-continuó ella-¿O prefieres que te llame de otro modo? La cara del niño parecia un icono ruso, oscura como el oro viejo con ojos azulados y melancólicos y largas pestañas oscuras. Ella nunca había visto unos ojos así excepto...excepto...

Emma se levantó y miró a su marido con incredulidad sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban.

-Este niño es tu hijo-dijo con voz ronca.

Su hijo, su hijo...Naruto permaneció impasible mientras Stanislas se llevaba al niño a la cocina. Como en un sueño oyó las preguntas de su mujer pero las ignoró. En cuanto Jacob desapareció se fue a la biblioteca como si estuviera sonámbulo. Apoyó las manos en un mueble bajo de caoba donde guardaba las bebidas, mirando vagamente su reflejo en una bandeja de plata.

Había creído que nunca vería a ese niño, incluso había llegado a olvidar su existencia. Encontrárselo frente a el por sorpresa era una gran impresión. Lo peor era ese terrible parecido entre Jacob y Menma, su hermano fallecido. El niño era el vivo retrato de Menma a la misma edad, con sus espesos cabellos oscuros, su aspecto hosco, su belleza fascinante y sus luminosos ojos azulados. Naruto cojió con nerviosismo una copa y una botella de coñac.

Pensó en las muchas veces, durante su juventud, que había encontrado a su hermano acurrucado en un rincón llorando de dolor y de humillación después de haber soportado las agresiones del padre de ambos. Naruto vació la copa de un trago y se sirvió otra. Siempre tenía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y esa rabia, aún cuando se esforzaba por olvidar esa época oscura de su vida.

¿Por qué su padre se había cebado con tanta violencia con Menma? -¡He encontrado una manera de impedírtelo!-le gritó un día Naruto lanzándose contra el armado con una navaja-¡Voy a matarte! Pero su padre se había reído mientras le retorcía el brazo. Luego le había molido a golpes. Y el calvario de Menma no cesó jamás. Menma se convirtió en un hombre destrozado, amargado y vacío que para colmo murió muy joven. Naruto también estaba destrozado. Sus padres y su hermano habían muerto pero los recuerdos seguían vivos, nada podía calmar ese dolor. Nunca mas volvería a sentir amor, añoranza o arrepentimiento, no podía permitirse ninguna debilidad. Nadie tendría el poder de hacerle daño nunca mas.

-¡Naruto!-dijo la voz exasperada de Hinata a su espalda.

El se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. -Esto no es asunto tuyo-declaró sin volverse. -Solo quiero saber quien era la madre de Jacob y porque nunca me has dicho que tenías un hijo. Eso no es mucho pedir, me parece a mí. Naruto miró a su mujer que estaba roja de ira, unos mechones se le habían soltado; suspiró exasperado. -Hace seis años tuve una relación con una mujer que trabajaba en la lechería de una de mis propiedades. Un mes después del final de nuestra relación vino a decirme que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces le daba dinero regularmente para ella y el niño. Nunca te hablé de ellos porque no tenía nada que ver ni contigo ni con nuestro matrimonio.

-Tu crees que el dinero resuelve todos los problemas-lanzó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me casara con ella? Sally solo era una mujer bonita a la que le gustaba disfrutar de la visa. No fui ni el primero ni el último que estuvo en su cama.

-De modo que condenaste a tu hijo a convertirse en un simple campesino ignorante de sus orígenes. ¿No te sientes responsable de el?

-Le paso una pensión desde que nació y naturalmente continuaré haciéndolo. Ahórrame tus sermones sobre moral y responsabilidades. La mayoría de los terratenientes tienen bastardos diseminados por ahí. No me extrañaría que tu padre tuviera uno o dos hijos ilegítimos en alguna parte.

-¡Nunca! Mi padre se preocupa de los suyos y nunca ha abusado de una campesina-exclamó Hinata con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Jacob es tu único hijo o hay otros?

-Es el único. Una jaqueca martilleaba las sienes de Naruto oprimiéndole el cráneo como unas tenazas. -Ahora-continuó-si has terminado con tu pequeña escena, déjame que maneje yo solo la situación. -¿Qué piensas hacer? -Voy a alejar a ese niño en cuanto le encuentre una familia apropiada. No te preocupes, no te verás importunada por su presencia demasiado tiempo. -¡Quieres decir que es a ti a quien no molestará!-exclamó Hinata dejando la habitación con grandes zancadas-Eres un monstruo, cínico y sin corazón. Naruto la decepcionó mucho ¿Qué clase de hombre podía carecer hasta ese punto de sentimientos hacia su propio hijo? Aunque no estaba vestida adecuadamente se dirigió al zoo, necesitaba ver a sus animales aunque se manchara la ropa. Entró en uno de los edificios blanqueados con cal y se sentó al lado de la jaula de Matatabi. Nada mas verla, el tigre se puso a gimotear como un gatito.

-Buenos días-dijo ella apoyando la frente en los barrotes-¿Sabes? Ayshane tenía razón Matatabi, Naruto solo piensa en si mismo. Y lo que es peor no se molesta en mentirme, nunca esconde el hecho de que es un canalla.

Matatabi se acercó a ella con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Aunque Naruto quiera deshacerse de Jacob, yo le debo mucho. ¡Pobre pequeño! Sin casa y sin madre...Pero yo no sería una buena madre y no sé si podría ocuparme de el sabiendo que es el bastardo de Naruto. Es terriblemente injusto, pero...si Jacob fuera un animal le cuidaría sin pensarlo ni un segundo. ¿No podría hacer al menos eso mismo por un pobre niño pequeño? Es un ser diferente, como tu y como yo; tengo que hacer algo ¿Estas de acuerdo Matatabi?

El tigre dio un gran bostezo.

Al volver a la casa, Hinata la encontró silenciosa y solo se oía una melodía rusa que algún criado estaba silbando.

-Vassili-dijo Hinata al cruzarse con el. -¿Si, Vuestra Alteza? -¿Dónde está el niño? -Creo que en la cocina, Vuestra Alteza.

Hinata recorrió el pasillo hasta la zona de servicio que comprendía una serie de habitaciones entre ellas la enorme cocina y la bodega. Unos jóvenes ayudantes trabajaban alrededor de una mesa de madera que estaba en el centro. Otros estaban limpiando la plata, lavando la vajilla u preparando pasteles.

Al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Jacob, sentado tristemente a la mesa con las piernas colgando, Hinata sintió compasión por el. Ante el había un plato de carne guisada sin tocar.

Ante la entrada imprevista de Hinata, la cocinera y los criados levantaron la cabeza.

-¡Vuestra Alteza!-exclamó la cocinera-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? -En nada, gracias-contestó amablemente Hinata-Continúe con su trabajo.

Se acercó a la mesa y se apoyó en ella, sonrió al darse cuenta de que la mirada del niño se dirigía hacia la suciedad de su ropa.

-¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó con gentileza-Sin embargo estoy segura de que esta mas bueno que lo que comes normalmente. Al menos prueba un trozo de pan tierno, Jacob.- Mirandola con sus ojos dorados, el niño cogió un trozo de pan y hundió los dedos en el.

-Debe ser impresionante llegar a un lugar donde no se conoce a nadie- continuó diciendo Hinata mientras el niño masticaba el pan.

Parecía estar bien alimentado, su piel tenía un tono sonrosado y los dientes eran blanco y parecían sanos. Era un niño muy guapo, con sus cejas oscuras y sus largas pestañas.

-El no quiere ser mi papá-declaró el de pronto con un fuerte acento campesino.

Hinata pensó en decir una mentira, algo que le consolara, pero era mejor decir la verdad.

-En efecto-admitió suavemente-Pero voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que se ocupen bien de ti. Quisiera ser tu amiga. Me llamo Hinata.- El niño no dijo nada limitándose a masticar. -¿Te gustan los animales Jacob?-preguntó-Tengo un zoo y me ocupo de varios animales que han sido abandonados o que están enfermos. Hay caballos, un mono, un lobo, un zorro e incluso un tigre. ¿Quieres que te los enseñe?

-Si-respondió de inmediato Jacob dejando el pan antes de bajarse del asiento donde estaba sentado. Eres alta-añadió intrigado, lo cual la hizo reír.

-Me olvidé de que tenía que dejar de crecer-explicó ella guiñándole un ojo. Pero el niño no le devolvió ni la sonrisa ni el guiño, se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Parecía tan desconfiado y solitario como su padre.

Jacob era un niño extraño, inteligente pero sin educación y lleno de sentimientos reprimidos; no parecía apreciar demasiado la compañía de los adultos pero toleraba la presencia de Hinata. Después de múltiples esfuerzos, ella consiguió que jugara en el césped con ella y con Akamaru. Era tímido y no estaba acostumbrado a jugar, nunca hablaba de su madre ni de su pueblo natal; y Hinata se decía que era mejor no forzarle.

Con el paso de los días se estableció una rutina entre el niño y la mujer. En cuanto se despertaba, Jacob se vestía y se dirigía a las habitaciones de Hinata donde esperaba pacientemente hasta que ella aparecía. Después los dos desayunaban juntos y trabajaban en el zoo. Por la tarde ella intentaba enseñarle a montar a caballo, el la seguía como si fuese su sombra pero nadie sabía si lo hacía porque le gustaba estar en su compañía o porque no tenía otra elección. Los criados no sabían que actitud adoptar con el. En cuanto a Naruto, el ignoraba por completo a su hijo.

-Al menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo de hablarle-le dijo una noche Hinata a su marido mientras cenaban-Va a hacer quince días que esta con nosotros.

-Tengo intenciones de encontrar una solución para el esta misma semana. Si te divierte ocuparte de el hasta entonces eres libre de hacerlo.

-¿Qué clase de solución?

-Una familia que acepte educarle por una cantidad de dinero al año hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Hinata dejó bruscamente los cubiertos y miró a su marido atónita. -Pero entonces Jacob se dará cuenta de que esa familia solo le acepta por el dinero que les supone. Los demás niños se burlaran de el, no le aceptaran...

-Sobrevivirá. -¿Y si me niego a dejar que se vaya?-preguntó Hinata desafiante.

El suspiró. -¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer exactamente? Mantenerle en esta casa para que sea la prueba viviente de mis pecados de juventud? -¡Nunca me atrevería a usar de ese modo a un niño!-ladró ella furiosa. -No vas a tener la oportunidad porque pronto va a desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

Hinata dominó su cólera. -Aparentemente no te preocupas de Jacob más de lo que te preocuparías de cualquier otra criatura. Pero un hombre de verdad no puede evitar sentir algo por alguien de su propia sangre; por eso le echas; para no correr el riesgo de llegar a quererle. ¡Si supieras lo que te estás perdiendo! Vives Con el un constante temor e intentas esconderte detrás de una fachada de frialdad, burla y sarcasmo.

Mintiéndose descubierto, la fusiló con la mirada. -¿Y de que tengo miedo según tú? -Tienes miedo de amar. Y la idea de que te amen te aterroriza todavía más. Pero la fuerza de un hombre no reside en la ausencia de sentimientos, Naru, sino al contrario.

Hinata sintió más que vio, el estremecimiento de su marido. -Ya he oído suficiente por esta noche-dijo secamente, levantándose. -Abandonas a Jacob iré a buscarle. Se merece algo mejor que eso, es una criatura inocente a la que estás privando de sus derechos de nacimiento. Si esa es tu idea de la paternidad, espero no tener ningún hijo tuyo.

-¡Entonces quédatelo!-se burló Naruto-Tendría que haberlo sabido conociendo tu gusto por los animales perdidos y los mestizos. Pero arréglatelas para que se mantenga lejos de mí.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto abandonó la estancia bajo la mirada asombrada de su esposa.

La pelea se interrumpió al día siguiente con la llegada del señor Kakashi Soames, un pintor famoso por su talento como restaurador de obras de arte. A Hinata le gustó de inmediato ya que carecía de afectación al contrario de lo que sucedía con muchas personas de su entorno. Su cara era muy normal pero tenía unos ojos negros muy vivos. Se interesó mucho por el cuadro que habían encontrado en el altillo y aceptó con placer restaurarlo.

-Corremos el riesgo de que no tenga ningún valor-previno-A menos que sea algo muy especial. En unos quince días tendremos una idea precisa de lo que se esconde debajo de ese paisaje, Vuestra Alteza.

Le dieron una habitación de invitados en la cual colocó sus herramientas para trabajar. Hinata y Jacob iban a verle todos los días para ver sus progresos, pero nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo a causa del olor de los disolventes que utilizaba.

-El trabajo consiste en quitar las primeras capas sin dañar las de debajo- explicó Soames utilizando unos pinceles muy finos-Siempre se pierde una parte del original, pero hay que procurar salvar el espíritu del retrato tal y como lo vio el artista.

-¿Entonces es un retrato?-preguntó Hinata. -Sin ninguna duda. ¿Ve usted esa esquina? Es la mano de un hombre. -Espero que se trate de un Angelovski-dijo Hinata poniendo una mano en el hombro del niño-Un miembro de tu familia Jacob. Eso sería interesante ¿no?

El niño, al cual no le preocupaba demasiado ser un descendiente de los Angelovski, emitió un gruñido distraído.

-Si, sería interesante-insistió la joven contestando a su propia pregunta. Se dirigió a una de las ventanas y se sentó en el marco.

-Realmente, Jacob, estás muy charlatán-le provocó-¡Solo se te oye a ti! A los labios del niño asomó una sonrisa.

-No puedo decir nada porque tú no dejas de hablar.

-No es de buena educación decirle a una dama que habla demasiado, Jacob-contestó ella balanceando una de sus piernas.

-Una dama no lleva pantalones. Hinata llevaba puestos una camisa de hombre, unos pantalones grises y unas gruesas botas. -Pero soy una princesa, y una princesa se viste como quiere ¿No es cierto señor Kakashi?- El artista levantó los ojos de su trabajo y sonrió al comprobar que ella había conseguido que el niño se soltase un poco. -Desde luego, Vuestra Alteza.

Su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en ella que seguía sentada en el borde de la ventana con las piernas cruzadas. El sol jugueteaba con su piel que estaba radiante, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás estaba muy hermosa.

-Princesa Hinata-dijo Kakashi indeciso-si me permite que le haga una observación personal...

-Se lo ruego, hable sin miedo.

-Es usted una mujer muy atractiva, Vuestra Alteza. Me gustaría tener el honor de pintar su retrato algún día. Exactamente tal como está en este momento.

-¿Y que titulo le pondría al cuadro?-exclamó ella riendo-¿La loca? ¿La excéntrica?

-Estoy siendo sincero, Vuestra Alteza. Posee usted una belleza rara y original que cualquier pintor desearía capturar.

-Podría presentarle docenas de mujeres más hermosas que yo, empezando por mi propia madrastra.

-Los rostros convencionales son fáciles de encontrar-dijo Kakashi moviendo la cabeza-No me interesan. Sin embargo usted…- Guardó silencio al ver la sombra de Naruto en la puerta. -Estoy de acuerdo con usted-declaró este último demostrando que había oído la conversación-Me gustaría que el retrato de mi esposa lo realice un pintor que aprecie su belleza. Me gustaría encargarle el trabajo. Si puede usted mostrarme alguno de sus trabajos... -Desde luego...-empezó Kakashi. -No quiero que nadie pinte mi retrato-intervino Hinata con voz helada. -Yo si-contestó Naruto cuya mirada se posó en el niño.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato y se giró para examinar el estado de la restauración del cuadro. -¿Cómo va Kakashi?

-Iré mas rápido ahora que he descubierto la forma de disolver la primera capa de pintura-explicó el pintor-Solo he podido ver la mano de un hombre.

-Yo la veo-murmuró Naruto mirando el trozo de retrato. De pronto se quedó inmóvil, su propia mano izquierda le estaba ardiendo.

Dobló los dedos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Hablaremos del retrato de mi esposa mas tarde-dijo sintiéndose un poco mareado-De momento no deje que le molesten mientras trabaja. -No me molestan...

Sin escuchar el final de la frase, Naruto dejó la habitación. Kakashi miró intrigado a Hinata quien le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Mi marido es un hombre de lo mas encantador ¿no le parece?

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**= =**0/w/****Hi****nata**﷽﷽﷽﷽–**{ache****0**= =**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

y…. Que les parecio el capi

ahora si dare mis excusas… me dejaron tarea como para una mes y la tuve que hacer en un solo fin de semana… y he sobrevivido en tiempos libres estoy editando cada capitulo asi que si llegan a estar mas cortos que estos GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN…

que les parecio… apareció kakashi… y lo mas importante! QUE ES ESE CUADRO! Eejejeje bueno no tanto pero si esta para dar curiosidad noooo eso no esra bueno es que naruto tiene un hijo! Pueden creerlo y el si sabia no se si eso es bueno o malo que no le aya dicho a hinata por que ´´lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño´´ lo bueno es que hinata ya lo adopto como uno de sus animalitos ejejejeje no es cierto pero que bueno que hinata ya lo empieza a querer…

ahora si sayo0o0oo00o y hasta el próximo capi que espero que si sea la próxima semana…

=^w^=


	7. Chapter 7

**3 04**

Un… dos… tres… por miii ejejeje si ya llegue con nuevo capi lo se lo se me tarde mucho y si había prometido un capitulo la semana pasada y se que hoy no es domingo mucho menos sábado pero como tuve dia libre hoy… les traigo además una sorpresa ejejeje

Me encanta que la historia este recibiendo a mas personas y aun mas aquellos que dejan sus cometarios gracias espero que les guste este capi como... Palitroche… Iseki… kasi-chan uzumaki… Datariakioya… Alex-Rikudo-165… KawaiiSoul… eliuska20

Me len abajo para decirles que sorpresa… chaitooo

La historia personajes no son mios sino imagínense seria mas rica que J.K. Rowling pero bueno es de Masashi Kishimoto y de Lisa Kleypas

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 7**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Naruto se vio obligado a hablar con su hijo.

Estaba bebiendo el solo en sus habitaciones perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya nada parecía estar como el quería. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía incapaz de adaptarse a los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor. Hacia semanas que no había visitado a Hinata en su cama y el deseo comenzaba a ser incómodo. Se moría de ganas de tocarla, besarla, enterrar sus dedos en los rizos de ella y de sentir como ella se estremecía bajo el. Pero no quería que ella supiera hasta que punto la necesitaba ya que podría aprovecharse de esa vulnerabilidad.

Estaba furioso por el modo en que Hinata se había aprovechado de la aparición de su hijo ilegítimo, primero jugando a la esposa traicionada y luego decidiendo que quería quedarse con el niño. Desde luego ella no tenía ningún derecho de apropiárselo, Naruto podía librarse de el cuando quisiera; sin embargo casi le estaba agradecido a su mujer de que se ocupase del niño. Algunas veces se sorprendía a si mismo mirándole y muriéndose de ganas de hablarle, pero atormentado por su parecido con Menma.

Un ruido extraño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Naruto dejó su vaso de vodka y prestó atención; creyó reconocer unos sollozos ahogados.

-Menm...-murmuró aterrorizado. El instinto prevaleció sobre la razón. No era su hermano pero era el llanto

de un niño. Naruto abandonó rápidamente la habitación dominado por una angustia sorda que no sentía desde que era joven. Recorrió el pasillo hasta descubrir una pequeña forma encogida delante de la puerta de los apartamentos de Hinata.

-Jacob-dijo con dificultad. El niño se sobresaltó y luego levantó los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Su mirada desesperada le llegó a Naruto al corazón. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Jacob movió la cabeza y se encogió todavía mas escondiendo los pies debajo del camisón.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? Entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció Hinata medio dormida. Primero vio a Nicolas y abrió la boca para hablar, luego vio al pequeño Jacob a sus pies. -¿Jacob?-dijo cogiéndole en brazos antes de fusilar a Naruto con la mirada-¿Qué le has hecho? -Nada-gruñó su marido.

Vio a Hinata acariciar el pelo del niño con un gesto maternal. -¿Qué sucede Jacob?-preguntó ella-Dime que te pasa.

Jacob buscó las palabras adecuadas con labios temblorosos. -¡Quiero a mi mamá!-balbuceó antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Rodeó el cuello de Hinata con sus bracitos. -No pasa nada cariño-murmuró ella. Le meció suavemente.

Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ver a una mujer consolando a un niño. Su propia madre dejó a otros el cuidado de educarle huyendo ella de cualquier responsabilidad. Nunca conoció la vida de familia. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Hinata podía ser tan maternal. Si Menma hubiera tenido a alguien como ella para ayudarle...Ella no habría dejado que nadie maltratara a un niño, habría protegido a Menma.

Naruto tuvo deseos de agacharse al lado de ellos y abrazarles a los dos compartiendo su abrazo. La profundidad de su soledad le hizo estremecerse. Hinata le miró como si fuera un intruso, su mirada lo decía todo. No le necesitaban, allí estaba de más.

Destrozado se alejó de ellos sin pronunciar palabra. Giró en un pasillo y se apoyó en la pared temblando, asaltado por oscuros recuerdos. Recordó esa noche, en Rusia, cuando le hicieron salir de la cama de su amante para darle el mensaje que le comunicaba que Menma acababa de ser asesinado. Luego empezó su búsqueda de la verdad. "No, no pienses en eso", se dijo, pero a pesar de todo se vio a si mismo andando hacia Shurikovski que estaba tumbado en su cama. El dormitorio olía a una mezcla de sudor y alcohol. Su corazón empezó a latir frenético, con tanta fuerza que lo único que podía oír era su propio pulso, ni siquiera oyó el grito de miedo de su víctima.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Naruto se deslizó hasta el suelo. Pensó en lo que sintió cuando le arrestaron y mas tarde le interrogaron. NO recordaba gran cosa; le preguntaron sobre la relación de Naruto con la hermana de Shurikovski.

Subiéndose las mangas, Naruto observó sus cicatrices, el lugar donde las cadenas se le habían clavado en la carne. No había respondido a las provocaciones de los verdugos y se había limitado a mover la cabeza.

Antes de Hinata, nunca pensó en casarse. Esperó siete años sin dudar ni por un momento que ella sería suya. La deseaba, no por amor, sino por una necesidad primitiva; se había convertido en algo tan necesario para el como comer, respirar o dormir. Desgraciadamente ella significaba para el una debilidad que amenazaba su frágil equilibrio.

Se levantó y bajó las escaleras. -Haga que me preparen un coche-ordenó a Stanislas.

Quería salir, jugar, beber y encontrar una mujer, no importaba cual mientras no fuera Hinata.

Después de consolar a Jacob, Hinata le llevó a su cama en la guardaría, le arropó y luego, de rodillas al lado de la cama, le acarició el pelo.

-Yo sé lo que significa perder a la madre-murmuró-Cuando la mía murió yo era todavía más pequeña que tú. La echaba mucho de menos y ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro.

-Quiero que vuelva-gimoteó el niño frotándose los ojos-Aquí soy desgraciado.

-Yo a veces también-dijo Hinata con un suspiro-Pero Naruto es tu padre y tu estas en tu hogar.

-Voy a escaparme. -¿Nos abandonarías a Akamaru y a mí? Yo me quedaría muy triste ¿sabes?

El se calló con los párpados cerrándosele de sueño. -Tengo una idea-continuó Hinata-¿Por qué no nos escapamos mañana un rato y nos vamos de picnic? Iremos al lago y cazaremos ranas. -Pero a las damas no les gustan las ranas-protestó el frunciendo el ceño. -A mi si. También me gustan las cucarachas, los gusanos y los ratones.

Todo excepto las serpientes. -A mi me gustan mucho las serpientes.

Hinata sonrió y le besó con cariño en la frente. Nunca había protegido tanto a un niño, ni siquiera a sus propios hermanos, pero estos últimos tenían unos padres que les querían, en cambio Jacob la única familia que tenía era un padre que le ignoraba.

-Buenas noches, Jacob-murmuró-Todo se arreglará, yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

-Buenas noches Hinata-contestó el bostezando. Hinata apagó la lámpara y desapareció en silencio. Se dirigió a las habitaciones de Naruto, se sentía fuerte y decidida. Ya era tiempo de enfrentar de una vez por todas el tema del niño. Le diría que Jacob se iba a quedar y que debía relacionarse con el de un modo normal; después de todo, Jacob era un Angelovski; eso le daba derecho a una educación y una herencia, cosas que Naruto no podía negarle.

Le contrarió que su marido estuviera ausente y se dirigió al primer piso para preguntarle a Stanislas.

-El príncipe no pasará la noche en casa, Vuestra Alteza-respondió el mayordomo sin cambiar de expresión.

-Ya veo-dijo Hinata herida volviéndose para disimular su decepción. Era tarde; Naruto solo podía estar en la cama de otra mujer. A pesar de sus diferencias el nunca antes la había engañado. De pronto tuvo deseos de llorar. ¡Si tan solo hubiera podido cogerle y decirle...! ¿Decirle que? Si Naruto deseaba a otra mujer, otro cuerpo, ella no tenía ningún medio de impedírselo. Evidentemente el se había cansado de ella, y ella ya no le satisfacía. Su Alteza no tenía ya deseos de ir a la cama de su mujer.

-¿Qué se vaya al diablo!-murmuró entre dientes. Se paseó por su habitación durante horas hasta que los criados se fueron a dormir y la mansión quedó sumida en la penumbra. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta del error que había cometido al casarse con Naruto. Su acuerdo no podía mejorar, de hecho las cosas sin duda iban a ir a peor. Las infidelidades de su marido desencadenarían muchas peleas. Ella se volvería una amargada a menos que se hiciera tan dura e indiferente como el. Su familia tenía razón en cuanto a Naruto, pero el orgullo de ella le imedía admitirlo. ¡Si pudiera desahogarse con alguien!

Se sentó en un escalón de la enorme escalera para esperar el regreso de su marido, le bastaría una mirada para saber si le había sido infiel.

Poco antes del amanecer, medio dormida, oyó el ruido de un carruaje y de unos cascos. Hizo una mueca mientras se estiraba y entrecerró los ojos, con todos los músculos en tensión y completamente espabilada.

Naruto entró, despeinado y pálido. A pesar de los metros que les separaban, Hinata pudo oler el alcohol, el perfume y la disipación que emanaban de el. La había engañado, se dijo sintiendo esa certidumbre como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que subió el primer escalón. Se detuvo de sopetón con gesto hosco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-De ti nada-contestó ella con la voz temblando de asco e ira-Nada en absoluto. Voy a intentar comportarme con dignidad. No necesitas recordarme que este tipo de cosas son corrientes en la alta sociedad. Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ir a la cama de otras mujeres porque se helara el infierno antes de que te vuelva a admitir en la mía.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana-dijo Naruto arrastrando la voz mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente-Eres mi mujer y me perteneces en cuerpo y alma. Solo tengo que silbar para que abras las piernas no importa ni donde ni cuando.

Hinata entonces lo vio todo rojo; nunca había sentido una furia igual. Cerró con fuerza los puños y le dio un puñetazo a su marido en la mandíbula. El golpe cogió, por sorpresa a Naruto. Retrocedió unos pasos, pálido. Hinata le miró, tan asombrada como el, preguntándose si el le devolvería el golpe. Esperó mientras se frotaba su puño dolorido

Naruto no dijo nada, se miraron fijamente los dos sin aliento, luego el se llevó una mano a la mandíbula y emitió una risita. Hinata no se movió cuando su marido pasó a su lado en dirección a sus habitaciones. Cuando sus pasos se alejaron, ella volvió a sentarse en el escalón y se cogió la cabeza con las manos. Nunca había estado tan desesperada.

Durante una semana, Hinata y Naruto no intercambiaron una sola palabra aparte de secos saludos. Hinata perdió el sueño y el apetito, le daba la sensación de que estaba prisionera, parapetándose en sus habitaciones en cuanto caía la noche, yendo deprisa por los pasillos durante el día con miedo a cruzarse con su marido. Naruto por su parte, parecía estar tranquilo y descansado como si la situación no le afectara en absoluto.

Hinata hacia todo lo que podía para ignorar las idas y venidas de su esposo diciéndose a si misma que no sus aventuras no le importaban. No solo había roto su juramento de fidelidad sino que ni siquiera se mostraba cortés con ella. Sin embargo todo iba bien hasta que llegó Jacob. ¿Por qué Naruto soportaba tan mal la presencia de su hijo? ¿Por qué su mera presencia parecía hacerle sufrir?

Mientras sus relaciones con Naruto se deterioraban, Hinata cada vez se acercaba más al niño quien empezaba a confiar en ella. Estaba decidida a no decepcionarle a pesar de las preguntas que le hacía sobre la actitud de su padre.

-Tu padre es un hombre excepcional-le explicó intentando no mentir-Ha tenido una vida muy difícil. ¿Has notado las cicatrices que tiene en las muñecas? Vivió algo terrible en el pasado y sufrió mucho. Debes tenerlo en cuenta, sobretodo cuando se muestra frío y distante. No puede evitarlo. Todos nosotros pasamos por experiencias desagradables, algunas personas son malvadas porque han sufrido o porque tienen miedo.

-¿Mi padre tiene miedo?-preguntó Jacob muy serio. -Si-murmuró ella-Eso creo. -¿Va a cambiar? -No lo sé.

Fueron juntos al zoo para ver al chimpancé. Cleo había conseguido hacer un agujero en la jaula para escaparse.

-¡Mala!-la riñó Hinata mirando los desperfectos. El animal apartó a la cara con indiferencia, luego cogió una naranja y empezó a pelarla con cuidado. -Es muy inteligente-le explicó Hinata al pequeño-Tendremos que arreglar este barrote. Necesitamos algunas herramientas. Se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Acababa de ver a alguien en la puerta, una figura que enseguida reconoció. -Hinata-dijo una voz de hombre.

Ella no se movió, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la jaula del chimpancé quien empezó a dar gritos estridentes. Luego se recobró y pudo enfrentarse al intruso.

-Lord Milbank-dijo fríamente. Toneri no había cambiado, aparte del pelo, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba un elegante pantalón a rayas, un chaleco gris y una chaqueta negra. Parecía serio y preocupado.

-Estas mas hermosa que nunca Hinata-dijo con voz suave. La mirada de Hinata se posó en la mano izquierda de Toneri. Al ver la alianza le pareció recibir una bofetada. -¿Cómo me has encontrado? Los criados no deberían haberte dejado... -Ellos no tienen la culpa; detuve el coche cuando pasé por delante de la verja y vine a pie. Sabía que te encontraría con tus animales. Esperé a que todos se fueran y atravesé el parque.

-La verja debería haber estado cerrada.

-No lo estaban-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-El zoo es fácil de encontrar, es tan grande que no puede pasar desapercibido. Confieso que estoy muy impresionado.

En vista del silencio de ella, Hinata dirigió su mirada al niño.

-¿Quién es este jovencito?-preguntó-¿Tu hermano pequeño Neji? ¿O se trata de Kiba?

-Ninguno de los dos. Es mi hijastro, Jacob. -Tu hijastro...

Hinata vio la sorpresa y la compasión en el rostro de Toneri. Y eso hirió su orgullo.

-Enhorabuena por tu matrimonio-dijo con desprecio-Tuve el placer de conocer a tu cuñado hace poco. Te describió como un hombre encantador. Está muy lejos de la verdad.

Toneri, que solo había recibido de ella palabras de afecto, estaba asombrado.

-¡Hinata, eso no es propio de ti! -He cambiado mucho en los últimos meses gracias a mi marido. -¿Hinata?-dijo Jacob nervioso por su actitud-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella le miro con cariño. -Todo va bien-murmuró-Lord Milbank es un viejo conocido. Vuelve a casa y pídele un pastel a la cocinera. Dile que yo te he dado permiso. -No, no quiero... -Obedece Jacob-le cortó ella con voz firme.

El se sometió y se fue arrastrando los pies. Cleo se fue al fondo de la jaula concentrada en su naranja.

-Tenía que verte-continuó Toneri con tranquilidad-Tenía que asegurarme de que habías entendido lo que sucedió realmente.

-Lo entendí muy bien, no quiero que me des explicaciones. Ahora estoy casada y tú también, todo lo que puedas decir carece de importancia.

-La verdad es importante-insistió Toneri con una intensidad que Hinata no le conocía-Me quedaré aquí hasta que me escuches. Sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho, yo te amaba. Todavía te amo. Me di cuenta cuando te perdí. Eres una mujer extraordinaria a la que no se puede evitar amar.

-O abandonar.

-Me obligaron a hacerlo-afirmó el ignorando el sarcasmo-Yo no quería hacerlo pero no tuve valor para enfrentarme a el. Lo lamentaré el resto de mis días.

-¿Obligado por quien? ¿Por mi padre?

-Naruto me ordenó que te dejara en paz amenazando con convertir mi vida en un infierno si no lo hacia. Me aconsejó que me casara con otra mujer y decretó que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ti. También me dio a entender que si continuaba cortejándote, alguien saldría herido. Tuve miedo, Hinata, por los dos. Puedes odiar mi cobardía pero debes saber que te amo.

Hinata sintió que palidecía por la impresión. Esa historia encajaba perfectamente con lo que ella sabía de su marido, tan manipulador y mentiroso. Pensó en la manera en que la había consolado cuando Toneri se fue, utilizando su tristeza para seducirla. Había pensado en todo, Naruto lo destruyó todo para llegar a sus fines. Y la enfrentó con su padre.

-Te lo suplico, vete-dijo con voz ronca. -Hinata, di que me crees. -Te creo pero eso no cambia las cosas. Es demasiado tarde para nosotros dos. -No necesariamente. Podemos salvar lo que compartimos antes.

Hinata le miró con incredulidad ¿Qué había que salvar? -¿Me estas proponiendo un romance?

La palabra pareció sorprender a Toneri que no esperaba tal franqueza. -Siempre tan directa-murmuró con los ojos brillando divertidos-Es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti. Te estoy diciendo que me gustaría formar parte de tu vida. Te echo de menos Hinata. Con el corazón en un puño recordó la suavidad y la ternura de Toneri.

Ella también le echaba de menos. Si tan solo pudiera dejarse caer entre sus brazos y buscar sus labios en un beso de consuelo...Pero ella había perdido esa libertad. Su marido le era infiel pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que ella abandonara sus principios. No había excusas para el adulterio.

-No hay nada que pueda ofrecerte-susurró.

-Me conformaré con solo un trocito de tu corazón. Tú eres mi único amor, Hinata. Lo serás mientras viva. Nadie podrá evitarlo, ni siquiera Naruto Angelovski.

Su expresión se hizo grave y añadió. -Alguien debería deshacerse de el por el bien de los demás, antes de que destroce otras vidas inocentes.

Naruto oyó un golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca. Emitió un juramento de impaciencia. Le llevaba doliendo la cabeza toda la mañana y no conseguía trabajar. Los números parecían bailar ante sus ojos. Debía ser consecuencia de una noche de borrachera. A partir de ahora bebería menos vodka después de la cena.

-¿Si?-gruñó. Kakashi entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con una extraña expresión de entusiasmo. -Príncipe Naruto, prácticamente he terminado de descubrir el cuadro.

Tendré que darle algunos retoques, por supuesto, pero ya se puede ver claramente el retrato original.

-Iré a verlo mas tarde. -Vuestra Alteza, permítame que se lo baje. Creo que se va a sorprender. -Muy bien-dijo Nicolas levantando las cejas.

El pintor se alejó con tanta rapidez que la puerta permaneció entreabierta. Fastidiado, volvió a intentar trabajar pero le costaba concentrarse en la contabilidad. Al oír un pequeño ruido levantó una vez mas la vista en dirección a la puerta.

Allí estaba Jacob con un pastel en la mano dejando caer las migas en la alfombra con cada mordisco.

-¿Qué quieres?-masculló Naruto. Jacob no contestó pero continuó mirándole con una curiosidad carente de temor. -¿Dónde está Hinata? Normalmente a estas horas siempre estás con ella. -Está en el zoo-contestó al fin el niño-Ha venido a verla un señor.

A Naruto le dio la sensación de que el niño se lo estaba diciendo deliberadamente esperando que el fuera a echar a ese extraño inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde exactamente?-preguntó esforzándose por controlar el tono de su voz-¿Con el tigre?

-No, con Cleo. Naruto se levantó de un salto y salió por la puerta ventana. Estaba atravesando los jardines cuando vio a Hinata cerca del establo. El rudo de la barrera le advirtió de que alguien se dirigía al camino principal. Naruto dudó un momento y después decidió preguntar a su mujer.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó alcanzándola. -Un viejo amigo, lord Milbank-respondió Hinata sin dejar de andar.

En el momento en que se cruzó con el, la cogió por el brazo. -¡No me toques!-ladró ella soltándose. -¿Qué deseaba? -Nada.

Una vaga sensación de celos se apoderó de Naruto quien siguió a su mujer hasta la casa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-declaró el cogiéndola por la muñeca antes de arrastrarla hasta la biblioteca.

-A ti te da completamente igual lo que hago-dijo Hinata enfadada. -Dime para que ha venido. -Ella le fusiló con la mirada. -Toneri me ha explicado lo que hiciste, la forma en que le amenazaste. Nos separaste a propósito y me manipulaste para que me casara contigo. -Pero Milbank no estaba obligado a abandonarte. Pudo elegir. -Toneri te temía y le entiendo. Eres un sádico y un egoísta. El mundo estaría mejor sin ti-bajó la voz-Te desprecio por todo lo que me has hecho Naruto. Has destrozado mi vida.

El príncipe no pudo evitar retroceder ante la mirada de su mujer. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad, le odiaba y solo podía culparse a si mismo. Sin embargo tenía que rechazarla para ponerse a salvo. Pero eso le estaba carcomiendo. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Apretó los dientes y le pareció oír un estridente sonido en los oídos; un ruido insoportable. Se frotó las sienes. Decidió que hablaría con su esposa mas tarde, quiso decirle que se fuera pero no podía hablar. No podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata con tono ácido. El se limitó a mover la cabeza. En el sofocante silencio que siguió, apareció Kakahi con el cuadro que estaba restaurando. -Vuestra Alteza-comenzó-Princesa Hinata, he descubierto el retrato.

Tienen que verlo, es algo impresionante. Dejó con precaución la tela sobre el escritorio y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Naruto pudo ver entonces el rostro de un hombre de unos treinta años,

con el pelo dorado y los ojos color azul, con los pómulos salientes la boca firme y una voluntariosa mandíbula.

Le pareció que se estaba viendo en un espejo, fascinado por el asombroso parecido "soy yo, es mi cara" se dijo.

Entonces un dolor fulgurante le atravesó el cerebro. Quiso apartar la mirada pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Como en un sueño oyó el grito de sorpresa de Hinata. -¡Pero si eres tú!-exclamó ella.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Intentó escapar pero el cuerpo no le obedecía. Tropezó y se cayó al suelo. El cuadro parecía querer atraparlo, tragarse su alma y quitarle la vida. Cayó en las tinieblas de un profundo abismo, el tiempo pasó ante sus ojos en rápidos destellos.

Se estaba muriendo, y estaba lleno de arrepentimiento.

Había llevado una vida carente de amor y nadie lloraría su desaparición.

De repente necesitó a Hinata, su esbelto cuerpo y el calor de sus brazos...

Pero ella no estaba allí…

Solo el vacío que se cerraba sobre el.

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

Kyaaaa que les parecio?!

mi excusa... lo que pasa es que estoy siguiendo unos fic´s y me tienen obcesionada con ellas y por eso no he podido hasta ahorita que los acabe asi que no es mi culpa es la de ellos por hacer buenos fics...

=TTwTT=

=^w^=

bueno ya les dire la sorpresa... y es...


	8. Chapter 8

SORPRESA...! capitulo extra... ya sabran que es lo que le paso a naruto

pista a alguien le gusta el viaje en el tiempo...

y dedicado a la curiosidad de Iseki-chiii ejejejejee

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 8**

_-Vuestra Alteza-tenemos que irnos ya-dijo una voz de hombre en ruso- ¿Vuestra Alteza?_

_La insistencia del desconocido era fastidiosa. Naruto se despertó gruñendo con la boca pastosa. Un dolor atroz le martilleaba el cráneo._

_**Moscú noviembre de 1707**_

_Entrecerrando los ojos descubrió que estaba sentado delante de una mesa cuadrada con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados._

_-Ha bebido toda la noche-le regañó el hombre-No tiene tiempo de afeitarse ni de cambiarse siquiera antes de ir a escoger a su prometida. Se lo suplico, príncipe Naruto, despiértese._

_-¿De que esta usted hablando?-masculló Naruto aturdido y perplejo. Flotaba en el aire un olor familiar y reconfortante, no el olor a lana y almidón tan común en las casas inglesas, sino un olor a cera y abedul mezclado con el ácido perfume de las aulagas. El recuerdo de su casa familiar era tan real que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Poco a poco recordó lo que había sucedido, la pelea con su esposa, el retrato... -Hinata-murmuró levantando con dificultad la cabeza-¿Dónde esta mi mujer? ¿Dónde... Las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver la desconocida habitación donde se encontraba. Un hombre joven y esbelto, vestido con un traje de otra época, estaba a su lado. Tenía los ojos oscuros, del mismo color que el pelo._

_-Le encontraremos una esposa en cuanto pueda levantarse para escogerla, Vuestra Alteza-insistió con un punto de exasperación en la voz._

_Naruto se agarró la cabeza con las manos y le asesinó con la mirada. -¿Quién es usted? -Ha bebido usted mas de lo que yo creía-contestó el lacayo con un suspiro-_

_Cuando un hombre olvida incluso a su mas fiel servidor...Me llamo Sasuke Vassilievitch Todorov y usted lo sabe muy bien-añadió cogiendo a Naruto por el brazo._

_El príncipe se soltó bruscamente. -¡No me toque! -Solo quiero ayudarle, Vuestra Alteza. -Entonces dígame lo que sucedió después..._

_Naruto se interrumpió al bajar la vista hacia su propia ropa._

_Llevaba un traje de terciopelo de épocas pasadas, unos estrechos pantalones y una camisa blanca con mangas abullonadas. Su indumentaria el parecía tan ridícula como la del lacayo. ¿Estaría siendo victima de una broma pesada? Empezó a enfadarse pero cuando miró a su alrededor, su ira se transformó en asombro._

_La habitación era una réplica exacta de un saloncito que había en la antigua residencia moscovita de los Angelovski. Podía reconocer el parquet y la estantería labrada, las alfombras persas, los valiosos muebles, los dorados, todas las cosas que había visto en su infancia y que había abandonado al partir al exilio._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Naruto levantándose- Hinata ¿Dónde diablos estás?_

_-Príncipe Naruto-dijo Sasuke empezando a preocuparse seriamente-¿Se encuentra bien? Quizá debiera comer algo, pan o pescado seco._

_Naruto pasó por delante de el con paso enérgico y se detuvo en la puerta como sonámbulo. Después vagó por los pasillos abriendo una puerta tras otra como un animal enjaulado. El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Todo estaba intacto, los muebles, las estanterías, todo lo que creyó que no volvería ver jamás. Algunos sirvientes, con ropas extrañas y antiguas le miraron, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada._

_-¿Príncipe Naruto?-le llamó la voz preocupada del lacayo. Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió con violencia. Una ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó como un látigo a través de la tela de la camisa. Moscú se extendía ante sus ojos cubierto por un espeso manto blanco. La propiedad estaba en la cima de una colina, apartada de la ciudad por encima de un mar de cúpulas con una cruz de oro en la parte más alta. Entre las iglesias se levantaban casas de madera con los tejados pintados de verde, azul y rojo. Miles de chimeneas enviaban al cielo espirales de humo que se mezclaban con los copos de nieve._

_Las piernas del príncipe temblaban tanto que se vio obligado a sentarse. -¿Estoy muerto?-se preguntó a si mismo sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. La sarcástica respuesta de Sasuke se elevó tras el:_

_-No, pero no parece estar demasiado lejos de estarlo, Vuestra Alteza. Y desde luego morirá si se queda sentado en la nieve sin un abrigo-le puso una mano en el hombro-Príncipe Naruto, ahora tiene que entrar. Me ordenó que me ocupara de su casa y de sus asuntos. Es mi deber impedir que caiga enfermo. Venga, el carruaje pronto estará listo, y usted irá a escoger una esposa como era su deseo._

_Naruto se levantó sin dejar de mirar la ciudad. Tenía ganas de llorar y de besar la tierra; Rusia era su patria y el la amaba. Sin embargo Moscú parecía distinta de la ciudad que el conoció cuando era joven, el bosque que la rodeaba todavía no había sido talado. En las calles resonaban las voces de los carreteros y los mendigos. Todo parecía ser antiguo y pasado de moda. A lo lejos, las aldeas aisladas sembraban el campo cubierto de nieve._

_Quizá solo era un sueño. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué les había sucedido a Hinata y a Jacob? Desorientado y vacilante, siguió a Sasuke al interior de la casa. El lacayo le entregó un abrigo de piel._

_-Permítame que le ayude, Vuestra Alteza. Le puso el pesado abrigo sobre los hombros y el príncipe entró inmediatamente en calor. Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos para mirar su apariencia y emitió un silbido de satisfacción._

_-No parece ser el mismo pero su futura prometida se conformará. -¿Qué prometida?_

_Sasuke empezó a reír como si se tratara de una broma. -Su prometida, Vuestra Alteza. La que va a elegir. -Ya estoy casado. -Me siento feliz de ver que ha encontrado su buen humor, Vuestra Alteza- dijo el criado riendo. -No escogeré a nadie-declaró Naruto con firmeza. -Pero, príncipe Naruto-protestó Sasuke repentinamente inquieto-Usted mismo dijo que ya era tiempo de encontrar una esposa. Envió emisarios para que escogieran a las mujeres más hermosas de los alrededores. Están todas aquí y le están esperando. Algunas han venido incluso de Kiev y ahora dice que no quiere ni siquiera verlas-miró a Naruto con desaprobación-Es el vino el que habla por su boca, usted ya no sabe no que dice. Como todos los rusos necesita un día para emborracharse, otro para aprovechar la bebida y un tercero para recuperarse._

_-No estoy aprovechando nada-masculló Naruto a quien le hubiera gustado estar realmente borracho, lo cual podría explicar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-Venga-dijo el criado melosamente-Tenemos que ir, al menos concejales el honor de verlas. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que se enamore de una hermosa chica._

_Naruto se pasó las manos por el pelo, no quería participar en esa ridícula farsa, ya tenía bastantes problemas con la mujer con la que se había casado. Pero tendría que seguir el juego hasta el final de la pesadilla._

_-Sea. Terminemos de una vez-gruñó-Iré pero no escogeré a ninguna._

_-Muy bien-dijo Sasuke conciliador-Simplemente écheles un vistazo, es lo menos que puede hacer después de la distancia que han recorrido._

_Varios criados acompañaron a Naruto hasta su calesa. Le taparon con pieles las piernas y le pusieron piedras calientes en los pies mientras le daban una copa de vino._

_-Basta de vino-decretó Sasuke subiendo al trineo. Naruto le hizo guardar silencio con un gesto y se llevó la copa a los labios. Tenia ganas de beber y ese pequeño y autoritario sirviente le resultaba molesto. El vino caliente le devolvió las fuerzas._

_El trineo estaba tirado por seis caballos negros, las armas de los Angelovski estaban bordadas en los cojines de terciopelo._

_-Soy un Angelovski-declaró con una ligera duda. -Desde luego-respondió Sasuke lleno de orgullo._

_Naruto miró a su lacayo que empezaba a resultarle vagamente familiar; hacia generaciones que los Todorov trabajaban para su familia, incluso le habían acompañado al exilio, pero Naruto no recordaba a ningún Sasuke Todorov. Cuando era niño el más anciano de ellos se llamaba Madara Feodorovitch, ¿seria este hombre el abuelo o el padre de Madara?_

_"¿Y yo quien soy?" Naruto vació el vaso de un trago. El sirviente le había llamado Naruto. Príncipe Naruto. Pero ese era el nombre del padre de su tatarabuelo._

_El carruaje pasó por delante de las casas y los mercados que se levantaban entre la fortaleza y las murallas que rodeaban Moscú. La gente se paseaba abrigada con gruesos abrigos y con la cabeza cubierta por gorros de piel. La escena le recordó el día de su partida hacia el exilio, cuando la multitud se reunió para verle abandonar San Petersburgo._

_-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó tenso._

_-¿No lo recuerda? Su amigo el príncipe Golorkov es el único que posee una residencia lo bastante grande como para albergar a todas las candidatas. Se ofreció amablemente a poner a su disposición el salón de baile y los pabellones._

_-Muy amable por su parte-dijo Naruto muy serio. Sus dedos apretaron la copa de vino. Atravesaron la ciudad, construida en círculos concéntricos como si fuera una cebolla, alrededor del Kremlin. Algunos barrios tenían casas de burgueses y pequeños huertos; en otros dominaban las iglesias con sus cúpulas doradas entre casas de madera. Las estrechas calles no estaban pavimentadas._

_Naruto oyó el sonido de las campanas de las iglesias ortodoxas anunciando la misa. Si se trataba de un sueño desde luego era de lo mas realista._

_El trineo se detuvo delante de una elegante mansión con columnas y flanqueada por dos pabellones octogonales; en las calles y alrededor de la verja se había amontonado la gente saludando la llegada de Naruto que hundió en el asiento malhumorado._

_-Debe estar nervioso-dijo Sasuke-No se preocupe Vuestra Alteza, pronto terminará todo._

_-Eso espero. Un ejército de lacayos con librea de brocado le recibió, temblando de frío, y le escoltaron hasta la casa. Sasuke le seguía llevando un cofre de madera._

_Golorkov, el anfitrión, les esperaba en el majestuoso vestíbulo. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo y con un pequeño bigote gris._

_-¡Naruto, amigo mío!-exclamó con los ojos brillantes antes de abrazarle- Te van a encantar las mujeres que hay dentro, te lo aseguro. Nunca había visto tanta belleza. Cabellos de seda, pechos generosos...no te va a costar nada encontrar una que te agrade. ¿Quieres beber algo antes o prefieres ir directamente al salón?_

_-Nada de beber-intervino rápidamente Sasuke haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furibunda de su señor-Estoy seguro de que el príncipe Naruto, esta impaciente por ver enseguida a esas mujeres._

_Golorkov se echó a reír. -¡Le entiendo perfectamente! Sígueme Naruto, te voy a llevar al paraíso._

_Por los pasillos se oía un rumor de voces femeninas que se fue haciendo más alto a medida que se acercaban. Golorkov asió la manilla de la puerta en forma de león y la abrió con gesto teatral. Se oyeron unos grititos y luego se hizo el silencio. Naruto dudó un momento antes de entrar, pero Sasuke y Golorkov le empujaron._

_-¡Dios mío!-murmuró el príncipe. Había al menos quinientas mujeres en fila, mirándole fijamente y esperando a que el les pasara revista. La mayoría de ellas llevaban túnicas rojas, el color favorito de los rusos y en el pelo tenían un velo sujeto por una diadema o una cinta. Al ver que Naruto se acercaba las más atrevidas suspiraron de admiración._

_El notó que se ruborizaba. -No puedo-le susurró a Sasuke que le seguía pisándole los talones. -Solo écheles un vistazo, Vuestra Alteza. -¿Te haces el tímido?-intervino Golorkov con una burlona sonrisa-No pareces tu Naruto, a menos que no tengas ganas de casarte. Te aseguro que no es tan desagradable; además necesitas perpetuar el apellido Angelovski. De modo que elige un mujer, amigo mío, y luego compartiremos una botella de vodka._

_"Escoge una mujer" parecía que estuviera refiriéndose a una bandeja de zakouski._

_Naruto tragó saliva con esfuerzo y se acercó a la cabeza de la fila con paso lento. Apenas se atrevió a mirar a las jóvenes a los ojos. Ellas le dirigieron miradas maliciosas, risitas sofocadas, murmullos y, alguna que otra, una expresión enfurruñada. Según avanzaba ellas se enderezaban, sacando pecho para que se vieran bien sus encantos. A cada una que Naruto desechaba, Sasuke le dirigía unas palabras de consuelo antes de darle una moneda de oro._

_Cuando llegó a la mitad de la fila, Naruto vio una pelinegra más alta que las demás. Estaba inmóvil, echada unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que las demás no dejaban de moverse. No le miraba e intentaba hacerse mas pequeña encogiéndose ligeramente._

_Se dirigió directamente hacia ella y Sasuke le siguió consternado. -Príncipe Naruto, ha rechazado a algunas mucho mas bonitas._

_El cojió a la joven por el brazo y miró directamente sus ojos perlados. -Hinata-dijo en inglés furioso y aliviado a la vez-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -Vuestra Alteza-contestó ella en ruso mientras negaba con la cabeza asombrada-No entiendo ese idioma. Perdóneme si le he ofendido. Naruto la soltó como si acabara de caerle un rayo. Eso era imposible, Hinata no sabía ni una sola palabra de ruso, sin embargo era su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus ojos...Se quedó largo rato mirándola mientras las demás empezaban a susurrar entre ellas._

_-¡Tú, la pelinegra!-dijo entonces Sasuke con voz solemne-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hinalia-respondió ella sosteniendo la mirada de Naruto. -Tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo el príncipe en voz baja-Inmediatamente._

_Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la arrastró fuera del salón de baile. -¡Príncipe Naruto!-llamó Golorkov riendo con ganas-¡Se supone que tienes que esperar a después de la boda! El ignoró la observación y llevó a la mujer a la primera habitación que encontró cerrando después la puerta. Nerviosa, ella intentó liberarse de su presa._

_-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Naruto inclinado sobre ella-Estábamos discutiendo en la biblioteca cuando Kakashi trajo ese condenado retrato y luego todo se oscureció._

_-Lo siento, no le entiendo-contestó ella frotándose la dolorida muñeca. Le miraba con preocupación como si se estuviera preguntando por su salud mental. -La última vez que te vi, no sabías más de una docena de palabras en ruso- dijo el alucinado. -No creo haberle visto nunca antes-dijo ella retrocediendo-Vuestra Alteza, se lo suplico, deje que me vaya. -Espera, espera. No tengas miedo. ¿No me reconoces Hinata? -Yo...yo he oído hablar de usted príncipe Naruto. Todos le temen y le respetan. Naruto cogió la larga trenza que caía por la espalda de ella._

_-Los mismos cabellos-murmuró antes de acariciar su mejilla-La misma piel, los mismos ojos perla..._

_Repentinamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Ella se puso tensa pero le dejó hacer sin apartarse._

_-Incluso el mismo sabor-dijo con voz ronca-Solo puede tratarse de ti. ¿No me recuerdas?_

_-¡Príncipe Naruto!-se oyó la voz de Sasuke dando golpes en la puerta con el puño-Vuestra Alteza._

_-¡Ahora no!-ladró Naruto. Esperó a que los pasos de su criado se alejaran y luego concentró su atención en la mujer; cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de su piel. -No sé lo que está pasando-murmuró en su oreja-Ya no entiendo nada._

_Hinalia se liberó de su abrazo y retrocedió unos metros, le miró llevándose una mano a la boca entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Vuestra Alteza, ¿es a mi a quien ha elegido? ¿Por eso me ha traído aquí? Naruto no contestó, intentando comprender la situación. Como si leyera la respuesta en su mirada, Hinalia agachó la cabeza._

_-Estaba segura-continuó ella muy seria-Sabía que si venía a Moscú, usted me elegiría._

_-¿Por qué lo sabías?_

_-Era una intuición, oí hablar de usted y me dije, que tal vez yo podría ser una buena esposa para un hombre como usted._

_Naruto se acercó y ella retrocedió un paso. El se obligó a no acercarse más aunque se moría de ganas de abrazarla de nuevo._

_-¿Qué se dice de mi?_

_-Que es un hombre inteligente y moderno. Dicen que goza del favor del zar porque conoce bien Occidente y que se afeita la cara como los occidentales. Todos los hombres de mi pueblo tienen barba._

_Suavemente se acercó a el, levantó la mano y le acarició la barbilla con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo con timidez._

_-Tiene la piel suave como la de un niño-dijo. Naruto cogió su mano y la mantuvo contra su mejilla. Ella era cálida y muy real. -Hinata, mírame. Dime que nunca antes me habías visto, que nunca nos hemos tocado ni besado. Dime que no me conoces. -Yo..._

_Ella movió la cabeza con desesperación._

_El la soltó y se paseó por la habitación, luego la obligó a mirarle de frente. -¿Entonces quien eres?-le preguntó en voz baja hirviendo de cólera contenida. -Me llamo Hinalia Vassilievna. -Hablame de tu familia. -Mi padre esta muerto, mi tío y mi hermano fueron capturados en el pueblo y les enviaron al rio Neva para trabajar. Yo no podía quedarme sola en casa y no quería casarme con ninguno de los granjeros de allí._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-La mayoría de ellos han sido reclutados por el zar para construir San Petersburgo y lo que quedaron no querían saber nada de mi._

_Presintiendo la pregunta no formulada de Naruto, continuó indecisa: -Mi familia cayó en desgracia por culpa de las opiniones políticas de mi padre. Pero eso no era grave. Todos ellos eran o demasiado viejos o demasiado jóvenes y todos eran pobres. Yo quería algo mejor. -¿Querías dinero? -No-protestó ella-Quería alguien con quien poder hablar, quería aprender un montón de cosas y conocer el mundo mas allá de los límites del bosque- agachó la cabeza-Desde luego no me molestaría ser rica. Me gustaría probarlo._

_Naruto empezó a reirse divertido. Esa franqueza se parecía mucho a la de Hinata._

_-Bien, una ambición como esa merece una recompensa._

_-¿Cómo?-dijo ella perpleja._

_-Quiero decir que me voy a casar contigo-explicó el haciendo una profunda inspiración-Voy a participar en este juego el tiempo que sea necesario. Acabará por terminarse._

_-¿El que?_

_-Esta pesadilla-masculló-Esta visión. Llámalo como quieras, todo parece tan real que empiezo a creer que me he vuelto loco. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Te escojo a ti Hinata...Hinalia, quien quiera que seas. Siempre te escogeré, pero te arriesgas a odiarme mas adelante._

_-No entiendo... -No pasa nada-dijo estirando una mano hacia ella-Ven conmigo._

_Ella dudó un instante y luego unió sus finos dedos con los de el._

_Naruto la llevó al salón de baile donde Golorkov y Sasuke les esperaban con impaciencia, al igual que las demás jovencitas._

_-¡Os presento a mi prometida!-anunció Naruto con gesto teatral señalando a la ruborizada joven._

_Se esforzó por poner una sonrisa de circunstancias. -Muy buena elección Naruto-dijo el príncipe Golorkov aplaudiendo-Una estupenda mujer. Te dará hermosos hijos. Naruto miró a Sasuke con expresión interrogante._

_-¿Cuándo se celebrará la boda?_

_-¡Que ganas!-contestó el sirviente rompiendo a reír-Esta noche por supuesto, en la residencia Angelovski. A menos que Vuestra Alteza desee esperar._

_-Esta noche estará bien-cortó el príncipe-Ahora ya puedo volver a mi casa. -Pero deberíamos celebrarlo con una copa-protestó Golorkov._

_Naruto se obligó a sofreír. -Otro día. -Como quieras._

_Naruto instaló a Hinalia a su lado en el trineo, Sasuke estaba sentado enfrente de ellos. Ella habló poco y se negó a compartir las pieles de Naruto._

_-No tengo frío-afirmó. -¿De verdad? ¿Entonces porque estás temblando?_

_El levantó la piel y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. -No seas tan tímida-continuó-No voy a seducirte aquí estando mi criado a dos pasos. De todas formas dentro de pocas horas estaremos casados._

_Acércate a mí. -No tengo frío-repitió ella con cabezonería castañeteando los dientes. -Muy bien. No te sorprendas si te pones enferma antes de llegas a mi casa. -Estoy mas segura aquí que ahí debajo._

_Señaló las pieles con un gesto elocuente y luego volvió la cabeza para hacerle entender que la discusión estaba terminada._

_Sasuke les escuchaba curiosamente satisfecho. -Parece que ha hecho una buena elección, Vuestra Alteza-dijo-Una mujer decidida y fuerte, esa debería ser la elección de cualquier hombre. Naruto no contestó limitándose a lanzarle una mirada asesina. En cuanto llegaron a la propiedad de los Angelovski, se vieron separados por un ejército de criados que se llevaron a la mujer para prepararla para la ceremonia. Naruto se retiró a sus habitaciones y exigió una botella de vodka y una bandeja de zakouski. Sasuke le llevó lo que deseaba y le recomendó que no bebiera demasiado_

_Naruto vagó por la habitación con un vaso en la mano. Podía oír el barullo que reinaba en el piso inferior. Su humor se hacía más sombrío a medida que pasaban los minutos._

_Observó el dosel bizantino con una orla de perlas, bordado con una enorme inicial. En un rincón un pequeño mueble grabado guardaba una colección de pistolas con mango de oro y un montón de pieles, pero ninguno de esos objetos le era familiar._

_Cerró el mueble y se llevó la botella a los labios. Entonces vio un cuadro, el brillo del oro y los llamativos colores de un icono. Lo miró fijamente bebiendo un trago de vodka. Había visto ese icono mil veces, había estado colgado en su habitación infantil. Después el lo colgó en su dormitorio de adulto y mas tarde se lo llevó a Inglaterra cuando le desterraron._

_-¡Dios mío!-dijo en voz alta avanzando con paso inseguro-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Sin lugar a dudas era el mismo icono con sus vivos colores, le dio la sensación de estar viviendo otra vida._

_-No, no quiero... Lanzó la botella e vodka contra la pared y el golpe hizo que el icono cayera al suelo. De inmediato un criado llamó a la puerta. Con un gruñido, Naruto le dijo que se fuera; examinó el icono que se había estropeado un poco. Se preguntó si ese arañazo se vería dentro de cien o ciento cincuenta años._

_¿Y si esta era la realidad? Quizá estuviera muerto y en el infierno. Se vería obligado a asistir a la atormentada historia de su familia viéndola con los ojos de su propio antepasado. Entonces le asaltó otra idea. Se arrastró hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella pesadamente. Si el era realmente el príncipe Naruto a punto de casarse con una campesina llamada Hinalia, su historia todavía no había empezado. Su hijo se llamaría Alexis y luego vendría Sergei, y luego otro Sergei, luego Dimitri..._

_-Y luego yo. Y Menma._

_Si no tenía hijos con Hinalia, la dinastía se extinguiría. El martirio y el asesinato de Menma no tendrían lugar. Y tampoco existiría su propio sufrimiento._

_Le recorrió un estremecimiento de horror. Quizá poseía el poder de impedir su propio nacimiento._

_A pesar de la insistencia de Sasuke, Naruto no se bañó antes de la ceremonia, ni tampoco se afeitó ni se cambió de ropa. Encerrado en su habitación, bebió intentando olvidar esa pesadilla. Tenía sus defectos pero no era bígamo. El no era el primer Naruto de 1707, sino Naruto Dimitrievitch Angelovski, y vivía en el Londres de 1877...con Hinata Stokehurst._

_-Han llegado los invitados-dijo la voz ahogada de Sasuke detrás de la puerta-La ceremonia puede empezar cuando quiera, Vuestra Alteza. No les haga esperar demasiado._

_-No me casaré con nadie-contestó Naruto. Hubo un largo silencio y luego Sasuke dijo -Muy bien, Vuestra Alteza; pero hay que informar a los invitados y a la novia. Me niego a hacerlo yo aunque me despida y tenga que morir en la miseria. No, yo no se lo diré._

_Levantándose de un salto, Naruto llegó a la puerta y la abrió violentamente._

_-Eso no es ningún problema-ladró asesinando al lacayo con la mirada- Dime donde están._

_-Bien, Vuestra Alteza-replicó Sasuke pálido y nervioso. Acompañó al príncipe al enorme salón del primer piso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de iconos. Al fondo estaba preparada una mesa llena de comida y dulces. Los invitados, vestidos de gala estaban reunidos alrededor del pope* vestido de negro. En cuanto apareció Naruto todos le recibieron con exclamaciones de alegría. Recorrió con la mirada a los allí reunidos y luego sus ojos se posaron en Hinalia. Al verla su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella llevaba un vestido de seda color crema y una túnica dorada cuyas mangas eran demasiado cortas. Evidentemente algún benefactor le había regalado el vestido de novia. Su velo adornado con perlas estaba sujeto con una diadema de oro donde brillaba un rubí. Parecía estar tranquila, pero el pequeño ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano temblaba ligeramente y algunos pétalos rosados habían caído al suelo._

_Al ver esa señal de vulnerabilidad, Naruto no se sintió con fuerzas para abandonarla delante de los invitados. Ella le estaba mirando con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azules, tal y como Hinata Stokehurst le había mirado._

_Turbado, se colocó a su lado. El príncipe Golorkov, en medio de las felicitaciones de los invitados, se adelantó y le dio a Naruto el tradicional látigo de plata que simbolizaba la autoridad del marido sobre la esposa. Al verlo negó con la cabeza._

_-Pero, Nicolas-dijo Golorkov._

_-No-dijo el secamente mirando a Hinalia y sumergiéndose en su hermosos ojos-Nos casaremos según la moda occidental. No llevaré el látigo._

_Los murmullos de incredulidad de los invitados recorrieron el salón. Luego el pope asintió con la cabeza._

_-Respetaremos la voluntad del príncipe-anunció. Empezó la ceremonia con una letanía monótona. Los novios sostenían cada uno de ellos un icono y comieron un trozo de pan salado. Las alianzas (unos anillos de oro que Naruto reconoció como parte de la colección Angelovski) fueron bendecidas y ellos se las pusieron el uno al otro. Luego les ataron los puños con una cinta de seda. Con dignidad, el pope les hizo dar una vuelta alrededor del altar y luego les liberó los puños. Después Hinalia se arrodilló. La tradición exigía que la novia pusiera la frente sobre el zapato del novio como símbolo de sumisión._

_Sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, Naruto la cogió por los brazos y la obligó a levantarse._

_-La costumbre occidental dice que los recién casados deben besarse- declaró en voz alta-Mi esposa nunca será mi esclava sino mi compañera._

_Se produjeron unas risitas molestas ya que algunos invitados creyeron que se trataba de una broma. Sin sonreír, Naruto esperó la reacción de ella._

_-Si, Naruto-dijo ella al fin con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el la besara. Sus labios, suaves e inocentes, se entreabrieron bajo la presión de los de el. El le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y la atrajo hacia si. Al sentir el contacto de sus firmes senos en su pecho no pudo contener un gemido. De repente la deseó con desesperación._

_Se obligó a soltarla jadeando. El pope les entregó la tradicional copa de vino y luego los invitados aplaudieron cuando la ceremonia terminó._

_-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-soltó un invitado. Se dirigieron todos hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida con un murmullo de animadas conversaciones. Naruto observó a su esposa, la sangre le hervía por el deseo y le temblaban las manos al pensar en su voluptuoso cuerpo. Fuera cual fuera su nombre el la deseaba como un loco. Todos sus sentidos le decían que ella era Hinata._

_Sasuke apareció detrás de el. -Vuestra Alteza-dijo discretamente-Puede subir con la novia ahora. ¿Desea algo? -Un poco de intimidad-contestó Nicolas sin despegar la mirada de su joven esposa-Quien entre en esta habitación será ejecutado inmediatamente ¿Está claro?_

_-Pero, Príncipe Naruto, la tradición es que los invitados vengan a inspeccionar las sábanas dentro de dos horas._

_-Esa no es la tradición occidental. Todorov agachó la cabeza haciendo una mueca._

_-Realmente no es fácil servir a un hombre moderno. Muy bien, Vuestra Alteza, me ocuparé de que no le molesten._

_El príncipe ofreció el brazo a su esposa quien bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su salida fue despedida con saludos, Naruto podía sentir la tensión de su compañera aferrada a el. Su deseo se multiplicó. La deseaba y al diablo con las consecuencias. Por unas horas el mundo dejaría de existir y el podría perderse en su cuerpo._

_La condujo hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Unos candelabros iluminaban la habitación con una luz cálida y danzarina._

_Hinalia permanecía inmóvil con los ojos entrecerrados. Suavemente, Naruto le quitó la diadema y el velo._

_-Date la vuelta-le dijo. Ella obedeció. El cogió la trenza que le colgaba en la espalda y libero los mechones pasando los dedos por su pelo azabache. Cada uno de sus movimientos era lento aunque estuviera deseando lanzarse sobre ella. La liberó de la túnica dejándola caer al suelo y atrajo a la mujer hacia si cogiéndola por la cintura, palpando las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella le dejó que acariciara sus senos redondos hasta que los pezones se endurecieron bajo sus dedos._

_Naruto estaba asombrado al ver la confianza con la que ella se le ofrecía. Se inclinó y la besó en el cuello mientras su corazón latía enloquecido. Su mano se deslizó por el vientre plano de ella y luego descendió hasta sus muslos. Con un estremecimiento, Hinalia se dejó caer contra el._

_Naruto siempre había preferido hacer el amor en silencio ya que en esos momentos las palabras eran demasiado íntimas y reveladoras, pero de repente tuvo ganas de decir algo._

_-No te haré daño, rouchka. -No tengo miedo-contestó ella mirándole-Pero...no nos conocemos._

_"¿No?-quiso contestar el-Te he tenido entre mis brazos muchas veces. Te conozco Hinata. Conozco tu cuerpo y tus expresiones"_

_El sabia como dale placer y como enfadarla. ¿Pero significaba eso que la conocía realmente? Los secretos de su corazón, sus sueños y sus esperanzas seguian siendo un misterio para el._

_La miró por un rato mientas jugaba con un rizo pelinegro. -Tienes razón-admitió-Somos dos extraños. Los dos partimos de cero._

_Tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro. -Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa indecisa._

_Extendió la mano hacia su abrigo y le ayudó a quitárselo, luego le sacó la camisa del pantalón. Con mayor audacia le desabrochó los botones de las mangas. Entonces Naruto se desembarazó de su camisa tirándola al suelo. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no moverse mientras ella acariciaba con sus ojos su torso desnudo, mientras esperaba su reacción al ver sus cicatrices._

_Pero Hinalia solo expresó una tímida curiosidad; le acarició la espalda con sus dedos ardientes._

_-Eres un hombre magnífico-murmuró. Sorprendido Naruto siguió la mirada de ella y se vio el torso. Las cicatrices habían desaparecido. Su piel estaba intacta y brillaba bajo la luz de los candelabros. Se llevó las manos al pecho. Las muñecas no tenían ninguna marca._

_-¡Dios mío!-murmuró notando que las piernas no le sostenían-¿Qué me ha sucedido?_

_Hinalia retrocedió unos pasos y le observó. -Príncipe Naruto ¿estás enfermo? -¡Sal de aquí!-dijo el secamente._

_Ella se mordió el labio. -¿Cómo? -¡Sal de aquí! Te lo suplico, pasa la noche en otra habitación._

_Hinalia respiró profundamente. -¿He hecho algo mal?-preguntó al borde de las lágrimas-¿No te gusto? -No tiene nada que ver contigo. Lo siento, yo..._

_Naruto sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada mas. Se dio la vuelta esperando a que ella se fuera. Un dolor sordo le oprimía las sienes como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar._

_-¡Dios mio!-repitió con una voz llena de miedo y de asombro. Se buscó de nuevo las cicatrices pero su piel estaba tan lisa como cuando nació. Las pruebas de su sufrimiento habían desaparecido llevándose con ellas una parte de su identidad. Se sentó en un sillón. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. No veía el modo de volver a su vida anterior. Por otra parte ¿no había destruido cualquier esperanza de ser feliz con Hinata? ¿Qué se encontraría si regresaba?_

_Intentó pensar. Seducir a Hinalia hubiera sido un grave error. No podía quedarse embarazada. La dinastía de los Angelovski se extinguiría con el y el mundo sería un lugar mejor._

_Pensó en Hinata que le estaba esperando en el futuro. La idea de no llegar a conocerla ni tocarla, provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda._

_Aunque suponía que su señor no había pasado la noche con su esposa, Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario. Tenía el aspecto impasible del criado acostumbrado a los caprichos de su amo._

_-Buenos días, Vuestra Alteza-dijo-Me he tomado la libertad de hacer que le preparen un baño._

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le siguió hasta el cuarto de aseo. -Hace dos días que no se cambia de ropa-dijo el lacayo mientras el príncipe se desnudaba. Todos se sentirán más tranquilos cuando sepan que ha decidido lavarse. Este comentario le recordó a Naruto lo mucho que les gustaba a los rusos la limpieza corporal. Hasta el más humilde de los siervos se lavaba con frecuencia._

_El cuarto de aseo, de madera, estaba meticulosamente limpio y estaba provisto de una gran chimenea y elegantes muebles. En los cristales se había formado vaho. Naruto se metió en el agua caliente y perfumada con un suspiro de alivio. Enseguida notó que los músculos se relajaban. Cerrando los ojos apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera._

_-¿Desea que le deje solo un rato?-preguntó Sasuke. -Si-contestó el príncipe con los ojos cerrados._

_Durante un buen rato solo el sonido de las gotas que caían de las ventanas rompió el silencio. Naruto dejó vagar su mente hasta que oyó unos pasos en la puerta._

_-¿Sasuke?-murmuró. -No-dijo una voz de mujer._

_Abrió los ojos. Vio a Hinalia a través del vapor, yendo hacia el, vestida con un simple vestido azul de campesina. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado y mostraba una voluntad que Naruto reconoció. Se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada cansada como si esperara oír sus reproches._

_-Le pregunté a Sasuke donde estabas-dijo ella con voz temblorosa-Tenia que hablar contigo y preguntarte..._

_Se interrumpió. -¿Preguntarme que? -...si te arrepentías de haberme elegido-continuó Hinalia frunciendo el ceño-Quizá no soy lo bastante hermosa, o puede que tenga un extraño aspecto pero te prometo que seré una buena esposa. Puedo aprender a comportarme como las mujeres occidentales._

_-Hinalia, ven aquí. Ella dudó y luego dio unos pasos para inclinarse sobre el borde de la bañera. Naruto le cogió una mano con la suya y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos._

_-Yo...siento lo de anoche-dijo con dificultad-Tu no hiciste nada mal. Ella le lanzó una mirada escéptica apretando su mano con fuerza._

_-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, pero..._

_-Eres la única mujer que me gustó. Si no hubieras estado ahí no hubiera escogido a ninguna otra._

_-¿Eso es cierto?-se asombró ella enrojeciendo ligeramente. -Eres maravillosa, y te encuentro muy deseable. -Entonces ¿Por qué no me... -Es algo muy complicado-murmuró el con una mueca-No sé como explicártelo. Me gustaría entenderlo yo mismo. -Lo único que me gustaría saber es si quieres que siga siendo tu esposa. -Si-contestó Naruto cogido en la trampa de sus ojos perla. -Entonces me quedaré-dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza aliviada-Y te obedeceré siempre. Cuando quieras que sea tuya solo tienes que decírmelo. Naruto la soltó y se echó agua en la cara. No podía permitirse pensar en hacerla suya. Le estaba prohibida si quería preservar el futuro. -Sasuke va a venir a afeitarme. -¿Quieres que te lave el pelo, príncipe Naruto?-propuso tímidamente_

_Hinalia señalando un jabón con aroma de lavanda. -No, lo haré yo mismo. -No me molesta. Una esposa tiene que aprender a hacer algunas cosas por su marido. Cogió un cubo de agua caliente y se lo acercó. Naruto dudó sin saber como podía negarse. Al ver su ansiosa mirada dio un suspiro de resignación. No había nada de malo en que ella el ayudara a lavarse, de modo que inclinó la cabeza y dejó que ella vaciara el cubo._

_-Tienes un pelo muy hermoso-dijo ella apartando los rizos empapados de su frente-Tiene el color de la miel con algunos mechones mas claros por encima._

_-No tiene nada de especial. Ella se subió las mangas._

_-Esta muy bien eso de que no seas vanidoso-declaró con voz divertida. Se puso detrás de el y le frotó el jabón en la cabeza._

_-Cierra los ojos, no quisiera que el jabón entrara en ellos. Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás mientras ella le frotaba el cuero cabelludo y la nuca. A el siempre le habían gustado sus manos, fuertes, largas y expresivas. De pronto la deseo tan ardientemente que se le cortó el aliento. Si giraba un poco la cabeza podría alcanzar un pecho. Se la imaginó desnuda en la bañera, con la piel lisa y mojada y sus cabellos flotando alrededor de ellos. La poseería sentándola en sus rodillas, salpicando de agua todo el cuarto de aseo._

_-Ya es suficiente-dijo con voz ronca incorporándose-¿Has terminado? -Si, príncipe Naruto._

_El la oyó llenar el cubo y luego fue a aclararle. Luego le entregó una toalla y el se secó la cara. Al abrir los ojos comprobó que ella estaba mirando su cuerpo sumergido con curiosidad y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y a Naruto le dio miedo no poder controlar sus impulsos._

_-Gracias-consiguió decir-Ahora ve a buscar a Sasuke para que me afeite. -Si, pero antes ¿quieres que... -Ahora-dijo el con firmeza._

_Hinalia inclinó la cabeza y se fue mientras Naruto suspiraba aliviado. Se hundió en el agua rezando para que su cuerpo se tranquilizara._

_-No sé si voy a poder soportar esto mucho tiempo-masculló para si mismo. De pronto se oyó una carcajada en el cuarto de aseo._

_-¿Estas hablando solo Naruto? Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta atónito. Un hombre de elevada estatura, de unos treinta años, se acercó a la bañera y le miró divertido. -Acabo de ver a tu nueva esposa-dijo el gigante-Una magnífica mujer, robusta como mi Catalina. Has sabido elegir, amigo mío. El rostro del desconocido, relativamente pequeño y redondo comparado con su estatura le era vagamente familiar. Unos espesos cabellos castaños le caían sobre los hombros. Su labio superior tenía un fino bigote y su fuerte mandíbula no se veía suavizada por una barba. Sus ojos almendrados brillaban con energía. Llevaba ropa occidental pero hablaba con un fuerte acento eslavo._

_-He venido con mi séquito para hacerte una corta visita-continuó- Teníamos ganas de disfrutar de uno de tus maravillosos festines. Menchikov ha vuelto de su misión en Polonia y queremos que se divierta-le guiñó un ojo-Aliocha se merece un premio después de su victoria sobre los suecos. Si tú aceptaras luchar en mi ejército, ganaríamos la guerra._

_-No soy un soldado-dijo Naruto mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad._

_Menchikov...uno de los compañeros más cercanos al zar Pedro. ¡Ese hombre no era otro que Pedro el Grande, Su Majestad Imperial!_

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

*pope: sacerdote de la iglesia ortodoxa

que les parecio... OMG... agan sus apuestas cuanto aguantara Naruto sin tocar a Hinalia... o mejor aun cuando regresara con hinata... aunque el hecho de que en ese tiempo naruto aya elegido la boda como en inglaterra en vez del estilo ruso ahi mismo creo que ya dice mucho de como es desde antes ejejeje...

espero que le s guste la sorpresa que les traigo aunque se suponia que este era el capitulo de esta semana ejejeje...

sayo0o0o0o0o

=^w^=


	9. Chapter 9

**304**

Pero miren que tenemos aqui... siii es un capitulo si ya se que 2 semanas sin actualizar pero es mejor para ustedes ya que semana santa significa tiempo para editar (siii editar no dire que escribir por que nada es mio... saben eso es taaan triste...)

bueno los hice esperar mucho como para medio leer lo que escribo aqui asi que espero que disfruten el capi...

repito... los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto...repito... la historia es de Lisa Kleypas... repito(ejejje es que hoy vi a cosmo ejejeje)

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 9**

La oportuna llegada de Sasuke permitió que Naruto se recobrara de la impresión. Sentado en el baño, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza, dejó que el lacayo le afeitara. Pedo el Grande se paseaba por la habitación absorto en su apasionado monólogo.

Naruto estaba aterrado y fascinado al mismo tiempo por la presencia del zar, siempre había sido un admirador de sus éxitos. Pedro el Grande fue el fundador de la marina rusa y quien llevó a su país a la victoria al cabo de veinte años de guerra contra los suecos. También se debía a el la fundación de San Petersburgo. Todas esas cosas necesitaron inteligencia y crueldad, características en las que ese hombre sobresalía con creces.

El zar habló largo y tendido sobre la guerra. -Los muy cabezotas quieren atravesar Polonia pero ni siquiera pueden alimentar a sus tropas-dijo refiriéndose a los suecos-Ni siquiera les va a dar tiempo. El invierno les cogerá por sorpresa.

-Seguramente se dirigirán al noreste-comentó Naruto echando mano de sus recuerdos de historia-Intentaran sorprender vuestras defensas en Varsovia antes de dirigirse hacia Lituania.

Su voz se vio momentáneamente ahogada por la toalla caliente que Sasuke le puso en la cara.

-Nunca atravesarán los pantanos ni los ríos-contestó Pedro el Grande, hosco-Pero si lo consiguieran nosotros les detendríamos en Grodno.

Naruto encogió los hombros. -Eso solo Dios y el zar lo saben-dijo citando un viejo proverbio ruso.

El monarca esbozó una sonrisa. -Te he echado de menos, Naruto. Espero verte a menudo mientras esté en Moscú. Hacía dos años que no me quedaba en la capital. Tengo trabajo suficiente como para mantenerme ocupado hasta Navidad. Desgraciadamente Menchikov tiene que reunirse con sus tropas en Polonia.

-Es una lástima-replicó Naruto levantándose mientras Sasuke le tendía una bata.

Pedro el Grande estalló en carcajadas como si el príncipe acabara de hacer un chiste.

-No es necesario que finjas, Naruto. Todo el mundo sabe que os odiáis, pero hay que saber olvidar el odio al menos por una noche. Menchikov ha hecho mucho por nuestro país y hay que respetarle por sus victorias.

Naruto se limitó a agachar la cabeza. -Además-continuó el zar-los dos tenéis mucho en común. Ambos sois ambiciosos e inteligentes y los dos deseáis que la antigua Rusia se convierta en algo similar al resto de los países occidentales. De acuerdo, Aliocha no tiene ni tu apuesto físico ni tu clase, pero tiene cualidades.

-Sobretodo cuando se trata de enriquecerse-comentó Naruto con acidez, recordando la reputación de estafador y aprovechado de Menchicov.

Al oír esa imprudencia, Sasuke contuvo el aliento. Pedro el Grande pareció contrariado pero después se echó a reír.

-Aliocha tiene defectos, desde luego, pero me ha prestado grandes servicios. En cuanto a ti, mi querido amigo, ¿Cómo marchan los negocios con los comerciantes de Moscú? ¿Les has convencido para que se unieran como hacen los ingleses y los holandeses?

Naruto dudó mientras buscaba una respuesta convincente. -Me temo que harán lo que se les antoje-contestó mirando al zar directamente a los ojos. Pedro masculló su desaprobación pero no evidenció ninguna sorpresa.

-Las cosas siempre suceden del mismo modo con el pueblo ruso. Bien, prepárate para asumir tus nuevas funciones Naruto. Desde este momento deseo que controles el comercio y las finanzas de la ciudad. Serás el consejero del gobernador quien parece no entender nada de lo que ocurre en el oeste.

-Pero, yo...-empezó Naruto sin poder imaginarse a si mismo capaz de asumir tales responsabilidades.

-Si, sé que me estás agradecido-cortó el zar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Tengo que ir a inspeccionar las nuevas fortificaciones de la ciudad. Volveré a pasar mas tarde para pasar un tiempo en tu casa. Parece ser que has restaurado el teatro y tengo ganas de verlo.

En cuanto el zar se marchó, Naruto sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. -Me he vuelto loco-murmuró para si mismo.

Sasuke le hizo una seña para que fuera a vestirse en la habitación de al lado.

-Voy a ayudarle a vestirse, Vuestra Alteza, luego me encargaré de organizar la cena. No podemos perder tiempo.

Dejó que se hiciera el silencio antes de continuar: -Vuestra Alteza, debería intentar ser un poco más diplomático con el zar.

Menchicov seguramente ha estado conspirando contra usted, como de costumbre. Solo de usted depende seguir gozando del favor del zar.

-Por supuesto-contestó Naruto comprobando que el gobierno no había cambiado en mas de un siglo-Se supone que debo lamer una de las botas del zar mientras Menchikov lame la otra.

A Sasuke le sorprendió esa observación pero no hizo ningún comentario.

La residencia hervía en una actividad febril mientras los criados preparaban varios dormitorios por si el soberano y su séquito decidían quedarse a pasar la noche. La compañía de teatro personal del príncipe fue convocada y se encargó al cocinero que preparara un gigantesco banquete. Sasuke corría de un lado a otro de la casa impartiendo órdenes a todos el mundo.

Una vez solo, Naruto se dedicó a verificar el estado del patrimonio de los Angelovski; se sorprendió al ver la poca cantidad de títulos de propiedad que había. La fortuna de la familia todavía era modesta comparada con lo que iba a ser en el futuro.

-¿Naruto?-se oyó la voz de Hinalia detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca. El miró a su mujer.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Sasuke dice que el zar comerá con nosotros esta noche-explicó ella entrando con timidez-¿Debería yo estar presente también?

-Por supuesto-dijo el cerrando el libro de contabilidad-La mujeres occidentales siempre comen con sus maridos.

-¿Si?-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-Pero yo...no tengo nada que ponerme aparte de este vestido.

-Será suficiente. -Pero está pasado de moda. -Encargaremos vestidos nuevos para ti después. Mientras tanto tendrás que conformarte con ese. -Si, Naruto.

El miró detenidamente su rostro que parecía estar pálido. -Acércate-le ordenó.

Ella obedeció indecisa. Naruto se levantó para mirarla con atención. Una espesa capa de polvo le cubría las mejillas. Le pasó un dedo y dejó una visible huella en la piel.

-Me lo aconsejó la esposa del príncipe Golorkov-se justificó Hinalia-Todas las damas de la corte se ponen polvos. Es para tapar los granos.

-¿Granos? ¿Te refieres a esto?-dijo señalando las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. Pues a mi me gustan, no vuelvas a intentar esconderlas.

Ella le miró con escepticismo. -A nadie le gustan ni siquiera a mi. -A mi si-aseguró el con una sonrisa. -¿Puedo quedarme contigo un ratito?-preguntó ella impulsivamente-Todos están muy ocupados y yo no tengo nada que hacer. Naruto comprendió que ella se sentía tan prisionera como el en la enorme mansión. -¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad? Estaba pensando en ir a Kitaigorod. Los ojos de Hinalia empezaron a brillar en cuanto oyó el nombre del famoso mercado cercano al Kremlin. -Nunca he estado en el-declaró. -Entonces ve a buscar la capa rápidamente. Y lávate la cara-añadió el divertido al ver el entusiasmo de ella. Naruto dio algunas órdenes a los criados y Hinalia, abrigada con un montón de chales, se lo encontró en la entrada. -¿No tienes una capa querida?-preguntó el enrollando un chal alrededor de su cuello.

-No. Pero estoy bastante abrigada. No soy friolera. -Añadiremos una capa a la lista de las cosas que necesitas. -Lo siento-murmuró ella-No tengo ni dote ni ajuar. He venido con las manos vacías. -No digas eso-contestó el suavemente mirando directamente sus grandes ojos. Sin pensar, Naruto acarició con el dorso de su mano la fina piel del cuello de ella y el leve contacto le hizo estremecer. Deseó poder subir con ella al dormitorio, desnudarla y abrazarla. Notaba como la sangre le hervía en las venas pero, a pesar de sus deseos, no podía poseerla; no podía correr el riesgo de tener un hijo, de lo contrario el terrible destino de los Angelovski volvería a suceder.

-Ven-dijo guiándola hasta el trineo. Vamos a visitar Moscú. Hinalia tuvo un segundo de duda y luego aceptó compartir la piel que estaba en las rodillas de Naruto. Pegados uno al otro y calientes, atravesaron la ciudad en dirección al Kremlin. A Naruto le impresionó el aspecto de la fortaleza. La campana mas grande del mundo todavía no había sido fundida. Unos enormes iconos colgaban de las rejas invocando la protección de Dios.

-Es fascinante-dijo Hinalia siguiendo la mirada de su marido-Cuando una piensa en lo que sucede detrás de esas paredes...-Su mirada se endureció- El zar y sus cortesanos están ahí dentro protegidos y decidiendo la suerte de los que están fuera. Si Pedro el Grande desea la guerra, miles de hombres morirán por el. Pedro quiere edificar una ciudad al lado del Báltico y los hombres como mi tío y mi hermano son enviados a hacer trabajos forzados. Muchas vidas han sido sacrificadas por los deseos del zar. Los miembros de mi familia también morirán.

-¿Estás segura?

-San Petersburgo es un lugar muy peligroso. Hay accidentes, enfermedades e incluso animales salvajes. El zar se equivocó al mandarles allí en contra de su voluntad.

Hinalia guardó silenció y esperó la reacción de el. -Lo que acabas de decir roza la traición-dijo suavemente Naruto. -Lo siento. -No lo hagas. Puedes decirme lo que quieras mientras nadie mas te oiga. A la gente la detienen y la ejecutan por menos. -Si, lo sé-contestó ella mirándole con curiosidad-¿No vas a castigarme por haber criticado al zar? Naruto emitió una exclamación llena de ironía al pensar en todo lo que había soportado el a manos del gobernador imperial. -¡Desde luego que no! Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener su propia opinión.

-Eres un hombre muy extraño-murmuró Hinalia con una sonrisa pensativa- Nunca había oído a nadie hablar así.

El trineo se detuvo cerca del mercado y ellos se bajaron de el ante las miradas curiosas de la gente.

-¡Cuidado!-murmuró el evitando que ella se resbalara en el suelo helado- No te hagas daño.

-Gracias-dijo ella sin aliento-¡Hay muchas cosas que ver! Naruto conservó una mano en la espalda de ella mientras se paseaban por las calles llenas de variados tenderetes. Los vendedores intentaban atraer su atención alabando la calidad de sus productos. -Mis botas de cuero son hermosas, vengan a ver mis pieles.

Otros llevaban bandejas cargadas de comida, de pequeñas botellas de alcohol de miel, de _pirojki _rellenos de repollo y arroz, de pescado ahumado y, a veces, de frutas.

También había puestos de artistas: joyeros, sastres, artesanos transformando tallando piedras preciosas... Otros vendían caviar, especias o espesas pieles. Aparte de los vendedores de té chinos, muy pocos comercios pertenecían a extranjeros. Las cosas iban a cambiar mucho en el siglo venidero.

Naruto arrastró a Hinalia hasta un puesto de encajes. Ella se maravilló al ver algunos de una delicadeza extraordinaria. Nauto escogió para ella un velo blanco.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó tranquilamente. Hinalia asintió con timidez y el entregó una moneda al vendedor.

-¿Es para mi?-exclamó Hinalia radiante.

-Por supuesto-contestó el con una sonrisa. Le quitó de la cabeza el tupido chal y lo reemplazó por el delicado encaje.-¿Para quién pensabas que era?

-Es muy bonito-aprobó la anciana vendedora de manos deformadas-Ese velo parece nieve en sus hermosos cabellos azulados.

-Nunca había tenido anda tan bonito-murmuró Hinalia con incredulidad-Ni siquiera el vestido de novia era mío.

Naruto la llevó después a un puesto de perfumes donde flotaba el aroma del incienso y las esencias. La joven descubrió encantada un surtido de botellitas de colores.

-Me gustaría elegir un perfume para mi esposa-le explicó Naruto al vendedor.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa-contestó este mirándola-Creo que voy a preparar para ella uno con varias fragancias, Vuestra Alteza. A base de rosas, menta y bergamota.

El anciano se ausentó unos minutos y volvió con un frasquito azul. -Su muñeca, por favor.

Hinalia extendió tímidamente el brazo y el hombre puso unas gotas en su blanca piel.

-¡Huele igual que el campo en primavera!-exclamó ella.

-Sabía que le iba a gustar-contestó con orgullo el vendedor-Yo fabrico los perfumes para todas las damas de la corte.

Naruto pagó el frasco y luego se volvió hacia su mujer. -No esperaba que me hicieras regalos-declaró ella-No me los merezco. -Eres mi mujer. Puedes tener todo lo que quieras. -Lo que de verdad deseo es...-empezó ella antes de ruborizarse. -¿si?-dijo Naruto temiendo las palabras que ella iba a decir. -Quiero…- Pero no logró encontrar las palabras.

Naruto se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Ignoraba porque había querido complacerla haciéndole regalos. Era la única mujer sobre la tierra a la cual no podía poseer.

-Sería mejor que regresáramos-dijo-El zar y su séquito no tardaran.

Naruto se puso un traje muy de moda, un largo manto de terciopelo con las mangas de brocado y unos pantalones a juego. Odiaba los colores chillones y prefería la elegancia sencilla y los tonos oscuros de la época victoriana. Pero Sasuke insistió tanto que el acabó por ceder.

Ataviado con esas ropas ridículas se dirigió a la habitación de Hinalia. Esta estaba sentada delante del tocador de caoba y miraba con asombro la botellita de perfume.

-¡Que elegancia Naruto!-exclamó girándose hacia su marido-Estas magnífico.

El emitió un gruñido. Hinalia iba vestida de rojo con cintas del mismo color en el pelo. Su velo llevaba una diadema de oro. No pudiendo resistir el deseo de tocarla, Naruto hizo ademán de poner bien el rubí de la diadema.

-Es la primera vez que llevo perfume-confesó ella jugueteando nerviosa con el frasco azul-¿Dónde debo ponérmelo?

-La mayoría de la gente se perfuma demasiado; es suficiente con una gotita detrás de las orejas y en las muñecas.

Quitando el tapón se lo puso el mismo con la yema de los dedos. Enseguida un aroma de flores perfumó el ambiente.

-A algunas mujeres les gusta perfumarse los lugares donde el pulso late con mas fuerza...la garganta, la parte de atrás de las rodillas...

-¡Pero nadie va a olerme las piernas!-exclamó Hinalia riendo. La imagen de sus largas piernas aferradas a el le atravesó la mente. Se ahogó en su mirada azul. Si el lo deseaba podía poseerla ahí mismo. La cama estaba solo a unos pasos. Ella leyó claramente el deseo en los ojos de el.

-Naruto ¿quieres...-dijo ruborizándose.

-No-cortó el. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo bajo el marco de la misma diciéndole sin mirarla: -Deberías darte prisa; te guste o no esta noche eres la anfitriona del zar. Y sería mejor que lo hicieras bien, de lo contrario los dos lo pagaremos muy caro.

Un grupo de actores interpretó una obra de Molière en el teatro privado de los Angelovski, en el cual se apiñaban, alrededor del zar una treintena de invitados. El lugar era pequeño pero lujoso y de sus paredes colgaban los retratos de los antepasados de los Angelovski. Con Menchikov a un lado y Naruto al otro, el zar se reía de buena gana de los diálogos de los actores.

Naruto notaba la tensión de su esposa que estaba sentada a su lado. Estaba paralizada por el miedo y de vez en cuando miraba al zar.

Al acabar la representación, los invitados se dirigieron al comedor, donde el zar se volvió a ver rodeado por sus favoritos. Hinalia estaba sentada un poco mas lejos, perdida entre todas esas damas elegantes. Se sirvieron exquisitos platos, pescado y ciervo asado, y el vino corrió a raudales servido en copas de cristal.

Naruto se mostró poco locuaz y prefirió observar al zar y a Menchikov. Pocas veces había odiado a alguien nada mas conocerle pero Alexandre Danilovitch Menchikov, recientemente nombrado príncipe de Izhora, era uno de ellos. Además el odio era recíproco.

Alto, frío y delgado, Menchikov de se separaba en ningún momento del zar intentando anticiparse al menor de sus deseos. Tenía unos extraños ojos de color turquesa intensos y calculadores y una boca pequeña y de labios muy finos tapada por un bigote idéntico al que llevaba Pedro el Grande. Los dos hombres parecían estar unidos por una sincera amistad que Menchikov cultivaba con eficacia sintiéndose amenazado por cualquiera que fuera susceptible de ganarse la simpatía del soberano.

-Es admirable seguir siendo fiel a la tradición Angelovski de casarse con una campesina-le dijo a Naruto con tono meloso-Son buenas reproductoras pero es un gran trabajo educarlas.

-¡Aliocha!-le regañó Pedro el Grande.

-Haces muy bien en casarte sin amor-continuó Menchikov sin preocuparse por la advertencia del zar-Nada debe ser mas importante que la dedicación de un hombre hacia Rusia y su zar, y menos aún el amor de una mujer. Las mujeres son demasiado exigentes, lo quieren todo. Hay que tener un cierto sentido de la prioridad.

-Yo sé cuales son mis prioridades-le aseguró Naruto con tranquilidad y mirándole con dureza.

Al darse cuenta de la pena de Hinalia ante las palabras de Menchikov, se volvió hacia ella. -Hinalia, tienes que saber hasta donde puede llegar tu ascenso en la sociedad, _quierida_. Antes de que le nombraran príncipe de Rusia, nuestro amigo Menchikov vendía pan en un mercado de Moscú.

Menchikov se sobresaltó, herido en lo más profundo. -Tu te lo has buscado Aliocha-dijo Pedro el Grande riendo-Deberías saber que no hay que provocar a Naruto. Es como un tigre dormitando. -No todos podemos ser aristócratas de nacimiento como los Angelovski- masculló Menchikov-Rusia tiene suerte de que el zar se ocupe de recompensar a un hombre por sus logros y no por sus orígenes. -Yo espero de mi pueblo que me sea leal y que me obedezca-contestó el zar-De ese modo un campesino puede demostrar ser mas noble que un

príncipe-se volvió hacia Hinalia-¿Cómo se llama tu pueblo niña? Era una pregunta sin importancia y sin embargo tuvo un efecto sorprendente en ella. Se puso muy pálida y su silencio se prolongó de manera insoportable. -Yo...-balbuceó con una voz casi inaudible-Preobrazhenskoe.

El zar se quedó inmóvil y un espasmo le hizo temblar la mejilla izquierda.

Naruto se preguntó que significaba eso y luego recordó que ese pueblo había sufrido mucha persecución a causa de los levantamientos de los campesinos. Los rebeldes habían asesinado a gran parte de la familia del zar cuando este era niño y ante sus propios ojos. Como consecuencia de esto las ejecuciones masivas se habían sucedido. Nada podía enfadar más al zar que la mención de ese lugar maldito.

-¿Y toda tu familia es de allí querida?-preguntó Menchikov con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada.

-Si-murmuró ella bajando los ojos de forma culpable. De repente Naruto recordó retazos de las conversaciones que había tenido con ella. Su familia había caído en desgracia por razones políticas...Debían formar parte de los rebeldes.

-Hablemos de otra cosa-dijo el zar muy serio-¡Comamos!-ordenó mirando con frialdad a Hinalia-No es extraño que estés tan delgada. No tienes ni un solo pedazo de carne en tu plato.

-No...no me gusta-barbotó Hinalia. El zar frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta la carne? ¡Pequeña idiota! ¡Nadie puede vivir sin comer carne!

Cogió con sus gruesos dedos un muslo de pollo y lo puso en el plato de ella.

-¡Toma! Tu zar te alimenta con sus propias manos. ¡Vamos, come! Hinalia cogió el tenedor temblando bajo las miradas de todos los invitados.

Cortó un trozo y lo miró con asco.

Naruto la comprendía muy bien. Era exactamente como sería en el futuro, con sus gustos y ascos instintivos. Comer carne iba en contra de su naturaleza.

-Creo que voy a mandar a mi desobediente esposa a sus habitaciones-dijo con fuerza-Se quedará sin cenar y reflexionará sobre su estupidez.

-No antes de que se coma ese pollo-decretó el zar. Naruto miró a su mujer que en ese momento estaba masticando el primer trozo. Estaba pálida. -¡Ahora vete!-exclamó sabiendo que ella no podría soportar mas.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de agradecimiento y luego se levantó de un salto y huyó del comedor.

Seis horas más tarde Naruto subió las escaleras con paso titubeante. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la furia contenida. Había pasado una noche espantosa. Cuando Hinalia se fue, Pedro el Grande se mostró de un humor de perros. Menchikov no paró de insinuar cosas bajo la mirada a la vez curiosa y molesta de los invitados. Era evidente que Pedro el Grande no apreciaba demasiado a la joven esposa de Naruto. Además este último empezaba a compartir su opinión. Después de vaciar numerosas botellas de vodka, el zar y su sequito se fueron.

¿Por qué había tenido que escoger a una mujer cuya familia había intentado derrocar al zar? Ahora se había convertido en el punto de mira de todas las sospechas. Tendría que redoblar la prudencia.

Naruto entró discretamente en la habitación de su mujer y cerró la puerta. Solo el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea iluminaba la estancia; apenas podía ver la forma de Hinalia en el borde de la cama. Parecía estar rezando.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-declaró el con un nudo en la garganta a causa de la cólera.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó ella precipitándose hacia el con la cara pálida-Tienes que castigarme. He hecho enfadar al zar y su ira recaerá en ti. Toma, coge el látigo. Tienes que castigarme, te lo ruego. No soporto la idea de haberme comportado tan mal.

-Espera-dijo Naruto sorprendido. Al ver que ella le entregaba el látigo con el mango de plata, le indico que lo soltara. -Tengo que hacerte una preguntas-continuó el. -Toma, cógelo-insistió ella. -¡Maldición, para! No tengo ninguna intención de golpearte.

El tiró el látigo con fuerza y luego se encaró con su mujer cuyas mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas. Todo su enfado se desvaneció.

-¡Pero debes pegarme!-murmuró Hinalia. -¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie!

-Por favor... Ella agachó la cabeza con un estremecimiento. Incapaz de contenerse, el la estrechó entre sus brazos. -Dime simplemente la verdad-susurró el con los labios apoyados en el pelo revuelto de ella-¿Tu padre era un rebelde? Ella se deshizo en lágrimas.

-Si-balbuceó entre sollozos-Le colgaron. Mi madre se murió de pena. No podía decírtelo; quería convertirme en tu esposa y si lo hubieras sabido...

-Si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera casado contigo-concluyó el. -Por favor, castígame. -Pequeña tonta-gruñó el acercándola mas intentando consolarla-¿Cómo has podido pensar ni por un segundo que yo podría golpearte?-dijo acariciándole la espalda-¿Cómo iba yo a ser capaz de hacerte daño con mis propias manos? Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo.

-¿Por qué soy tu mujer?-preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Porque eres mía. Eres la única mujer que deseo aunque provoques mi caída. Ahora deja de llorar, eso no solucionará nada.

Ella continuó sollozando contra su cuello. -No puedo evitarlo. -Detente-repitió Naruto desesperado.

Apartó suavemente los rizos que le caían sobre la cara y rozó con sus labios las húmedas mejillas. Su sabor salado le mareó, se entretuvo en la comisura de sus labios y luego la besó, primero con suavidad y luego apasionadamente apoderándose de su boca por completo. Ella dejó de llorar inmediatamente y se apretó contra el. Al sentir su cuerpo entregado contra el suyo, a Naruto de inundó una oleada de deseo. Si embargo, con un gemido de frustración, se apartó y se acercó a la chimenea. Miró durante un largo rato las llamas mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-No puedo hacerlo-declaró con voz tensa. -¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella incómoda.

Al pensar en lo que podía responderle, Naruto no pudo reprimir una risa amarga. -No lo entenderías ni me creerías. -Quizá si-contestó ella llena de esperanza. -¿Tu crees? ¿Y si te dijera que puedo adivinar el futuro? ¿Y si te dijera que nos volveremos a encontrar dentro de ciento setenta años? -Te creería-afirmó ella después de unos minutos de duda. -Pues bien, esa es la verdad. Sé exactamente lo que nos tiene reservado el futuro. De nuestro matrimonio no saldrá nada bueno. Los Angelovski son una raza corrompida, conozco el dolor y la miseria que van a provocar dentro de unas generaciones y tengo que impedirlo. De nuestra unión no puede haber hijos.

Hinalia le miró asombrada. -Entonces ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? -No lo sé. Quizá porque me atraes como un imán. -Ese es nuestro destino. -No sé esa es la razón de nuestra unión-masculló el-Pero es algo bueno.

Cogió un atizador y en un gesto de cólera descontrolada, golpeó un leño ardiente.

-Naru, ¿en el futuro, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, nos amaremos? Al oír ese nombre, el se giró con rapidez.

Hinalia parecía estar a la vez nerviosa y molesta pero sus ojos expresaban una infinita ternura.

-No-contestó el dejando el atizador. En el futuro me odiarás porque te quitaré todo lo que amas, acabaré por convertir tu vida en un sufrimiento eterno.

-No se puede sufrir cuando se ama de verdad, no tengo mucha experiencia pero estoy segura de eso.

-Yo soy incapaz de amar-explicó el con amargura-Siempre lo he sido, y créeme, tampoco soy alguien que merezca que le amen.

-Yo si que podría amarte-insistió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Ni siquiera tendrías que sentir lo mismo por mi.

-Es imposible. No pudo añadir nada más al ver la expresión de sinceridad de ella. Hinalia se acercó a el y le abrazó, luego se apretó contra el escondiendo la cara en su cuello. -No me importa el futuro-dijo ella-Lo único que importa es que estemos juntos en este momento y que te amo. -No-contestó el en voz baja mientras su corazón latía descontrolado-No tienes ninguna razón para... -No necesito tener ninguna razón. El amor no funciona así.

Frente a tanta insistencia, Naruto no encontró modo de defenderse ni pudo huir. Con un gemido se apoderó de su boca mientras la acariciaba con una cierta violencia dibujando sus caderas y sus pechos con las manos. Ella abrió la boca y se frotó suavemente contra el. El la apretó con tanta fuerza que ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Aflojando un poco el abrazo, el apoyó la frente en la de ella jadeando.

-No sé que debo hacer-confesó por primera vez en su vida. -¿Qué quieres decir? -Desearía que no hubiera ni pasado ni futuro, me gustaría poderte decir... -¿Decirme que?

Nicolas retrocedió un poco para ver su rostro radiante. Su corazón saltaba de alegría, cogió su cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No puedo-articuló a duras penas.

-Deja el futuro donde está. Deja que los demás se hagan cargo de sus responsabilidades. Limítate a hacer que seamos felices.

Naruto movió la cabeza preguntándose si las cosas serían tan sencillas. ¿Y si dejaba el futuro a un lado? Todo volvería a empezar, la violencia de su padre, el asesinato de su hermano, su propia corrupción. ¿Cómo podía amar a Hinalia sabiendo todo lo que iba a suceder? Pero la deseaba mas que a nada, no podía prescindir de ella, el precio que tendría que pagar no importaba; por ella valía la pena cualquier cosa.

De repente se sintió invadido por una especie de tranquilidad. -Creo que ya sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí-declaró con voz ronca-No he venido aquí para modificar la historia de mi familia, sino para estar contigo. Para recordar el tiempo en que podía...sentir esto. -¿Sentir el que?-murmuró ella cogiéndole por las muñecas.

Su mirada se nubló y tragó saliva con esfuerzo. -Yo...te amo-dijo poniendo la boca en la frente de ella.

Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento más puro. -Te amo-repitió.

Continuó repitiendo esa milagrosa frase contra su piel y su pelo. Durante mucho tiempo nada mas existió aparte de ellos dos, luego se dirigieron a la cama.

Sin apresurarse, cada uno de ellos desvistió al otro. Con las yemas de los dedos el dibujó el contorno de sus labios, las aletas de su nariz y sus cejas. Ella le acarició la espalda. El calor del cuerpo de ella parecía penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sus bocas se unieron mientras el le apartaba con delicadeza los muslos con la rodilla. Acariciando con la palma de su mano sus pechos, sintió como los pezones se endurecían. Hinalia se estremeció y se arqueó para ir a su encuentro. El por fin podía expresar su deseo por el cuerpo de ella, besando cada centímetro de su piel y deteniéndose en los puntos más sensibles. Hinalia agarró su pelo gimiendo de placer; cuando al fin estuvo preparada para recibirle, el se tumbó sobre ella.

Hinalia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos poniendo los labios en su oído. -No sé como darte placer-murmuró-Dime que debo hacer. -Entrégate a mí, eso es lo único que te pido-contestó el besándola.

Cuando ya no pudieron contener mas su deseo, el la poseyó con suavidad a pesar de su grito de dolor.

-Perdóname-dijo jadeando-Perdóname.

-No, no-dijo ella aferrándole con sus piernas, acercándole mas a ella, arqueándose y ofreciéndose a el.

Naruto incrementó el ritmo y se olvidó de todo. Solo existía Hinalia...Hinata...Ella le había hecho olvidar toda su angustia y su odio. Su alma se había liberado y, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era la felicidad.

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

ya veeeen como es ahora naruto... ahora si ya lo quieren amar?! a que si...!

bueno pues por si no se han dado cuenta he puesto unos numeritos en varios caps ejejeje es otra de mis vagancias y si creen que en mi perfil encontraran algo PAPAZ que no asi que quebrence su linda cabecita para atinarle ejejejeje

hasta el proximo capi

que sera en el fin del mundo ejejeje neee

=^w^=


	10. Chapter 10

**hoooola aqui les traigo nuevo capituloooo se pregun taran por que ahora pueeees whuajajajaja lo sabran hasta abajo lean y disfruten el capi...**

**sigo en lo mismo los personajes no son mios son de un tipo llamado Masashi Kishimoto y pues la historia de una tipa llamada Lisa Kleypas**

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

**Capitulo 10**

El mes siguiente transcurrió como en un sueño, Naruto tenía una nueva vida; descubrió sentimientos que siempre le habían sido ajenos como la compasión, la tolerancia y la generosidad; no envidiaba a nadie ya que al fin tenía todo lo que deseaba. Se dedicó a trabajar con los comerciantes de Moscú y nombró nuevos administradores para que se ocuparan de las propiedades de los Angelovski. Algunas noches se iba de fiesta con Pedro el Grande y su corte pero era a Hinalia a quien dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Le encantaba su mujer por su coraje y su voluntad. Juntos daban largos paseos en trineo por los cauces helados de los ríos, traían músicos y actores o dedicaban sus tardes a la lectura. Por la noche hacían el amor durante horas y cada vez parecía mejor que la anterior. Después de años de soledad, Naruto no creía que pudiera necesitar tanto a una mujer. Nunca había confiado de este modo en nadie.

La cubría de regalos, sedas, terciopelos, encajes, medias, botas y escarpines. Un día le regaló un cofrecito de oro y plata lleno de peinetas y diademas para el pelo.

-Es demasiado-protestó ella una mañana cuando se encontraban en el salón acompañados de un joyero famoso-No necesito mas joyas Naru; ya tengo mas de las que puedo llevar.

-Nunca se tienen suficientes-dijo el joyero poniendo la mercancía en una paño de terciopelo negro.

-Porque no escoges un brazalete?-sugirió Naruto. Hinalia movió la cabeza.

-Tengo suficiente como para taparme hasta el codo. -¿Y este collar?-propuso el joyero-¿Una cruz de zafiros para ir a misa? -De verdad, les aseguro que no necesito nada-insistió ella. -La princesa se merece algo especial-declaró Naruto sin tener en cuenta las protestas de su mujer-Algo que se salga de lo normal. ¿Tiene usted algo así?

Las deformes manos del anciano rebuscaron dentro de algunas bolsas de terciopelo.

-Veamos...Puede que le gustara...¡Ah! Esto seguro que le gusta. Sacó una serie de miniaturas y dejó una encima de la mesa.

-¡Oh, es preciosa!-exclamó Hinalia-Nunca había visto nada igual. -Yo tampoco-dijo Naruto pensativo, sabiendo que mentía.

Era la colección de animales en miniatura que le había acompañado a su destierro. Sobretodo reconoció la pieza maestra de la colección, un tigre de ámbar cuyos ojos eran dos diamantes.

Hinalia cogió este último y lo miró detenidamente. -Mira Naru ¿No es hermoso? -Mucho-admitió el con los ojos fijos en su rostro radiante antes de volverse hacia el joyero-Nos los quedamos todos. Ella se rió a carcajadas y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo-murmuró ella en su oído-Voy a acabar amándote demasiado.

-Nunca será demasiado-contestó el rozándole la mejilla con los labios.

Sin embargo una oscura sombra empezaba a aparecer sobre su felicidad; Naruto era consciente de que sus relaciones con Pedro el Grande se deterioraban cada día más. Seguía admirando al zar pero sus cambios de humos, su cabezonería, su ferocidad y sus caprichos impedían que sintiera verdadero afecto por el. Y en esa turbulenta época nadie podía sobrevivir si carecía del favor del zar.

Pedro el Grande soportaba grandes tensiones ya que no solo estaba en guerra con los suecos sino que además también tenía problemas en su propio país. El reclutamiento forzoso de miles de campesinos para el ejercito y para construir San Petersburgo, tenían descontentos a todos los estratos sociales rusos. La gente estaba encolerizada y se sucedían los intentos de traición. La policía secreta detenía a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir algo en contra del soberano; numerosos inocentes fueron torturados y se estaba incubando un levantamiento. Naruto se dio cuenta de el mismo no era demasiado popular.

-Es envidia-declaró Sasuke sin darle importancia. Usted lo tiene todo: un apellido ilustre, encanto y fortuna-se vio interrumpido por la exclamación irónica de Naruto-Si, Vuestra Alteza, es usted muy atractivo y se ha casado con una mujer muy hermosa. Además, gracias a sus ideas modernas goza del favor del zar. Es normal que despierte las envidias de algunos.

-El favor del zar-repitió Naruto-Eso no tiene demasiado valor.

-¡Vuestra Alteza!-protestó Sasuke preocupado-Las paredes tienen oídos, ya lo sabe. Se arriesga mucho diciendo cosas así.

-La princesa y yo ya estamos en peligro-contestó suavemente. Se llevó la mano a la dolorida mandíbula. El incidente había sucedido el día anterior durante una reunión en la cual el zar había nombrado a ocho gobernadores para las nuevas regiones conquistadas; así, Menchikov se había visto agraciado con San Petersburgo. En cuanto a Naruto, se negaba a hacerse responsable de otra región, lo cual enfureció al zar, y más cuando no dio explicaciones a su negativa. Lo cierto es que Pedro el Grande solo buscaba la forma de aumentar los impuestos.

El zar fusiló a Naruto con la mirada haciendo que algunos de los asistentes a la reunión se estremecieran.

-Muy bien, nombraré a otro-había dicho el zar-Pero si rechazas el nombramiento dime al menos que es lo que has hecho por mi últimamente. Explícame porque todavía no has conseguido convencer a los comerciantes de que se reúnan en gremios.

Se levantó y se acercó a Naruto. -¡Quiero mas industrias! ¿Por qué mi pueblo es tan lento para actuar? ¿Por qué no me proporciona el dinero que necesito para luchar contra los suecos? ¡Exijo que me contestes!

Naruto no se movió mientras el zar le gritaba. -Ya les has sacado todo el dinero que podías sacarles-contestó con tranquilidad-Tus recaudadores han sacado al pueblo hasta el último kopec. Hay incluso un impuesto sobre los bigotes. ¡Es ridículo!

Naruto se interrumpió al notar un cierto nerviosismo en la sala. Pedro entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora.

-Por si fuera poco-continuó Naruto-los monopolios que creaste han hecho que aumente el precio de todas las mercancías. La gente ya ni siquiera puede proporcionar a sus muertos una sepultura decente ya que los ataúdes son demasiado caros. Los campesinos no tienen dinero para comprar sal. Todo es demasiado caro. El pueblo está harto de trabajar duramente para financiar tu guerra.

-Aprecio tu franqueza. Y sin avisar, Pedro le había golpeado en la mandíbula con una violencia inesperada. -Pero esto es por tu insolencia-había concluido el zar.

Naruto apreciaba a ese monarca que quería el progreso para su país, pero no los métodos que usaba. Se levantó un poco aturdido. Notó que la rabia le dominaba, haciendo que ardiera en deseos de responder para defenderse. Pero eso hubiera equivalido a firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Gracias por la lección-declaró cuando se levantó-Ahora ya sé como premias a la gente que te dice la verdad.

Los demás le miraron conteniendo el aliento, asombrados por tanta audacia. Luego, bajo la mirada de todos, abandonó la sala sin decir una sola palabra más.

Volviendo al presente, sonrió mientras Sasuke le hablaba. -Pero, Vuestra Alteza, el zar golpea a todo el mundo. Es su manera de ser. Un día pegó al príncipe Menchikov en su propia casa. Había sangre por todas partes. No hay que enfadarse por eso. Sabe muy bien que es necesario soportar las consecuencias de su ira. -De todos modos tiene un gancho derecho temible-masculló Naruto haciendo una mueca. -Pronto no se le notará. Se lo ruego, Vuestra Alteza, olvide el incidente.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a intentarlo por su propio interés y el de Hinalia.

Mas tarde, en la habitación que ambos compartían, encontró a su esposa sentada delante de varios espejos. En el centro de ellos ardía una vela. Una suave luz iluminaba la pared detrás de ella.

Perplejo, Naruto la observó desde la puerta. Ella llevaba un vestido azul claro con minúsculos botones de nácar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó. Hinalia se sobresaltó y luego sonrió.

-No te había oído. Estoy intentando leer nuestro futuro. Miro fijamente los espejos hasta que uno de ellos me revele nuestro destino. Si no veo nada dejaré que la cera de la vela gotee en el agua y la forma que tome al enfriarse me inspirará.

Naruto cerró la puerta y se reunió con ella, acariciando suavemente un rizo rebelde.

-¿No creerás en esas cosas?

-¡Oh si! Siempre funciona-aseguró ella-¿Los occidentales no creen en la buena suerte?

-Supongo que algunos si, pero confían mas en la ciencia que en la magia. -¿Y tu en que crees? -En las dos cosas.

La apartó de la mesa y la atrajo hacia el. -¿Por qué te preocupas por nuestro futuro?-preguntó el.

Ella miró su rostro golpeado y le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Al zar no le gusta nuestro matrimonio. Todo el mundo lo sabe. -¿Alguien se ha atrevido a decirte algo?-preguntó apretando los dientes. -He oído algunos rumores. Menchikov y sus amigos le han contado a todo el que quería oírles quien era yo, y eso no gusta demasiado. -¡Que se vayan todos al diablo!-dijo el besándola. -A veces quiero... -¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el sin dejar de besarla.

-Que todo el mundo desaparezca y que solo estemos tú y yo.

-Yo puedo hacer que desparezcan todos-murmuró Naruto apoderándose de sus labios apasionadamente.

Hinalia se resistió airándole preocupada con sus grandes ojos azules. -No quiero provocar dificultades, solo deseo ayudarte y consolarte. -Me das mucho más que eso-afirmó Naruto-Me haces sentir cosas que no podía ni siquiera imaginar. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. En cuanto puso las manos sobre sus generosos pechos la respiración de ella se aceleró. Entonces la llevó a la cama decidido a darle tanto placer que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecerían.

Naruto empezó a pensar en el mejor método de controlar a Menchikov. Se encontraron por casualidad en una librería donde acostumbraban a reunirse por la tarde los intelectuales. Mientras hojeaba un libro el príncipe sintió una presencia en su espalda; se volvió y descubrió a Alexandre Menchikov.

-Buenos días-dijo este con una falsa sonrisa-¿Has encontrado algo interesante? Te recomiendo este libro sobre los éxitos del zar.

-Ya sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre eso-contestó Nicolas sosteniendo su mirada.

-Quizá deberías leerlo de todas formas para no olvidar la voluntad inquebrantable y la grandeza de Pedro. Por no hablar de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. ¿Sabes? Mantuvimos una larga conversación sobre ti esta mañana.

-¿Y?-dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

-Parece que has decepcionado a nuestro querido soberano. Había puesto muchas esperanzas en ti pero tú has preferido desperdiciar tu talento, sin embargo las perspectivas eran prometedoras. Rechazaste un nombramiento militar, no quieres ser gobernador...e incluso te has casado con la hija de un traidor.

-No te atrevas a levantar rumores sobre ella-le previno Naruto con calma mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia.

Menchikov esbozó otra sonrisa. -¿Te ha hablado de Hizashi, su padre? Nuestro común amigo, el jefe de la policía secreta me ha desvelado muchas cosas. Hizashi formaba parte de los rebeldes, esos que están en contra de Pedro desde que nació y que masacraron a toda su familia. Se suponía que tenían que velar por su seguridad y en lugar de eso intentaron matarle. El zar les llama "los malditos". El padre de tu mujer hacia largos discursos diciendo que había que ir a Moscú, matar a todos los cortesanos y colocar a Sofía, la hermana del zar, en el trono. Era castaño y le llamaban Hizashi, el Diablo Rojo. ¿Recuerdas la marcha sobre Moscú de hace ocho años? Hiazashi jugó un papel importante en ella. Le detuvieron y le torturaron hasta que murió, Pero el zar no olvidará nunca su traición. Cuanto mas te ve con tu esposa, más se endurece. Hinalia te esta perjudicando, si yo estuviera en tu lugar me libraría de ella.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más tiempo; agarró a Menchikov por el cuello de la chaqueta y le empotró en la pared.

-Quizá de quien debería librarme sea de ti. Los otros clientes de la librería les miraban con curiosidad; Menchikov estaba pálido de miedo y de ira. -¡Suéltame! -Estoy harto de los rumores que estas propagando por toda la ciudad- masculló Naruto soltándole-Si vuelvo a oír algún comentario sobre mi mujer o sobre mí, serás tú quien respondas.

-Es demasiado tarde para que recobres tu reputación-contraatacó Menchikov con desprecio-Tu buena estrella se ha apagado. Ya no gozas de las simpatías de zar porque has antepuesto tu orgullo y tu vida privada a el. Para ti esto solo es un juego que te niegas a jugar, y ahora estás expulsado. ¡Y tendrás suerte si no acabas en la cárcel!

Ese año el invierno cayó sobre Rusia con toda su fuerza. El frío era insoportable para todo el que se atrevía a salir de casa sin estar muy abrigado. Conforme se acercaba Navidad se fueron preparando las fiestas y los villancicos se oían por las calles.

Inmersa en esa atmósfera festiva, Hinalia insistió en dar un paseo por la colina que se había transformado en pista; mediante una superficie de madera cubierta de hielo por la cual la gente se deslizaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ir?-le preguntó Naruto cuando ella le suplicó que la acompañara.

-¡Si! Es una sensación única ¿No lo has hecho nunca? -Desde que era niño, no. -¡De eso hace mucho tiempo!

De modo que el arrastró hasta la pista y luego subieron los escalones para llegar a la plataforma de salida. Hinalia desbordaba entusiasmo; con los ojos brillantes de alegría escogió un trineo y se colocó entre las piernas de Nicolas.

-Me temo que lo voy a lamentar-murmuró el. Inmediatamente el aire helado le llenó los pulmones cortándole el aliento.

Oyó como un zumbido y luego solo quedó el vértigo de la velocidad. Hinalia se reía y gritaba de alegría pegada a el. Cuando llegaron abajo, al lugar donde habían puesto arena, Naruto frenó con los pies.

Todavía riendo a carcajadas, Hinalia se dio la vuelta para besarle. -¡Volvamos a hacerlo!-dijo ella. -Con una vez he tenido bastante-contestó Naruto con una sonrisa. -¡Vamos Naru!

Se levantó de un salto y le abrazó. -Bueno quizá sea mejor, tenía miedo de que se me levantaran las faldas. -Eso sucederá dentro de un momento-prometió el besando su helada nariz.

Esa noche, en la casa del príncipe Golorkov, se había organizado una fiesta. Cuando entraron en el salón de baile, Naruto y Hinalia intercambiaron una sonrisa. Los dos estaban pensando es la maravillosa tarde en la que el príncipe la escogió a ella de entre todas las demás.

-El salón está cambiado-hizo notar ella.

-Es a causa de la decoración-replicó Naruto mirando las cintas de color rojo y oro, las coronas y las mesas cubiertas de comida, dulces, frutos secos y panes de especias.

El mareante perfume del jengibre flotaba en el salón mezclándose con los aromas a cera y pino.

Intimidada por todo ese lujo, Hinalia manoseaba con nerviosismo su falda. -Realmente parezco una campesina vestida con la ropa de los domingos.

¡Ojalá me dejaras ponerme polvos en la cara! -Estás preciosa-protestó Naruto acariciando con los labios las pecas de ella. La verdad era que la joven no tenía nada en común con los aristócratas que la rodeaban con sus caras blancas, sus frágiles cuerpos y sus suaves maneras. Pero era mejor así. Hinalia desbordaba energía. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño adornado con perlas. El azul de su vestido hacía que sus ojos parecieran dos perlas, su escote de encaje realzaba sus redondos senos. Su belleza tenía cautivados a todos los hombres presentes, a juzgar por las miradas de admiración que se posaban en ella.

Hinalia abrió su abanico y miró a su marido con languidez. -Sé exactamente lo que estas pensando cuando me miras así-dijo-Deseas llevarme a la cama. -Pienso en eso continuamente-confesó el riendo. -Pero estoy aprisionada por el corsé, esta noche no conseguirás tocarme. -Encontraré la manera, puedes creerme.

La llegada del zar interrumpió su charla, pero los murmullos y los comentarios que siempre acompañaban a la llegada del zar, eran mas animados que de costumbre.

Pedro el Grande iba vestido con ropas de campesino con una túnica roja, un pantalón gris muy ancho y botas de fieltro.

-¿Por qué se ha vestido así?-murmuró Hinalia.

-Es una broma de mal gusto-contestó Naruto sin mirarla-Se está burlando de los campesinos que se quejan de su política.

Los invitados rieron de buena gana aplaudiendo; luego el zar dio unos ridículos pasos de baile folclórico, girando sobre si mismo para que todos pudieran ver su traje.

-Es horroroso-declaró Hinalia roja de vergüenza y de ira. Naruto no supo que decir, se limitó a mirar el suelo de madera esperando a que el zar se cansara de la farsa. -No parece que te guste mucho el ingenio del zar-dijo entonces la voz de un hombre. Naruto frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz del príncipe Alexandre

Menchikov. -¿Tu llamas a esto ingenio?-contestó secamente.

Menchikov exhibía una preocupante expresión de triunfo.

-¿Cómo está usted princesa?-dijo con tono almibarado. -Muy bien gracias-contestó ella sin mirarle.

Naruto cogió a su mujer del brazo. -Perdónanos Menchikov. -Solo un momento-murmuró el otro-Tengo que darle una noticia a tu encantadora esposa. Quizá no sea el mejor momento pero... Naruto y Hinalia intercambiaron una mirada de escepticismo.

-Parece ser que ha estado usted intentando averiguar algo sobre su familia, princesa-continuó Menchikov-Más exactamente sobre su tío y su hermano que fueron enviados a San Petersburgo.

Hizo hincapié en el término "princesa" como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño ya que ella no le había dicho nada de ese tema. -Yo...le pedí a Sasuke que intentara tener noticias de mi tío y de mi hermano-balbuceó ella enrojeciendo-Quería anunciarles mi matrimonio y... Se interrumpió y guardo silencio.

-¿Por qué no me pediste que te ayudara?-se extrañó Naruto-¿Pensaste que me negaría?

-No lo sé-dijo ella con tristeza. Menchikov sonrió satisfecho al ver la confusión que acababa de crear.

-Parece ser que hace falta tiempo para que la confianza se instale en una pareja. En resumen, Sasuke no averiguó nada. Me avisaron de la búsqueda y llevé a cabo mi propia investigación como amigo-dio un largo suspiró de falsa compasión. En medio de su desgracia, su tío y su hermano tuvieron la suerte de compartir el mismo destino, princesa. Estaban trabajando el uno al lado del otro cuando una pared se les vino encima. Murieron los dos. Pero la vida continúa ¿no es cierto?

-¡Lárgate!-gruñó Naruto con voz terrible-Vete o te mato con mis propias manos.

Prudentemente, Menchikov retrocedió unos pasos pero se quedó cerca para observarles.

Los dedos de Hinalia se aferraron al abanico. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. -No hay pruebas de que sea cierto-dijo Naruto deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. -No ha mentido-dijo ella sin intentar retener las lágrimas-Yo sabía que iba a sucederles algo malo. Ahora ya no tengo a nadie en el mundo. -Yo estoy aquí-susurró Naruto-Tranquilízate, nos están mirando. -Ellos no querían ir. Tendrían que haberse quedado en el pueblo, cerca de los suyos. ¡Odio al zar! Fue el quien les envió a ese lugar. Sacrificó miles de vidas. No tiene derecho a burlarse de los campesinos a quienes se lo ha quitado todo.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Naruto apretándole el brazo. Ella agachó la cabeza y se tragó las lágrimas y sus amargas palabras.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Naruto comprendió, al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Menchikov y la expresión asustada de los invitados, que todos había oído lo que había dicho su esposa. Un poco más lejos, Pedro adivinó que algo sucedía y miró en su dirección con ojos sombríos y amenazadores.

Hinalia estaba demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta de otra cosa que no fuera su dolor. Cuando Naruto la acompañó a casa, se apretó contra el como una niña asustada. El príncipe la tranquilizó murmurándole palabras cariñosas en el oído.

Su matrimonio estaba abocado al fracaso, pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, volvería a casarse con ella.

Sabía que ya no podía contar con la protección del zar. Hinalia no tardaría en ser detenida e interrogada por su pasado político, pero Naruto no lo permitiría aunque tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida. Quizá ella estuviera embarazada y era necesario protegerla.

Se maravilló al pensar en ese niño, portador de tantas esperanzas. -¡Dios mío!-murmuró al recordar de pronto a Jacob.

Su hijo, solo y sin amor. Necesitaba la protección de un padre. -He cometido un grave error.

Nunca se había permitido a si mismo sentir nada por su hijo ilegítimo, pero repentinamente deseaba abrazarle, tranquilizarle y decirle que el ocupaba un lugar importante en su vida.

Naruto depositó un beso en la sien de su mujer acariciándole los rizos.

"Si volvemos a encontrarnos en el futuro, te recompensaré-pensó-Tanto a ti como a el. Juro que os amare a los dos"

En cuanto llegaron informó a Sasuke de lo que había sucedido. -Vuestra Alteza, yo no quería crearle problemas-dijo el lacayo pálido. -No pasa nada. Solo deseabas ayudar a mi mujer; de todas formas esto tenía que pasar. Ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir, Sasuke. -¿Pero que le sucederá a hora? -Seguro que pronto vienen a buscarnos-contestó Naruto sintiendo el cuerpo tenso de Hinalia junto a el-Escucha Sasuke, voy a ayudar a mi mujer a hacer las maletas y luego los dos os iréis de aquí. Llévala al convento de Novodevichi, al mismo sitio que se exilió la hermana del zar. Se harán cargo de ella.

Naruto se dirigió entonces a su esposa. -Te quedarás allí mientras sigas en peligro. Después Sasuke te encontrará una casa en el campo. -No-dijo Hinalia horrorizada-¡No!-repitió a punto de llorar. -Obedecerás mis instrucciones ¿no es cierto?-preguntó al criado.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza antes de girar los talones.

-Naru, te lo suplico-imploró Hinalia mientras su marido la llevaba a la habitación que compartían-No me alejes de ti. No es necesario...

-Cuando lo peor haya pasado, iré a buscarte al convento. Pro tenemos serios problemas, _querida. _Necesito saber que estarás segura.

Ella se deshizo en lágrimas. -¡Si no le hubiera pedido a Sasuke que buscara a mi familia! -Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tengo muchos enemigos empezando por Menchikov, que han influido en el zar. Desde luego nuestro matrimonio les facilitó las cosas, pero esto tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Es el destino.

-No me iré sin ti-afirmó Emilia en voz baja-No puedes obligarme a que me vaya.

El acarició cariñosamente su pelo. -Escúchame. Podré soportar cualquier cosa si sé que tú estás segura. Es muy probable que hayamos concebido un niño ¿quieres que el bebé corra riesgos?

El comprendió al ver su expresión que no lo había pensado. -Si estás embarazada tienes que tener cuidado. El descendiente de un Angelovski y de la hija de un traidor estará en el punto de mira de todo el mundo. Nadie debe saber de su existencia, ni siquiera la familia, hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para defenderse por si mismo. -¿Por qué hablas así?-exclamó ella llorando-Estas intentando asustarme. Pues bien lo has conseguido. Te pido perdón por lo que he hecho. Lamento mucho haberme cruzado en tu vida y habértela destrozado. -No, no...

Naruto la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Luego la abrazó protectoramente.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. Tú le has dado sentido a mi vida. No tienes que arrepentirte de nada.

Todavía llorando, ella se acurrucó contra el. -Hay que hacer el equipaje-continuó finalmente Naruto-No tenemos tiempo... Levantando la cabeza, ella le beso con furia con sus labios llenos de lágrimas. Sus tristes pensamientos desaparecieron y la apretó con fuerza. Tenía miedo por ella y también del momento en el que deberían separarse. Cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, contempló su decidida barbilla y sus pómulos salientes.

-Hagamos el amor una última vez-murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes-Por favor...Es lo único que puedes darme.

-Hinalia-dijo el moviendo la cabeza negativamente, pero su voluntad se desvaneció frente a la intensidad de su mirada.

Su boca se apoderó entonces de la de ella casi con violencia. Sus manos vagaron por sus caderas y su espalda mientras ella gemía de deseo.

Naruto dejó de besarla para quitarle la ropa arrancando los botones y el corpiño. Luego se desnudó a si mismo. Poniendo la boca en el torso desnudo de su marido, ella subió lentamente hasta su cuello hasta que Naruto la llevó a la cama. Le quitó rápidamente las horquillas para dejar que el pelo cayera en cascada sobre la almohada.

Los minutos pasaron muy deprisa mientras ellos se acariciaban y se besaban. Ni una sola palabra, ni un solo pensamiento, vino a turbar esos momentos de intensa emoción. Naruto trazó un rastro ardiente en la piel de ella y Hinalia se arqueó con los ojos semicerrados. Ella podía sentir contra su vientre el deseo vibrante de su marido. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonarse, el entró en ella con un único movimiento, hundiéndose en su calidez, retrasando la satisfacción.

Se detuvo y se sumergió en los perlados ojos de ella. -Mi mujer, mi amor...Me has proporcionado la única felicidad que he conocido. Prométeme que si nos encontramos de nuevo me reconocerás- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo podría no reconocerte?-respondió ella. El volvió a empezar a moverse en ella.

-Dime que me amas querida. -Te amo, Naru. Siempre te amaré.

El apoyo los labios en su cuello y luego le besó la barbilla hasta que el placer se apoderó de el como un remolino. Ella sollozó apretando a Naruto contra si, hasta que perdió el control, entregándose a el por completo.

Naruto hubiera querido dormirse en sus brazos, abandonarse a la felicidad del olvido. En lugar de eso, tuvo que separarse de ella y abandonar el cálido nido del lecho. Se vistió rápidamente temblando de frío. Inmóvil, Hinalia seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. El rebuscó entre los vestidos de ella y sacó uno de terciopelo negro muy sencillo con cuello alto y maga larga.

-¿Tendré que vestirme como una monja cuando esté en el convento?- preguntó preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó el sonriendo. Se acercó a la cama para dejar el vestido y se detuvo para admirar el cuerpo de Hinalia en todo su esplendor con sus rizos azabaches y su boca que podría hacer pecar a un santo.

-Nunca parecerás una monja, _querida_, sea cual sea la ropa que lleves.

-¿Qué va a pasarte?-preguntó ella suavemente tapándose el pecho con las sábanas.

Naruto permaneció en silenció sin saber que decirle. -¿Te van a matar verdad?-continuó ella-Vas a sacrificarte por culpa de lo que he dicho y por quien soy.

-No-dijo el rápidamente antes de cogerla entre sus brazos-Pase lo que pase no es culpa tuya. Antes de conocerte ya había cometido errores irreparables.

-No puedo soportar esa idea-murmuró ella aferrada a su camisa-No dejaré que mueras por mi culpa.

-Moriría mil veces por ti si fuera necesario. -Te lo ruego, quédate conmigo-imploró ella mientras el se levantaba.

Naruto señaló el vestido negro y luego se acercó a la estufa. -Vístete Hinalia, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

La ayudó a recoger algunas cosas y luego miró por la ventana de su dormitorio. Un trineo les estaba esperando en la entrada, preparado para partir.

Se volvió hacia ella que se había puesto el chal de encaje que el le había regalado. Su rostro estaba en sombras de modo que no vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ni sus labios temblorosos. No entendía como esa mujer podía perseguirle de una vida hasta la otra. Por su mente pasaron imágenes donde Hinata y Hinalia se confundían. Fue consciente de que iba a perderla por segunda vez.

Ella le cogió la mano y luego bajaron las maletas.

Sasuke les estaba esperando en la entrada con la cara pálida y sosteniendo la capa de piel de Hinalia.

-Todo está listo Vuestra Alteza.

-Bien-dijo Naruto inclinándose hacia el-No permitas que la cojan-añadió en voz baja-Sabes muy bien de lo que son capaces de hacer.

Retrocedió un paso y miró a Sasuke que le había entendido perfectamente bien: su señor prefería que su mujer muriera rápidamente a manos de su criado que torturada.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. -No tendremos que llegar a eso-aseguró tranquilamente.

Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro. -Confío en ti. -Seré digno de su confianza, Vuestra Alteza.

Naruto cogió la capa y la puso en los hombros de Hinalia, le tapó la cabeza forzándose a sonreír. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla con desesperación, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para despedirse de ella.

-No quiero dejarte-murmuró con voz ronca cogiendo sus manos. -¿No volveré a verte nunca?-preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. -Solo en otra vida.

Ella separó sus manos de las de el y le echó los brazos al cuello. -Entonces esperaré cien años-susurró-O incluso mil si es necesario. Nunca lo olvides Naru. Te esperaré.

Naruto miró como Sasuke la acompañaba al trineo y luego el vehículo desapareció poco a poco en la noche.

-Que Dios te proteja-dijo el príncipe con ternura desde la puerta. Le pidió a un criado que le llevara una botella de vodka al salón. Sentado delante del brasero, ahogo su tristeza en alcohol con aparente indiferencia, mirando al vacío. Una hora mas tarde un sirviente fue a decirle que dos agentes de la policía secreta deseaban verle. Los dos hombres entraron sin que les invitaran, uno de ellos se comportaba de modo tranquilo y educado mientras que el otro, cuyo rostro era mas duro, sonreía irónicamente..

-Príncipe Naruto-dijo este último-me llamo Valentin Netcherenkov y este es mi colega Yermakov. Nos ha enviado la policía secreta para interrogarle a propósito de un incidente que nos han contado.

-Lo sé-contestó Naruto-¿Quieren tomar un poco de vodka?-preguntó señalando la bandeja de plata.

-Gracias, Vuestra Alteza-dijo Netcherenkov asintiendo con la cabeza. Naruto sirvió tres vasos.

-Vuestra Alteza, nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a la princesa Hinalia- continuó el policía.

-No será necesario.

-¡Oh si!-aseguró Netcherenkov-Parece ser que dijo algunas cosas de carácter subversivo contra el zar. En cuanto a su pasado es de lo más dudoso...

-Mi esposa no representa una amenaza para el zar ni para nadie-cortó Naruto con una sonrisa persuasiva-Es una mujer hermosa, pero no demasiado inteligente, si sabe lo que le quiero decir. Es una simple campesina incapaz de tener opiniones propias. Debió repetir algo que oyó. En interés de la justicia deberían ustedes preguntar al verdadero culpable.

-¿Y de quien se trata Vuestra Alteza?

-De mi-contestó Naruto cuya sonrisa se desvaneció-No es necesario hacer una investigación para saber que me he alejado del zar. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Ha desangrado al país por intereses personales. Nunca he dudado en decirlo ni siquiera en su presencia.

-De todas formas tenemos que interrogar a su esposa, Vuestra Alteza-dijo Netcherenkov vaciando su vaso.

-Solo perderán el tiempo-protestó Naruto sacando discretamente una bolsa de su bolsillo y sopesándola-Estoy seguro de que es usted un hombre muy influyente. Quizá pueda arreglárselas para que esta incomoda situación se olvide.

El policía cogió la bolsa y vació su contenido en la palma de su mano. Contenía un puñado de piedras preciosas y de joyas brillantes.

Nicolas no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión de los dos hombres, que se habían quedado sin respiración al ver tales riquezas.

-Después de todo solo es una campesina estúpida, no hay ningún motivo para interrogarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted-dijo Naruto.

-Pero al disculpar a su mujer se hace usted enteramente responsable de todo el asunto. Vamos a tener que llevarle al Kremlin para interrogarle.

-Les sigo-dijo Naruto con un suspiro de alivio a pesar del sufrimiento que le esperaba.

Naruto fue encerrado en una celda húmeda y helada, nadie fue a interrogarle. Lo único que podía hacer era tener paciencia. Dos veces al día le traían agua y un cuenco de maíz hervido. Compartía la celda, desprovista de camastro, con otros dos hombres muy poco locuaces.

-No nos proporcionan ninguna comodidad. Los crímenes de un cortesano se castigan con más severidad que los de un levantamiento de campesinos porque el zar exige lealtad a los que le rodean.

El otro hombre estaba evidentemente enfermo. La humedad empeoraba su estado y no dejaba de toser ni de temblar.

Al tercer día fueron a buscar a los dos prisioneros. Naruto no volvió a verles pero oyó, a lo lejos, sus terribles alaridos de dolor.

Recordó las torturas que había soportado y por primera vez tuvo miedo. No podría soportar pasar por eso de nuevo. Las heridas de su cuerpo habían cicatrizado pero las de su alma...No, no sobreviviría a algo así una segunda vez. Naruto se acurrucó en el suelo contra la piedra. Nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Al cabo de unos días cayó enfermo. Tenía frío y la fiebre le hacía delirar, estaba acurrucado sobre si mismo y no dejaba de temblar. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas sin que el se diera cuenta. De pronto empezó a ver fantasmas... Ayshane...su padre...Jacob...su hermano Menma que le miraba fijamente con la cara completamente pálida. Llamó a Hinalia...Hinata, pero ella no acudió. Pensando que iba a morir quería ver a su mujer, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y dormirse en sus brazos por toda la eternidad.

En un destello de lucidez, recibió una visita inesperada, la del zar en persona. Agazapado en un rincón, vio como se acercaba el cuerpo corpulento del soberano.

-¡Naruto!-dijo con voz atronadora-Cuando me dijeron que estabas enfermo decidí venir a verte.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el príncipe con un nudo en la garganta.

-He venido para hacerte entrar en razón. Eso no es propio de ti Naruto. Desde hace varios meses estás cambiado. El afecto que me tenías, tu lealtad... ¿donde están ahora?

ºNaruto volvió la cabeza sin responder. -Has dejado que una mujer acabara contigo-continuó el zar con tranquilidad-Y además una simple campesina. Ella te ha influenciado y te ha apartado de mí, como si te hubiera lanzado un hechizo.

-Antes de conocerla nunca amé a nadie-explicó Naruto con un escalofrío. El zar suspiró.

-Y ahora te ha destrozado la vida. ¿El bien puede dar lugar a un desastre así?

-Yo no te he traicionado.

-Puede que todavía no pero has puesto la semilla de la traición. Lo más importante para ti debo ser yo. Eso es lo que necesito para construir una Rusia más fuerte. Todavía ahora-continuó con voz más suave-eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Estas bendecido por los dioses Naruto. Tu destino era tener un trágico final.

-¿Qué esperas de mi?-masculló Naruto antes de que se apoderara de el un violento acceso de tos que le dejó un gusto a sangre en la boca.

Pedro le puso su enorme mano en la cabeza y le acarició como si fuera una mascota.

-Estoy dispuesto a darte una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad de vivir y congraciarte conmigo. Te lo perdonaré todo si me demuestras tu lealtad.

Esa generosidad intrigó a Naruto. -¿Cómo? -Rompe tu matrimonio y haz que tu mujer tome los velos. Échala y no vuelvas a verla nunca. Podrás escoger otra esposa que te servirá mejor que ella. Vuelve a la vida que llevabas antes y vuelve a ponerte a mi servicio. Si me lo prometes haré que te liberen en la próxima hora. Mi médico personal te cuidará hasta que estés curado.

-No puedo vivir sin ella-replicó Naruto con una débil sonrisa-Saber que está ahí y no poder verla nunca, ni tocarla...No-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Empezó a toser con los pulmones ardiendo. -Siento mucho comprobar que aprecias tan poco tu propia vida. No debería haberte ofrecido una segunda oportunidad. Un hombre que prefiere la muerte y la traición a la vida no merece ninguna compasión.

-Estoy escogiendo el amor-murmuró Naruto. Volvió a caer en el delirio antes de que empezaran los interrogatorios.

Tenía frío. Ninguno de los fantasmas que fueron a visitarle en la celda pareció oír sus suplicas. El solo pensaba en su mujer, en la calidez de sus brazos, en su cabellera abundante...

-Hinalia, tengo frío-balbució-No te vayas...Hinata te necesito tanto... Todo empezó a girar a su alrededor mientras la vida se alejaba de el. Sintió que la oscuridad le engullía llevándose como si fuera una ola todos sus recuerdos y todos sus pensamientos.

=**TTwTT**= =**ºwº**= =***w***= =**~w~**= =**^w^**= =**ow0**= =**QwQ**==**UwU**= =**¬w¬**= =**w**= =***¬***= =**()w()**= =**ºwº**= =**´w´**=

hola aqui abajito de nuevo ejejeje si ya se lo que estan pensando callate y dinos que malditos numeros o mejor dicho QUE SIGNIFICAN! pues ya lo sabran... **304 **para mi son un numero especial dado que es asi 3 04 es una fecha... la cual es mi cumple ejejeje osease hoy o mas especificamente **MI APOCALIPSIS **whuajajajja... quiero alcarar que nadie recibio mas pistas y todos tenian la misma duda ejejej si soy mala ejejeje lo que significa un año mas pfff ejejeje espero que les aya gustado el capi y como un regalo extra mio para mi de mi ejejeje no les dire pero creo que ya se lo imaginaran...

pues lo ultimo la historia como lo notaron ya casi se acaba si no lo notaron... pues ups si ya se va acabar para que se vallan preparando...

sin mas pueees sayo0o0o0o0onara!

=^w^= (se los juro estas caritas son casi mi marca registrada!)


	11. Chapter 11

HOOOLA... HOOOLA... HOOOLA... HOLA HOLA OHHH...

si ya se me he tardado una eternidad pero no les dare excusas leean el capitulo que han esperado por tanto tiempo...

por cierto la historia no es mia sino de lisa kleypass y de casasualidad conoces a una persona llamada masashi kishimioto ahhh pues de el es naruto...(lastima yo les daria mas utilidad ejejejeje)

disfrutenlo...

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**==

**Capitulo 11**

-¡Naru! ¡Naru! Despiértate. El príncipe gruñó intentando volver al sueño, pero una voz preocupada le obligó a despertar. Se frotó los ojos y luego entreabrió los párpados que le pesaban. Estaba tumbado en una cama con su esposa sentada a su lado.

De modo que estaba vivo...Ella estaba allí, a su lado y mas hermosa que nunca.

-Hinalia...-susurró intentando sentarse-Has vuelto... Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta por la cantidad de preguntas que quería hacer. Hinata se inclinó y le puso un dedo en los labios mientras le miraba con extrañeza. -¿Por qué me hablas en ruso? Sabes muy bien que apenas entiendo tu idioma. El permaneció en silencio, aturdido, intentando poner en orden sus ideas en su atormentada mente. -Creí que no volvería a verte-dijo al fin con voz ronca. -Yo también empezaba a dudarlo-contestó secamente ella-Al principio creí que me estabas gastando una broma, luego te tiré un cubo de agua a la cara. Ni siquiera así te despertaste entonces hice llamar al médico. No tardará en llegar.

Le puso una mano en la frente. -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Naruto se sintió incapaz de responder. Tenía sus ojos fijos en ella presa de multitud de sentimientos; le hubiera gustado abrazarla y contárselo todo aunque le tomara por loco. Callar, no decirle nada y guardárselo todo para si mismo sería una verdadera tortura.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó ella. Naruto recorrió entonces con la mirada la habitación. Su dormitorio no había cambiado, reconoció los muebles de madera oscura y los paneles de caoba.

Kakashi Soames estaba cerca de la cama con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Hemos estado muy preocupados, Vuestra Alteza-dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos. -Estabas mirando el cuadro que ha restaurado el señor Kakashi, ese retrato que se parece tanto a ti, cuando te pusiste pálido y perdiste el conocimiento. El señor Kakashi me ayudó a traerte hasta aquí. Has estado inconsciente al menos una hora.

-Una hora...-repitió Naruto sin poder creer lo que oía. Bajó la mirada y se dejó cuenta de que tenía la camisa desabrochada.

-Te costaba respirar-explicó Hinata ruborizá puso una mano en su torso desnudo notando las cicatrices bajo sus dedos temblorosos, asegurándose de que eran reales. Kakashi apartó la vista, incómodo ante esa falta de pudor.

-Debería dejarles solos-dijo el pintor. -No es necesario-protestó Hinata, pero el otro ya había desaparecido.

Multitud de imágenes y sonidos incoherentes llenaban todavía la mente de Naruto. Lleno de amor y de deseo, extendió la mano hacia Hinata.

-¡No me toques!-exclamó ella alejándose rápidamente-Ahora que estás mejor puedo dejarte solo hasta que llegue el médico. Tengo cosas que hacer ¿Quieres un poco de agua fresca antes de que me vaya?

Cuando le dio el vaso de agua, sus dedos se rozaron accidentalmente. Naruto sintió que le recorría una oleada de deseo; bebió con avidez y luego se secó la boca con la manga de la camisa.

-No pareces tú-dijo Hinata-Sin duda has bebido demasiado vodka de nuevo. Al ritmo que vas me extraña que no te hayas puesto enfermo antes. Guardó silencio al ver que la mirada de su marido se posaba en un icono.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?- Naruto dejó el vaso despacio y se acercó al icono. Se le habían agregado algunas piedras preciosas desde el siglo XVIII, formando una aureola por encima de la cabeza del profeta, cubriendo el carro y resaltando las nubes. Naruto deslizó un dedo titubeante por encima de la pintura sin dejar de examinarlo.

Notó un arañazo en una nube...Una marca que se remontaba a ciento setenta años antes. Entonces notó que unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-De modo que no lo he soñado...-dijo con voz rota.

-¿Por qué te comportas de un modo tan extraño?-preguntó preocupada Hinata yendo a su lado -¿Qué quieres hacer con ese icono? ¿Por qué...

Cuando el se volvió hacia ella, se interrumpió y se le cortó la respiración. -¡Dios mío!-murmuró asombrada-¿Pero que te sucede? -Quédate conmigo-contestó el.

Dejó caer el cuadro al suelo antes de avanzar hacia ella muy lentamente para no asustarla.

-Hinata tengo que contarte algo.

-No me interesa-contestó ella con rapidez-Después de lo que he descubierto hoy, el modo en que destruiste mi relación con Toneri...

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó ella moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad-Es la primera vez que te oigo pedir disculpas. ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar las cosas?

-Me ha sucedido algo increíble-continuó el con dificultad-No sé como explicártelo. Nunca he sido sincero contigo respecto de mis sentimientos.

Nunca quise admitirlo, pero cuando mi amor por ti se convirtió en algo demasiado fuerte, intenté hacerte daño para que te alejaras de mí.

-¿Por eso fuiste a divertirte en la cama de otra mujer?-ironizó ella-¿Por qué me amabas demasiado?

El agachó la vista, incapaz de sostener la mirada de ella. -Eso no volverá a suceder Hinata. -Me da completamente igual lo que hagas. Puedes cambiar de mujer todos los días, me da igual. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes en paz. -No deseo a nadie más que a ti-insistió Naruto cogiéndola en sus brazos tan repentinamente que a ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La apretó con fuerza contra si, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, feliz de poder abrazarla de nuevo. Hinata no se movió, tenía el cuerpo en tensión y le lanzó una mirada fría y acusadora. -Haré que te olvides de todo el daño que te he hecho-aseguró el-Te juro que te haré feliz. Solo dame otra oportunidad. Ni siquiera te pediré que me ames tú también.

Hinata le miró con asombro. -¿Cómo?-dijo en voz baja. -Debes saber la verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que te amo, Hinata. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso daría la vida por ti. Completamente furiosa, Hinata se separó de el.

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer exactamente? Durante semanas te has estado comportando como un monstruo sin corazón, y de pronto, basta con que te encuentres enfermo para que me digas que me amas. Es un juego demasiado perverso.

-No es un juego. -Tú eres incapaz de amar, Naru. Tu solo te preocupas de ti mismo. -Eso era cierto antes, pero ya no lo es te lo juro. Me he dado cuenta de que... -¡No me digas que de repente has decido cambiar! Sería la mayor de las idiotas si le creyera a un hombre que es capaz de renegar de su propio hijo. -Voy a enmendar mi conducta con Jacob-dijo dolido-Voy a ser un buen padre. Mi hijo será feliz y se sentirá seguro toda su vida. -¡Ya basta!-dijo ella roja de ira-Jamás te hubiera creído capaz de tanta hipocresía. Que intentes engañarme con tus promesas es una cosa, pero si te atreves a mentir a ese niño frágil e inocente haciéndole creer que le quieres, vas a destrozarle.

-¡Pero realmente le quiero!

-Le abandonarás como has abandonado todo lo demás. Los hombres son unos cobardes y unos mentirosos. Hacen creer a los demás que son dignos de su confianza y luego les abandonan sin remordimientos. Pero no dejaré que vuelvas a traicionarnos a Jacob y a mí. ¡Nunca!

-De ahora en adelante podréis contar conmigo. Te lo demostraré.

Naruto le cogió una mano y se la llevó a los labios. -No volveré a hacerte sufrir nunca. Tienes mi palabra.

Hinata le miró a los ojos sin saber que creer. -Vete al diablo-masculló dándose la vuelta y saliendo dando un portazo.

Acorrucada en un sillón en su salita particular, Hinata daba vueltas en su mente. La actitud de Naruto la había desconcertado, nunca hubiera pensado que era tan diabólico y tan astuto.

Pero aún así, había creído ver una extraña vulnerabilidad en su mirada. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Volvió a ver la escena en la que el se desmayó. -Parece una apoplejía-había declarado Kakashi. -¡Pero es demasiado joven para algo así!-había exclamado ella apoyando la cabeza de Nicolas en sus rodillas y acariciándole el pelo. No le abandonó ni un segundo mientras esperaban al médico, sin saber que era lo que temía. Después de todo no estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Sin embargo, cuando su marido recobró el conocimiento, se había sentido extrañamente aliviada.

¿Cómo se explicaba ese comportamiento? ¿Por qué el había hablado de amor?

Sus palabras habían conseguido desconcertarla. - Ayshane me avisó-dijo en voz alta-Me dijo que eras un manipulador, Naruto Angelovski, y tenía razón. Bueno, no volverás a jugar de ese modo conmigo, por el bien de Jacob y por el mío propio.

Se levantó para volver a la habitación de su marido, levantando la cabeza con orgullo. El médico, un hombre bajito con el pelo gris, que llevaba un monóculo, estaba terminando de examinarle.

-¿Cómo está doctor? ¿Es algo grave?-preguntó ella.

-Vuestra Alteza-murmuró el médico con una sonrisa-Creí que me iba a encontrar con un hombre agonizante, pero su esposo parece gozar de una salud excelente.

-¿Entonces como se explica su desvanecimiento?-preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño-Estuvo inconsciente alrededor de una hora.

-No veo ninguna razón aparente para ese malestar. El príncipe está fuerte como una roca.

-En cualquier caso no estaba fingiendo; lo intenté todo para despertarle. El cuerpo humano sigue siendo un gran misterio-declaró el médico con fatalismo-La vista de ese retrato debió recordarle algún suceso traumatizante. Hinata miró a su marido. Tenía una expresión cerrada. Era evidente que esperaba impacientemente a que el médico se fuera.

-Un suceso traumatizante...-repitió Hinata-¡Bien, se puede decir que has vivido alguno!

-No volverá a suceder-aseguró Naruto volviendo a abrocharse la camisa.

-Avísenme en caso de que sufriera una nueva crisis. Les deseo buenas tardes.

-Le acompaño-dijo Hinata.

-Es mejor que se quede con su marido, Vuestra Alteza-Conozco el camino- concluyó el anciano antes de irse.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó ella cruzando los brazos. -Bien. No necesitaba al doctor. -Nunca viene mal que te vea un médico. -Espera a que te toque a ti-dijo el levantándose para meterse la camisa por dentro del pantalón. Ese gesto tan íntimo la hizo sentirse algo incómoda.

-Quería avisarte-dijo bruscamente-Es posible que pronto te abandone. Y me llevaré a Jacob.

El príncipe la miró fijamente sin contestar, pero ella notó su tensión. -Todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión-añadió tranquilamente-Pero en cuanto crea que estamos en peligro nos iremos de inmediato. -Inténtalo- contestó Naruto con tono helado-Jacob se quedará aquí, en mi casa. Es mi hijo. Y tú eres mi mujer.

-¡El todopoderoso príncipe Naruto!-se burló ella-Puede que todos te teman pero yo no. No soy una frágil criatura a la que puedas mangonear a tu antojo. Y no puedes obligarme a que me quede aquí si yo no lo deseo.

-Puedo hacer que desees quedarte. Su arrogancia era la misma de siempre, pensó Hinata sin aliento.

-Te he dicho cuales eran mis intenciones, eso es todo-concluyó levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

Eso debería haber zanjado el asunto, pero Naruto la siguió. La dominaba con su estatura y ella se sintió intimidada.

-Antes de que te vayas me gustaría que tú también conocieras mis intenciones-murmuró-Pronto acudiré de nuevo a tu cama. Seré para ti el marido que debería haber sido desde el principio.

-¡Me extrañaría! -No dejaré que te vayas Hinata. Te necesito demasiado a mi lado.

Nuca había sido tan directo, lo cual, bajo el punto de vista de ella, era bastante mas peligroso que su acostumbrada despreocupación.

-Tu no necesitas a nadie-consiguió contestar. -Eso no es cierto. Mírame, Hinata, y dime lo que ves.

Ella no fue capaz de obedecerle, temiendo lo que podría ver en sus ojos. Con la cabeza baja, pasó por delante de el y se fue. El la dejó partir pero ella pudo notar su ardiente mirada en su espalda.

Naruto permaneció solo unos minutos. Tenía ganas de beber pero no lo hizo. Nunca más acudiría al alcohol para huir de sus sentimientos. Necesitaba ver las cosas con claridad, odiaba la existencia vacía tras la que se había parapetado. No podía soportar la hostilidad de Hinata, solo deseaba una cosa: reconquistarla.

-Hinalia...-murmuró preguntándose lo que le habría sucedido a su esposa en Rusia.

¿Habría sufrido al conocer su muerte? ¿Habría encontrado algún consuelo? ¿Habría encontrado otro hombre? Este último pensamiento le volvió loco de celos. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas sino quería volverse loco. De modo que se fue a la biblioteca y consultó los archivos de la familia, antiguos libros amarillentos por el paso del tiempo. No averiguó nada sobre el destino de Hinalia Vassilievna y muy poco sobre su hijo Alexis.

El joven Alexis Angelovski había llegado a Moscú después de pasar toda su infancia recluido en un pueblo próximo a Kiev. Había llevado una vida cómoda, acumulando riquezas y tierras, en parte gracias a su relación con la emperatriz Isabel, quien le había proporcionado multitud de amistades entre los intelectuales y los artistas. Luego se casó y tuvo dos hijos. Pero ¿Qué sucedió con su madre?

Decepcionado, apartó el montón de libros con un juramento. Era mejor encargarle a un historiador que llevara a cabo una investigación mas profunda. Apoyando los codos en el escritorio, hundió los dedos en su espesa cabellera. Debía de estar loco para interesarse por una mujer de otro siglo. Se preguntó si el arañazo del icono no sería una simple coincidencia.

Se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al cuarto de los niños. Necesitaba ver a Jacob para arreglar las cosas con el. Seguro que el niño le perdonaría por haberle ignorado. Estaba llegando al dormitorio de su hijo cuando se detuvo y tuvo que hacer frente a la verdad: tenía miedo de su propio hijo. No sabía nada sobre la paternidad, su propio padre solo fue una bestia.

"He renegado de el y le he ignorado durante mucho tiempo-pensó-y no hay nada peor para un niño."

¿Cómo podría hacer entender a Jacob que a partir de ahora podía contar con el? Después de su incalificable actitud anterior, quería reparar sus errores, tenía muchas cosas que darle y que hacerle descubrir, empezando por esa maravillosa propiedad que un día sería suya.

"Quizá no sea demasiado tarde", se dijo. Al llegar a la puerta entreabierta, dudó un momento y luego llamó suavemente.

Sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, Jacob estaba jugando con varios objetos de todas clases: una cazuela, un montón de piedras y un pedazo de madera tallado con forma de osos, en el cual Naruto reconoció las manos de su cochero. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al pensar que un simple criado le había hecho ese regalo mientras que el mismo nunca le había dado nada al niño. La espaciosa habitación solo tenía una pequeña cama, una vieja maleta y un antiguo caballo balancín lleno de polvo.

En cuanto le vio, el niño le miró con extrañeza con unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en Menma, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Jacob-dijo amablemente-He venido a hacerte una pequeña visita. ¿Te apetece?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y volvió a coger su oso de madera. -¿Sabes que el oso es el animal preferido de los rusos?-continuó Naruto sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a su lado-En nuestro país se le considera un dios. Se dice incluso que la presencia de un oso ahuyenta los malos espíritus. Jacob observó la figura con atención.

-¿Y las ranas?-preguntó cogiendo de pronto la cazuela. Levantando la tapa, Naruto descubrió una gran piedra y una hermosa rana que estuvo a punto de escaparse. Con una sonrisa en los labios, cogió con cuidado al animal el cual movió las patas. -Un buen ejemplar-dijo mirándole con admiración-¿Dónde la cogiste? -En el estanque al final del parque, ayer. Me ayudó Hinata. -No me extraña-contestó Naruto volviendo a dejar la rana en la cazuela.

No le costaba ningún trabajo imaginarse a su esposa metiéndose en el agua para coger al batracio.

-Me dijo que tenía que dejarla en libertad esta noche. -Quieres mucho a Hinata ¿verdad?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a su padre con expresión turbada. -Antes estaba muy enfermo, vi como te caías al suelo. -Pero ahora me encuentro mejor-le aseguró Naruto -Nunca me había sentido mejor. Se hizo un pesado silencio y luego el príncipe volvió a pasear la mirada por la habitación. -Necesitas juguetes, Jacob. Libros y juegos, por no hablar de nuevos muebles. Se dirigió a la maleta y la abrió. Vio viejos libros para niños escritos en ruso, un juego de cartas y un cofrecito de madera completamente arañado. Divertido lo sacó de la maleta.

-No lo había vuelto a ver desde que tenía aproximadamente tu edad-dijo. Jacob observaba a su padre con un interés cada vez mayor mientras deshacía los nudos del cuero que rodeaba al cofrecito. Una vez abierto vio que contenía soldados de plomo y una plancha de madera que representaba un campo de batalla.

-Es la guerra de Crimea-explicó Naruto- Estos de rojo son los ingleses y los azules son los rusos. Cuando yo era pequeño jugaba durante horas con mi hermano Menma. En realidad fueron los ingleses quienes ganaron esa guerra pero con nosotros, siempre triunfaban los rusos. Ahora te los regalo, son tuyos-concluyó tendiendo una figurita al maravillado niño.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-propuso Jacob entusiasmado-Tu serás el inglés. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Naruto ayudó a su hijo a poner los soldados de plomo en formación. De vez en cuando miraba a su hijo lleno de orgullo. Era un hermoso niño, de finos rasgos y con unas largas pestañas negras. Tenía una cierta gracia oriental, herencia de un antepasado tártaro que era el responsable de la voluntad de hierro de los Angelovski. -Jacob, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

El niño interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la mirada, apretando un caballo de plomo con los dedos como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a decirle su padre.

-Mira, siento mucho que tu madre haya muerto-continuó Naruto- Tendría que habértelo dicho antes. Sé lo difícil que es para ti, pero ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos para que empezáramos a conocernos y...Lo que deseo sobretodo es que vivas conmigo.

-¿Para siempre? -Si, para siempre. -Entonces ¿no vas a echarme? -No, Jacob, eres mi hijo-contestó el con un nudo en la garganta. -¿Eso significa que ya no seré un bastardo? -¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido, sintiendo que le invadía la rabia. -La gente del pueblo.

Naruto extendió una mano para acariciar el pelo del niño. -Lo decían porque yo no estaba casado con tu madre, pero eso no es culpa tuya. Si te vuelven a llamar bastardo, solo diles que eres un Angelovski, un príncipe ruso. Tendrás lo mejor del mundo, una buena educación, enormes mansiones, caballos... -¿Por qué nunca viniste a verme cuando era pequeño?-preguntó el niño sin dejar de mirarle-¿Porque mamá nunca me habló de ti?-

-Y o...- Naruto tenía grandes dificultades para sostener la mirada inocente de su hijo.

-Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, Jacob. Muchas veces me comporté de manera egoísta y amargada e hice sufrir a mucha gente que no se lo merecía, pero te prometo que seré un buen padre. Te daré lo mejor de mi mismo...aunque eso no signifique gran cosa.

Una mañana Hinata ensilló un caballo blanco y partió al galope atravesando el pueblo bajo la mirada asombrada de la gente. Sabía que parecía una loca, cabalgando a esa velocidad, como si la persiguiera el diablo, pero le daba lo mismo asustar a la gente del pueblo. Era la única manera que tenía de alejar las preocupaciones y calmar sus emociones.

No volvió hasta que el caballo estuvo agotado, pero su alivio duró poco. De hecho tenía la sensación de estar viviendo con un extraño. Ese hombre se parecía a Naruto pero no se podía negar que había cambiado de manera radical. Se preguntaba cuales eran las razones para esa metamorfosis. Dos semanas después de su desvanecimiento, el príncipe todavía no había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. Ni siquiera los criados podían creérselo.

Para empezar Naruto se ocupaba bastante menos de sus negocios y prefería dedicar varias horas al día a su hijo. Era evidente que el niño estaba mas alegre cada vez y seguía a su padre en todo lo que este hacia. Cenaba con Naruto y con Hinata en el comedor y jugaba en el despacho de su padre cuando este estaba trabajando. Pero sobretodo, Naruto había dejado de beber con excepción de un vaso de vino por la noche.

Le había regalado un magnífico pony a Jacob y también un pequeño carruaje. Había llenado el cuarto de los niños de juguetes, juegos y libros. Todas las noches jugaba con su hijo y le contaba maravillosas historias.

Hinata estaba asombrada al ver hasta que punto el niño estaba unido a su padre. Se estaba estableciendo un vínculo entre ellos; tenían en común que los dos eran independientes y desconfiaban de los demás buscando continuamente la seguridad. Aparentemente se tranquilizaban el uno al otro.

Una noche, Hinata intentó decir que Jacob necesitaba un poco de disciplina. Cuando el niño estuvo acostado se dirigió a la habitación de su marido.

-Solo quería señalarte que los niños tienen que seguir algunas reglas- declaró desde la puerta-Sería mejor que Jacob se acostara siempre a la misma hora. Ayer se acostó a las nueve y hoy a las diez. Además le has dejado repetir tres veces de pastel y después ya no tenía hambre a la hora de cenar.

-Ya ha pasado bastantes privaciones y ha sufrido bastante en su corta existencia. Se merece que le dejemos aprovecharse durante algún tiempo.

-La realidad es que solo quieres tranquilizar tu conciencia. No piensas en el bienestar de Jacob-dijo ella secamente-No le estás ayudando precisamente. Tienes que dejar de mimarle de esa manera.

-Entonces no me quedara nadie a quien mimar-contestó suavemente Naruto con un brillo en la mirada que la conmocionó-A menos que tu estés interesada.

-¡No seas ridículo!

Naruto sonrió y señaló con la mano un sillón de terciopelo que había al lado de la chimenea.

-Entra, _querida_. Vamos a charlar un poco mientras bebemos una copa. -No, gracias-dijo ella apartando los ojos.

El llevaba una bata de terciopelo marrón y sus cabellos dorados estaban despeinados. Fuera o no un marido indigno, seguía siendo uno de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido.

-Estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar-anunció ella. Pero el se acercó y cogió un mechón entre sus dedos.

-No te preocupes por Jacob-murmuró el-Todo está bien. Es feliz y eso es lo más importante.

Hinata se mordió nerviosamente los labios. Al recordar las manos de Naruto sobre su piel y las caricias de sus dedos, su corazón pegó un salto.

-No puedo evitar el preocuparme-dijo ella-Has cambiado tanto desde que te desmayaste...Ahora te ocupas de el cuando antes, al principio, ni siquiera querías mirarle.

-Si, lo sé-admitió el enrollando el mechón alrededor de su dedo índice-La primera vez que le vi no me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a mi hermano Menma. Eso me produjo mucha tristeza.

Una sombra travesó su mirada. -¿Te he contado alguna vez que mi padre nos pegaba?-continuó con

tristeza-Y para Menma todavía era peor, quizá porque era mas vulnerable. Yo intentaba consolarle. No puedes imaginar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. O quizá si-añadió con una ligera sonrisa. Además yo no podía hacer nada por Menma, yo era demasiado joven. Pero ahora puedo ocuparme de mi hijo y darle todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. Par mi es como si me dieran una segunda oportunidad.

Hinata no se movió, presa del pesado silencio que se hizo entre ellos. Naruto siempre había sabido como manipularla y ella le odiaba por haber jugado de ese modo con ella. El fingía ser el hombre con el que ella siempre había soñado; era tan buen actor que ella le había creído. Era una tortura desear amar a un hombre que no lo merecía y que la traicionaría a la primera ocasión.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-murmuró con dificultad sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hinata...-susurró el con voz suave. Ella retrocedió de un salto y le miró moviendo la cabeza. Antes de que el pudiera pronunciar una palabra mas, se fue, esforzándose en no correr.

Poco después de medianoche, mientras Hinata dormía profundamente, Naruto entró en sus habitaciones. Miró la puerta del dormitorio que se había quedado entreabierta, y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones. Cogiendo la pieza maestra de la colección de animales en miniatura que el le había regalado, el tigre de ámbar, lo acarició suavemente. Se imaginó a su esposa dormida, su cuerpo caliente, abandonado en las sábanas de seda. Pero no la iba a poseer en contra de su voluntad. Tendría paciencia hasta que ella el amara como Hinalia le había amado.

-Hinalia ¿que te sucedió?-murmuró en ruso apretando el pequeño tigre en su mano.

Había preguntado a los fieles criados de la familia, sobretodo a las hermanas Todorov, pero solo le contaron viejas historias que el ya conocía. Terminó por enviar a Rusia a sir Ibiki Almay, un experto del Museo Británico, para investigar en los archivos disponibles. No descansaría hasta saber lo que había sido de Hinalia.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo no meterse en la cama con Hinata para abrazarla.

"Me prometiste que me reconocerías", pensó con desesperación.

Al día siguiente, mientras Naruto y Jacob estaban en Londres, Emma recibió una visita inesperada. Al acabar de desayunar, Stanislas le trajo una tarjeta de visita en una bandeja de plata. Al leer el nombre abrió los ojos con asombro. La tarjeta era de lord Toneri Milbank.

-¿Debo despedirle Vuestra Alteza?-preguntó Stanislas. -No-respondió ella distraída-Que me espere en el saloncito. -Muy bien-dijo el mayordomo un poco sorprendido.

Hinata se arregló el pelo que llevaba recogido hacia atrás con una cinta verde y comprobó su vestido. ¿Qué podía querer Toneri? No importaba, le alegraba esa visita. Sin duda cuando Naruto se enterara se pondría furioso. Mejor. Esa sería su venganza.

-¿Desea algo?-preguntó Stanislas. -Té-contestó ella.

Cuando el mayordomo se fue, ella se reunió en el saloncito con Toneri, el hombre al que había considerado el amor de su vida.

-¡Toneri!-exclamó con una sonrisa tendiéndole las manos-Quería escribirte para invitarte a tomar el té. ¡Que sorpresa!

Extrañado por el caluroso recibimiento, el cogió sus manos y las mantuvo unos instantes entre las suyas. Su rostro parecía tenso y preocupado pero sus ojos color avellana estaban llenos de esperanza.

-Solo quería dejarte mi tarjeta. -No, quédate, por favor. Tendrás tiempo de tomar una taza de té ¿no? -Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-aseguró el alejándose de ella con el sombrero en la mano-¡Que lujo! Sin embargo pareces muy a gusto en este ambiente suntuoso

-Estoy en mi casa-dijo Hinata con una risa despreocupada -Pero no he cambiado, paso la mayor parte del tiempo con mis animales.

-¿Cómo están? -Se han adaptado muy bien. -¿Y tu?

La sonrisa desapareció, se sentó en una silla colocándose con cuidado los pliegues de la falda de terciopelo verde.

-Todavía tengo un largo camino que recorrer-confesó ella-Naruto es...desesperante. No es fácil vivir con el.

-¿Te hace feliz al menos? La conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado íntima, sin embargo no se sintió ofendida. -No, pero tampoco soy desdichada.

Toneri se sentó a su lado y la miró con melancolía. -He pensado mucho en ti desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo tomando aire-Tenía muchas cosas que decirte pero no me dio tiempo. Quería que supieras lo que tu marido nos hizo. Quería que tuvieras tiempo para pensar antes de verme otra vez.

-He pensado en ello-aseguró Hinata-También le dije a Naruto lo que opinaba de sus maniobras.

-Nos destrozó la vida. Ahora estoy casado con una mujer a la que no amo. No me quedaba otro remedio. Sabía que no podio casarme contigo, había muchos obstáculos entre nosotros. Entonces conocí a -Shion y...

Incomoda, Hinata levantó una mano para hacerle callar. -Por favor, no quiero hablar de ella. Me resulta demasiado doloroso. -De acuerdo pero al menos déjame decirte que no somos felices. No nos entendemos, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre tú y yo. Toneri se pasó una mano por el pelo con impaciencia. Le temblaba la voz y un extraño brillo iluminaba su mirada. -No dejo de pensar en lo que hubiéramos podido vivir los dos juntos. ¿Te imaginas como sería si nos hubiéramos casado? -Lo he pensado a menudo-admitió ella-Pero últimamente debo admitir que no. -Tu marido entró en nuestras vidas y me arrebató lo que yo mas deseaba en el mundo. ¡Si supieras lo que desearía hacerle! Hay muchas maneras de hacerle sufrir y...

Se quedó en silencio, asombrado al ver que Hinata se echaba a reír. -Lo siento-dijo ella intentando dominarse-No eres el primero en desear eso créeme. Todos los que el conocen quieren matarle tarde o temprano. -No me parece divertido-respondió Toneri con dignidad ruborizándose.

Hinata se tranquilizó un poco. -Tienes razón, Naruto es un canalla. -Cuando pienso en vosotros dos juntos me estremezco. Seguro que te golpea. En cuanto a la manera en que te humilla, imponiéndote a su bastardo...

-¡No!-cortó ella-Yo deseo que Jacob viva con nosotros. Le quiero y Naruto también.

Guardó silencio unos instantes. -Creía que Naruto era incapaz de amar a nadie pero adora a su hijo. Quizá ha cambiado o puede que en el fondo tenga algunas cualidades que yo no sospechaba; en cualquier caso es el más atento de los padres, tanto como el mío.

-¡Tu padre!-se indignó Toneri-Estás hablando de los dos hombres que consiguieron separarnos. Unos hombres autoritarios y manipuladores que lo quieren mantener todo bajo su control.

Le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. -Hinata recuerda; nos amábamos tanto y nos separaron dos egoístas... -Si-murmuró ella-¿Pero porque les resultó tan fácil? ¿Si nos amábamos de verdad como consiguieron separarnos? Hinata no sentía tanto dolor como había esperado, no sentía ni la menor añoranza. Para gran sorpresa suya, esta conversación la estaba liberando de su amargura. Es mas, Toneri había perdido el encanto que alguna vez le pareció que tenía, era menos atractivo y menos perfecto, de hecho parecía casi normal. Esa revelación la sorprendió, Toneri ya no hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

"Ya no le deseo" se dijo. -¡Eres tan hermosa y elegante!-continuó el mirándola-¡Tan distinguida! -No he cambiado. -Si. Tu falta de confianza en ti misma era intimidante. Y ha desaparecido esa mirada tímida que intentaba esconderse del resto de la gente. Eres más madura y más indomable que nunca.

-¿Indomable?-repitió ella riendo-No parece que sea una palabra muy adecuada.

-Eres como una rosa abierta ¿eso te gusta más? -Mucho más. -Estamos tan bien los dos juntos-murmuró el con una sonrisa en los labios, aparentemente feliz-Como antes ¿te acuerdas? Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

-Seamos honestos-contestó Hinata mirándole a los ojos-Estabas igualmente interesado en mi fortuna. Si hubiera carecido de una considerable dote, nunca me hubiera mirado siquiera.

-¡Pero ante todo te deseaba a ti! Que tuvieras una buena dote solo era un atractivo mas, es cierto ¿tan terrible te parece? ¿Por qué iba a rechazar todas las comodidades que el dinero puede proporcionar?

-Ahora ya tienes dinero. Te casaste con una bonita fortuna. Un brillo extraño atravesó la mirada a la vez dura y apenada de Toneri.

-Eso no me compensa por haberte perdido a ti. Nada ni nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar

Hinata intentó decir algo para llenar el pesado silencio que se hizo después de esa revelación. De repente sintió otra presencia en el saloncito. Levantó los ojos esperando ver a un sirviente. Por desgracia quien estaba en la puerta era su marido.

Se debería haber alegrado por esa repentina aparición, Naruto no podría haber sido más oportuno. Por el contrario la embargó la angustia. Al principio quiso molestar a Naruto pero ahora no estaba completamente segura de haber actuado correctamente.

El príncipe estaba rojo de ira, Toneri Milbank se levantó apretando los puños igual de furioso. La tensión entre los dos hombres era casi palpable. Anteriormente Hinata hubiera provocado de buena gana una pelea encontrando en ello incluso una gran satisfacción. Ahora lo único que quería era apaciguarles.

-¡Naru!-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Ya has vuelto? Estaba charlando con lord Milbank mientras traían el té.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de quedarme a tomar el té-declaró Toneri sin dejar de mirar a Naruto-Acabo de recordar que tenía una cita importante. Debo irme.

-Es una pena-dijo Hinata acompañándole hasta la puerta-Saluda a lady Milbank de mi parte.

-Es la última vez que viene a ver a mi mujer-le previno Naruto con firmeza-Si vuelvo a verle en mi casa, le mato.

-Nos volveremos a ver-contestó Toneri desde la puerta con la mandíbula apretada-Usted redujo mis sueños a nada porque me daba miedo pero ahora ya no. Va a recibir una sorpresa, me vengaré de usted tanto por mi como por Hinata.

Hinata le miró asombrada, nunca le había oído hablar de ese modo. El se alejó con paso rápido dejándola frente a su marido que exhibía una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?-preguntó ella con una falsa alegría para esconder su preocupación.

-Cuando Stanislas me dijo que Milbank estaba aquí le dije que subiera a su habitación.

La estudió atentamente antes de preguntar: -¿Le invitaste tu? -No. Era una simple visita de cortesía. Pero invitaré a quien me parezca sin pedirte permiso. Naruto dio un paso hacia ella.

-No toleraré su presencia en mi casa-dijo amenazadoramente.

-Después de todo lo que me has hecho, no tienes ningún derecho a quejarte de mis amigos o de los que hago en su compañía.

-No me estoy quejando, solo te digo que mantengas las distancias.

-Eres un bruto arrogante un...¡Puedes dominar a todo el mundo pero a mi no! Y deja de tratarme como si fuera tonta. No es necesario que me hagas una escena de celos cuando se perfectamente que no te importo en absoluto.

-¡Yo te amo!-gruñó el entre dientes-¿Por qué no me crees? Ella rió con amargura.

-Tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo.

-Te amo-insistió el-Te amo tanto que estoy a punto de explotar. No puedo mas, Hinata. ¿Puedes imaginarte hasta que punto te necesito? Me vuelvo loco cada noche sabiendo que estas tan cerca, sola en tu cama...

Se interrumpió y la cogió del brazo. -Hinata-murmuró apretándola contra el.

Ella sintió de inmediato contra su vientre la intensidad de su deseo. Para su sorpresa se estremeció de placer con ese contacto, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Entonces comprendió que ella también le deseaba desde hacía semanas.

Los labios de Naruto se posaron en los de ella, duros y suaves a la vez, la aplastó contra el casi violentamente y la besó con pasión, explorando febrilmente las profundidades de su boca. Sus ropas olían a aire fresco. Ella reconoció en su camisa los familiares olores a lana y a té. Se dejó caer contra el instintivamente, buscando su contacto tranquilizador. El nunca la había besado así. Pero las sensaciones estaban siendo demasiado intensas de modo que se apartó ahogando un sollozo.

El no intentó retenerla pero la miró con sus ojos ambarinos.

Hinata se sentía terriblemente vulnerable. Necesitaba alejarse de el. -Deja de importunarme de ese modo-suplicó con voz estrangulada-Si tanto necesitas una mujer busca a otra. Yo no te deseo. Incluso aunque me dieras placer, después te odiaría. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Al borde de las lágrimas abandonó la estancia con rapidez. Naruto la siguió. Todavía no había terminado. Tenia que saber lo que había sucedido entre ella y Milbank y cuales eran los sentimientos de su esposa hacia el.

Una vez fuera, ella se dirigió al zoo con la falda verde volando al viento. -¡Hinata!-gritó el.

Ella le miró por encima del hombro fusilándole con la mirada. -¿Por qué ha venido a verte Milbank? ¿Qué deseaba? -Quiere ser amigo mío, nada más. -¡Eso crees!-masculló Naruto siguiéndola al zoo.

-¡No entres Naru!-dijo ella desde la jaula del tigre-quiero pasar una rato tranquila con mis...

De pronto se hizo el silencio. -Hinata ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Naruto preocupado frunciendo el ceño.

Entró con cuidado y enseguida entendió porque se había callado Hinata. Jacob estaba dentro de la jaula del tigre.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

que tal les gusto?! si ya se los volvi a dejar en suspenso pero les aseguro que esta historia se terminara antes del 17 de este mes...

quienes saber cuantos capitulos quedan... no?! bueno yo que si les queria decir pero bueno ya lo sabran cuando lean abajo **FIN** ahhh era este capitulo ups que despiestada...!

sayo0o0o0o0onara...

=^w^=


	12. Chapter 12

que les dije ahhh si que ya se acabaria todo el fic si una super lastima

ademas me ha sucedido una situacion que me duele y no esperaba asi que aqui tienen el capitulo disfrutelo...

nada me pertenece... a quienes se les ocurrio antes fue a Lisa Kleypass y Masashi Kishimoto

nos leemos abajo...

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 12**

Paralizado por un miedo como nunca antes había sentido, Naruto era incapaz de respirar o de pensar: la puerta de la jaula estaba abierta de par en par y el niño estaba en un extremo mientras que el felino estaba tumbado en el centro. Furioso al ver que Jacob invadía su territorio, Matatabi emitía unos gruñidos preocupantes.

Muy despacio Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto con la cara blanca y los ojos muy abiertos espantados. Los labios le temblaban como si quisiera decir algo pero el miedo se lo impidiera.

Era incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Mirando al tigre hizo un esfuerzo para adivinar de qué humor estaba y predecir su reacción. No le gustaba la forma en que estaba mirando al niño, la actitud del animal hacía presagiar un ataque mortal. Matatabi se levantó de pronto y se dirigió hacia Jacob; el tigre ya no tenía garras pero seguía conservando los dientes, unos caninos enormes capaces de romper el cuello de su víctima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por si fuera poco, su peso sería suficiente para aplastarle.

Para matar a una presa del tamaño de Jacob, un felino preferiría morder el cuello, pero Matatabi parecía estar dudando. Hinata empezó a silbar alegremente para distraer su atención, moviendo un cubo como si estuviera lleno de carne.

-¡Matatabi!-le llamó-¡Ven! ¡Mira lo que te traigo! El tigre obedeció lentamente acercándose a ella con un agudo maullido.

De inmediato Naruto se precipitó al interior de la jaula. Consciente del nuevo intruso, el tigre emitió un feroz gruñido y se giró de golpe. Naruto aprovechó para coger a su hijo y huyó cerrando la puerta de la jaula justo en el mismo momento que el tigre llegaba hasta ellos.

-¡Papá!-gritó Jacob intentando liberarse del abrazo de su padre-¡No quería salir todavía! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero quedarme con Matatabi!

Pero Naruto no quería soltarle. Hinata soltó el cubo y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

Cuando el príncipe consiguió poder hablar de nuevo, depositó al niño en el suelo y se agachó para quedar a su nivel mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?-preguntó con voz alterada-Te dije que te fueras a tu habitación. ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

-No quería ir a mi habitación, quería ver al tigre y jugar con el. Jacob tenía una expresión de desafío, inconsciente del peligro que acababa

de correr. -Te dijimos que no vinieras aquí tu solo. -Pero Matatabi nunca me haría daño, papá. Me quiere. Somos amigos. -Me has desobedecido Jacob-dijo Naruto muy serio-No me gusta castigarte pero no me dejas elección. No podrás venir a ver los animales en un mes.

El niño empezó a protestar, cuando Naruto se lo puso en las rodillas para darle un cachete en las nalgas, dio un grito de sorpresa.

-Ese tigre es peligroso-explicó el príncipe-Igual que lo son el resto de los animales, nos has hecho pasar mucho miedo a Hinata y a mi; no queremos que te suceda nada malo de modo que vas a tener que obedecer algunas reglas aunque no las entiendas.

-Si, papá-sollozó Jacob bajando la cabeza para disimular las lágrimas. Naruto le abrazó y el niño paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Ya pasó-dijo-te perdono, pero recuerda que debes obedecerme siempre. -¿Puedo irme a mi habitación? -Si-dijo su padre después de abrazarle de nuevo.

Jacob retrocedió unos pasos y se frotó los ojos. -¿Por qué estás llorando papá?-preguntó mirándole intrigado.

El príncipe no respondió de inmediato. -Porque odio tener que pegarte-confesó al fin con un nudo en la garganta. -A mi tampoco me gusta-contestó el niño con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Después se precipitó hacia Hinata y la rodeó cariñosamente con sus bracitos.

-Perdóname Hinata. Demasiado emocionada para hablar, ella le alborotó el pelo y le besó en la frente; después Jacob se fue corriendo. En cuanto desapareció Naruto dio un profundo suspiro.

-Naru-murmuró ella acercándose a el-Creí que había sido muy clara con Jacob...

-Sabía que no tenía que venir aquí, pero este niño tiene una voluntad de hierro y es muy curioso. Tenía que haberlo esperado.

-En fin, todo ha salido bien, no ha sucedido nada. Naruto movió la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que le pego a un niño-dijo secándose la frente. Hinata comprendió entonces el dolor de su marido; el incidente le había hecho recordar a su hermano Menma y las innumerables veces que su padre le había golpeado.

-Tu no has pegado a Jacob-le explicó tranquilamente-Solo fue una palmada en las nalgas, simplemente quisiste que entendiera que no debía volver a hacerlo. Creo que lo ha entendido. No le hiciste daño. Y tú no eres como tu padre-añadió en voz baja.

El no contestó, miraba al infinito como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No es fácil ser padre ¿verdad?-continuó Hinata-Implica demasiadas preocupaciones e imprevistos y hay que tomar decisiones.

De pronto pensó en su propio padre y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Hiashi Stokehurst siempre había sido un padre cariñoso aunque un poco agobiante a veces, y ella le había borrado de su vida. Le echaba de menos. Ya estaba cansada de castigar a su familia y de castigarse a si misma. Tenía que hacer las paces con ellos.

Esa noche, a las ocho, Hinata fue a la guardería con la intención de explicarle a Jacob de nuevo que Matatabi era muy peligroso porque era un animal salvaje e imprevisible.

Al llegar a la puerta oyó la voz adormilada del niño. -Papá ¿seguirás contándome historias cuando contrates a la niñera? -Por supuesto-contestó Naruto-Pero ella también te contará cuentos sin duda. -Prefiero los cuentos rusos. -Yo también-replicó Naruto con una tierna sonrisa-¿Por donde íbamos? -El príncipe Ivan se encontró con el lobo gris. -¡Ah si!-dijo dando la vuelta a la página-Era un enorme lobo gris, un lobo mágico. Hinata se alejó de puntillas, imaginándose a Jacob acurrucado entre las sábanas, acunado por la voz tranquilizadora de su padre. Se sintió repentinamente muy sola sin saber exactamente la razón. Se bebió un vaso de vino tinto y luego decidió ir a acostarse. Se tumbó en la cama y esperó pacientemente a que llegará el sueño.

No dejaba de de pensar en mil cosas, recordaba las advertencias de Ayshane, la preocupación de su padre respecto a Naruto cuando le aseguró que la puerta de su casa siempre estaría abierta para ella si...

Pero su marido había prometido que nunca más la haría sufrir.

Acabó por dormirse pero no pudo descansar ya que tuvo el sueño mas extraño que nunca había tenido.

Estaba en una helada y húmeda celda con las paredes de madera y la única luz provenía de una minúscula ventana. De las paredes colgaban cruces e iconos como si fueran ojos que la observaban, imitando su propia tristeza. Ella sollozaba y se paseaba por la estancia llevando un vestido negro que se arrastraba por el suelo. Sabía que Naruto estaba sufriendo pero no podía ir a buscarle; solo podía esperar llena de angustia. Otras dos mujeres, una de ellas monja, intentaban consolarla pero ella apartaba sus manos y se daba la vuelta.

-Morirá-gemía sollozando-Me necesita y está solo. Tengo que verle. No puedo soportarlo, yo...

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada. Su dormitorio estaba en completo silencio "Solo era una pesadilla", pensó secándose las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. Pero no conseguía detener los sollozos. Estaba sintiendo tanto dolor como si un ser querido acabara realmente de morir. Se deslizó fuera de la cama e instintivamente se dirigió a las habitaciones de Naruto. Se secó la cara con la manga y se detuvo en la puerta como si fuera un fantasma. La luna llena iluminaba la habitación.

-Naru-murmuró. -¿Quién está ahí?-dijo una voz adormilada -¿Eres tu Hinata? -He tenido una pesadilla. Nunca había sentido un dolor así. Naruto tenía que saberlo. -Cuéntamelo todo-dijo el. -Ibas a morir. Me necesitabas pero yo no podía ir contigo. Estaba en un convento y no me dejaban salir. El príncipe no contestó. De repente dijo un nombre en ruso. Hinata luchaba para dejar de llorar, luego las palabras se escaparon de su boca y formuló la pregunta que le quemaba en la lengua desde hacía semanas.

-¿Por qué has cambiado? ¿Qué sucedió el día que te desmayaste? Al principio Naruto fue incapaz de hablar, las palabras se le quedaban atascadas en la garganta. Quería explicárselo todo; había pensado mil veces como iba a hacerlo, como podía enfocar las cosas para que ella lo entendiera y lo aceptara. Pero evidentemente era esperar demasiado.

¿Cómo iba ella a comprender algo que ni siquiera el entendía? -Durante la hora que estuve inconsciente-empezó con voz casi inaudible- soñé que estaba en Rusia. Soñé con mi antepasado Naruto. -Naruto-repitió ella indecisa-El que eligió a su esposa entre centenares de doncellas... -¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó el incómodo. -Me lo contó Rachel Todorov. Naruto se casó con una de ellas. -Si, eso sucedió en mi sueño. Tú eras mi mujer. Te llamabas Hinalia Vassilievna y yo me enamoré locamente de ti. -¿Qué sucedió después? -Estuvimos juntos poco tiempo ya que me encarcelaron en el Kremlin acusado de haber traicionado al zar. Tú te refugiaste en un convento y allí diste a luz a nuestro hijo. No sé lo que te sucedió después-añadió suavemente. El tono de su voz la asombró. -Dios mío...¿Crees que sucedió de verdad? ¿Piensas que no fue solo un sueño?

-Estoy seguro de que era real. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contener una carcajada de incredulidad. -Hablas como si hubieras perdido la cabeza. -Te amé hace ciento setenta años y ahora te he vuelto a encontrar. -¡No!-dijo ella temblando. -No tengas miedo-dijo el suavemente. -Pero eso es imposible. -Según tu ¿Por qué has soñado que estaba encerrada en un convento Hinalia? -¡No me llames así! ¡Solo ha sido una coincidencia!-exclamó ella sin aliento-Esto no es propio de ti Naru, siempre has sido un hombre racional; estás intentando asustarme, pero no lo vas a conseguir.

-Sin embargo es la verdad. En ese momento se levantó y se acercó a ella. Los rayos de la luna iluminaron su cuerpo desnudo, ella quiso huir pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Los poderosos brazos del príncipe la cogieron y le deslizó una cálida mano por la nuca. Ella contuvo el aliento. -No te creo-susurró-No creo en tu sueño.

Naruto se sintió aliviado por haber sido capaz de decírselo. Respiró su olor y murmuró en ruso apasionadas palabras de amor que ella no entendió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me da igual que me creas o no-declaró contra su cuello-Quiero que vengas a mi cama. Quiero estar dentro de ti y sentir tus brazos a mí alrededor. Quiero sentir tus caricias y tus besos.

Hinata se soltó lo cual solo aumentó el deseo de Naruto. -Te deseo-insistió con voz ronca-Quiero hacer el amor con mi esposa.

Ella sintió los labios de el en sus pechos a través del fino tejido del camisón. El jugueteó con el pezón hasta que ella dejó de luchar y se abandonó con un gemido de placer; entonces el deslizó una mano entre sus muslos.

-Hinata...-gruñó apretándola contra su rígida virilidad.

-Si-murmuró ella a su vez, invadida por multitud de deliciosas sensaciones.

Naruto la llevó hasta la cama y le desbrochó el camisón con impaciencia. En cuanto estuvo desnuda ella se ofreció a el, le acogió en su cuerpo, apretándole contra ella, arqueándose y acomodándose al ritmo de el. Luego, al llegar el orgasmo, se estremeció con un sollozo.

Permanecieron durante mucho tiempo jadeantes, uno en los brazos del otro, todavía con espasmos de placer.

-Tengo miedo-susurró ella después. -¿Miedo de que _Moya liubov_? -¿Que quiere decir eso? -Amor mio-contestó el acariciándole el pelo-¿De que tienes miedo? -Me da miedo amarte-confesó ella dejando que un lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla-Si te amo estaré en tus manos y me harás daño. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

El la hizo callar dándole un beso en el cuello. Inmediatamente empezó jadear y Naruto se deslizó nuevamente dentro de ella. La luna iluminaba sus poderosos hombros dándoles un brillo plateado. Sus manos, capaces de tanta violencia, subieron por su cuerpo acariciándola febrilmente desde las caderas hasta los pechos. Murmuró palabras de amor antes de volver a acariciarla. Hinata puso las manos en su musculosa espalda sintiendo las familiares cicatrices.

Luego le abrazó apretándose contra el. Se besaron devorándose el uno al otro y rodaron por la cama. Naruto no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando ella le acarició lasciva y provocadoramente. Continuó besándola hasta que ella se estremeció de placer.

-Ven-gimió ella cogiéndole la cabeza-Por favor... Naruto entró en ella con suavidad y se quedaron un momento inmóviles, unidos en un solo cuerpo. Hinata podía ver el brillo de sus ojos en la penumbra.

-¿Quién eres?-murmuró ella.

-Soy el hombre que te ama-contestó el penetrándola mas profundamente-Y te amaré siempre.

Por primera vez Hinata se despertó en brazos de su marido. En cuanto se repuso de su asombro examinó el rostro de Naruto. Tenía sus azulinos ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada interrogadora en ellos.

-Buenos días-dijo el con voz ronca. La había estado abrazando toda la noche, sin molestarla mientras dormía, besándola de vez en cuando. Habían vuelto a hacer el amor poco antes de amanecer alcanzando un éxtasis que ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca. ¿Qué podía ella decir después de una noche como esa? Apartó con pudor los ojos con las mejillas ruborizadas e hizo intención de levantarse.

Pero el se lo impidió y la miró a los ojos. -¿Cómo te sientes? -No lo sé-contestó ella-Ya no sé ni donde estoy, ni como comportarme en tu presencia. Estoy acostumbrada a enfrentarme a ti continuamente. Ahora ignoro lo que va a suceder.

Naruto puso una mano en la cadera de ella. -Es muy sencillo, _querida_. Vivamos día a día.- Ella notó que la pasión de el volvía a despertar contra su vientre. La apretó contra el y la besó apasionadamente.

-No-protestó ella débilmente-Tenemos que levantarnos. Es la hora de desayunar.

-Yo no tengo hambre. -Y yo tengo que ir a dar de comer a los animales. -Esperaran. -Es posible que Jacob venga a buscarte. -No. No en vano es mi hijo. -No me apetece-dijo ella en una última tentativa por resistir.

Pero sucumbió con un gemido...y muy feliz.

A partir de entonces Naruto pareció pensar que era bienvenido en el lecho de su mujer y ella no se molestó en decir lo contrario. Durante una semana, se despertó cada mañana con la sensación de haber descubierto una nueva faceta de su esposo. Este podía hacer gala de una infinita ternura, ayudándola a deshacer su peinado por la noche o poniéndole crema en las manos llenas de arañazos por culpa del trabajo.

Un día, como si hubiera enloquecido de repente, Naruto se reunió con ella en el zoo e ignorando sus débiles protestas, la poseyó contra la pared. La provocaba continuamente haciéndola reír a carcajadas hasta que ella no sabía si deseaba besarle o matarle.

Por las tardes, Naruto permanecía con ella mientras posaba el retrato que le estaba haciendo Kakashi, pero la miraba con tal intensidad que ella acabó por prohibirle que estuviera presente.

-¿Cómo quieres que permanezca seria e inmóvil cuando me miras de ese modo?-le preguntó. El obedeció de mala gana.

Un día, mientras se paseaban por el campo cubierto de nieve, el príncipe le habló de nuevo de su sueño mientras a su alrededor caían los copos de nieve.

-Eres un ángel-le dijo besándola en la mejilla. Le quitó unos copos que habían caído en su pelo.

-Tú también-contestó ella riendo-Un ángel caído. De repente, Naruto se quedó mudo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Así es como eras en Rusia. Yo te había regalado un chal de encaje y tú lo llevabas en la cabeza.

Naruto pensaba a menudo en esa misteriosa hora en la que había permanecido inconsciente. Tras su expresión concentrada, ella pudo adivinar el dolor, la inquietud y el deseo de encontrar lo que había perdido. El príncipe realmente creía que se habían conocido y amado en el pasado.

-Amas a la mujer de tu sueño ¿no es cierto?-preguntó suavemente. -Esa mujer eras tú-afirmó el con vehemencia.

-Aunque fuera cierto, su historia no tiene nada que ver con la nuestra. No cambia la situación en la que estamos.

-Para mi lo cambia todo. Ahora sé lo que se siente al amar y ser amado. Ella suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho, si es amor lo que esperas de mí. Es algo imposible. ¿No te basta con lo que tenemos?

-No-dijo el muy serio-No es suficiente para mi. Continuaron el paseo en silencio y pronto llegaron a la antigua capilla de la propiedad que había sido transformada en beneficio de los sirvientes rusos.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí-dijo Hinata-¿Cómo es por dentro? Naruto miró inexpresivamente el edificio de piedra y la llevó hasta la puerta. Intrigada, Hinata entró la primera. El lugar tenía varios altares con iconos y rodeados de cirios, algunos de los cuales estaban encendidos y proyectaban una suave luz sobre las paredes de piedra. El ambiente de la capilla era triste y solemne. -¿Puedo encender un cirio?-preguntó ella en voz baja.

Naruto no contestó. Los dorados rasgos de su cara estaban tan inmóviles como los de los iconos.

-Bueno, supongo que eso no perjudicará a nadie-continuó Hinata escogiendo una larga vela que puso delante de la Virgen y el Niño.

Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia Naruto, se quedó, paralizada y sin aliento.

Su marido tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver a Hinata rodeada de objetos rusos, no pudo contener la emoción; nunca se había sentido así. Ella parecía tener el poder de decidir sobre la vida de el ¿Qué sería de el si ella no llegaba a amarle nunca?

-No sé lo que me pasó ese día-dijo con una voz helada y carente de entonación-Ya no sé siquiera si sucedió. Lo único que sé es que te necesito. Emocionada, Emma miró al hombre que la había seducido, que se había casado con ella y luego la había traicionado. Le daba la sensación de estar frente a un tigre; experimentaba una mezcla de temor, deseo, ira y ternura pero no estaba segura de que hubiera espacio en su corazón para el amor.

Se acercó a el y le puso tímidamente una mano en la mejilla, estremeciéndose de inmediato.

-Quizá yo también te necesite-murmuró. El escondió sus dedos posesivamente, en el pelo de ella, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazó con fuerza. Murmuró palabras sin sentido contra sus labios antes de besarla con pasión, aferrándose a ella como si no pudiera soltarla.

-¿Dónde me llevas?-preguntó Jacob al día siguiente cogido de la mano de Hinata-¿Y porque me has puesto la ropa nueva?

Se subieron a la calesa que les esperaba en la entrada. Hinata, en efecto, había vestido al niño con sus mejores galas: un pantalón de terciopelo negro, una chaqueta azul y un gorro de marinero a juego. Ella llevaba un elegante vestido gris con adornos de color violeta. Su pelo estaba recogido y llevaba un sombrero gris con una cinta color azul lavanda. Una capa de terciopelo color zafiro le cubría los hombros.

-Vamos a visitar a mi familia-le explicó-Mi madrastra me escribió para decirme que estaban pasando unos días en su casa de Londres.

-¿Tu también tienes una madrastra?-preguntó el niño asombrado.

-Si-dijo Hinata poniéndole bien el sombrero-No eres el único que la tiene ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo es la tuya? -Es rusa como tu padre. -¿Entonces sabe historias rusas?-dijo Jacob con un brillo de interés en la mirada. -Estoy segura de que conoce un montón-contestó ella sonriendo.

Jacob, que nunca había estado tan contento, sacó del bolsillo unos soldados de plomo y se puso a jugar con ellos. A ella le gustaba esa charla despreocupada que le permitía olvidar el nerviosismo que le revolvía el estómago ante la idea de ver de nuevo a su familia y sobretodo a su padre.

Desde su matrimonio, cuatro meses y medio antes, ella se había negado a ver a sus padres. Desde luego había mantenido correspondencia con Ayshane pero sus cartas eran breves y decían lo imprescindible. No sabía como reaccionarían al verla de nuevo. Hinata quería que conocieran a Jacob, de ese modo tal vez entenderían mejor lo que tenía que decirles ya que el niño jugaba un papel importante en la transformación de Naruto.

-Conocerás a mis hermanos pequeños, Neji y Kiba-dijo mientras el carruaje recorría el camino de entrada a la mansión-Neji tiene tu misma edad, sois casi primos. La familia es muy importante para los rusos y siempre están muy orgullosos de sus primos.

-¿Crees que nos haremos amigos?-preguntó Jacob un poco preocupado. -Estoy segura. Es muy amable ya lo verás, y nunca se burla de los demás. -Pero yo hablo como un campesino ya demás soy un bastardo. -No tienes porque decirlo-contestó ella al descubrir que el niño era

consciente de sus diferencias-No tienes que avergonzarte de ti mismo, además Neji no dirá nada sobre tu acento que por otra parte desaparecerá con los años.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo Jacob lleno de esperanza. -Completamente segura.

El nerviosismo de Hinata había aumentado en el trayecto; pronto estuvo a la vista la magnifica casa con sus torres y sus terrazas. En cuanto la calesa se detuvo unos lacayos fueron a recibir a los visitantes. Quizá presintiendo su temor, Jacob cogió la mano de Hinata.

El mayordomo les estaba esperando en la puerta. Les dirigió una discreta sonrisa.

-Buenos días lady Hinata-dijo simplemente mientras Ayshane se acercaba a ellos.

-Os he visto llegar desde la ventana-exclamó-¡Que contenta estoy de verte querida!

Se abrazaron riendo de felicidad y la tensión de Hinata se esfumó. Ayshane retrocedió para mirar a su hijastra. -¡Es asombroso! Estas sonriendo, contenta y feliz.

Su mirada se dirigió entonces a la criatura que esperaba en silencio a su lado. Los ojos azules de Ayshane se entrecerraron y palideció. Luego sus labios empezaron a temblar y murmuró unas palabras en ruso.

-¿Qui...quien es?-consiguió decir con voz temblorosa.

-Te presento a Jacob-contestó Hinata poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del niño-El hijo de Naruto.

Ayshane consiguió a duras penas disimular su asombro. -Por supuesto, el parecido es asombroso. Desde luego es un Angelovski. Sobretodo los ojos. Miró al niño a los ojos y le sonrió. -El hijo de Naruto-repitió con voz suave-En ese caso creo que soy algo así como tu abuela.

Se arrodilló con un murmullo de seda y le abrazó. -Eres demasiado hermosa para ser una abuela-dijo Jacob con inocencia-Y hueles demasiado bien-añadió en voz baja. Ayshane se rió.

-Bien chico, parece que sabes como hablar a las mujeres igual que tu padre. Puedes llamarme _babouchka_, como en Rusia.

Se levantó y le quitó el sombrero acariciando cariñosamente su pelo oscuro.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi hijo Neji? Está trabajando con su tutor. Ven vamos a verle.

-¿Y Kiba?-preguntó Hinata. -Está en la guardería, es la hora de su siesta.

Jacob cogió a Ayshane de la mano sin temor.

Anduvieron por interminables pasillos rodeados de columnas de mármol y luego subieron unos escalones.

Ayshane le hizo un montón de preguntas a Jacob y el le contó todo lo que hacia con su padre. Al fin llegaron a la sala de estudio cuyas paredes estaban forradas de libros y mapas.

Neji estaba sentado al lado de un hombre joven de aspecto severo. En cuanto vio a su hermana mayor su mirada se iluminó.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó dando un salto hacia ella-¡Has vuelto! Ella estalló en carcajadas y le dio un montón de besos.

-¡Neji como has crecido! Su hermano seguía teniendo la misma energía de siempre. Notó que Jacob se había quedado rezagado mirándoles con curiosidad y celos. Soltó a su hermano y cogió a Jacob.

-Neji, te presento a tu primo Jacob, el hijo de Naruto. Los dos niños se miraron unos instantes.

-¿Eres un Angelovski?-preguntó Neji. -Soy medio ruso-contestó Jacob asintiendo con la cabeza. -Yo también.

Intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa. -Mira lo que he traído-dijo Jacob sacando de su bolsillo un puñado de soldados de plomo que su primo examinó con interés. Ayshane le pidió al tutor que dejara que Jacob se quedara hasta el final de la clase y luego las dos mujeres se fueron al salón. -¿Está papá en casa?-preguntó Hinata.

Ayshane una reunión con la compañía del ferrocarril, creo que no tardará en volver. Ahora hablame un poco mas de Jacob.

-Solo hace unas semanas que Naruto le encontró. Su madre trabajaba en una lechería en una de sus propiedades pero murió hace poco y una mujer del pueblo nos trajo al niño. Naruto decidió educarle y le reconoció como hijo suyo.

Ayshane levantó las cejas. -Es extraño en el. Por lo que sé a Naruto nunca le han gustado los niños y por si fuera poco, Jacob se parece mucho a Menma. Eso debe traerle malos recuerdos.

-Es cierto-admitió Hinata-Todo le esto le ha afectado un poco. Al principio ni siquiera soportaba cruzarse con el, pero ahora le adora. Es increíble verles jugar juntos, hay entre los dos una verdadera complicidad.

-Supongo que los niños hacen que salga lo mejor de nosotros mismos-dijo Ayshane moviendo la cabeza-Incluso Naruto.

Se quedó en silencio, pensativa por unos momentos. -Pareces ser feliz y gozar de buena salud. ¿Eso significa que mi primo es un buen marido? -Al principio no era así-confesó ruborizándose ligeramente-Pero últimamente-sus mejillas enrojecieron mas-las cosas van mucho mejor. Ha cambiado. No estoy segura de que sea para siempre pero espero que si.

Charlaron un rato mientras Ayshane cosía. Hinata estaba feliz al poder confiarse de nuevo a ella.

-Al principio tenía extraños ataques, como si fueran visiones, y se negaba a hablar de ellas, pero parecían perturbarle mucho.

-Visiones...-repitió Ayshane levantando la mirada hacia su hijastra-¿Qué tipo de visiones?

-No lo sé exactamente, pero siempre ponía una extraña expresión, como si tuviera miedo. Después descubrí un cuadro en el ático. Recuerda que te hablé de ello en una carta. Se trataba del retrato de un antepasado de Naruto. El parecido es asombroso. Al verlo Naruto se desmayó y permaneció inconsciente durante una hora. Cuando volvió en si se comportaba de forma diferente.

-¿Diferente?-dijo Ayshane que parecía asombrada.

-De repente Jacob se convirtió en lo mas importante para el. Un día me dijo que había soñado con el pasado, en el cual el y yo estábamos casados. Es algo increíble para un hombre tan racional como el pero no pudo inventar una historia así. Dime ¿crees que se está volviendo loco? ¿O es que me toma por tonta?

Ayshane se concentró en su labor mientras pensaba. -Supongo que yo podría creerme esa historia-declaró por fin. -¿Bromeas? -Para los rusos es normal creer en cosas sobrenaturales. Somos seres llenos de contradicciones, místicos y supersticiosos. Quizá hayamos tenido vidas anteriores a esta ¿Quién sabe?

-¡Pero tu eres creyente! Conoces la Biblia perfectamente. -Los rusos tienen una idea muy amplia de la religión. -Yo no soy como vosotros, no puedo creer en algo tan extraordinario. Pero Naruto está convencido de haber vivido esa experiencia y debo decir que el resultado es muy satisfactorio.

-Entonces no hagas demasiadas preguntas y acepta simplemente lo que ha sucedido.

-Pero como...-empezó Hinata sintiendo de repente otra presencia en la estancia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Alto y distinguido, Hiashi Stokehurst no había cambiado nada. Sus ojos perlados brillaban perspicaces; pero en cuanto la vio, su expresión se dulcificó.

-Hinata... Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, buscando su contacto familiar y tranquilizador.

-Papá escúchame-dijo loca de felicidad-Últimamente me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Siempre he sido demasiado exigente con los demás, sobre todo con los que más quería. Quisiste protegerme y ayudarme y tenías razón respecto a Toneri. Perdóname todo lo que te dije, estaba enfadada pero no lo decía en serio. Te quiero papá y te he echado mucho de menos.

Su padre, muy emocionado, fue incapaz de contestar. Apoyó la barbilla en el pelo de su hija y la abrazó con fuerza. Hinata se secó las lágrimas; todo estaba arreglado, había vuelto a encontrar a su familia.

Estuvo hablando durante mucho tiempo con su padre contándoles su vida con Naruto. Su padre la tenía cogida cariñosamente de la mano y Ayshane sonreía feliz por el reencuentro. Luego los niños se unieron a ellos para tomar el té. Neji y Jacob ya eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Kiba, todavía medio dormido, se sentó en las rodillas de su madre.

-Quiero ir a casa de Jacob para ver todos los animales-anunció William con los dedos llenos de chocolate-¿Cuándo puedo ir? ¿Me llevaras Hinata?

-Podrás venir pronto-prometió ella sonriendo-A los animales les alegrara verte. Será en vacaciones-les dijo a sus padre-Quizá pudierais venir a nuestra fiesta de Navidad y cenar con nosotros.

Ayshane aceptó inmediatamente feliz ante la idea de comer cosas típicas rusas. Mientras hablaban de eso el mayordomo vino a decirles que un inspector de policía esperaba pacientemente en la puerta.

-Le esperaba-explicó Hiashi-Por favor disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el en privado.

Neji y Jacob encontraron entonces una excusa para abandonar el salón y Hinata pensó que querían espiar al misterioso visitante.

-¿Un inspector de policía?-se extrañó enarcando las cejas-¿Qué puede querer?

Ayshane hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Nos robaron ayer mientras dormíamos. A los niños y a mi nos preocupó pero tu padre está furioso. Bajó el tono. -Siempre es desagradable para un hombre que le roben en su propia casa. Hiashi avisó a Scotland Yard y ayer enviaron a dos sargentos y un inspector. Tu padre no descansará hasta que detengan al culpable.

-No me gustaría estar en el lugar del ladrón cuando caiga en manos de papá ¿Qué se llevó?

-Joyas dinero y un estuche de pistolas. Ayshane frunció el ceño mientras movía la cabeza.

-Aparentemente es alguien que conoce la casa-añadió-ya que sabía donde buscar.

-Entonces le conoceréis.- Ayshane asintió.-Los criados son todos dignos de confianza, de modo que el ladrón debe ser alguien a quien invitamos en alguna ocasión. Seguro que vino a alguna de nuestras fiestas.

A Hinata la recorrió un escalofrío. -No me gusta esto. -La vida está llena de sorpresas-declaró Ayshane encogiendo los hombros en actitud fatalista.

Al regresar a su casa, Hinata se cruzó con un grupo de hombres de negocios que iban a informar a Naruto. En cuanto los visitantes se marcharon, el príncipe se puso al su hijo en las rodillas y le preguntó como había pasado el día. Escuchó pacientemente mientras el niño le hablaba de sus primos.

-¿Entonces te gustan los Stokehurst?-preguntó. -¡Si!-aseguró el niño-Nunca había conocido a nadie tan amable. -No lo dudo-contestó secamente Naruto mirando de reojo a Hinata-Jacob ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación? Quizá haya un juguete nuevo esperándote.- El niño se precipitó a su habitación tan rápidamente que Naruto y Hinata se echaron a reír.

-¿Cómo fue todo?-preguntó el príncipe. Hinata se acercó a el y le abrazó por la cintura.

\- Ayshane estuvo muy amable y gentil como de costumbre. Papá y yo hicimos las paces. Antes de que me fuera incluso admitió que tu no eras tan mal partido. Parece ser que tengo aspecto de ser feliz. Creo que le gustaría hacer las paces contigo, Naru. No te extrañes si quiere hablar contigo en privado en los próximos días. Creo que está dispuesto a aceptarte como yerno.

-Es divertido-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa irónica-pero esa idea me pone la piel de gallina.

-Si papá decide ser amable contigo, espero que tú hagas lo que puedas para caerle bien. Hazlo por mí.

Naruto le quitó el sombrero y le acarició los rizos. -No me gusta que lleves el pelo recogido. -Intento parecer respetable. -No te sienta bien. Estas hecha para ser libre y natural como tus animales.-

-Tengo un regalo para ti. -¿Un regalo? ¿Dónde? -Vas a tener que buscarlo-replicó el sonriendo mientras ella empezaba a rebuscar el los bolsillos de el-Despacio _querida_, vas a romper algo muy valioso.

Hinata sacó una bolsa de terciopelo y vació el contenido en la palma de su mano.

-¡Oh!-dijo conteniendo la respiración. Era un anillo de oro con un zafiro, la piedra era enorme y parecía tener todos los tonos de azul. Hinata miró a su marido asombrada. -Pruébatelo-dijo el.

Ella le dejó que le pusiera el anillo en el dedo. Parecía hecha a su medida. -¿Por qué me lo regalas?-preguntó ella. -Porque este anillo me recuerda el color de tu cabello. -Es increíble...

Le acarició el toso emocionada. -¿Por qué me lo has comprado?

-Porque me gusta que lleves cosas bonitas casi tanto como que no lleves nada en absoluto-murmuró en su oído.

Empezó a desabrocharle en corpiño y apoyó los labios en la garganta desnuda de ella.

-Naru, no...-gimió ella cerrando los ojos. -Ven, vamos arriba. -No antes de cenar-se indignó ella con la cara roja. -Quiero verte completamente desnuda, solo llevando este anillo. -¡Eres realmente diabólico!-gruñó ella dejándose arrastrar.

Una semana antes de Navidad, Hinata decidió decorar la casa con cintas rojas, campanillas, acebo y coronas. Las hermanas Todorov, ayudadas por dos lacayos adornaron el enorme abeto que había en la entrada mientras contaban tradicionales villancicos rusos.

-¡Si la casa no fuera tan enorme!-se lamentó Hinata.

-Si, pero es preciosa-exclamó Rachel colgando una bola dorada en el abeto.

También tenían que vigilar al perro al cual parecían gustarle demasiado las figuritas de pan de especias.

-Vuestra Alteza-dijo el mayordomo muy estirado-acabo de encontrar este paquete en la entrada.

Abandonando lo que estaba haciendo, Hinata bajó los escalones y cogió la cajita que solo llevaba una lazo rojo. Llevaba una nota donde solo se podía leer: _Hinata_.

-Me pregunto quien puede haber dejado este regalo-murmuró ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Deshizo el lazo y abrió la caja. Esta contenía un trozo de terciopelo, una rosa roja y una tarjeta con la inicial T. Su sonrisa desapareció para dejar lugar a una expresión de contrariedad. Se preguntó si se trataba de Toneri Milbank. En una ocasión le había regalado una rosa roja. Al oler la flor se pinchó el dedo con una espina.

-Vuestra Alteza, si me permite...-intervino Stanislas. Cogió la caja y desenrolló el pedazo de terciopelo vaciando su contenido

en la palma de Hinata. Ella contuvo el aliento al ver un par de pendientes de oro y perlas.

-¡Son preciosos!-exclamó Rachel. Hinata sintió algo extraño, había leído que las perlas eran el símbolo de las lágrimas. Una caja que contenía una rosa roja y perlas...Sangre y lágrimas. Volvió a meterlo todo en la caja.

-Gracias a Dios, Naruto no está aquí-comentó-No creo que le hubiera gustado.

-No, Vuestra Alteza-admitió Stanislas.

-Por favor devuélvaselo a lord Milbank-dijo con asco-Sospecho que fue el quien lo envió.

Miró a los criados y añadió: -No es necesario que el príncipe se entere de esto, se pondría celoso y se enfadaría. Deseo que nuestra primera Navidad juntos se desarrolle en paz. Todos accedieron y volvieron a sus ocupaciones pero sin el buen humor de antes. Hinata estaba conmocionada por ese regalo inesperado. ¿Qué había querido decir Toneri? ¿Qué todavía la amaba? ¿Qué quería tener una relación con ella? Los hombres a veces eran estúpidos, solo deseaban lo que no podían conseguir. A menos que fuera un regalo de despedida. No importaba, ella tenia que pensar en el futuro y no en el pasado. No estaba descontenta con su vida; con Naruto las cosas iban cada vez mejor. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que nada estropeara su felicidad.

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

_babouchka:_quien adivino que esta palabra significa abuela?!

bueno ya aclarado lo anterior espero que les aya gustado el capitulo... comenten

por cierto una pregunta ¿cuantos capítulos creen que agan falta para que se acabe?

say0o0o0o00o0onara...

=^w^=


	13. Chapter 13

miren un capitulo extra!

LEAN LEAN LEAN!

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Capitulo 13 **

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Hinata estaba tomando el té en su salita cuando apareció Stanislas en la puerta.

-Vuestra Alteza-dijo el mayordomo indeciso y frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué sucede Stanislas? Pareces disgustado. -Vuestra Alteza, acabo de encontrar esto delante de la puerta-dijo tendiéndole una rosa. Hinata dejó la taza de té y miró la flor con asombro. Era una rosa roja idéntica a la del día anterior. -¿No la devolviste ayer? -Si, con las perlas. Aparentemente esta vez solo han dejado la flor. -Venga de donde venga nos enfrentamos a alguien muy testarudo-comentó ella sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Deberíamos decírselo al príncipe Naruto?

Hinata lo pensó unos instantes. Estaba segura de que la rosa la enviaba Toneri quien sin duda deseaba provocar a su marido.

-No-respondió-Sería una tontería. Tírala y olvidémonos del asunto.

La víspera de Navidad, el olor del abeto llenaba el salón, una cálida estancia con tapices y paneles de roble. Las ventanas tenían cortinas de terciopelo de un rojo muy oscuro. A lo lejos se veía la luz plateada de la luna. En la chimenea crepitaban los leños llenando el salón de una luz dorada

Naruto estaba tumbado encima de unos cojines en el suelo mirando a su mujer. Jacob estaba durmiendo en su habitación soñando con el día siguiente. Tenían toda la noche para ellos.

-Acércate-dio con voz lánguida.

-Ahora voy-respondió ella poniendo bien un adorno del árbol-Todavía no he terminado.

El dio un trago de vino. -Desde hace unos días no haces otra cosa aparte de colgar guirnaldas y cintas por todas partes. -Mañana tendremos más de cien invitados y quiero que todo esté perfecto. -Ya es perfecto-le aseguró Naruto admirando el cuerpo de su mujer mientras ella se inclinaba-Ven, tengo un regalo para ti. -Yo también tengo un regalo para ti-contestó ella.

Sacó un objeto cuadrado de detrás del diván. La forma dejaba adivinar que se trataba de un cuadro cubierto por una tela oscura.

Naruto se incorporó con curiosidad. -¿Es tu retrato? -Si. El señor Soames trabajó día y noche para acabarlo a tiempo. -Déjamelo ver. -Primero dame mi regalo-dijo ella sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a su lado. Naruto obedeció y sacó un paquete pequeño que estaba escondido debajo de un cojín. -Los regalos pequeños son los que mas me gustan-exclamó ella con una alegría casi infantil. Arrancó el envoltorio y abrió el estuche. Levantó despacio la joya que brillaba. Naruto había mandado hacer especialmente para ella un broche en forma de tigre con las rayas de ónice y diamantes.

Hinata le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. -Gracias. Me recuerda a ti. -Se supone que tenía que recordarte a Matatabi -Los dos os parecéis mucho-declaró ella acariciándole cariñosamente la nuca-Los dos sois unos solitarios con un tormentoso pasado. Nadie podrá aprisionaros nunca.

-Ni lo deseamos-contestó el con los ojos brillantes.

-Ahora vamos a ver tu regalo-sugirió ella diciéndose que el tenía razón-No es demasiado...convencional, te lo aviso.

Le quitó la tela al cuadro. -¿Qué te parece?-preguntó.

Naruto lo miró en silencio. Kakashi la había pintado sentada en el borde de la ventana con una camisa blanca de cuello abierto y unos pantalones color beige. Sus pies desnudos añadían un toque muy sensual a la escena.

-Es un poco original ¿no?-continuó ella vigilando la reacción de su marido. Naruto sonrió y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. -Es muy hermoso. Gracias _querida_. Será mi cuadro preferido.

-No sé donde podríamos colgarlo-dijo Hinata dejándose caer contra el- Algunos podrían sorprenderse al ver una princesa con pantalones.

-Es la única princesa que yo deseo-contestó el acariciándole la pierna. Halagada sonrió y luego empezó a juguetear nerviosa con la camisa de Naruto. -Naru, lo he pensado mucho y hay algo que deberías saber. -¿El que?-preguntó el frunciendo el ceño. -No sé como decírtelo.

Naruto la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para perderse en su mirada perla. Algo se estremeció dentro de el. Se apoderó de el un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces, una mezcla de aprensión y de alegría.

-Dilo simplemente Hinata. -Yo...-sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa de el-Creo que estoy...

Se quedó callada y le miró fijamente incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

El puso entonces la mano en su vientre liso y la miró interrogante. Por toda respuesta ella sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y ruborizándose.

Naruto tomó aspiró profundamente. Un niño de Hinata, una parte de si mismo. Estaba feliz de tener una oportunidad así. En el transcurso de su vida le habían obsesionado tres niños: Menma, su hermano al que no pudo salvar de las garras de un padre cruel; Jacob, el niño no deseado que había abandonado y de que había renegado; y Alexis, el hijo que había perdido para siempre. Esta vez quería ver el nacimiento de su hijo y verle crecer, borrar el pasado y empezar de nuevo.

Escondió el rostro en el pelo de Hinata. -¿Estas contento?-preguntó ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El no pudo responder de inmediato. -Tú eres todo mi mundo-murmuró al fin con voz ronca.

Después de una mañana de Navidad muy animada en el transcurso de la cual los criados intercambiaron regalos en el enorme vestíbulo. Los Angelovski desayunaron en el salón. Mientras esperaban a los numerosos invitados Hinata se puso una falda de seda azul con cintas de un azul mas oscuro, solo llevaba una joya: el broche con forma de tigre en el encaje del corpiño.

Los lacayos y las doncellas trabajaban como hormigas y un apetitoso olor de pavo asado flotaba en los pasillos mezclado con el delicioso aroma de los platos típicos de Rusia a base de champiñones, carne de buey y col. También había bizcocho de ron.

Vestido con un elegante traje de terciopelo, Jacob corría por toda la casa enarbolando sus nuevos juguetes. Cada cinco minutos preguntaba cuando iban a llegar sus primos.

-Pronto-le aseguraba Hinata sin poder evitar reírse ante su expresión ilusionada.

Naruto estaba resignado; no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de ver a los Stokehurst, sobretodo a Hiashi.

-No será demasiado terrible, ya verás-le prometió Hinata besándole-Todos estarán de buen humor. Mis padres están encantados de venir a pasar el día de navidad con nosotros. No estés tan alicaído.

-¿Le vas a decir que estamos esperando un hijo? -Prefiero conservar el secreto un poco mas de tiempo.

De pronto apareció Rachel en la puerta. -Están llegando varias calesas-anunció sin aliento. -Gracias, Rachel-respondió Hinata aplaudiendo.

Impaciente, arrastró a Naruto para recibir a los primeros invitados.

Pronto resonó por toda la casa el sonido de las conversaciones. Todos los niños estaban reunidos alrededor del abeto mientras los adultos bebían vino caliente en el salón. Lord Hiruzen tocó algunas canciones de Navidad en el piano acompañado de varios invitados. Hinata se relajó, contenta al ver que todo se desarrollaba de maravilla. Su padre y Naruto intercambiaron algunas corteses palabras siempre manteniendo las distancias. Ayshane, radiante con su vestido púrpura, le dirigió un guiño cómplice a su hijastra.

Después, Hinata desapareció en dirección a las cocinas para comprobar los preparativos de la cena. Mientras atravesaba un pasillo cantando, un hombre la cogió por la muñeca. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Naruto. Abrió la boca pero el no le dio tiempo de decir nada y la besó apasionadamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó ella. Naruto señaló una rama de acebo que estaba en el techo.

-Podría decir que trae buena suerte besarse bajo el acebo como dice la tradición-respondió el-Pero de todas formas deseaba hacerlo.

-Sería mejor que te ocuparas de los invitados-le regañó ella sonriendo. -Prefiero ocuparme de ti.

Ella se echó a reír intentando soltarse pero el se lo impidió. -Me gustaría estar a solas contigo-susurró el buscando sus labios.

Les interrumpieron unas risas infantiles llenas de malicia. Hinata se tensó y se volvió hacia los intrusos, sintió como se ruborizaba al ver a Jacob acompañado de Neji y de Kiba...Y de su propio padre.

El rostro de Hiashi Stokehurst no mostraba disgusto al ver la conducta de su hija, pero tenia una ceja levantada con perplejidad.

-No les hagáis caso-dijo Jacob-Lo hacen continuamente.-Colorada como un tomate, Hinata se apartó de Naruto y se alisó los pliegues del vestido. -¿Dónde ibais vosotros cuatro?-preguntó para disimular su embarazo. -Les estaba llevando a ver mi pony-explicó Jacob. -Bueno pues id, no quisiéramos interrumpiros-masculló Naruto.

Hinata le dio un discreto pellizco, sorprendida por su insolencia y se aclaró la voz.

-Naruto os acompañará-dijo. -¿Por qué no?-dijo Hiashi con una mirada interrogadora-Es muy buena idea.

Entonces los niños empezaron a gritar de alegría. Naruto tuvo que ceder de mala gana después de fusilar a Hinata con la mirada. Ella le animó con una sonrisa, esperando que su padre le dijera algo en privado. Al menos tendrían la oportunidad de pasar unos minutos juntos.

Continuó su camino hacia las cocinas cuando notó una sensación extraña en la nuca que la hizo estremecer. Era como si una sombra siniestra estuviera cayendo sobre la casa. Por encima del hombro vio al mayordomo recibiendo a tres invitados más. Primero reconoció a Oliver Brixton, el fabricante americano, el mismísimo cuñado de Toneri Milbank. Luego vio a una mujer desconocida del brazo de un hombre que le resultaba familiar.

Toneri se había atrevido a presentarse en su casa acompañado de su mujer.

Hinata se quedó paralizada de asombro sin poder creerlo que estaba viendo. Era imposible, le habían mandado una invitación a Oliver Brixton, cierto, pero era ante todo un gesto de cortesía por su relación de negocios. Y Brixton había venido con los Milbank lo cual era contrario a cualquier norma de cortesía. Aparentemente el americano no sabía nada de la antigua relación de Hinata con su cuñado. Pero Shion si que lo sabía y miraba a Hinata con curiosidad y desconfianza.

El corazón de la joven empezó a latir con furia al tiempo que se preguntaba cuales eran las intenciones de Toneri. La gente iba a hacerse preguntas y esperarían un enfrentamiento entre el príncipe y su rival. Con una sonrisa forzada se adelantó para recibir a los intrusos. Ahora que estaban allí no tenía otra elección.

-Feliz navidad, Vuestra Alteza-dijo Brixton besándole la mano. Hinata murmuró una educada respuesta y luego miró a la mujer de Toneri que era mucho mas baja que ella. Shion Milbank la sorprendió al ser la primera en hablar con una voz dura como el acero y muy alta para ser una mujer tan menuda. -Espero que no tener dos invitados más no le cause mucha molestia, Vuestra Alteza. Insistí en acompañar a mi hermano a su fiesta, desde que vivo aquí no he dejado de oír hablar de los meritos del príncipe Naruto y de su maravillosa propiedad, por no hablar de su encantadora esposa y su zoo.

Hinata la miró con frialdad. -Son ustedes bienvenidos lady Milbank.

El simple hecho de pronunciar ese nombre le dio escalofríos ya que ese título era lo que mas había deseado en el mundo.

Shion Milbank tenía la cara redonda, un cutis de porcelana y las mejillas sonrosadas. Si hubiera tenido una personalidad mas atractiva hubiera podido resultar encantadora, pero sus ojos grises eran acusadores y mantenía los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Hinata la acompañó educadamente hasta un grupo de invitados e hizo las presentaciones. Brixton y Toneri se quedaron rezagados admirando el enorme abeto lleno de guirnaldas y bolas de mil colores que lanzaban destellos.

Luego la dueña de la casa se unió al resto de los invitados sin perder de vista a lady Milbank. Naruto no tardaría en llegar y ella tenía que encontrarle para avisarle de la inoportuna visita. Se negaba a mirar en dirección a Toneri aunque podía notar la mirada de el sobre ella. "Que se vaya al diablo" se dijo. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerla en una situación tan difícil? El la abandonó para casarse con otra mujer y ella ya lo había superado. Ahora lo único que quería era vivir su vida.

Se abrió paso entre los invitados haciendo el papel de la perfecta anfitriona. Al final miró de reojo a Toneri quien a pesar de su aspecto afable, parecía estar tenso y exhibía una sonrisa forzada. Una de las manos de su esposa le sujetaba posesivamente del brazo y Hinata pudo oír parte de la conversación que mantenían. Toneri estaba intentando contar una anécdota a varias parejas reunidas a su alrededor:

-Nuestros amigos contrataron un lacayo muy arrogante que llevaba una librea azul...

-Negra, querido-le cortó amablemente Shion. Toneri continuó hablando como si no la hubiera oído.

-Un día, nos estábamos paseando por el jardín, cerca de los setos... -Era un huerto, querido-le corrigió Shion. -...cuando oímos un horrible alarido seguido de un chapoteo. Mientras iba hacia los establos, el pobre lacayo había resbalado y se había caído en el estanque. Nunca me había reído tanto.

-¡Toneri! Fue algo extremadamente vulgar-protestó Shion muy estirada. En ese momento Hinata notó que una mano se apoyaba en su brazo, se giró y vio a Ayshane cuyo tenso rostro traicionaba su preocupación. -Veo que tienes invitados inesperados-dijo señalando a los Milbank.

Hinata asintió dando un suspiro. -Cuando Naruto les vea... -No habrá ningún escándalo-aseguró Ayshane -Naruto sabe dominarse.

-Eso espero. -Me da la impresión de que la esposa de Toneri es muy autoritaria. -Si, yo también lo he notado-contestó Hinata.

Toneri Milbank era un hombre sensible y susceptible y no podía entender como se había casado con una víbora como Shion. Quizá fuera simplemente que intentara afirmarse a si misma dominando a su marido.

-Pobre mujer-dijo de repente Hinata-Yo sé bien lo que es intentar conservar a un hombre que solo quiere huir. Lo intenté durante mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que era algo imposible.

-¿A quien te refieres?-preguntó Ayshane maliciosamente-¿A Toneri Milbank o a Naruto?

-Supongo que a los dos. Pero Naruto ha cambiado y Toneri no. Yo creo que Toneri intenta desconcertar a las mujeres para darles la sensación de que no pueden contar con el.

-¿Y tu crees que puedes contar con Naruto?

-Si. Después de estas últimas semanas estoy convencida de ello; en cualquier caso he decidido confiar en el.

-¿Te has enamorado de Naruto?-preguntó Ayshane con una mirada inquisitiva.

Hinata titubeó. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Toneri se liberaba de la mano de su mujer para dirigirse discretamente hacia la puerta ventana que estaba abierta. Al llegar a ella, se volvió y miro a Hinata fijamente.

Era evidente que quería hablar con ella en privado. Hinata apartó los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que desaparecer para reunirse con el.

-¿Crees que es sensato?-susurró Ayshane comprendiendo la situación.

-Puede que no pero es necesario. Tengo que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

Naruto volvió al salón con un sentimiento de alivio. Hiashi Stokehurst se había comportado cortésmente, casi cordial. Había expresado su deseo de mantener una conversación con el mientras bebían una copa de coñac y Naruto se había apresurado a aceptar. Hinata tenía razón: su suegro quería hacer las paces.

Al mismo tiempo que el príncipe entraba en el gran salón, le abordó una desconocida. Era bajita y regordeta y tenía unos ojos de buitre en una cara redonda.

-Vuestra Alteza-dijo con voz grave-soy lady Shion Milbank. Su esposa y mi marido han desaparecido, yo no conozco su propiedad pero cuento con usted para que me ayude a encontrarlos.

El parque de la propiedad estaba oscuro y soplaba el frío viento del invierno. La tierra estaba dura y los setos helados. Con ese frío el aliento de Hinata formaba vaho. Pero era el único lugar en el que podía hablar con Toneri a solas. El mismo lugar en que se encontraron en aquel baile que celebró Naruto justo antes de entrar en su vida.

Llegó al claro rodeado de majestosos tejos, Toneri la estaba esperando con su blanco cabello movido por el viento. Parecía haber envejecido. ¿Cómo era posible que los dos hubieran cambiado tanto?

Ya no eran dos jóvenes e impulsivos enamorados enfrentados al mundo entero. Por otra parte Hinata podía ver que nunca le había amado realmente, el amor consistía en aceptar los defectos de la otra persona y perdonarlos. Toneri y ella solo habían compartido una ilusión.

-¿Por qué has venido Toneri?-empezó acercándose a el. El tendió la mano en la cual había unas perlas.

-Quería regalarte esto.

-Eran los pendientes que ella le había devuelto. Hinata negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedo aceptarlos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No son tan hermosos como las joyas que el te regala?- protestó el posando la mirada en el broche con forma de tigre.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad sintiéndose incómoda. -¿Qué esperas de mi?-preguntó con un tono de voz impaciente y suplicante a la vez. -Quiero que volvamos atrás, a aquella noche en que nos citamos en este mismo lugar, en este mismo parque. Me gustaría que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra forma. Ahora ya no me dejaría intimidar por nadie y no te abandonaría. Cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido mi única posibilidad de ser feliz ya era demasiado tarde.

-Eso es mentira.

-No. Parece que Naruto ha cambiado, que se ha convertido en un hombre mejor desde que se casó contigo. Podrías haber tenido el mismo efecto sobre mí. Habrías desafiado a tu familia para casarte conmigo y te hubieras enfrentado a todos. Me habrías amado.

Unos meses antes, Hinata se habría sentido feliz al oír esas palabras, pero ahora ya no; no quería arrepentirse de nada, solo quería que ambos encontraran la paz.

-Toneri, vivir en el pasado no resuelve nada.

-¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!-exclamó el con pasión arrojando los pendientes a los pies de ella con tanta violencia que se rompieron-Quería que los llevaras hoy, que llevaras una joya sabiendo que yo te la había regalado.

-Deberías habérselos regalado a tu esposa.

-No la amo-confesó Toneri con la mirada sombría-Después de renunciar a ti, vendí mi alma al diablo. Creí que la fortuna de Shion me consolaría pero ¿sabes lo que he ganado?-soltó una amarga carcajada-Soy rico pero con unas condiciones que me dan asco. Shion me trata como si fuera un perro amaestrado. Espera que yo haga su santa voluntad y solo me recompensa cuando está contenta conmigo. He perdido mi dignidad y mi orgullo...

-Shion-murmuró Hinata con tristeza-No debes decir esas cosas. De verdad lo siento pero no puedo hacer anda por ti.

-Si que puedes.- Hinata abrió la boca para protestar cuando oyó un ruido de pasos. Shion Milbank apareció con el rostro inexpresivo pero con el triunfo en su mirada.

-¡Aquí están!-dijo.

-Naru...-susurró Hinata estupefacta sintiendo que su corazón dejaba de latir.

El príncipe se dirigió a lord Milbank con una voz perfectamente controlada: -Creí haberle dicho en una ocasión que se fuera de mi casa o que de lo contrario le mataría.

-¡No!-exclamó Emma-Déjales tranquilos Naru. Tienes negocios con el señor Brixton y sus colegas americanos. No le ofendas echando a su hermana y a su cuñado.

-¿Por qué quieres que Milbank permanezca en nuestra casa?-le preguntó Naruto con una mirada implacable.

-De todas formas debemos irnos-intervino Shion-Estoy empezando a tener una terrible jaqueca. He visto todo lo que deseaba ver. Ven querido, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Al principio pareció que Toneri se iba a negar a obedecer. Se hizo un pesado silencio, pero acabó por ceder a las órdenes de su mujer y se alejó.

Naruto observó las perlas desperdigadas a los pies de su esposa. Esta se sentía injustamente agredida.

-¿Y?-dijo ella secamente-¿Qué me vas a reprochar ahora? -¿Le invitaste tu no?-preguntó el sin levantar la vista. -¿De verdad crees que yo deseaba tenerle aquí el día de Navidad? -Quizá si. Estas poniéndome a prueba, confiésalo Hinata. -No necesito justificarme-contestó ella furiosa-Pero eres libre de creer lo que desees. -Exijo una explicación. -¿De verdad?-se burló ella-Es maravilloso que hayas decidido oír mis explicaciones cuando es obvio que ya has sacado tus propias conclusiones. Toneri y tú os parecéis mucho, sois como dos perros peleándose por el mismo hueso. Bueno pues no voy a dejar que me manipuléis. ¿Cómo te atreves a sospechar de mi cuando estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para cambiar mi opinión sobre ti? ¿Es que yo no merezco la misma consideración y la misma confianza?

El príncipe no contestó, parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. Hinata le observó. -Sé que tu no le invitaste-contestó al fin dando un suspiro-Pero cuando os he visto a los dos me han dado ganas de estrangularos. Estaba... Estaba loco de celos.

La ira de ella desapareció de repente. -No tienes motivos para estarlo. -¿De verdad?

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar: -Hace seis meses, en este mismo lugar, te oí decirle a Toneri que le amabas. Pero a mi no me lo has dicho nunca. -¿No te lo dije en una vida anterior?-preguntó ella intentando arrancarle una sonrisa. -Si-contestó el muy serio-Pero quiero volver a oírlo. Es mi única esperanza Hinata.

Para alivio de todos las fiestas de fin de año se desarrollaron sin incidentes. Naruto no volvió a pensar en los Milbank ocupado solo por su familia y sus negocios. Por fin había encontrado un tutor para Jacob, una tarde le llamó para una última entrevista. El hombre entró en la biblioteca donde le esperaban el niño y su padre.

-Siéntese, señor Iruka-empezó Nicolas-Después de nuestra conversación de la semana pasada creo que es usted el candidato ideal y deseo que se haga cargo de la educación de Jacob.

El hombre, muy distinguido y cuyo cabello tenía canas, había sido profesor en Eton durante cuarenta años; a Naruto le gustaban tanto su amabilidad como la autoridad que emanaba de el. Además Jacob parecía aceptarle entusiasmado viendo en el una especie de abuelo adoptivo.

-Me siento muy honrado-contestó Iruka con una sonrisa-¿Puedo añadir que es muy raro que un niño tan pequeño participe en una decisión como esta? Pero debo confesar que resulta interesante.

Miró a Jacob con malicia y continuó: -Estoy seguro de que sir Jacob y yo no entenderemos muy bien. -Se alojará usted con la familia donde quiera que estemos; nos gustaría que nos siguiera en nuestros viajes. -Con mucho gusto, Vuestra Alteza. Se dice que los viajes forman a los jóvenes pero también son buenos para los ancianos. -Mejor que mejor...

Naruto se interrumpió al ver aparecer al mayordomo. -¿Si, Stanislas?

-Acaban de dejar esto, Vuestra Alteza-anunció el criado entregándole una nota sellada antes de retirarse.

-Por favor, discúlpeme-murmuró Naruto dirigiéndose al tutor. Rompió el sello y leyó la carta que estaba dirigida a el personalmente.

_Naruto_

_Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, tiene que ver con Hinata. Ven al pabellón de Southgate Hall a las cuatro de esta tarde. Prefiero que esto quede entre nosotros._

_Stokehurst._

-¿Qué demonios significa este mensaje?-masculló Naruto volviendo a leer la nota.

No parecía propio de Hiashi Stokehurst quien generalmente era muy directo. Pero era posible que estuviera preocupado por su hija. Naruto se sintió obligado a contestar a la llamada para seguir estando en buenos términos con la familia de Hinata.

-¿Malas noticias Vuestra Alteza?-preguntó el señor Iruka un poco inquieto mientras Jacob observaba a su padre.

-No-respondió Naruto pensativo-Solo algo inesperado. Era mejor que Hinata no supiera nada de la existencia de ese mensaje.

Estaba en una reunión de la Real Sociedad de Protección de los Animales en Londres y sin duda no volvería hasta la hora de la cena. Si salía de inmediato podría ver a Stokehurst, hablar con el y volver a casa antes que su esposa.

-¡Ah, los suegros!-comentó metiendo la nota en un cajón de su escritorio- Siempre están creado problemas.

Naruto sonrió alborotando el pelo de Jacob. -Tengo que irme. Tú deberías enseñarle la habitación de estudios al señor Iruka. Luego se volvió hacia el tutor:

-Stanislas se encargará de hacer que traigan su equipaje el fin de semana, déle una lista de lo que vaya a necesitar.

-Gracias, príncipe Naruto. Es un placer y un honor para mí que me confíe la educación del joven Jacob.

-¿Dónde vas papá?-preguntó el niño tirándole de la manga. -No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho, volveré antes de la cena. -¡Quiero ir contigo! -Esta vez no. Prefiero que te quedes aquí. Serás el jefe de la casa mientras yo estoy fuera. -Si papá-contestó el niño obedeciendo a pesar de fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

Hinata volvió de la conferencia con el triunfo reflejado en la cara. La reunión en si misma se había desarrollado normalmente e incluso había terminado antes que de costumbre. Pero esta vez sus camaradas la habían tratado de forma diferente. Como Naruto le había prometido, ahora disfrutaba de mayor influencia simplemente porque era la esposa del príncipe Naruto.

Todos los miembros de la asociación conocían la importancia de su fortuna y el prestigio del título que ahora tenía. Sus más mínimas sugerencias eran acogidas favorablemente y se elogiaban su inteligencia y su alma caritativa. Incluso la acababan de nombrar miembro de honor por su trabajo en la Sociedad. Hinata se sentía molesta, encantada y también un poco preocupada al ver que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho hasta entonces no habían sido reconocidos en su justo valor.

-Buenas tardes Stanislas-le dijo alegre al mayordomo en cuanto franqueó la puerta de entrada.

El la liberó inmediatamente de la capa, los guantes y el sombrero. -¿Dónde está mi marido? ¿En la biblioteca? -Ha salido hace diez minutos, Vuestra Alteza. -¿Ah si? ¿Y donde ha ido?

-No me lo dijo milady.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó Jacob bajando las escaleras-Este es mi tutor, el señor Iruka.

-Mi marido me ha hablado mucho de usted, señor Iruka-dijo sonriendo-¿Ha decidido usted aceptar el puesto?

-Si, Vuestra Alteza. -Muy bien. Estamos encantados de que esté entre nosotros.

Se inclinó hacia el niño -¿Tu padre dijo cuando volvería?

-Antes de la cena. -¿Sabes donde ha ido? -Si.

Al ver que el niño no parecía dispuesto a decir nada mas, Hinata intentó esconder su impaciencia. -¿Puedes decirme donde está? -No puedo decírtelo pero te lo puedo enseñar.

Desconcertada, Hinata le siguió hasta la biblioteca mientras el tutor se quedaba discretamente en el pasillo acompañado por el mayordomo. Jacob revolvió unos minutos en uno de los cajones del escritorio hasta que encontró la nota cuidadosamente doblada.

-¡Toma!

-No es correcto leer la correspondencia de los demás-le riñó ella moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Pero tu querías saberlo!

-Si, pero... Miró la nota deseando leerla.

-En fin-suspiró-Lo que voy a hacer no se debe hacer nunca. Hay que respetar la vida privada de los demás.

-De acuerdo-dijo el niño con malicia mirando como ella leía el mensaje. -Es muy raro...-comentó nada mas leerla frunciendo el ceño.

No era propio de su padre enviar un mensaje como ese. -¡Y además no es su letra!-exclamó de repente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Algo no iba bien; acababa de reconocer la letra de Toneri Milbank, estaba completamente segura de que la nota la había escrito el. Toneri había ideado esa trampa para encontrarse a solas con Naruto.

Se le cayó el billete de las manos y recordó las palabras de Toneri cuando hablaba de su marido diciendo que Naruto le había robado lo único que deseaba en la vida y que se vengaría, que el mundo necesitaba librarse de los hombres como Naruto.

-¡No!-exclamó apretando los puños-Es una locura. ¡No puede hacer algo así!

Pero no cabía duda: la vida de su marido estaba en peligro. Haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas impacientes de Jacob se dirigió hasta el mueble de caoba donde Naruto guardaba sus cosas personales.

-Has hecho muy bien al enseñarme esa nota Jacob-dijo rebuscando febrilmente en los cajones-Ahora vete con el señor Iruka.

-Pero ¿Por qué? -Haz lo que te digo Jacob-le ordenó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Todo va bien, no te preocupes.

El niño obedeció de mala gana y Salió arrastrando los pies. Hinata encontró enseguida lo que estaba buscando: un juego de pistolas guardadas en una caja de caoba. Escogió una con la culata de plata e incrustaciones de marfil. Lo notaba pesado y tranquilizador en la palma de su mano. Se aseguró de que estuviera cargado, lo escondió entre los pliegues del vestido y se reunió con los demás en el pasillo. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo pero los dos hombres la miraban preocupados.

-Stanilas, haga que traigan la calesa-ordenó secamente. El criado dudó un momento como si estuviera a punto de preguntar algo, pero al ver la mirada de ella, lo pensó mejor. -Bien, Vuestra Alteza.

Al llegar, Naruto vio que ya había un carruaje esperando en el lugar de la cita, un pabellón de caza situado a espaldas de Southgate Hall, en las cercanías del bosque.

El príncipe se bajó del caballo y le dio unas palmadas dirigiéndose después al edificio abandonado. Hacia un frío intenso pero no era nada comparado a los terribles inviernos rusos que conoció cuando era joven. Apresuró el paso ya que deseaba terminar cuanto antes para volver a casa antes que Hinata.

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y entró en la húmeda casita forzando los ojos a causa de la penumbra.

-¡Estoy aquí Stokehurst!-dijo con firmeza-¿Qué me quería decir? Pero no fue la voz de su suegro la que le respondió, sino una voz hostil que reconoció sin esfuerzo. -No está acostumbrado a ver algo tan destartalado ¿verdad Vuestra Alteza?

El príncipe Naruto solo quiere lo mejor, ricas vestiduras, maderas preciosas, inmensas mansiones, el mayor de los lujos y sobre todas las cosas una mujer muy hermosa. Pero ahora lo va a perder todo a beneficio del hombre a quien se lo arrebató todo. Toneri Milbank avanzó un paso.

Asombrado y desorientado, Naruto le miró fijamente sin arriesgarse a moverse. -¿Qué diablos quiere de mi? Lord Milbank hizo un gesto con la mano mostrando su pistola cargada.

-Quiero vengarme y lo voy a hacer con esta arma. Estaba usted celoso de lo que compartíamos Hinata y yo de modo que me la robó. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerlo? ¿Se cree mejor que yo? Bueno, pues déjeme decirle que ninguno de nosotros es digno de ella.

Toneri levantó el brazo y apuntó con cuidado. -Esta pistola es de Stokehurst-explicó fríamente-Cuando le haya matado la dejaré cerca de su cadáver. Usted y Stokehurst conspiraron contra mí. Ya es hora de que se haga justicia.

-Pedazo de idiota-dijo Naruto mirando el arma que temblaba en la mano del otro-Nadie creerá nunca que Stokehurst me asesinó.

-Puede que no pero al menos dejará una mancha en el apellido del que está tan orgulloso. ¡Y el mundo estará mejor sin usted basura asquerosa!

Naruto decidió hacerle hablar para ganar tiempo. -¿Y que cree que sucederá luego? Acabará usted en el patíbulo y seguirá sin tener a Hinata. Ella no le quiere. -Ella quería casarse conmigo hasta que usted nos separó.

Hizo ademán de disparar y Nicolas se sobresaltó. -Tienes razón al tener miedo Angelovski-dijo con una carcajada cruel-Te mataré sin el menor remordimiento. Pero primero ponte de rodillas. Naruto pareció dudar lo cual solo sirvió para aumentar la ira de Milbank.

-¡De rodillas!-gritó fuera de si-¡Por una vez quiero ver como te humillas! Naruto obedeció lentamente sin dejar de mirar a su adversario.

-Llevo pensando en esto desde que supe que te habías casado con Hinata- declaró Adam-Desde entonces mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por una venganza?-dijo Naruto humedeciéndose los labios-¿Ha pensado en su esposa?

-¡Mi esposa!-repitió Adam antes de soltar una amarga carcajada-La pobre Shion es una tonta, no deja de regañar a todo el mundo. Cada vez que la miro me digo que es culpa tuya que yo esté casado con ella. Y tu mientras tienes a Hinata ¡Tu que eres quien menos se la merece!

-No lo niego. -Hinata me estará eternamente agradecida por lo que voy a hacer. -No, Toneri, te equivocas-dijo una voz que les sorprendió a los dos.

No se habían dado cuenta de que alguien acababa de entrar en el pabellón de caza. Hinata estaba en la puerta con el rostro escondido en las sombras, pero Naruto nunca había visto que sus ojos brillaran de ese modo. Ella avanzó con una pistola en la mano, su mirada expresaba una ira que apenas podía contener.

-Esto es una locura-declaró ella-Deja de apuntar con esa pistola a Naruto, si le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos, te meto una bala en la cabeza.

-Hinata, sal de aquí, por favor-dijo el príncipe horrorizado. Su mujer...el niño que llevaba dentro...Prefería morir antes que ponerles en peligro. -No quiero matarle delante de ti-gruñó Toneri sin apenas mirarla. -¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué haces esto?-gritó ella-¿Está intentando asustar a Naruto? Bueno pues has conseguido asustarnos a los dos. Ahora baja ese arma.

Toneri parecía estar terriblemente nervioso y la pistola le temblaba de manera incontrolada.

-Deberías darme las gracias por librarte de el. ¿No es eso lo que deseabas Hinata? No es posible que ames a un monstruo como el.

-No quiero que dispares-afirmó ella con voz temblorosa-Piénsalo bien antes de hacer una tontería Toneri.

-Te lo suplico Hinata vete rápido de aquí-imploró de nuevo Naruto.

-¡Ni una palabra mas!-rugió Toneri con los ojos brillantes de odio- Hinata no supe lo que sentía por ti hasta que te perdí. Tengo que matarle, no puedo permitir que gane. Nadie creyó nunca en la sinceridad de mis sentimientos por ti, Hinata, ni siquiera tu. Esta es la única forma de demostrarte mi amor.

-No tienes que demostrarme nada-contestó Hinata-Te creo. Notó que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos mientras continuaba diciendo: -Pero yo no te amaba Toneri. Yo estaba sola, era débil y tú me halagabas. Me sentía deseada y creí enamorarme de ti. -Naruto te ha manipulado para que te creyeras todas sus mentiras. -Tú y yo éramos amigos. Ahora estamos casados cada uno por nuestro lado. No hay porque destruirlo todo, esto no arreglará nada. Ahora guarda tu pistola y vámonos de aquí. Te seguiré y podremos hablar. -¡No!-intervino Naruto.

-A ti nadie te ha preguntado nada-dijo Toneri arrastrando la voz-Soy yo el que controla la situación y no tu de modo que cállate.

-Deja la pistola-rogó Hinata. -No puedo. -Ahora. Por favor.- Toneri no pareció oírla. -Es demasiado tarde-declaró como si estuviera poseído, con los ojos fijos en Naruto. Durante toda su vida Hinata recordaría este terrible momento. Naruto leyó en los ojos de Toneri que iba a morir y le dirigió a Hinata una última mirada llena de amor. Ella disparó. La detonación pareció demasiado fuerte y resonó en su cabeza.

-¡Naruto!-gritó con voz estridente precipitándose hacia el. Toneri trastabilló con un tiro en la espalda. Se oyó otro disparo que afortunadamente dio en la pared, detrás de Naruto. El príncipe se quedó quieto mientras Hinata caía ante sus ojos. Estaba paralizado, se había hecho a la idea de que iba a morir; sintió que se desmayaba de nuevo. Luego, poco a poco, volvió en si. Hinata estaba a su lado con las manos en su rostro.

-Naru...-murmuró asustada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Te amo. Mírame-rogó besándole apasionadamente. No quiero perderte ¿me oyes? Te amo, te amo.

Naruto la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y miró a Toneri Milbank. Su herida parecía superficial. Sobreviviría. Entonces volvió su atención a Hinata y le secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Parecía muy vulnerable y al mismo tiempo muy fuerte. A partir de ese momento ya no habría barreras entre ellos; el pasado había quedado en el olvido.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguiste encontrarme?-consiguió preguntar.

-Leí el mensaje y reconocí la letra de Toneri. Sabía que quería hacerte daño.- El la apretó con más fuerza. -No vuelvas a meterte nunca en una situación tan peligrosa como esta. -No me digas lo que debo hacer-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

El sonrió también. -De acuerdo, mi princesa. -Cuando me di cuenta de que Toneri podía llegar a matarte sentí que mi vida estaría vacía sin ti. Te necesito. Se interrumpió para secarse las lágrimas temblando de emoción.

-Te conviene quedarte a mi lado para siempre, Naruto, de lo contrario haré de tu vida un infierno.

-Lo único que me importa es que me ames, _amor mio_-replicó el buscando sus labios.

**_Otdelka_**

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

de verdad creyeron que Toneri solo iba a ser malo de querer el dinero de Hinata y ya que consiguio el titulo de princesa la iba a dejar en paz pues ahi esta todo lo que hizo

bueno continuendo con lo del capitulo anterior pero algo mas ¿que significa la ultima palabra? quien me conteste el aproximado de la otra pregunta y la correcta de esta le dire un secreto

vamos juegen conmigo les gustara...(si no tienen cuenta en FF creo que con su correo o por donde quieran que los contacte...)

sayo0o0o0onara...

=^w^=


	14. Chapter 14 Aviso

**Hola bueno como antes creo que habia mencionado les pregunte por la palabra anterior dejada en el ultimo capitulo y pues la palabra... significa... por cierto que palabra era?! ahhh si era... ****_Otdelka que si como dijo una chica y que no me dejo su correo para darle su sopresa tendre que ponerlo aqui si una chica esta historia se acabo pero como no sabia como ponerle complete a la historia aun no se lo ponia ejejejeje que despistada no?!_**

**_como les dije mucho tiempo es que esta historia no es mia menos los personajes ya que son de Lisa Kleypas y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente_**

**_no se si ustedes tambien son lectores compulsivos pero cuando leen algun libro no se les hace que quedaria mejor la historia si fueran con Naruto y Hinata como protagonistas ejejejeje eso ya me ha pasado como un millon de veces y no fue este el promer libro que lei y le quise poner estos personajes._**

**_les anuncio que si estoy trabajando en 2 historias originales si mias de mi y espero que tambien les guste como esta y claro por que no una adaptación(que creo que queda mas como sasusaku qye como naruhina pero aun la pienso ejejejeje)_**

**_gracias por seguir la historia, por dejarme almenos un RR en algún capitulo que encerio me hicieron felices estos 60 RR que tengo hasta ahora los aprecio mucho_**

**_y pues ese era todo el aviso gracias por leerlo_**

**_esta historia llego a su fin..._**

**_si ya le pondre complete para que no me pidan una capitulo extra que no existe ejejejeje sino como me voy a inventar uno_**

**_sayonara..._**

**_Maru =^w^=_**

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

**Epílogo**

Unos meses después, Hinata estaba acostada en la cama con su hija en los brazos. A su lado, Naruto acariciaba cariñosamente la mata de pelo rojo de la cabeza de la niña.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?-preguntó la reciente madre-No le pega ninguno de los nombres que había pensado.

-Tengo una idea ¿y si la llamamos Himeko como tu madre? Hinata no contestó de momento mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirar a la criatura. Luego miró a Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Si-murmuró-Es una buena idea. Himeko Narukovna Angelovski.

Fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. -¿Si?-dijo Naruto girándose para mirar a la doncella. -Vuestra Alteza, acaba de llegar un paquete para usted. El remitente es sir Ibiki, el historiador. ¿Lo dejo en la biblioteca? Hinata notó que su marido se tensaba.

-No-contestó el-Tráemelo.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Hinata un poco sorprendida por la reacción del príncipe-¿Quien es sir Ibiki?

Naruto no pareció oírla. Luego se volvió y explicó. -Es el historiador que envié a Rusia para investigar sobre mi familia.

Al ver que los dedos de su marido se cerraban en un puño, Hinata adivinó lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Naru, fuera lo que fuera que le sucedió a Hinalia, no fue culpa tuya. ¿Lo sabes no?

El no respondió y se quedó mirando la puerta como si esperara que apareciera un fantasma. Unos minutos después apareció la criada con un paquete en la mano. Hinata le entregó al niño para poder quedarse a solas con su marido.

Naruto deshizo el cordel que cerraba el paquete bajo la mirada intrigada de su esposa. Dentro descubrió un montón de cartas, dos o tres libros en ruso y un objeto que Hinata no pudo ver bien. Naruto lo cogió y le dio la espalda. Sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió lentamente a la ventana. Hinata vio que se pasaba una mano por la mejilla para secarse las lágrimas.

Entonces ella cogió la carta que acompañaba al paquete.

_A la atención de Su Alteza el príncipe Naruto Dimitrievitch Angelovski._

_En este paquete tiene el resultado de la investigación que me encargó hacer en su nombre. Me gustaría darle las gracias por esta inolvidable aventura. Me pongo a su disposición en el caso de que necesite mas detalles sobre el informe que he redactado. La mayor parte de las averiguaciones relativas al destino de Hinalia Vassilievna han sido sacadas de la correspondencia de su hijo, el príncipe Alexis Nicolaievitch Angelovski. Las cartas estaban en poder de su hermana mayor, Katia Dimitrievna, una encantadora mujer que le envía sus mejores deseos. También hablan de la residencia donde Hinalia pasó los últimos años de su vida, una pequeña propiedad cerca de Moscú donde la emperatriz Isabel iba a menudo acompañada de Alexis..._

-¿Entonces que fue de ella?-preguntó Naruto con voz ronca desde la ventana.

Hinata leyó rápidamente el final de la carta, saltándose algunas hojas. -Hinalia abandonó el convento siete años después de tu...después de la muerte de Naruto-dijo-Se quedó durante algún tiempo con la familia Angelovski, en San Petersburgo, junto con su hijo. Las autoridades les persiguieron, de modo que Hinata desapareció con su hijo durante diez años. Se cree que volvieron al pueblo natal de Hinalia. Hinata encontró otro párrafo interesante en la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

_Dos años después de la muerte del zar Pedro que sobrevino en 1725, Hinalia y su hijo pudieron al fin salir de la clandestinidad. Alexis tenía entonces unos veinte años, reclamó sus derechos sobre las propiedades de los Angelovski y aparentemente nadie dudó sobre su derecho a hacerlo. Instaló a su madre en los alrededores de Moscú donde ella acabó sus días en paz. Durante veinte años no dejó de aumentar la fortuna de los Angelovski. Encontrará en este paquete varias cartas de puño y letra de Alexis Nicolaievitch dirigidas a su madre. De ellas se desprende que a Hinalia no le gustaba demasiado la relación de Alexis con Isabel, la hija del zar Pedro. En cualquier caso, su antepasada vivió lo suficiente para asistir al matrimonio de su hijo con una aristócrata rusa y tuvo la suerte de conocer a sus dos nietos Sergei y Lydia. Hinalia Vassilievna murió en 1750 a la edad de sesenta y tres años. Descubrí un retrato suyo, pintado por un pintor famoso, poco tiempo antes de su muerte..._

La voz de Hinata se apagó al adivinar que era lo que Naruto tenía en la mano. -¿Naru?-dijo suavemente dejando la carta. Se levantó y se reunió con el en la ventana, luego le cogió la mano y miró el retrato.

Vio a una anciana con el cabello azulado, cuyo rostro reflejaba cansancio. Sus ojos eran de un perla claro y parecía estar mirando con tristeza algo, a lo lejos.

-¿Se parece a mí?-preguntó apretando la mano de su marido.

-Creo que sí-contestó el con un nudo en la garganta-De modo que nunca se volvió a casar...

Hinata levantó la mirada y vio que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. -Parece que no. -La pobre mujer no tenía a nadie en el mundo. -Eso no es del todo cierto, tenía a su hijo-replicó Hinata-Alexis la ayudó; el era para ella el recuerdo viviente de su adorado esposo. Pero sobretodo, ella sabía que volverían a encontrarse...Y así ha sido.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el relajándose un poco-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Lo sé, eso es todo-afirmó Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios antes de arrojarse en sus brazos.

Naruto apoyó la barbilla en el pelo de ella murmurándole su amor, en la cálida luminosidad de esa mañana de verano; viendo por la ventana como el pequeño Jacob empezaba a montar el pequeño caballo que su padre de había regalado. Si su vida ha mejorado y de ello se encargaría el de que nunca se volvieran a separar ya sea en esta vida o en la otra.

**FIN...****_Otdelka_**

=**TTwTT**==**ºwº**==***w***==**~w~**==**^w^**==**ow0**==**QwQ**==**UwU**==**¬w¬**==**w**==***¬***==**()w()**==**ºwº**==**´w´**=

ya me despedi arriba asi que...

bye

=^w^=


End file.
